Forever
by Emajade32439
Summary: Cassie brings Shalon, Chelsea, and Aura to the Nemesis. How will Megatron handle so many femmes? Need I say more? Fourth story in the Ancient Series.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my fourth story in the Allies series. I should come up with a formal name, but one just hasn't occurred so if any of my readers have a suggestion please send me a private message. It would be appreciated. I do not own the characters in the Transformer's world; I just love to make up my own stories about them._

_Okay, this story is going to be different because the two main characters will not be bonded. This will definitely be rated M because of violence, sex, and torture so please don't read if you are of the squeamish variety. I hope you enjoy the story._

It had been a very long and cold winter in the outer planets of the Realm and Cassie was glad that it was finally over. Allie had cut her back to just over seeing the orphanages since she was now in her last trimester of carrying. It had been a surprise when the spark had split in two just after arriving back from her stay on the Nemesis, and Doc (Kacie) had confirmed Cassie's suspicions that she was carrying twins; but the stress of a higher risk pregnancy had left a negative impact on Cassie because she felt ill all of the time, and every little nuisance upset her. She missed Soundwave terrible and it did not help that she had also lost her nineteen year old gato (cat) who had died of old age. His sleek black ears and silky short fur would be missed by all the children in the orphanage as well as Cassie missing stroking his long slender body that would always ease the stress of a hard worked day. He had been one of the few indulgences that Cassie allowed in the orphanage that she resided in because she was afraid that getting too attached would harm the children's mental state but her precious Lumpy had won the hearts of the children and Cassie, until in the end the old black gato had taken their most precious secrets to the grave with him.

She was ready to return to her mate. Allie had made provisions so that they could stay the month and she was excited to see her creations and have her sparklings there on the Nemesis. Allie had made the contacts and arranged everything in the Realm and on earth so that all she had to have ready is her bags. Cassie checked everything she had packed. She threw in some of her favorite cookies and snacks that she could not get on earth as well as made dried fruits and jerky treats so that she would have something to snack on. She also had made some flavored powders and nutrient supplements to mix with water and energon if she should so desire. As she went through a final check list (since she ran out of everything the last time she visited) she decided to comm Shalon and see if she was ready.

"_Cassie to Shalon."_

"_Shalon here, go ahead."_

"_Shalon, do you have everything that we will need? The spark monitor, the sparkling carrier, blankets?" _

"_Don't worry, Cassie. Doc has all items packed that we will need, and I have prepared myself and updated my training. I am packing now my bags. Did you pack the snacks and foods that you will need?"_

"_Yes, I have everything that I need and I made me some snacks. I should be covered. What about…"_

"_Don't worry so much. We have everything and I will be with you._

"_Oh good. I trust Soundwave, but Hook I am not sure about. He makes me nervous."_

"_Well regardless, I am excited about going to a planet that I have never been to before. Do you realize that I have never even been outside of the Realm? Momma is nervous about me leaving but I don't care. I just want to experience everything that I can. I can't wait to see Chelsea. Someone told me that she was coming. Do you know if it is true?"_

"_Whoa! Shalon you need to take a breather! Yes , Chelsea is coming although I can't figure why. She has never wanted to contact any of the Cybertronians before but since I told her about Megatron and Barricade asking about her she seems determined to come."_

"_Allie will be bringing a team to the Autobot base. She says that they have had a few more landings and Wheeljack is coming to join them since we have our own engineering team."_

"_Well I can't wait to leave! I feel as though I am leaving something. Are you sure that we have everything?"_

_Yes Cassie. Do you have the diluted energon?"_

"_Yes, I have all that Doc made me. Starscream made some when I had gotten sick so they know how to make more if we run out. Shalon, I will see you when I get to the temple, Cassie out."_

Cassie closed up her bags and grabbed her shoulder bag. She checked one more time to make sure that she had plenty of undergarments and listed all her toiletries. She couldn't squash the excitement that running through her system and she hoped that everything would go smoothly with her sparklings.

0o0o0o0o

Chelsea packed her two bags slowly. She was not anticipating this trip to Earth to turn out well, yet she couldn't stay away. Chelsea knew that she needed closure, but she had been so careful not to allow anyone know just who Metronious' true parentage was. She had kept silent when everyone here in the Realm had assumed that Megatron was his sire. They never questioned why her precious sparkling was predominately black with the grey stripes. Chelsea had had mostly black with purple coloring when she had been on Cybertron. It was so easy to fool everyone had it had been easy to manipulate the duty roster because Chelsea had known time was running out for her and she needed to get away before Megatron found everything out. Now she had lived what some would be a life time of living, but Megatron still thought she would come running back. Her platinum blonde hair fell around her face as she finished adding her toiletries and the little knick-knacks that she liked to travel with. She also made sure that she had her hair ties and pins as well as a few snacks and fruits packed since she had no idea what earth had in store for her.

She had pulled her platinum blonde hair into a French twist and powdered her translucent skin. All the others had skin that was a pale link, but Chelsea's skin held a strange glow that made her different from the other femmes. Many of the villagers were scared and thought of her as a strange witch even though they knew she was part of the ones that the oracle had transformed to protect the Realm; but Chelsea didn't care about their prejudiced ideas and held firm to her introverted ways. Even now she could not believe that she had allowed Cassie into talking her into returning to Megatron, but the desire to put at peace the longing in her spark would not abate. In truth, she did miss having a warm body to cuddle against, having someone to share her private thoughts with, and of course she missed the physical closeness of being joined to another. She also missed sharing her life with a youngling and protecting a life that was completely dependent on her.

Chelsea thought about all this as she finished packing everything in the two bags she was taking. She quickly placed them outside her door so that Comm would pick them up and carry them to gate that was situated several floors below the level of the hall and temple. She walked out into the chamber that housed the oracle. Chelsea could hear the hum of the crystal the encased the sentient being that the femmes had come to rely on, and she smiled as the memories floated through her CPU of the rituals and all the different things that had occurred in her life since coming to the Realm. She did not regret her life here even though it had been filled with wonderful and painful memories. She looked around the chamber, her gaze drifting over the glyphs that covered the walls of the chamber and even reached out into the waiting room outside of the temple. They were the same glyphs that had adorned the Allspark and if any of Optimus's group or even Megatron and the Decepticons were to see this place they would realize the significance of the oracle and it could put all of them in danger. Maybe it was good that Chelsea was going to face her past. She needed closure.

Allie had her team assembled. Raynie, Mia, Racine, Stargazer, and Aura were going with her to the Autobot base. Cassie, Chelsea, and Shalon would be heading to the Nemesis. Allie was very concerned for Cassie but Cassie wanted her sparklings born on the Nemesis with Soundwave so that they could have time to seal the family bond. Allie understood her need since she had been witness to Shia's and Jammer's bonding with their sparklings, but Allie was still nervous even with Shalon going as a nurse. It also helped that Shalon was one of Allie's best front liners and a powerful ally to have if Cassie should need help. Allie had trained her well and knew that her feisty nature would come in handy to assist and protect Cassie.

Allie had everything covered with Alpha Trion in the Realm. Things had definitely become complicated since the arrival of Sentinel Prime. Allie couldn't stand the mech, he reminded her of the senators and the superior classes from the Golden Age of Cybertron. He embodied everything that the femmes and mechs fought against when joining the Decepticons. Allie had always stayed true to the Autobots, but since she was no longer in direct contact with the war, she saw things differently. She and Sentinel had rubbed each other wrong on several occasions and if Alpha Trion had not been there to intercede, Allie knew that she would have lost her temper and probably killed him.

The femmes were ready and waiting on the ramp that went to the gate. Allie gave the order for the gate to open. She could feel the excitement coursing through the girls even if she wondered about the strange foreboding feeling emanating from Chelsea. She knew that Optimus would be on the other side waiting to embrace her, as well as the other Auotbot warriors and Megatron and his team of cons. She had made the arrangements, made contact with both factions, and briefed her femmes on the details.

"Girls, let's go. The gate is not going to stay open all day." She yelled as she heard cheers erupt from the group.

"Bout time we left." Was heard from Mia.

"I wonder how Bumblebee's going to react when he sees me." Said Stargazer.

"Hey Star, don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" Star looked up as Kiki yelled from the observation room.

"Don't worry, Kiki I will!" The girls laughed as they waved good bye to each other. Cassie rolled her eyes as she held her abdomen with one hand and pulled her tied bags that she had attached a delicate dolly to. The sparklings were kicking from feeling their mother's anticipation and Cassie was already starting to tire. The group walked up to the gate and then passed through. It never ceased to amaze Allie how one moment they would be in the controlled room of the holding gate and the next they would feel the heat of Diego Garcia.

As their eyes adjusted from being in a controlled room to outside in the bright sunshine the femmes saw the Autobots standing to one side as the Decepticons stood opposite to them. Allie shook her head as she felt the tension coming off both factions. Both had lowered their weapons, and none were powered up, but still old habits die hard, and the femmes quickly separated into their groups. Allie couldn't help but notice that as Cassie quickly went to greet her mate, Chelsea and Shalon held back. Chelsea's attitude confounded Allie because she thought that Chelsea would be happy to see her mate. Megatron certainly looked please that she was among them, but even he held back. Maybe it was a con thing, Allie didn't know, but as she watched them she felt Optimus walk to her and wrapped his massive arms around her smaller frame.

"I missed you." He quietly said as they both watched the Decepticons across from them.

"I missed you too." She replied. "Do you find it strange that Chelsea doesn't embrace her mate?"

"I noticed it too." Was all the Optimus said. He pulled Allie to him as his optics never left the cons. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pulled Raynie between them as did Bumblebee reach for Star. Jolt came and placed himself next to Racine even if they were only courting he still felt protective of her. Aura just stood there smirking as she noticed how everyone was paired up.

"I'm Aura." She said to everyone. "But you can wait till we get inside the base to introduce yourselves." She started to walk towards the base as the gaped at her.

Allie looked over to the cons. Other than Cassie and Soundwave the femmes looked very nervous and Allie wondered again if this was a wise idea. Allie could see the looks that the mechs were giving Chelsea and Shalon and as Megatron ordered them to load their bags in Astrotrain Allie sent a warm loving caress through their bond to reassure them. Shalon turned back and grinned as she waved. Yes, Shalon would think of it as a big adventure, but Chelsea growing agitation was still troubling Allie.

"Chelsea," Allie called across the gulf that each faction left to ease tension. "We will be here a month. If you need anything, contact me."

"I have provided for their needs." Megatron sneered. "I don't think that they will contact you."

"We will be fine, Allie." Cassie said this as she waved good bye, and turned to watch her bags being loaded onto Astrotrain. She walked up and went into the shuttle. She looked back as she watched Shalon fussing over the items that she had brought with her.

"Careful! This is all items for the sparklings! I need them to be safe so that they will not be damaged." She stood there fussing with Thundercracker and Cassie marveled at how he took it. Chelsea just walked in quietly as Megatron followed her. She flinched as he placed his claws on her waist. It alarmed Cassie that Chelsea was so stiff and agitated, but with Soundwave being so protective Cassie hadn't had a chance to talk to the femme. Maybe they could talk on the way to the base. Shalon took her place behind Cassie has Chelsea took the seat across from her.

"Okay, this isn't the end of the world. Why do you guys have such long faces?" Cassie asked.

"I'm nervous but I am also excited. Did you see the wings on those seekers?" Shalon giggled and the shuttle shook. Cassie rolled her eyes at Shalon.

"You do know that Astrotrain can hear everything we say." Chelsea said flatly.

"Well I am keeping all options open!" Shalon scraped her nails gently along the seat as she felt Astrotrain shutter in response.

"Shalon, let's wait until we get to the base before you try anything." Cassie warned her.

"Why?"

"We are going to a Decepticon base. Shalon, this is not a free for all. Megatron will make the decisions for us and you may not like it. I explained all this before we left." Cassie told her gently but firmly.

"Cassie is right." The voice came from the communication dash. "He will decide where you will go, and he will also decide who you will go with." Astrotrain told the young femme. "He may even place you in his berth. You need to listen to Cassie."

"Astrotrain is right. Before you get any stupid ideas you need to keep quiet and watch first." Chelsea said. She shuddered to think what would happen to Shalon if Megatron decided to place her in his birth. Shalon picked up on her thoughts.

"I thought you were Megatron's mate. You didn't even hug or embrace after being apart for so long." Shalon said.

"Well he isn't very demonstrative when the enemy is present." Was all Chelsea said.

"Guys, can we talk when we get there?" Cassie asked.

"You okay, Cassie? You look suddenly pale." Shalon asked.

"I was fine, but now that we are moving I think I am going to be sick." Cassie felt suddenly weak and light headed.

"I think it is the high altitude. Doc hasn't been letting you fly wince you entered your last trimester. Astrotrain, will we be there soon?"

"Yes, we will. Just hang on sweet Cassie, please?" He said as he flew ahead of the other Decepticons. He didn't like the idea of Cassie getting sick in his interior and he commed Megatron to let him know why he was pulling ahead of the others.

"I'll try." Was all she said. Astrotrain sent a communication to Rumble who was monitoring the base. In the distance he saw the elevated bridge being extended for them to dock.  
>Astrotrain landed as smoothly as possible and allowed the femmes to disembark. The entrance remained above the Pacific for the other cons to land as the femmes were unloading their bags so that Astrotrain could transform back into his bipedal form.<p>

"I see that you are making yourselves as home." Megatron commented.

"We were only concerned for Cassie, my lord. She became motion sick when we were traveling." Shalon replied to his caustic comment. As others landed on the platform, the femmes felt it begin to descend into the depths of the ocean. Cassie clung to Soundwave as her stomach kept lurching and rolling causing her to shudder as she tried to control the feeling of nausea. Soundwave held her against him as Megatron saw her face and Starscream stepped away remembering the last time he had been the target of her sickness. Cassie turned her head into Soundwave's chest as Megatron moved behind her rubbing her back.

"We're almost inside the base." He said quietly to her as Cassie grasped Soundwave's arms so tight that Megatron saw dents beginning to form. He rubbed her back as Soundwave whispered words of comfort to her.

The door swished open and Cassie quickly walked out. Rumble was there to greet her and Frenzy quickly hugged her but Cassie was more concerned about holding in her sickness.

"Soundwave." She whimpered as Megatron found an old data bin and shoved it into Soundwave's hands. He quickly placed in front of her as she purged her breakfast from earlier in the day.

"I am so sorry." She cried when she finished. Megatron just laughed. "Cassie, you are carrying. It is expected that your systems are going to be upset from time to time." With that, he slid the bin to Rumble who quickly disposed of it. Soundwave held her tenderly against him as Frenzy took her bags to their quarters. Shalon walked to her and checked her spark pulse and then felt her abdomen to make sure that the twins were a little more settled from the upset.

"Are you still feeling sick, Cassie?" She asked.

"No, believe it or not I feel much better. I knew I should not have eaten that fruit this morning." Cassie laughed weakly as Soundwave cradled her against him. She kissed his visor as she stood up with his help. Shalon smirked at the couple. They were so cute together.

"Decepticons, take them to the command center. I will be there directly." Megatron left to check the status of the Nemesis. Soundwave let go of Cassie and turned to follow his master.

"What's going on?" Shalon asked.

"Soundwave and Megatron are going to check all systems to make sure there was nothing compromised. It standard procedure. You will notice that Starscream will file a quick report because he is SIC, and then all of the mechs under Air Command will report to him."

"But all they did was go pick us up." Shalon said.

Cassie replied, "Yes, but they still have to follow protocol. It is a military base after all. It's just like our procedures and I am sure that the Autobots have their method of following command."

The mechs that were left gently prodded the femmes toward the control center. Shalon watched from beneath her lashes how one of the seekers was appraising her. She was smaller than her comrades but her dark honey hair, speckled with vivid gold highlights, reflected in the fluorescent lighting of the base; and Shalon smiled shyly back as she felt him touch her waist. She shivered from the touch and continued to follow Chelsea and Cassie as they walked into the control center. Shalon could see a large high back chair in the center and she assumed that this was their commander's throne. A moment later, Soundwave entered and walked to a monitor. Shalon noticed that he place a data chip into it and downloaded a file that he quickly saved. She figured that it was a report from the mechs that were on duty while they were picking them up. Megatron walked in a moment later, and Shalon couldn't help but feel the excitement that the large mech made her feel. Cassie looked at her curiously as she stood near Rumble and Frenzy as Soundwave came and took his place next to her. Shalon looked to her left and saw a large bulky mech walk in. He looked more like the Autobots as Shalon realized that he was a ground mech. His sleek black armor was shiny as if he had just cleaned himself up. In fact, as Shalon looked at each mech she noticed that all of them were clean, shiny from polish, and their paint had been touched up. She smirked and wondered which of these mechs that Megatron would give her to, but it was a shame that Megatron was taken because it would have been nice to be if he took an interest in her.

"Chelsea, come here!" Megatron boomed across the room as he took his seat. Cassie looked at Chelsea as she hesitated and then walked slowly to her lord. All optics was on Chelsea as she walked to Megatron, knelt, and bowed her head. Megatron leaned forward and placed his claw under her chin to lift her head. His other hand went to her hair as he pulled the pins out and allowed her hair to cascade around her shoulders stopping at her waist. Chelsea flinched as she felt the pins fall heedlessly on the floor as Megatron tugged her closer to him. She trembled as she placed her hands on his knees.

"My lord, it had been a long time." She quietly said. Cassie watched her but she also noticed the alarmed look on Barricade's face plates. Soundwave's helm turned toward Barricade and Cassie felt alarm go through his system as realization of what Soundwave had picked up from his processor. Cassie looked at Soundwave.

"_Oh Shit!"_ Was what she said to him as they both realized the implications of what was occurring.

Unknown to Chelsea, because she had not seen Barricade come in, she continued to stare at her lord as he watched her pale iridescent face. He smoothed a claw over her features taking in the smooth cheeks, the slant of her eyes, and how her hair was so soft and white.

"So ethereal to look at. You look so different from the others, Chelsea." He murmured the words as if in a trance as he touched her. Chelsea shook as she stayed in the kneeling position until he pulled her up into his lap. She felt his hands smooth down her side, as he brushed the side of her breast, and rested it on her hip. Chelsea gasped at the sensation.

"No kiss for me?" He queried.

"My lord, I will be happy to kiss you." And Chelsea leaned toward him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Megatron stopped her as she pulled away. He looked at her, questioning why she was so hesitant.

"Chelsea, just why did you come?" He asked as he became suspicious of her.

"I came to see you, my lord." She replied, but Megatron could sense her fear. Cassie took a step forward, but Soundwave prevented her from coming any closer. Shalon looked on confused by the sudden change in the air. It felt suddenly colder, tensor as she looked between Chelsea, Cassie, and the mysterious mech that she read from Cassie's CPU that his name was Barricade.

"_Cassie, what is going on?"_

"_Not now, Shalon!"_ Shalon was confused by the conflicting emotions between them. She took a step closer to Megatron's throne, but a hand stopped her from going. She looked up into the optics of a red seeker.

"Don't, he will tear you apart." Starscream quietly told her. She looked up at him as he kept her pulled close to him. She turned back to see that Megatron had grasped the back of Chelsea's head by her hair and was studying her features.

"What are you not telling me?" Megatron continued to study her as she held still under his gaze. He suddenly let her up and she slid off his lap as he stood.

"No matter, tonight you will finally belong completely to me!" She heard gasps from around the room. She knew that everyone had thought she had been bonded to Megatron a long time ago, but she never dispelled their assumptions. She glanced at Barricade who was behind her. He took in her panicked expression and quickly went forward to help her.

"Barricade, what are you doing?" Megatron bellowed.

"My lord, please! It had been a long time since they have been here." He was stalling, he knew it, but to tell Megatron the truth would get both he and Chelsea killed.

"Just because they have been absent all these years doesn't give you the right to touch what is mine!" Megatron took in Chelsea's whimpers as Barricade gently stroke her back and realization suddenly dawned on Megatron's features. He stepped back as everyone saw the rage slowly roll through his systems. The cassettes began to whimper next to Cassie as she pulled them in close to her and Soundwave. Even Starscream pulled Shalon protectively into his embrace for fear that Megatron would hurt all of them.

"How long!" Megatron hoarsely demanded as he watched the couple on their knees before him. "How long!" Megatron grabbed up Chelsea roughly by the hair. She cried out as he threw her against the base of his throne. Chelsea whimpered from the where the corner caught her in the ribs.

"My lord, it was never intentional! It just happened, we couldn't help how we felt!" Barricade said pleadingly. He heard the gasps and comments float around the room. No one had known about Chelsea's and Barricade's involvement and the shock was impenetrable as everyone looked on in horror of what the dark lord would do to the lovers.

_Well I hope that you like the first chapter. I hate to leave the end of it like this but this chapter was getting too long. Please comment so I know that you like it and if you don't please comment anyway so that I know whether to continue or not and I also check and update my writing and always check my reviews whether it is a new story of old. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well the first chapter was a little loaded and I hope it caught everyone's attention. Remember we are dealing with Decepticons so not all parts of the story are pleasant, but they will pan out to a nice story hopefully. This particular chapter had torture in it so please beware. _

_Please post a comment because it helps inspire me to write and thank you for reading. Remember that I do not won any of these characters. _

Chelsea was terrified even though she knew that this moment would be inevitable, she still could not control the painful pulse of her spark as she kneeled before Megatron. She didn't dare look at Barricade for fear of making things worse. She felt his claws tangle in her hair once more as he forced her up on her knees. Chelsea cried out from the pain he inflicted but quickly clamped her mouth shut. She refused to fuel his anger any more than necessary.

"So you decided that my caresses were not enough, my little whore! How long?" He yelled at her. "Was it just one time, or did you go to him every time my back was turned!"

"We didn't mean to, it just occurred." And it was true. She and Barricade had tried to fight the pull of attraction between them, but had failed. Cybertronians were known for using pleasure for comfort, but theirs had been more than just comfort; it had been a loving that encompassed their whole being and eventually ended with them bonding and Chelsea conceiving.

"How can something just occur? For it to occur one would have to give in!" Megatron snarled in her face. "You knew that you belonged to me! You knew that consequences! For both of you to now admit to me that you went behind my back is unacceptable. You betrayed me!" He shoved her away and turned on Barricade.

"I trusted you with her and this is how you repay me?" He kicked Barricade in the chest and sent him flying back into the wall as Starscream quickly pulled Shalon and himself away from the commotion. Shalon gasped at the violence that the dark lord was displaying. She was used to the violence on a battlefield, but she had never seen such raw emotion from a leader on a base such as this. Her blue eyes were as wide as saucers as she took in the huddled form of Barricade. She glanced at Chelsea to see that she was stifling her cries as tears trailed down her face.

Cassie was just as shocked. Usually Megatron would have everyone leave except maybe Soundwave or another officer. For him to lose control like this meant that Chelsea was not going to get out of this easily. Cassie looked at Soundwave pleadingly.

"_I can't involve myself in this, Cassie."_

"_Why? He is going to kill her!"_

"_I have to think of you, the cassettes, and the twin sparklings."_

"_But Soundwave, she has saved my life more times than I can count. Doesn't that mean anything?"_

"_She should have never come back, Cassie."_

"_But I am the one who talked her into coming. I thought she was missing Megatron! How was I to know that this would happen?"_

Soundwave just looked at her and kept her tightly embraced against him. He was afraid that she would try to intervene, but when Megatron was at his worst, he didn't care who would get in the way; and Soundwave had to protect his family at all costs. Rumble and Frenzy wrapped their arms around Cassie as tight as they could without causing discomfort to her abdomen. Soundwave could even feel the cassettes in his chest as they knew something was happening but didn't know why there was a disruption in the family bond.

"My lord, I tried to stay away from her, but I couldn't deny what my spark was telling me." Barricade told him brokenly. He had felt his chest plate crack his chassis and feared another hard kick to his chest; but he quickly placed himself back in the prostrate position to try to relieve some of Megatron's rage. He glanced a look at his bonded and saw that she was trying as well. It was all they could do in the face of Megatron's wrath since running was not an option. There were too many mechs that would be quick to do Megatron's bidding to appease their lord's anger.

"So she was not only your whore, but you bonded to her as well?" Megatron demanded.

"Yes, my lord. We tried to say away from each other but couldn't." Barricade replied. Megatron rounded on Barricade and kicked him again making contact with his face as Barricade was thrown back. He felt Megatron's ped come down hard on his chassis and tried not to cry out.

"My lord please, it is not all his fault. I am to blame as much as he is." Chelsea whimpered. She crawled to Megatron and placed her hands around his thighs but Megatron threw her off and sneered, "You are right Chelsea. It is both your faults! Betrayal is not accepted in the Decepticon ranks and you my dear bitch will be punished as surely as your lover!"

"No please!" Shalon yelled as she freed herself from Starscream's grasp and threw herself between Megatron and Chelsea.

"Shalon, no!" Cried Chelsea as Shalon kneeled and grasped at Megatron's legs.

"Shalon, what are you doing!" Cassie yelled and tried to get away from Soundwave but he and the twins were not going to let her go. Cassie continued to struggle until she felt pain slice through her abdomen. She stilled her movements as the false labor ran its course and Cassie used the techniques that Doc taught her to control her breathing. Soundwave tried to turn her back to the corridor to take her to their quarters, but her adamant "No!" stopped his movements.

"Please my lord, I will take her place if you would spare her!" Shalon cried.

"No Shalon, you don't know what you are saying!" Chelsea crawled to her and tried to stop her movements, but Megatron pushed Chelsea away. He looked at the petite femme that kneeled before him and his anger dissipated as he studied the honeyed blonde before him. She was smaller than Chelsea and Cassie, but Megatron could see a sparkle in her eye, and her pink full lips pouted so teasingly at him. What surprised the war lord even greater was that his spark responded to her pleas. He grasped her by her neck and pulled her up until her feet barely touched the floor. Shalon not once uttered a cry or whimper, but instead she met his cold hard optics with a challenge of her own as if daring him to accept what she had to offer him. Megatron studied her very carefully as everyone watched with tense expressions. No one uttered a word and everyone listened as air was expelled from Megatron's vents.

Shalon looked him dead set in the optics. She said nothing as she grasped his claws that were around her throat. She could breath, but barely. It seemed that he was trying to scare her because he held her by the throat but not tight enough to strangle her. Suddenly Megatron mercilessly began walking towards his throne. Shalon could only cough and gag since her feet did not touch enough of the ground for her to walk. She felt like a sack of potatoes just barely dragging the floor. Megatron sat down and plopped her in his lap. His hand still held her captive by the throat as his other hand began to touch and prod her body. She kept as still as possible even when he squeezed her left breast and then slid down her side and cupped her aft. Shalon schooled her features to not show any emotion as she felt him part her thighs, she allowed him to, and run his claws up to cup her between the legs. Her spark hammered in her chest but her eyes never closed or looked away from his optics. Finally he released her throat to stroke over her face.

"You would take Chelsea's place little one?" He asked very quietly.

"I would, my lord. She and Allie have mentored me and have been there since I was small. I would do anything for her." She whispered back.

"You would take her place in my berth?" He softly asked. Everyone held on to each word that was exchanged between the two.

"Yes my lord." Replied Shalon hoarsely. Not once did she look away from his optics. She jumped at his next remark.

"Thundercracker, tie Chelsea to the heating coil." He said loudly. Shalon looked over to see a deep blue seeker walk over and place one of the stasis cuffs around Chelsea wrists. He led her to the section of the wall that had a long tube protruding from its smooth metallic form. Thundercracker raised her arms and cuffed the other wrist with the tube locking her in place against the wall with her facing the wall.

Shalon turned back to Megatron, "I said I would take her place, my lord."

"And you will my dear little femme, but Barricade and Chelsea will still be punished for their betrayal. You should be fortunate I would normally have them executed." Megatron looked over Shalon's shoulder to watch as Thundercracker stepped back.

Shalon looked at Cassie, but she was turned into Soundwave so that she did not have to watch. Shalon turned back to see the cold hard gleam follow Thundercracker's movement as he produced an electric whip from his sub-space. Shalon couldn't help but cringe as she watched Thundercracker present the whip to Megatron.

"Knock-out, come here." Knock-out walked toward Megatron and bowed. Megatron extended his hand that held the whip for Knock-out to take. Knock-out bowed again as he took the whip and walked over to Chelsea. Shalon could hear Chelsea's erratic breathing as everyone stood motionless when the whip was turned on. The hum of the whip was deafening to Shalon as she closed her eyes. The first lash was so quick that Shalon did not hear it slice through the air. Instead she heard Chelsea's gasped cry and then a series of lashes tore through Chelsea's top to expose her tender back to the viciousness of the whip. Shalon lost count as Knock-out continued to relentlessly whip her until her gasps became cries of pain.

Cassie's cheeks were wet as she listened to Chelsea. She knew that Megatron would not stop until he heard Chelsea screaming. Every lash was torture against Cassie ears as she buried deeper into Soundwave's chest. She felt helpless to help both her comrades because she knew that Megatron would not be gentle with Shalon tonight, and Chelsea would be in terrible pain for several days after this beating. She looked at Barricade as his face plates showed his agony and he was forced to watch his mate being punished. The mechs held him down to the floor but held his helm up where he couldn't look away as Chelsea endured the agonizing torture of the whip.

Chelsea's cries were turning into screams as Knock-out continued for a few more minutes. Megatron finally waved his hand to end the punishment as Thundercracker stepped forward to release her. He gently un-cuffed her wrists as Chelsea sagged to the floor. Thundercracker picked her up as Starscream and Skywarp brought Barricade forward for his turn. Thundercracker placed Chelsea gently on the floor. He felt sorry for the femme because he believed that Primus chose mates and if Barricade and Chelsea were destined to be mated then they shouldn't be punished, but he could also understand that Megatron had been lied to by omission and that his pride had to be salvaged. It was the way of the Decepticons and Thundercracker knew that it would not change anytime soon.

Shalon heard Knock-out turn up the electricity on the whip. The tension in the air was getting to her and she folded her head down into Megatron's chest and closed her eyes. A single tear escaped as she heard Barricade cry out when Knock-out began the lashes. On and on it went as energon began to mix with Chelsea's blood on the floor. Shalon wished that he would just start screaming to make it all stop, but Shalon knew that Megatron would know the difference. Megatron would not relent as the punishment continued and Barricade began screaming with each lash. Shalon whimpered but said nothing for fear that he would turn on her.

The lashes continued as Cassie began to cry against Soundwave's chest. It had been so long since she had been exposed to this harsh treatment, and her hormones were already unbalanced from carrying so that everything was crashing down around her as Soundwave felt her go limp and she fell into stasis lock. He grabbed her arms to keep her from hitting the cold hard ground and gently picked her up bridle style.

Shalon glanced over and saw Cassie collapse. She turned back as Barricade continued to scream with every lash. His back was a completely torn apart by the whip and his inner circuits and back strut could be seen through the bleeding energon. Shalon raised her hands up to Megatron's helm as she tried to get his attention, but he pulled her hands off of him and held them at her sides.

"Please my lord, Cassie had fainted." She whispered against his lip plates as she raised herself up against his body.

"I will determine when the punishment is through!" He harshly returned.

"But my lord, Cassie's systems can't take much more stress. I am her mid-wife and it is my responsibility to see to her needs." Shalon pleadingly cried to him. The lashes continued and no one did anything to stop it. Shalon tried again to appeal to him.

"My lord please, I need to tend to Cassie." She cried softly in his audial receptors. The lashes continued as Barricade began to slip down and lose consciousness. When his optics offlined Megatron stopped the lashes. The seekers called Dirge and Thrust walked over to un-cuff the infiltrator and left him there in his own pool of energon.

"Hook, tend to them and leave them in Barricade's quarters. They are to remain there until I say otherwise." Megatron picked Shalon up off his lap and turned her in the direction of Soundwave. "Soundwave, Shalon will tend to your mate and then you will have her escorted to my quarters." He pushed Shalon in Cassie's direction as Megatron began to walk out of the room. "Oh, and clean this mess up!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, they are still not out of the woods yet, and now Shalon going to get a wake-up call, but it will get better, and even a little romance thrown in towards the end. I like angst though. Please enjoy and always leave a comment. Thank you._

_One more quick point about this chapter, I am archiving Megatron's and Starscream's relationship from the G1 era. I like the earlier episodes where Megatron would still occasionally talk to Starscream before their relationship became so complicated that they were constantly at odds with each other._

Chelsea wished she would offline. She was in so much pain. Her head hurt where Megatron had yanked her hair, and she felt like someone had lit a match to her back. The seekers, she couldn't remember their names, had taken her to the infirmary, they called it the medbay, and placed her stomach down on a berth. Her vision was hazy but she thought she saw Barricade being brought in and laid on the berth across from her. She vaguely heard the mech, Hook walk in, and he came over to her.

"Well Chelsea, I never thought I would see the day that you would upset your master, and to keep secrets such as the one you and Barricade kept. No wonder Barricade preferred his own team's medic. I would have recognized a bonded spark." He pulled the fabric of her blouse away from the blood and energon off her back. Chelsea whimpered and cried as it stuck to her back and Hook, who had no sympathy for those who betray his master, just kept pulling it away heedless of Chelsea's cries. He looked critically at the gashes along her back and checked the metal plating to see if there was any damage to her protoform beneath the skin. Hook found her system fascinating and that a sentient being could change their surface structure and keep their protoform the same beneath, yet at careful observation, Hook also saw the subtle changes. He figured that his lord would not mind if he examined the femme at a closer proximity and began a MRI on her systems. Chelsea wanted to protest but was too weak. She knew that Hook would take advantage of her inability to fight and she prayed to Primus that he would only do the scan of her systems. She felt him poke and prod at her skin, his hand sliding down to her aft and slowly trailing up the inside of her leg. Chelsea made another sound of protest and tried to move away from his prying fingers.

"Now we can't have you protesting, my dear." Hook ran his hand down her the back of her thigh and caressed her calf as he felt her shiver under his touch. He chuckled at her attempts to get away, but he knew that she had very little energy after the horrific punishment she received. He turned to his cabinet and took out some gauze that Shalon had brought in case they needed it. Hook took some staples and disinfectant and laid them out on a steel moving table. He came over and began stitching her back up. Chelsea tried not to cry but Hook used no sedatives or pain killers and finally Chelsea gave in to the pain and passed out. Hook finished stitching and stapled her skin so that it would heal.

Once he took care of Chelsea, he turned to Barricade. Under normal circumstances Hook admired the infiltrator because he was one of the few mechs that could complete his mission at a ninety percent success rate or better. Barricade's back was completely ripped to pieces and Hook knew that it was going to take some time to patch him. Hook still could not believe that Megatron had actually allowed both of them to live. The petite little femme certainly was an anomaly. No one would have guessed that she could diffuse the dark lord's temper like she did but he did feel sorry for her because she would pay dearly tonight in his berth. Hook thought about the pretty femme as he continued to work on Barricade. Maybe, if he continued to work and serve his master faithfully, Megatron would give him the little femme when he was through with her.

0o0o0o0o0o

Cassie woke up on Soundwave's berth. She jumped up suddenly and winced at pain that laced through her abdomen. Shalon ran over to her side and pushed her back against the pillows that she had propped Cassie up with.

"Easy Cassie. Your system had had a scare." Shalon said softly.

Cassie at her with concerned eyes. "Shalon, what have you done! He is going to hurt you. You're just a baby and he is going to break you, Shalon." Cassie began to cry softly as she stroked Shalon's cheek.

"He would have killed her. He would have killed both of them if I hadn't have stepped in. You would have done the same thing Cassie; after all, you and Allie have trained me well." Shalon ran another scan on Cassie, checking both her spark and the twin sparklings pulse. Everything seemed fine. Shalon noticed some stressed pulses from Cassie's spark but the sparklings were fine and healthy.

"You need to stay off your feet. Your pulse is up from the stress of today. The twins seem fine and healthy. Cassie, I need to do a fluid check. Do I have your permission?"

"Yes, Shalon I trust you." Cassie knew that she was asking because Soundwave was also present and Shalon did not want to offend her mate. Cassie had instructed Shalon well in the ways of the Decepticons and she had taught her the responsibilities of being a Decepticon femme so that she would have some chance of survival. Also, Cassie had hoped that Megatron would be looking to have them for breeding with his soldiers therefore fulfilling both Alpha Trion's desire to procreate and Megatron's vision of replenishing his ranks. Now, with the situation that developed between Chelsea, Megatron, and Barricade; Cassie didn't know what to think anymore and was afraid for Shalon's life.

Shalon quickly set up the chemical paper that Doc had showed her how to use and read. She watched as Cassie stripped her lower half on the berth and pulled the sheet over her legs and waist.

"Okay Cassie, I am going to lift the sheet up and just do a simple fluid test to make sure that you are not leaking any birthing fluid. Ready?"

"Yes, I am ready." Cassie noticed that Rumble and Frenzy left the berth room and were waiting outside in the living area. Megatron had moved Soundwave and his creations in his old quarters on completion of his new quarters. Cassie liked the larger rooms and appreciated that Megatron had kept his word.

"Okay, you are going to feel a funny scraping sensation but there should not be any pain." Shalon dipped the paper into Cassie's valve. Already Shalon could see that Cassie was dilated and when she measured Cassie, it registered at a two. It would not take much for Cassie's water to break and so Shalon wanted to make sure she was not leaking. Shalon pulled the strip out and gave it the minute to turn. The paper registered pink meaning that Cassie was not leaking any fluids.

"Well, everything seems fine. You need to stay off your feet and get as much rest as possible considering that I know you are not comfortable. I am sure now that you and Soundwave are together that will help with the sparklings settling down."

"Shalon, you need to understand…"

"Cassie, I don't want to think about tonight. Let me do my job and let us talk about what friends talk about, but I won't discuss my decision with you or anyone." Shalon gave Cassie a very determined look and Cassie understood that she meant what she said but still she felt that Shalon had no idea what she was getting into.

"Is there anything else that you require of me, Cassie?"

"No. Soundwave, do you have any questions?"

Soundwave walked over to his mate and stroked her head. "I require no further information. Thank you." He said to Shalon. He agreed with his mate that the petite honeyed blonde femme would pay dearly tonight unless a miracle could be achieved, but Soundwave could think of none and he knew that this was one problem that his suggestions would not be welcome. Soundwave was amazed how the little femme had adverted Chelsea's and Barricade's deaths, and he saw how the femme reacted to their lord; but Soundwave wondered if her feelings were reciprocated. He couldn't help but wonder because Megatron had never showed mercy and Soundwave could still feel the shock and wonder that the soldiers felt when Megatron spared the lovers. Soundwave had Ravage walk Shalon to Megatron's quarters on the upper deck of the base as he moved closer to Cassie.

"Lay with me, my love." Cassie whispered to Soundwave. "I want to feel you around me because I can't have you inside right now and I just need to know that you are real."

"I am here Cassie." Soundwave gently moved her over and curled around Cassie's body. They laid there quietly stroking each other's hands as Soundwave gently cupped his massive hands around her belly. Rumble and Frenzy walked in and Cassie motioned for them to join her and Soundwave on the berth. Cassie was still upset and wanted her family as close to her as possible. She also wanted her precious sparklings to feel the warmth and love of her creations and the creator that cared enough to spark her.

0o0o0o0o

Megatron had returned to the command center and sat on his throne brooding. It was not often that he changed his mind, but the little femme, was Shalon her name, perplexed Megatron. He had never allowed anyone to influence him and yet he had spared the lovers as if it had been his intention all along. In truth he was going to execute them, so why was he feeling so strange and why did he spare the lovers on the whim of a femme? Megatron shook his head as he thought over and over the situation. He had never cared for small femmes. They scared too easily. All it took was for one to look at him and they would run in fear and any that had made it to his berth would easily break. Besides, he never cared for the tears although the screams were an aphrodisiac to his auditory sensors. Megatron began to wonder what this Shalon would sound like as he pounded her into his berth. He had a feeling that there was fire beneath that icy composure and he wanted to get singed by that fire, but even more he wanted to tame her and make her the perfect mate for one of his officers.

"Starscream, what do you think of the petite femme that is traveling with Cassie?" Starscream started at Megatron's question because it was rare for the war lord to ask for his opinion.

"I am not sure what you are asking me, oh gracious leader." He replied carefully. Since Starscream's encounter with Cassie the last time she was on the Nemesis, he had developed a certain admiration for the femme. Also she was carrying and this was important to Starscream because he recognized that there was so few of his race left and the importance of these sparklings and how they would affect the morale of the mechs on the Nemesis.

"I mean, for her to be small do you think she will easily break?" Starscream thought about his question. When he had held her against him never once did he think of her as frail or weak. Shalon had a presence about her, he had overheard Astrotrain while unloading the femme's bags, how he talked about the petite femme, and how she had caressed him.

"My lord, I think that there is more to her than just her appearance. I think she is very smart, a straight forward type of femme, and I get the impression that she can be determined when she wants something." Starscream looked at Megatron as he relayed his observation. This femme held some kind of power over the dark lord, and it made Starscream think of something his creator had told him when he was a youngling. He remembered being in the towers after having a fight over a certain femme. He had declared that this femme was the one true femme and that he had pleaded with his creator to allow him to bond with her. His creator had laughed and said that there was no way that a conniving femme could be meant for the young mech because Primus had made every mech a perfect mate and that his spark would know when he saw his true mate because their spark would synchronize and start pulling toward each other in anticipation of merging.

Now looking at his master displaying agitation Starscream couldn't help but wonder if Megatron had finally met his match in the petite little femme. He also had the distinct feeling that she had targeted Megatron as a potential conquest, and if so it would be very interesting to see the final outcome between the potential lovers. Starscream continued to watch Megatron as he sat on his throne.

"Which officer do you think she should go to when I am finished with her?" Megatron asked.

"My lord, I don't mean to sound facetious but is there a method to your questions?" Starscream asked as he bowed to his lord.

"I want to know your opinion Starscream. Believe it or not I do listen to your ideas and suggestions even if you don't give me credit. This femme, she is different, she is young and fresh, and I can't help but wonder just how she will fit in our ranks."

Starscream was curious about her too, but she was not his type. He liked the tall lithe, graceful femmes like Cassie and even Allie, but held back. "My lord, I think she will be a fine addition to our ranks and I look forward to you taming her spirit."

"You don't think that I will break her?"

"I get the distinct impression that she is going to be a feisty one, my lord."

Megatron laughed at his choice of words. "Starscream, I do think you are correct. I will indeed look forward to breaking her."

Starscream turned away and smirked. Megatron thought this femme could be broken, but Starscream had a feeling that she would only be tamed never broken. He returned to his duties as he read through each data pad submitted by his seekers from their routine reports.

0o0o0o0o

Shalon was locked in Megatron's quarters. The living area was large and spacious. To the left, there were floor to ceiling windows that showed the darkness of the ocean outside of the Nemesis. Every once in a while Shalon would see large unusual fish swimming around the metal structure of the base. Shalon marveled at the beautiful and deadly looking fish as she stood in front of the window, waiting for her new lord, and first lover. She knew that he would not be gentle, he was a Decepticon after all and the leader of his faction at that. There was no denying that Shalon was scared, but she was also excited because she had wanted to him to see her from the first moment she had laid eyes on his massive gray form. She knew that Cassie had shared his berth because in Cassie more gentle moments Shalon had managed to sneak into her processor and snatch some of the memories that she had of being here previously. Even with Cassie's instruction on the Decepticon ways Shalon knew that the only way to ease her new master's temper was with total submission which was hard for Shalon to accomplish but not impossible. She had studied Cassie's gentle ways and admired how she used body language and subtle persuasion to get information she needed. She also had a knack for survival with the least amount of pain subjected on her. Cassie was a survivor and Shalon needed to draw on that if she was going to survive her encounter with Megatron.

She stayed by the window looking out at the darkness of the Pacific and wondering when her new master was going to come for her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, I have everything set up for my characters. Let's see what happens. Please leave a review and enjoy!_

Chelsea came to but everything was still fuzzy. She tried to remember what had happened when memories of hanging from a coiled pipe and fiery pain flitted through her processor. She groaned as she realized that she was on the floor in someone's private quarters as she looked around at the gray walls and minimal decorating. Chelsea started to turn over until she felt pain slice up her back. The punishment that Megatron meted out came back to her and she groaned at how feeble her attempts of movement caused endless frustration. It was not wise to be incapacitated on a Decepticon base.

Chelsea finally pulled herself to a sitting position as she took in the single chair, the shelf with different blades and shrills, the chronometer that registered that it was night on earth, and a large basic berth. That's when Chelsea saw him lying there draped over the berth. Chelsea crawled over to him; her hands shook as she finally was able to feast her eyes on him. Barricade was still off lined as she reached up and touched his face plates. Chelsea took in every line, scar, everything that she had missed about her beloved. She felt tears slide down her face as she took in his clawed hands, his beautiful armor, and silver and black color. Chelsea stroked his helm and pulled herself up to the berth and curled in next to Barricade. She moved his arm so that she was not lying on it and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders without touching his bandaged wounds. Chelsea placed her tear streaked face in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. She was finally with her beloved and even with recent events she couldn't complain.

0o0o0o0o

Shalon had been sitting by the window for a while. She had long since replaced her fear with nervousness as she waited for Megatron to retire to his quarters. She had lost track of time since the Nemesis was so far below the ocean and light did not penetrate the foreboding darkness that permeated through the deep depths that only the strongest could survive. Fascinated by the regal predators that loomed beyond the window, Shalon was soon lulled into a light recharge as she watched the occasional creature float by. She had found her bags earlier and already she had changed into a simple rose colored slip dress made of comfortable stretchy cotton type fabric. It covered her arms and went down to her ankles and the scooped neck made it comfortable and warm.

She shook off her melancholy mood as she heard the security locks release and the door open to reveal Megatron. He walked in and his optics immediately registered her presence as she stood up by the window and when she noticed his optics on her she bowed gracefully in acknowledgement of his presence. He nodded back and she stood straight and tall for her small petite frame. Megatron could tell that she was nervous but she hid it well. He wondered if she would hide her fear when the night would be over. He walked to the center of the living area dragging a chair with him. He placed the chair in the center, his optics never leaving hers. No words were said as both studied the other. Shalon held his gaze because she knew that he was testing her to see if she would cower away from him. Finally when the tension became unbearable…

"You do understand what will happen tonight." He told her.

"Yes my lord, I understand." She replied quietly.

"I am not a gentle mech and I will not listen to your cries for mercy."

"I am aware of this, my lord. I will not plea for leniency." She stated calmly.

Megatron looked at her. What kind of person was she to so calmly agree to her fate? It made him suspicious of her motives, but even now he knew that he would not let her go for his curiosity was piqued and he wanted to devour her. A simple taste, he realized, would just not do. With that in mind, he came to stand next to the chair.

"Okay, my dear, undress. Kneel in front of the chair." He stated softly. Shalon looked in his fiery red optics and began undoing the single braid in her hair, she then slowly lifted the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. She hesitated as she heard him say, "All of them." And she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. Her hands began to shake but her eyes never left his as her bra was discarded on the floor. Shalon gasped as she saw the first real fire that gazed at her from his optics as she started to pull her underwear over her hips and slide them down her legs. She slowly walked to the chair, the sway of her hips catching his attention. Though Shalon was nervous, she could feel his fiery gaze take in every inch of her body and warmth spread through her systems and pooled deep between her legs.

Megatron could smell her arousal and it confused his processor yet his spark was reacting with hunger and a fierce need to possess. He had heard stories of mechs that turned primal when confronted with their future mate, but he had always dismissed it as old fantasies that mechs told to encourage their young to take mates; but as he watched her walk to the chair and kneel in front of it, Megatron began to question if he had made the right choice to take this little bit of fluff into his berth. She knelt down, looking straight ahead, and folding her hands in front of her.

"The first rule of obeying your master," Megatron's vocals processor seemed to be strained as he talked, "is never to question his word. Rule two is to never speak unless I speak directly to you, and you address me as your lord and master. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my master." She replied.

Megatron walked around her observing her position. She rested on her knees never looking anywhere except straight ahead. Megatron noticed how she kept her knees together and he smirked.

"Open your legs, Shalon. I want to see just what I am getting." She started to look at him but stopped herself as she opened her legs. Megatron smirked. "No response? I am disappointed and here I thought we were progressing quite nicely."

"I'm sorry master. I shall strive to do better to obey your every word." She replied keeping her focus straight ahead.

Megatron smiled as her pheromones permeated around the room. She was wet and he had only begun to start with her. He circled her as he watched her but he also admired that she did not break form or lose focus. Indeed, tonight was going to be very enjoyable. He knelt down next to her and she never once acknowledged his presence and he smirked again as he ran his claw along the outer edges of her thigh and then cup her aft. He heard her breath hitch but she made no physical response nor broke her focus. He caressed her aft and skimmed over her valve and port feeling her flinch but trying not to show it on her face. He laughed softly next to her ear but she made no noise. He could feel the heat emanating from her valve and he gently slipped a finger in.

Finally a whimper could be discerned from her and Megatron laughed as he slipped in and out of her extremely tight valve. He pulled out and slipped two fingers in and that is when he noticed that her seal was still in place. Megatron slipped his fingers out and rounded on her. He pulled her head up by her chin and looked at her.

"How old are you?" He demanded.

"I am old enough my lord. I have been considered mature for the last 70 human years, master." She replied.

"But your seal is still intact."

"I have never wanted a lover my lord, nor have never had a desire to take a mate." She replied. Megatron leaned down and caressed her cheek. Shalon closed her eyes as she leaned into the caress.

"You will feel pain, you do realize this?" He whispered.

"Yes, but I only live to please you, master." Her reply threw him completely. Never in his entire existence had he been with a femme that could throw him the way she did. Usually by the time he would threaten a femme with pain they would be begging for mercy, but this little femme kept her composure and Megatron had to admire her courage.

"Shalon, place your hands, palm down on the chair leaving your aft up in the air and your legs far apart."

"Yes, master." She moved in the position that her lord described leaving her face looking straight.

"No, I want you to look down at the chair." She did as told. Megatron walked away. She heard him walk into his berth room but she did not look away from the chair. A moment later he walked back and she felt him kneel down next to her. Megatron fingered her valve noticing that her fluids were beginning to run down her legs. He heard her gasp as he slipped two bullet size beads into her valve and place them deep within her. The thin white chords hung out from her valve and connected to a device that when Megatron turned it on, Shalon jerked against the chair and cried out. Megatron laughed again as he saw her trying to regain her composer as the beads vibrated inside her valve. He could hear her whimpers and could not wait to hear her cries and screams. He took out the crop that he had in his sub-space and trialed it over her aft. She couldn't hide the shudder that stole through her body and the leather touched her sensitive skin. The nice thing about using a crop is that when using your hand, you could feel the stings of the slap, but with a whip or crop, one could use force without worrying if the sting will affect your use of force. Megatron trailed the crop along her aft, over her valve and port, and even trailed it along the sides of her breasts on both sides. Shalon would hold as still as possible yet a whimper would escape every once in a while. Once he had familiarized the femme with the crop he crouched down next to her ear and said…

"I am going to whip your aft with the crop. You are going to count each stroke as it connects with your skin and you are going to thank me for whipping you. If you lose count we will start over, if you forget to thank me, we will start over, and we will count to fifty." Megatron waited a few moments and then added, "Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes, master I understand. Your word is supreme." She gasped out. The vibrating beads were hitting sensitive nodes in her valve and she was having trouble concentrating.

Megatron circled her again. He was having trouble controlling himself as he watched her trying to control her shivering. He could hear her breaths coming out in heated gasps and she was quivering from trying to retain control. Megatron trailed the crop across her skin as she whimpered from the touch. When she was almost to the point of whimpering over and over Megatron brought the crop up and struck across her aft.

The first strike was terrible and Shalon cried out from the brutality of the blow. She had never been struck, not even by her parents and tears blurred her vision.

"One, thank you master." She barely was able to get out before Megatron struck again.

"Two, thank you master." She cried. She refused to give in to begging because she wanted him and was not going to let him break her. Another blow rained down.

"Three, thank you master." Again another blow came and Shalon gave the appropriate response and soon they fell into a rhythm as Megatron rain down blow after blow and Shalon focused to give the correct response. The crop was torture on Shalon's aft but she was determined to prove to her master that she could take anything that he was prepared to give. As the count grew higher Shalon made sure not to break her concentration, but the effort was great as she almost lost count at forty-two but quickly recovered. Megatron smirked at her slip but gave her credit for recovering as he finished the whipping.

Shalon was gasping from the pain, but she couldn't help the shudders as she felt the heat spread from the beads. The crop had been intense but if Megatron was to touch her she knew she would lose all control after having to focus so intently. She cried out as he ran his claw down the side of her breast and trailed down her waist, hip, thigh, ending at her foot. She was so close to begging him and she sense that he knew it. He had increased the vibration of the beads and Shalon was not holding back the tears as her thighs trembled and shook from the sensation. Shalon felt him surround her as he lifted her hands from the chair. Shalon shook as he pulled her against him as he caressed her heated flesh. Shalon looked up at his face plates with such intense longing in her eyes that Megatron groaned as he crushed his lips to hers.

Shalon was in heaven. He patience and perseverance had paid off had she finally was able to taste him. She wrapped her arms around his massive shoulders as she felt him wrap one arm around her waist and his fingers slipped into her valve. Shalon cried out into his mouth and Megatron growled in response as he picked her effortlessly up in his arms and walked her to his berth in the next room. Shalon sucked his lower lip into her mouth and bit down hard Megatron jerked in surprise that she could be so aggressive after submitting to him. He felt her slip her hands into the seams of his armor and groaned as he marveled that this femme could be so innocent as she drove him beyond endurance. He had never wanted a femme as badly as he wanted this one and she was just a slip of one, not even tall or graceful like Cassie, but Megatron was drawn to her fiery aggressiveness and lust for life. He loved that she was so small against his massive frame yet that did not stop her from wanting him. He dipped his helm down and licked along her collar bone as he heard her moan and beg for more. Not even Cassie had ever been this responsive and he reveled in her movements. He pulled her up against him by clutching her aft, and although she flinched from pain, she never let it stop her from rubbing against him. She was so incredibly different from any femme that Megatron was quickly losing control as he teased and nipped at her pale skin. He licked and sucked her breasts, biting one and then the other nipple as he felt her head thrash back and forth in the air as he held her against him. She wrapped her slim legs around his waist as he laid her down against the blankets on the berth. Shalon cried out as the softness of the blankets touched her highly sensitive skin and she clung to his arms as her lower body bucked up against his abdomen plating. Megatron moved over her as he continued to lick and suck her delicate skin and growling as he watch the tender bite marks bruise her skin. He head continued to thrash as she begged screamed for more.

Megatron moved down and touched her once again between her legs. He had to hold her down as she bucked up against him and he loved that he was the one that could do this to her. Her fluids coated her valve, legs and ran down to the blankets as he jerked on the chords of the beads and she screamed from the pleasurable sensation that it caused.

"More." She moaned as she felt his helm dip and he tasted her sweet virgin juices. She flinched and Megatron felt her small hands reach around his helm and pull him closer, but he took her hands in his and held them to her side.

"No, please my lord, I want to touch you." She cried and Megatron sucked on her valve as he dipped his glossa in her fluids. He began to flick in and out of her valve and he also slipped two fingers in and began stretching her, preparing her for his pleasure. She tried to touch him but again he placed them at her sides. She screamed in frustration and writhe against him as he went back to preparing her valve. He could feel the fluids building behind his cod piece and his rod was demanding to be freed. He released his interface panel and Shalon started as she watched his spike extend from its resting place, her eyes growing big as she took in Megatron's size and girth. He laughed at her expression as she looked up at him and asked,

"Will it fit, my lord?" Megatron left his fingers in her valve but brought the rest of his massive body up so that he could rest his fore helm against her head. His system was in a heated turmoil of lust and need as he continued fingering her valve as he smiled at her.

"A femme's valve is a marvelous work of mechanics because it can stretch to accommodate most any mech." Megatron told her quietly. He released her valve as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her fluids off of them. Shalon thought it was the most incredible erotic sight she had ever seen as she felt him lift her leg out and up as he positioned himself for the first thrust into her. Shalon reached up and pulled his mouth to hers as she boldly sucked his lower lip in and began making little bites around his lips until Megatron opened his mouth and she filled it with her glossa. Their glossas dueled as Megatron begin to push inside her. Shalon could feel him slowly entering as she felt an intense fullness and bucked up to allow him more entrance. Megatron broke away from her mouth to groan as he felt her tight heat envelop him and he hissed in pleasure as she tried to pull him closer.

"Please, I need you. Please, oh Primus,…" Megatron looked down at her and smirked.

"Wrong name, my darling." And with those words, he pulled back and little and thrust hard to tear through her seal. Shalon screamed as the pain felt that it would split her in two and she whimpered. Blood and energon mixed with her fluids as she tried to get away, but Megatron held her close until she settled. He stroked her face and petted her hair as her breathing calmed and the tears stopped flowing.

"I'm sorry, my darling. It couldn't be helped. Most mechs and femmes usually go to a medic and have their seals removed, but I didn't know until tonight and the pit could freeze before I would give you up just to have Hook touch you."

"Thank you master, I wouldn't want anyone else to touch me either." She reached up and stroked his helm as he gently began to move inside her. Shalon moaned as she felt the pleasurable sensations that his body invoked with in her. Megatron had taken the beads out so that he could fit in her. He smirked at her as he picked up his pace.

"What? What is so funny, my master…ahh?" She asked as she watched the emotions flit over his beautiful face. She reached up and sucked on his chin and licked down to his neck plating and ran her glossa over the sensitive wiring beneath the metal. Megatron hissed in pleasure as he lifted her aft higher despite hearing her gasp from the tenderness of the skin.

"More, my lord!" She cried as she thrashed her head back and forth and she bucked trying to get closer to her lover. Megatron loved every breath, every movement, and every little whisper or gasp that Shalon elicited. He angled her hips upward as he thrust hard and fast into her valve. Shalon screamed as her overload hit her suddenly. She reached above her head, claws extended, as she dug them hard into the berth for leverage. Megatron kept pounding into her until he too came with a low growl and shout, his fluid mixing with hers as he overloaded hard into his little treasure. He slumped over her, careful not to harm his most beautiful possession as he gently kissed her dry lips and cuddled her against him as he rolled them to their sides.

Shalon breaths slowly evened as she fought to stay awake. She wanted to look at her master and slowly leaned over to kiss him again. She couldn't quite reach his lips so she settled at kissing his chin instead. Megatron rolled them again where she was lying on top of his torso. He petted her honeyed blonde hair, the highlights softly glowing in the dimness of the recess lights. Her skin was still flush from him possessing her and he couldn't help but be proud that he had been her first lover. He didn't know why it gave him pleasure because he had taken other femmes, usually against their will, but he had derived perverse pleasure hearing their screams as they fought against him as he forced them to pleasure him. This was the first time that a femme had wanted him! Not the leader, not the monster, not the power hungry war lord that led the Decepticons, but him as a mech and a Cybertronian. It presented a strange feeling in the pit of his tank, and Megatron could only stare at the petite little femme that had weaseled her way into his berth.

Oh, he realized now why she had taken Chelsea's place. She had wanted him and she proved that she could handle being in his berth. Now, Megatron wondered what he was going to do with her. She was certainly different from anything that he had ever encountered and he wondered if she would threaten his power as war lord. He also wondered if he would be able to give her up. When had he changed? He had had every intention of keeping her at bay, that was why he had used the crop on her, but she had turned it around when she had wanted more. Now, he didn't know if he could do that again without feeling something for her. She was definitely dangerous and the best thing he could do for her was to find a suitable mech that would bond with her.

_Running much? Let's see if Megatron can give her up now that he has had a taste. Please review. Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

_Well I hope the last chapter didn't leave you too squeamish. I know it was a little intense so let's lighten the mood and see how good old Barricade is doing when he wakes up with his mate in his arms._

Shalon was achy. Her body was tender and she was resting on warm smooth metal. Sometime during the night she had fallen asleep on top of her master and her hand had slipped into Megatron's chest cavity. She stroked the circuits beneath the armor of his chest as Megatron recharged peacefully beneath her. She could feel the energy from his spark chamber, but without his consent she could not get past the locks and clicks that his protoform protected. Shalon had seen a spark while interning with Doc but usually it was during surgery or some medical procedure. She was curious but not enough to warrant punishment so Shalon just played with the wires and circuits just under her master's armor.

As she played, Megatron's hand came up to still her hands and she looked up into warm ruby optics that held affection for her.

"Well, hello beautiful!" She said cheekily. Megatron chuckled at her words as he felt her other hand come over and caress the side of his waist. The armor, though thick was softer for rapid movement and Megatron cleared the air in his vents as his system began to heat.

"Don't tell me you want more?" He asked as he smiled lustfully at the femme.

"I always want more." She purred in retaliation as she smiled back evilly. Megatron laughed hard and loud. One thing about the little femme was that she would never be boring.

"You can't tell me that you are not sore, little one. I felt your seal break."

"Well maybe I am sore, but you can't tell me that one little overload is completely satisfying for you, my lord." Megatron felt her hands travel down his body as she attentively touched his spike. Megatron hissed in pleasure as her hands explored his length and girth. He felt her fist his spike at the base squeezing it and stroking it up to the tip. He allowed her to explore him since he knew that she had never seen a mech's interface equipment. He placed his hands under his helm and watched her through partially slit optics. He smiled at her antics as she studied him carefully, tracing the lines and grooves that decorated his spike. Megatron had never been a vain mech but he knew how the grooves tickled a valve and how he liked to pleasure his partners. Shalon touched the tip and felt the fluid seep out of the tip and she looked at him questioning why.

"Just like a femme's valve lubricates in preparation of interfacing, a mech's spike does the same." He replied to her unspoken question. Shalon touched the fluid and rubbed it along the tip of his spike as she heard her master moan in pleasure. She remembered how Megatron had tasted her fluids and she wondered what he tasted like. Her hand went back to the base and she once again fisted it around, barely wrapping around him. It still amazed her that he had fit so well inside her or that something so big had pleasured her so well. She dipped her head down and touched the tip of his spike with her glossa.

"Oh Primus, Shalon. Oh my beautiful femme." He hoarsely whispered to her. Well Shalon being Shalon, she had to know what he would say if she took him in his mouth. She had heard femmes gossip in the rec room on base about how pleasurable it was for their mates to have this done to them and Shalon wanted to show her appreciation to her master as her mouth went around him. He heard him cry out as his body bucked upward causing her to take more of him in.

"Oh Primus, Shalon!" He shouted out as she began to suck him and mimicking his earlier motions as he had moved in and out of her. His clawed hands reached into her hair and pulled out of reaction and then would clench and unclench as she relentlessly went down on him.

Megatron writhe against the berth. He had not expected his innocent little femme to be so aggressive as to go down on him in this fashion. Her little glossa darting over his spike tracing the ridges and seams and driving him out of his CPU. When he tried to pull her off she squeezed so hard that he thought she would tear his spike off. She was relentless. He loved it!

As she became more comfortable with what she was doing she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth until she could feel the tip at the back of her throat. Her saliva mixed with his fluids and his smell was like an aphrodisiac to Shalon's olfactory receptors as she sped up her movements, sucking him harder, and holding the base of his spike tighter.

"Oh Shalon, please my darling! Just a little more, that's it baby! Ahhh!" He chanted over and over to encourage her as he watched her head move up and down on him. He never thought she would do anything like this, but he was not about to stop her.

"Shalon, my ahhh… my darling pleeeaaasse yes!" Megatron bucked up high as Shalon squeezed him with her hands and sucked hard. He overloaded and Shalon tried to swallow all of her lord's fluid but it came so fast and hard and Shalon was not used to it that she gagged as she tried to keep up. She licked him clean as he came down from his overload, his air vents releasing hot air and bringing in fresh cool air to manage his high temperature. He ran his fingers through her hair and she finished cleaning him and then she raised up and crawled over his chassis to stop just on top of his chest. She straddled his chest and shoulders as she leaned over to soundly kiss him. He laughed at her expression.

"You weren't expecting that!" She sang in his audial. He laughed again.

"No, my dear, I did not expect that at all." He pulled her down and repositioned her so that she was balanced on top of him. "Now, my dear little Shalon, just where did you learn that?" Shalon smirked at her lord and he couldn't help but laugh at the twinkle in her eyes.

"I didn't really learn it, I was curious. I mean… I would hear some of the femmes in the rec room compare their mates… and I was curious. Besides," and Megatron laughed again as a pretty pink blush stole across her cheeks, "you smelled really delicious." Megatron couldn't help it. His laughter bellowed all through the quarters. She was such a delight and as he laughed he suddenly smelt her arousal. He immediately stopped laughing as he groaned.

"Again? How can you want me again?" He was amazed that she was so completely responsive. He rolled her under him and had to laugh once again as she froened up at him.

"What's wrong?" He knew her answer would probably surprise him

She looked at him, her bottom lip protruding out as she pouted, " I wanted to be on top!" She cried and Megatron bellowed out with laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o

Barricade slowly turned his optics on. His back felt like slag and he knew that Hook would leave no pain killers; his own brand of punishment for betraying the medic's master. Everything hurt. He realized that Megatron had had him returned to his quarters. In truth he was amazed that Megatron had allowed them to live, but Chelsea's little friend, the petite fiery femme that had travelled with them was certainly a surprise. He just wished that she had not sacrificed herself to save them. It would be such a waste when Lord Megatron broke her. She seemed to have such fiery zest for life. As he looked around he realized that there was a warm body curled next to him and the pulse of his spark was a steady warm beat that calmed his nerves and the soothing feeling was something that he had not felt since he had bonded with his beloved. As he looked at the platinum blonde hair that was tangled in his claws, Barricade realized that Megatron had placed Chelsea with him in his quarters.

Barricade had never been a mech that prayed to Primus, nor did he believe in showing emotion, but has he gazed at his beloved mate his eyes filled with optic fluid and he prayed the prayer of gratitude to Primus as he gently caressed her recharging form. He felt stupid because he had always hated when his prey would cry and yet he couldn't control how his spark swelled as he ran his hands over her, checking to see that she was still alive, and safe in his arms. They had been so fortunate that even now Barricade could not believe they were here in his quarters.

Barricade heard the door code being punched in and the lock click open. The door swished open to reveal Rumble. Each mech looked at the other and then Rumble walked in delivering Chelsea's bags.

"Soundwave thought that she might need these." Was all Rumble said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you." Barricade said quietly. Rumble shrugged his shoulders in reply as he walked out the door. Barricade heard the door close and the lock reinstate. At least they were locked in his quarters and not in the brig.

Barricade turned back to Chelsea as he felt her stir. His red optics gently took in every detail. It had been so long, over four million years since he had touched her, and never had he been able to recharge next to her. Unfortunately, it took them almost being killed to be able to be together again, but here she was, slowly waking up, whimpering in need and pain, and he was here watching, loving her with his entire being.

She looked up as she carefully uncurled herself, and smiled and his spark swelled with joy.

"_Was I worth it?" She asked._

"_Yes, it was more than worth it." Barricade replied._

Her eyes swept over him as she reached up to caress his face. Barricade leaned into the caress. He hissed as he tried to move. It would definitely be a few days before they could renew their bond, but Barricade didn't care. She was here.

"Why did you risk coming?" He finally asked. Chelsea looked at him and touched his lips.

"You asked Cassie about me. I couldn't stay away." She looked down a moment and then added, "I have been so lonely, Barricade. I just thought that maybe I could endure Megatron if I could just get a glimpse of you." She whispered tenderly to him as she stroked down the length of his arm. She could see the scars that were slowly healing and she knew that his job was dangerous. He was all that was left of his team that had existed on Cybertron which showed how good he was at his job, but it came with a terrible price at times. She traced the lines in his armor, and felt him shudder.

"I don't think that it is a good idea to touch me. I can't do anything about it in the condition that I am in." He joked.

"Maybe we could try a chair in a day or two." Chelsea sniped back.

"Chelsea," He whispered. " My beloved, I can't believe you are actually here." He stroked her hair again. It sparkled in the dim light. Her skin had a glow to it that Barricade had never seen before.

"Why do you glow?" He asked.

"I will tell you if you promise not to get upset." Barricade looked at her wondering why he would get upset, but he only nodded his head. "I spend most of my time in the presence of the oracle. My rooms are adjacent to the temple it is housed in. I have always had very white skin but I am in the midst of the oracle's energy and I think that is why I have this glow."

"It is very pretty. It makes you different from the others. I like it but why would I get upset?"

"Well, being exposed to an energy source most people would be concerned about the risks." She started stroking his arm again, she couldn't help it.

"You seem so lonely." Barricade whispered. "I still feel it even without renewing our bond, I can still feel your loneliness."

Chelsea began to cry softly, the tears slipping down the side of her face and Barricade wipe the away. "I didn't mean to upset you, Chelsea." He softly replied to her tears.

"You didn't. I need to tell you why I chose to do what I did, but I am so afraid you will reject me." She whispered.

Barricade was curious because he had often wondered just why she had tampered with the duty roster and so he quietly said, "Go on." His voice neutral since he didn't know what she was going to say.

"I tampered the duty roster because I had to get away from Megatron." She lifted eyes that were desperate and pleading. "That last night we were together we became reckless Barricade." He could see the tears in her eyes and it broke his spark that she seemed so tortured. "You sparked me." He could barely hear her words but he heard just enough as he reared back in shock ignoring the pain in his back strut, but he kept his attention on Chelsea. "I…I didn't know what to do Barricade. I couldn't destroy it." By now the tears flowed freely down the side of her face, but Barricade didn't dare wipe them away. He couldn't. She had made a choice, a decision, without talking to him and it hurt. "Megatron was there, and I couldn't get away from him to tell you, and there was always someone near and I didn't know what to do. Please Barricade, I see it in your face, please don't be angry."

"What happened to the sparkling?" Barricade's voice was hoarse from shock.

"I had him in the Realm. He was beautiful. He looked a lot like you." She started sobbing softly as all the pain and fear washed through her. Barricade could feel the emotion even without the bond renewal, and his spark broke because he should have been there with her and wasn't.

"You talk about him in the past. What happened?"

"He was wonderful. Everyone helped to raise him because he was so easy to love. He loved everybody. I don't know where his personality came from. He seemed the opposite of me in every way, but he was so devoted to taking care of me. I remember one time when he was young I asked him what he wanted to do when he grew up. He told me he wanted to take care of me like I took care of him." Chelsea cried and cried. It seemed that she would never stop but eventually the tears cleared and she began to talk again. "We always stayed in the temple. I was known as the keeper, but Allie talked us into coming up to her house near the ocean. Metronus was a youngling at the time and loved to see the beach. I took him. We had been there several days when the Jung Ho attacked. Mia was badly damaged, so was Allie." Chelsea stopped for a moment catching her breath and then Barricade had to lean close to hear her words. "He was so brave, Barricade. They found him hiding under the bed. They made him watch as they raped me and he never said a word. I thought they were going to leave us when Metronus picked up a knife and tried to stab the commander that had raped me. He didn't stand a chance." Chelsea began to cry again as she relived the pain and spark break of losing her only sparkling. "They killed him quickly." She finally said. "He didn't suffer, I wished they had killed me that day because I am still suffering." She cried again and this time Barricade's tears mingled with hers.

0o0o0o0o

Cassie was sick of staying in the berth and she was bored to tears. Soundwave had left to finish the evening reports. It was one of the few times that he worked late, but the excitement of the day had caused him to get behind on his work, and Soundwave being Soundwave, had to have everything in perfect order. He had already stretched out his mental abilities to check on Barricade and Chelsea. He had respect for the infiltrator and even admired his guts to take Chelsea as a mate. He was amazed that they had kept their secret for as long as they did, but all things have to come to an end and today was no exception. He hated that Cassie had suffered and had to endure watching her friend be punished, but he hated even more that the little femme, Shalon, had offered to take Chelsea's place. Although he felt that she would suffer, he also had a feeling that she would be different and that maybe she would be the one to break Megatron's unbending spark. It would be nice to have peace between both factions, and today standing there with a cease fire had been nice even if it had been a bit tense. Soundwave had lost too many friends back on Cybertron and the only person that he trusted as a friend, although they had to be careful, was his lord. Their friendship had been built on trust and Soundwave's undying loyalty. Soundwave knew that he would be punished if he should cross Megatron, but he never did, and he never had a reason to. It was why he stayed even when he had not liked Cassie having to go to him, but they had endured and it paid off for now Cassie was due to have not one but two sparklings any day and his spark swelled with pride and love. He quickly finished his duties as he wondered how the little femme was doing. Maybe Megatron could find happiness with her for her personality was certainly different. He still chuckled as he remembered Astrotrain talking about how she caressed him in the shuttle. She certainly was an anomaly and a pistol and she would definitely keep his lord on his peds.


	6. Chapter 6

_I had trouble with Chapter 5 posting. I tried it three times. I hope that it finally posted and everyone was able to read it. Please comment. I enjoy them. Enjoy the story._

The trouble with an underwater base is that time gets difficult to tell. Shalon had always been a morning person, but she was disappointed when she woke up alone. It would have been nice to be able to talk and shower with her master, but he seemed to have more pressing matters to attend. Now that she had been in his berth, she looked around his private quarters to see if there was anything that might give her an idea of what her lord was liked in his spare time. The room was sparsely decorated giving it a feeling that Megatron either kept things simple, or he just didn't care to spare time on proventional decorating. Not a decorator herself, Shalon continued to look around, taking in the few data pads that littered the room, a can of polish on the shelf, and the few tools that Megatron kept for upkeep. Shalon was impressed that he kept everything neat because she figured with him being a war lord he would not have time for the simple maintenance that everyone else took for granted. She jumped up and quickly made up their berth and grabbed a few things from her bag and walked to the wash racks. She showered off all the fluids and grime from the night before, washed her blonde hair and dried it, and donned a simple purple slip dress. She brushed her hair till it gleamed in the fluorescent light, and walked out into the living area. She picked up her clothing from the night before, folded it, and placed them neatly back in her bag. As she walked back to the berth room, Shalon glanced at the chair and wondered if Megatron would have her repeat the sequence of events or if he would teach her something new. Shalon smiled as she thought over everything she had learned last night and then she wondered what she could teach him.

0o0o0o0o0

Cassie was in hell. She felt so irritable and her feet were swollen that she wanted to scream. All the cassettes had run off in fear of her temper and even Soundwave had not hesitated to get to work that morning. Oh, he had made sure that Cassie had everything she needed, but Cassie hated staying in the berth and she hated that her body felt out of control. That morning alone, she had awakened to one of the worst Charlie horses that she had had to date. She scared Soundwave and the cassettes badly as she screamed from the pain alone. Poor Soundwave didn't know what to think or even do, but thank goodness he had worked the horrid cramp out of her thigh and was able to soothe her and the unborn sparklings as well as eased her fears about going into labor on the Nemesis.

Cassie rubbed her abdomen as the little ones kept kicking away and Cassie had to smile. So far, she had enjoyed carrying the twins and other than the few bouts of sickness, she had a wonderful pregnancy; but the last few days, and never getting enough sleep, had taken a toll on Cassie's patience. Even now she was praying that when Shalon came to check her that Shalon would jump up and down and exclaim that it was time to have them.

Cassie stood up, she had not eaten anything the night before, she just didn't feel like it, and walked to the wash racks. She had the urge to get cleaned up and so she scrubbed down her skin and shampooed her hair, then she stepped out and dried off, blow dried her hair, and stepped into a house coat that Aura had made her. She felt silly wearing it, but she had grown so large carrying the twins that the house coat seemed to be the most logical solution to a perplexing problem. She laughed at herself because choosing clothes had become perplexing and silly, but necessary. It kept her sane so that she could make it through these last few weeks.

She heard Shalon ping and she pressed the code to unlock the door and allowed Shalon to step in. Shalon looked good considering who she had spent the night with. Cassie wanted to ask her how she was doing but felt that she would be intruding so Cassie walked back to the berth as Shalon followed.

"So, you ready to have these sparklings?" Shalon asked.

"Oh Primus, yes! I did not sleep well at all last night, and Soundwave and the cassettes must think that I am a monster especially when I woke up screaming this morning." Cassie replied.

"Let me guess, Charlie horse?" Shalon asked while laughing.

"Yes, and poor Soundwave, he had never experienced anything like it so I think I changed our relationship this morning!" Cassie laughed. She was already tired again and it seemed that she could never get enough rest.

"I hope you changed your relationship for the better."

"I don't think it was for the better. The cassettes will not even come home right now." Cassie laughed.

"Well maybe today will be the day. Have you eaten anything today?"

"No, I just can't seem to want anything."

"Well that's a sign there. Most expecting mothers don't feel like eating just before going into labor. I think it is a psychological component of labor. They also say that an expectant mother will clean everything, take excessive showers, and double check their nurseries."

Cassie laughed. "I have done that twice and I have only been here one night!"

"Well, like I said maybe today is the day." And Shalon and Cassie giggled. Cassie felt so much better since Shalon had visited. She felt that she could make it through the day now that they had shared some light humor even if it was at her expense.

Cassie lay down on the berth as she pulled her house dress up and placed as sheet over her legs. She sent a message through the bond to Soundwave to let him know that Shalon was checking the sparklings so that he would not worry. He responded by letting her know that he was on his way and she laughed to herself that he was willing to risk her mood swings just to prove how supportive he was. Shalon begin checking her valve to see if there was any change. Cassie had not felt any contractions, but she was very toned and had been exercising up until about a month ago and her exercise regimen included high impact sit ups so she might be having them and just not feeling the effects of them.

Shalon then did the fluid check and this time Shalon noticed that the paper changed to a bluish color.

"Hey Cassie, Have you noticed any fluid leaking this morning?"

"The sheets were damp this morning but I thought it was from sweat."

"The paper didn't turn pink. Have you had any contractions?"

"If I have, I haven't felt them." Soundwave walked in and came to Cassie's side.

"I am going to come back in an hour and do another check, but I had a feeling this morning and now I definitely have a feeling right now that today is the day."

"Oh thank Primus. Do you think it was going through the gate that helped it along?"

"I don't know but Doc doesn't like for expecting mothers to go through unless it is an emergency, so maybe. Either way, the sparklings are at a good size and weight so it shouldn't pose any problems concerning premature labor." Soundwave perked up as he caught part of the conversation. It had been so long since he had held a sparkling and he and his creations were excited about being able to hold the new twins. He just hoped that nothing would go wrong with the birthing process.

"Like I said, I will be back in an hour to do another fluid check. Call me if you notice a change or if the contractions start, but I really think we are going to have some new babies soon."

Cassie looked at Soundwave and smiled. "It's about time!" She said as she sighed in relief. "I am so tired of waiting and I." Soundwave pulled her close to the edge of the berth and hugged and cuddled her.

"I glad too. You scared the pit out the cassettes this morning!" Cassie laughed and kissed her mate on the edge of his mask.

0o0o0o0o

"Shalon just commed me." Chelsea said. She and Barricade were looking over their bandaged backs double checking Hook's handy work and trying to figure if they wanted to get up and move around to see what their limitations were.

"Did she survive the night?" Barricade asked.

"I didn't ask, but she said we may have sparklings by the end of the evening." It was midmorning so if Cassie went in labor now and nothing went wrong, then new sparklings would certainly lighten the mood on the Nemesis.

"Did Shalon sound like she was okay?" Barricade asked again. He was concerned about the little femme since she had sacrificed herself to keep them from being killed and he couldn't help but feel guilty that she had suffered by the hands of Megatron.

"She sounded fine, Barricade. She seemed her usual self and even sounded happy." Cassie knew how Barricade felt, but since hearing from Shalon she picked up a distinct feeling that Shalon was quite cheerful which made Chelsea wonder who manipulated who? After all, Chelsea had worked with Shalon's psychological part of her training and Chelsea knew that Shalon was quite strong minded when wanting something. Maybe this trip would not turn out so bad.

"Barricade, she is a very strong determined femme, and I have a feeling that she wanted something from Megatron so please quit feeling so guilty." Barricade looked at her as he wondered why Chelsea thought that.  
>"What would she want from Megatron?"<p>

"Shalon has always been drawn to powerful people and ideologies. I felt her attraction to our lord when we first stepped out of the gate. I am concerned for her because I don't think she realizes the uphill battle she will be fighting, but Barricade; remember how hard it was for us to resist the bond? I know that I caved in because I was tired of fighting the pain of denial, and I know how hard you fought against it. It made me rethink my beliefs in Primus because if he could make the perfect mate for me, you, then who is to say that Megatron is unlovable. Besides, after the punishment I endured last night, and then having to put up with Hook feeling me up, I think it could be very interesting to see how Megatron fights a spark bond, and if she is not the one, then at least she has Cassie and me here to help her get over a broken spark." Chelsea put her arms around Barricade. He flinched a little due to his injuries, but he pulled her in as carefully as he could.

"I hope that you are right Chelsea." Barricade laid his chin in the curve of her neck as he gently kissed it. "She seems so young to have her young ripped away by Lord Megatron."

"She has had a good life so far, and if he hurts her then we will be there to pick her back up. I can't help the feeling that I have and I think she might have a chance if he is not too stubborn."

0o0o0o0o0

Megatron sent Starscream after Shalon. It seemed as though the seeker was taking forever to fetch her and bring her to him. He was about to comm Starscream when they both walked in to the command center. She was chatting with Starscream about something and at first Megatron felt a moment's irritation at the seeker because no one had the right to engage his femme, but then Megatron sighed through his air vents when he realized that he was being unreasonable. Besides, he would probably give her to Starscream when he was finished with her so why should he be concerned.

"I trust you slept well, Shalon." Megatron told her. His spark tripped in its chamber when a radiant smile graced her face and it was directed at him. Megatron felt uncomfortable in her presence and it made him feel constricted. He walked to his throne and sat down watching her through narrow optics.

"She bounced over to him and plopped herself on his lap. Megatron heard all his mechs gasp at her audacity, but before he could reprimand her she purred against him and licked the corner of his mouth before kissing him soundly as her glossa slipped into his surprised mouth. Her arms went around his neck as she broke the kiss.

"I missed waking up with you." She whispered and Megatron just couldn't scold her about her lack of manners in front of his mechs. He decided that he would correct her later.

"I'm surprised that you are not sore my little femme." She smiled at his words as she leaned in and licked his antennae. He was definitely going to have to talk to her about decorum. He felt air hitch in his vents as her hands stroked along the back of his helms and she continued to lick along his audial receptors down to the seam of his shoulder plate. He picked her up and placed her at his peds to give him some distance from her, but she just grinned at him as she began rubbing her hands along his legs. She was absolutely incorrigible and it felt so incredibly different from anything he had ever experienced before in his existence.

"Shalon." There was definitely a warning tone in his voice, but she just continued to smile as she flipped her hair over and covered his lap with the gold tresses. He looked up and saw the faces of the two seekers that were trying not to gawk at the femme that was draped at his peds. He thought about kicking her away, but then why be cruel when she had done nothing to really displease him, and how often did a war lord have a femme that was so willing to please him? Megatron released the air from his vents as one of his hands went to stroking the hair in his lap.

"I can't stay long. I have to do another fluid check on Cassie." Megatron looked down as she spoke.

"Did you do one already?" He asked.

"Yes, and this time the color changed to display that she is leaking slowly. If there is more fluid, but she is not contracting, and then I may have to induce her a bit to encourage her body to start the process, but wither way I think that by tonight we may have new sparklings." She smiled at him as she said this and Megatron was pleased that Cassie was doing well.

"When will you check?" He asked.

"I need to give her about another ten minutes and then I will go." She looked up at him through her dark lashes as her hand wondered along the outer part of his thigh. Megatron couldn't help but smile as the little vixen. She was definitely not shy as she traced the seams in his legs.

"Allie had Aura come as back up if anything should go wrong with Cassie today. I thought you might like to know that, but everything looks good so far." She said softly as she crossed her arms on his lap and laid her head on top of them.

"Why would we need Aura as back up?" Megatron asked.

"I am a midwife and I have been trained well to fulfill the role, but if anything goes wrong that should require any emergency surgery, then Cassie wanted either Doc or Aura to do it. Aura is staying with Allie right now, but she is willing to come here to help if we should need of her assistance. As a midwife, I am not qualified to perform surgical procedures."

Megatron thought about what she said and then he thought that they might need a backup plan should anything go wrong.

"Starscream, is Skywarp on patrol?" He asked.

"No, he is recharging at the moment." Starscream replied.

"Good. Keep him in until we know that Cassie's labor will be smooth.

"Yes, my lord. I will inform him of your decision." Starscream responded.

"Thank you that will be all Starscream."

"As you wish most graceful leader."

Shalon smirked at Starscream as he looked at her and walked away.

"Will that cover about everything?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, my most wonderful gracious lord." She replied.

Megatron smirked at her. "I can be gracious when I want to be." He grinned down at her and Shalon wanted to melt in a puddle of goo at his feet.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, the last chapter was just a filler to set the next sequence of events up. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please take a moment to review. Thank you._

_This one will definitely be interesting because I am going to introduce another character into the story._

"Yes, this is definitely the day." The fluid test had come back positive meaning that Cassie's 'water' had broken though the leak was slow. Shalon was busy explaining to Soundwave what she would be doing as Cassie's midwife and asking if he wanted to stay with her through the labor. When Shalon checked her valve, she had dilated to a four so Shalon had told her to stay on the berth and lie back so that her body could relax and finish the natural sequence of events that made labor so special and precious.

Shalon prepared the sparkling chambers and asked Rumble to bring the blankets. She laid out the equipment that she would need as Soundwave stood and caressed Cassie's head.

"Cassie, have you felt any contractions?" Shalon asked.

"Yes, I am beginning to feel them." Cassie replied.

"Good, you need to start focusing on your breathing. It will ease the pain of the contractions." Shalon smooth out the sheets around Cassie. "I need you to scoot closer to the foot of the bed. Soundwave, will you prop her head and shoulder up with the pillows?" Cassie and Soundwave did as told and Shalon placed down pads to catch the birthing fluid so that there would not be too much mess.

Shalon checked Cassie's valve again and noticed that she was now at a five and progressing nicely. It had been roughly an hour since she had done the recheck and it would seem that these sparklings were ready to join the world. Shalon also notice that Cassie's breathing was getting a little erratic as the contractions increased in intensity. She checked everything over again as she reassured Soundwave that everything was going well.

0o0o0o0

"Cassie is in labor." Chelsea informed Barricade.

"Are you upset that you will not be there when the sparklings are born?"

"I am a little because a birth is such big news in the Realm. We celebrate together as one big family, and here Megatron has restricted me to your quarters." Chelsea shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it could be worse though."

Barricade placed his arms carefully around her shoulders and kissed her head. "I'm sorry." He quietly said.

"I'm not." She replied as she wrapped her arms carefully around him. They snuggled together as Chelsea whispered little endearments to her lover and Barricade gently kissed her lips. Chelsea slid her glossa into his mouth and Barricade sucked gently on it as he cradled her face with his hands.

"Barricade, I have missed you so much." She murmured against his lips. Barricade groaned. He wanted to take her but was still too weak. Maybe this was Megatron's ultimate torture. He could have her near and could do nothing about it.

"You are brooding." She said softly.

"No… yes, I just want to be closer to you and can't." He replied.

"Give it a day or two, and then we'll see." She said as she curled into his chest. They sat there together loving each other as Chelsea opened the bond to Cassie and Shalon so that they would know that she was with them even if Megatron had restricted her to their quarters.

0o0o0o0o

Shalon prepared to get ready for the birthing. Cassie was dilated to a nine and everything looked good. Shalon looked over to see that Cassie was using the breathing techniques that Aura and Doc had practiced with her, and Soundwave was doing his best to coach her. Rumble and Frenzy had come and gone, and Ravage and Ratbat had come in to love on Cassie and to make sure that she was doing alright. Shalon had a feeling that there were several mechs in the hallway waiting for the outcome of the birth.

There was a ping from the door as Starscream announced his presence. Shalon went to answer it and stepped back as Starscream took a step in.

"Megatron sent me to make sure that you are fine." He said.

"Everything is fine. She will begin pushing in a few more moments." As Shalon said this she heard Cassie gasp and turned quickly to walk back to her. She pulled the sheet up and saw that Cassie was ready.

"Okay, Cassie this is it. Are you ready to start pushing?"

"As Ready as I will ever be in this position." Cassie laughed although it was strained from the intensity of the contractions. Shalon smiled at her ready to coach her through this so that she would be able to hold her precious sparklings.

"Okay Soundwave, make sure she has support for her back and shoulders so that she doesn't strain it. Okay guys, here we go." Shalon slipped her hand gently in to feel around her valve one more time to make sure that her valve was fully stretched. She smiled at the couple as she felt a contraction roll through Cassie.

"Ready? Push." She said as Cassie doubled forward and screamed. Soundwave gave her his hand to hold as he counted softly for his mate. Cassie's other hands gripped her knee as she pushed with all her might.

"That's it, Cassie keep pushing. You are doing great." Shalon kept coaching as she patiently waited for Cassie to do what was natural for her body. Shalon was amazed that Primus could make something so beautiful as birthing a sparkling and she couldn't help but love her job as a midwife. She loved helping new mothers and being a part of a very special intimate moment in a family's life.

Cassie pushed as another contraction hit her. Shalon kept coaching, but as Cassie kept pushing Shalon noticed that she could not feel the sparkling that should have been in the birthing canal.

"Cassie, I am going to get a spark monitor and set it up. I just want to check their pulses and make sure that there is no undue stress. Okay?" Shalon was quick to reassure Cassie because she didn't want to panic the couple. By now, Cassie's skin had a sheen of sweat and Shalon could tell she was starting to tire. As Shalon hooked up the monitor, she noticed that each time Cassie would push, one of the sparkling's spark pulse would stop. This meant that something was placing pressure on the babies and Shalon would have to shift them to make sure that none of them were breached.

"Okay Cassie, you are going to feel a little pressure, but try not to worry." Soundwave looked at Shalon in concern, but Shalon shot him an encouraging smile as she tried to shift the babies around. When they wouldn't budge Shalon became concerned as a contraction hit Cassie again and still no head in the birth canal. Shalon refused to panic. Aura had told her sometimes a sparkling could become stubborn. The main issue was not to panic and so Shalon kept trying to shift them.

An hour went by and still no sparklings and Cassie was starting to panic.

"Soundwave, can you come here a moment please?" Shalon asked quietly as not to alarm Cassie. He complied by cradling Cassie with the extra pillows and walking to Shalon.

"I need you to go to Megatron and tell him to get Skywarp. I have already sent a message through the bond and Aura said she would be waiting on the outskirts of Diego Garcia base. Allie had approved it with Optimus Prime so all Skywarp has to do it get her and warp back. Tell Megatron that she needs to come here quickly. The sparklings are breached and I can't get them to turn."

"Understood. I will go immediately." Soundwave turned and headed out the door to relay the message to his lord. Shalon prepared a syringe for pain and fed it into the port at Cassie's neck. The muscle relaxer would ease Cassie's pain and slow the rate of contractions until Megatron could get Aura here.

Outside, Soundwave informed Megatron of Cassie's status and the war lord immediately sent for Skywarp.

"Starscream, inform Hook and have him on standby should anything happen and Skywarp cannot get back." Megatron turned to Soundwave.

"Yes, most gracious leader." Starscream replied as he turned to do his bidding. Just then they heard Cassie scream and Soundwave flinched as he felt her pain through their bond.

"Go Soundwave, she needs you now and I will make sure that Skywarp gets back soon." Megatron turned to head back to the command center to meet Skywarp to brief him on the importance of getting this Aura here quickly. Rumble looked concerned and Frenzy wasn't hiding his fear. It had been so long since a sparkling had been born because they had never had to have sparklings in this form since they had the Allspark, birthing sparklings had become taboo because of the danger it placed on the carrier, and there were too many factors that medics could not control. Rumble just hoped that they would all come out of this without too many difficulties. Starscream could feel the anxiety in the air, but chose not to act on it. It would not do good to antagonize any of the cassettes.

Megatron had just briefed Skywarp as he watched him warp away. Megatron liked having the mech in his army even if he was a bit of an air head. He knew that Warp would not fail him and that he would get the femme here soon. Just as he Megatron thought these thoughts Skywarp returned with a tall muscular femme. She had deep red hair with silver sprinkled into the sides that made it look like she had two white streaks in it. Megatron thought it made her look very different as he showed her down the corridor and turned in the hallway where several mechs had congregated as they could hear Cassie screaming. Aura immediately took off toward the screaming as Rumble entered the code and allowed her through.

Aura walked in as Shalon met her at the door. "How long has she been screaming like that?" She asked.

"Just a few minutes. Each time she pushes, one of the sparkling's spark stops pulsing." Shalon answered. Aura pulled up the sheet as she heard Cassie start screaming again. "Keep the monitor on the babies, now Cassie, I need you to calm down and concentrate on my words."

"I can't." She screamed as another contraction hit her.

"Cassie, you are going to have to. I need to turn the babies." Aura reached in as Cassie felt pressure being placed on her chassis. She moaned as Aura expertly managed to get one to move.

"Shalon, come here." She said. "What I am doing is taking the forceps and forcing them to shift, but I need you to move the monitor to Cassie's left side." Shalon did as told and suddenly there was a third spark beat. Shalon's eyes became wide as Aura smirked.

"That's what I thought I felt." Aura said. "We have a little shadow!"

"What?" Cassie asked as she panted for breath.

"We have a third sparkling that has been hiding." Aura smiled. "Now I am going to help pull him out as you push. Ready?"

"Just tell me when, Aura. I am just ready for this to be over." Cassie replied.

"I know. Okay, here we go, push." Shalon held a blanket since she had been relegated to standby nurse. Cassie pulled her upper body forward and pushed as Soundwave supported her back. Aura gently pulled the sparkling by its shoulders to help guide it down the birth canal. As Cassie screamed from pushing Aura managed to get its head to crown.

"There we are, this little shadow was giving you a fit. He just didn't want to come. Cassie, give it another push and we will have him out." Cassie did as told and the little being came out. Shalon took him from Aura and began cleaning him up.

"Cassie, it's a little mechling." Shalon exclaimed as they heard its first cries. Shalon handed the mechling to Soundwave as Shalon clamped the energon line and tied the chord as Soundwave looked down in awe at his beautiful sparkling that was dark blue with silver accents.

"Ok Cassie, one down and two to go." Aura said. As Cassie pushed Shalon could see another head crown and then shoulders slide out and then Aura was holding a little femme and passing her to Shalon who took another blanket and began cleaning her. The little femme let out an howling cry but then quickly settled down to look around at her surroundings. She was a light blue color with green optics. She was completely different than her brother who had ruby optics like his father.

"One Cassie and this one is coming fast." Aura held her hands ready as another head crowned. This sparkling didn't give them much time as she came out very quickly. Aura gently patted her bottom as Shalon wrapped a blanket around her. Her ruby optics matched her brothers as she cried and cried looking around the room in fright. When Aura took her and cradled her she settled somewhat, but her cries didn't stop until Aura placed her in her father's arms who cradled her with her brother. When Cassie had caught her breath, Shalon took the other femme and placed her in Cassie arms. The femme immediately coed and clicked at her mother and Cassie smiled as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Oh Soundwave, they are beautiful!" She exclaimed as Soundwave set down next to her with the other two. Aura smiled as the couple took in the tiny peds, arms, and counted their fingers as they took in the colors. The third femme's coloring was very interesting because she was a blue with pink accents. Her face was light pink and Cassie smiled as she looked at Soundwave.

"I may be cybernetic, but my original coloring still shows up in our children." She smiled as Soundwave gently kissed her.

"What are we going to name them?" Soundwave asked.

"I think Shadow is a wonderful name for our little mechling since he hid from all the scans and ultrasounds. What do you want to call our girls?" Cassie asked.

Soundwave liked Shadow for the mechling, and as he thought about his two little femmes he wondered what Cassie would think of his idea for them.

"How about we call the light blue femme Isis, and the other Firefox." Cassie mouthed the names to herself and decided that she liked them. "Isis and Firefox it is." She smiled as her eyes started to drift shut and Cassie blinked and shook her head. She was so tired but very happy to have her sparklings and to think they had three instead of two. Three were almost nonexistent in Cybertronian society, but Primus seemed to smile upon them and give them three beautiful sparklings. She looked down as the pink and blue femme, Firefox began squirming trying to get out of her blanket. Soundwave laughed as he watched her antics. He had a feeling that he would be watching this one closely.

"Soundwave, go get the cassettes and bring them in to see their new siblings." Cassie said. Soundwave bent down, kissed her gently on the lips, and placed a kiss on each of the sparklings. He stood up as he cradled the mech in his arms and walked to the door. He opened the door to see Megatron, several seekers including Starscream, and all six cassettes waiting expectantly for someone to inform them on Cassie's condition. The little mechling in his arms began to click and coo as he stood in the door.

"Cassie wants to see the Cassettes. We have a mechling and two femmes." Everyone could hear the awe in Soundwave's normally monotone voice. Megatron stepped forward as Soundwave placed the little mechling in his arms. The sparkling looked so tiny against Megatron's massive arms and Megatron looked down into the mechling's ruby optics. Megatron smiled at the tiny being as he passed him back to Soundwave. The seekers gathered around to look at the tiny mech as he cooed and clicked at everyone.

"Congratulations Soundwave." Starscream said as he looked at the tiny being. Thundercracker and Skywarp looked down and said their remarks as the cassettes walked in to see Cassie.

Rumble and Frenzy walked up to Cassie as she held the two tiny femmes. They climbed up on the berth and looked at the two femmes.

"Well Soundwave always wanted another femme. I guess Primus granted him his wish." Said Rumble as they looked upon the two sleeping sparklings.

"Well Cassie, you did good." Frenzy said as Cassie snuggled him closer to her and the sparklings. She kissed him as Megatron and Soundwave walked in. Ravage slinked in and curled at Cassie's feet on the berth, Ratbat, Buzzsaw, and Laserbeak flew in and perched on the shelf above the head of the berth and looked happily down at the sparklings. Firefox squeaked and clicked as she saw her siblings perched above her and Cassie laughed.

"This one is going to be a flyer." She commented to her mate as they smiled at each other. Megatron smiled as he observed the family. He was happy for Soundwave and the cassettes. Their loyalty to him had paid off and Cassie made a wonderful mother and perfect mate. As Megatron looked down at them all cuddled together on the berth he couldn't help but wonder what Shalon would look like holding his sparkling in her arms. Her beautiful blonde hair spilling around her shoulders as she would kiss and caress the tiny being that came from their union. Megatron shook his helm of such thoughts. He was a Decepticon leader, a war lord, and he did not have time for such weaknesses, but as he tried to bury the image that his CPU conjured it wouldn't quite disappear and Megatron's spark pulsed painfully in his chest. He suddenly turned and walked out, but not before Soundwave picked up on his thoughts.

"Well, Shalon and I are going to leave all of you to bond with the new sparklings. Cassie, I will be back in an hour to finish prepping you from the birthing. Have Soundwave assist you with feeding them once they are settled and I will have Shalon stay close by in case you need anything else." With that said Aura stood up and walked out. She had Shalon escort her to the door and she pinged to let them know she was through. The door opened to reveal Megatron and the three seekers standing on the other side discussing the sparklings. When they saw Aura, Megatron nodded to her as she aknowledged his pressence.

"They are well, my lord. If it will please you, I would like to stay. Skywarp has my bag so I just need to know where my quarter will be." Aura said politely. she looked over to Skywarp and Thundercracker, but when her face fell on Starscream, she smirked at him.

"Hello Screamer. It's been a long time." She said as she smiled at him. Starscream looked shocked that someone would dare use his hated nickename in front of Megatron, but then shock registered as he knew this femme but couldn't place where.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Aura smiled and said, "Name's Aura, but you knew me as Auriana and I worked with you at the Science Academy. We were part of the team of explorers until Skyfire disappeared."

Starscream stared at her. He couldn't believe that she was here on the Nemesis. It had been so long and he thought that all of his friends from Cybertron were gone, but here she was alive and laughing at him.

"Auriana? Is it really you?"

"Yes, in the flesh as humans would say." She laughed at his expression as Megatron stepped away and let Aura come and stand in front of him. "Do you dally in science or are you mainly a warrior now?" She asked.

"I... I have duties here." He stammered.

"Well, maybe we can catch up while I am here." She winked at him as she turned back to Megatron. Megatron had watched the interaction between the two and had made a decision. What better way to keep his scheming SIC occupied than placing a femme in his berth.

"My dear Aura," Megtron smoothly said, "I have no extra quarters for you. Unfortunately we are fully occupied. However, my SIC command has a two berth room with a living area as many of our officers do. If it is alright with Starscream, I will be happy to place you with him." Megatron smiled as he said these words.

"That's fine with me if it is alright with you, Screamer." She said.

Starscream reconized what Megatron was doing and smiled gratefully at his leader. Starscream gestured to Aura as he lead her to their quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

_I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I have always liked Starscream and reading some of the other fanfics. I have decided to write a little bit of my own fluff with him. Aura is going to be one of those characters that is no nonsense and practical so I hope everyone likes her. Please take a moment to review. I know it is fluff but I try to keep a plot going, so tell me if you like it._

"Cassie had the sparklings. She had three." Chelsea said. She couldn't tell without a chronometer, but night had come to the Nemesis. Even with them at the bottom of the ocean floor the base had quieted down to a soft hum. Earlier, there had been a celebration in the rec room, but Barricade and Chelsea had not been invited. Chelsea didn't mind. Parties and celebrations were not her thing and she preferred her solitude. She was enjoying being locked with Barricade in his quarters. She was feeling much better and moving around more since her back was not near as tender. She would still be sleeping on her side a few more nights, as would Barricade, but at least they were both doing better.

"Three? Isn't that almost impossible?" Barricade asked.

"No, it is not impossible. It is extremely rare and it is difficult on the carrier, but not impossible. Shalon had to get Aura to come and deliver them. She couldn't get the sparklings to turn so they would birth, but Aura had more experience and was able to so that she wouldn't have to cut Cassie open." Chelsea was glad that Cassie had delivered naturally because it would make it easier on her when nursing them.

"Three, wow. Primus is really trying to replenish our race." Barricade laughed as he thought about three little hellions running around on the Nemesis. If they were anything like Rumble or Frenzy then heaven help all of them. It was bad enough with Skywarp playing his pranks, but three more would definitely make life interesting on the Nemesis. He looked at Chelsea and watched how she brushed out her hair. She was so different now. She seemed so sad and Barricade could not blame her because he had not been there when she needed him. It angered him that she didn't come to him but then they had both been placed in a difficult position and she had no one to turn to with Megatron breathing down her neck.

Barricade slowly approached Chelsea. He stopped just behind her as she sat on the edge of the chair, careful not to touch her back as she brushed the platinum tresses till they shone in the light. Barricade ran his claws up her neck, feeling her shiver as he touched her, and ran his fingers through the silky strands. Her hair was so soft. Barricade wished that he could take the pain away, but the pain had made her stronger because she would have never have come back and face Megatron if she wasn't who she was now.

"Chelsea," He breathed her name out as he massaged her scalp. She looked over her shoulder and up at his face and smiled.

"Yes, Barricade?" She asked.

Barricade wanted to ask her how she would feel if they were to try for another sparking, but was afraid because it wasn't that he wanted to replace the sparkling that they had lost, but he wanted to take the loneliness away. Even now here with him, he could still feel her loneliness and his spark ached for her.

She was watching him. Maybe if he just sparked her like he did the last time, by accident, maybe it would diminish the pain and they could start again as a family.

"Barricade, what is it?" She asked.

"I… I…"He couldn't say it. "Your just so beautiful." He finally said. She smiled and reached up for him

"I love you too." She answered to his unspoken statement.

0o0o00o0

"So, where do you go for energon?" Aura asked. Starscream had shown her to his quarters and placed her in the berth room opposite to his. He had never expected to see her again as memories of her, Skyfire, and his time working together at the Science Academy. They had had such a good time together and Starscream missed the days in Iacon where they would go out and have a drink or go dancing. They had so much fun and Starscream liked that no matter how stressful their work was, Aura had a way of bringing out the best in him and Skyfire.

"So, what have you been up to?" Starscream asked.

"I work all the time. Allie has me in charge of training new recruits, as well as keeping the regular training regimen going for all her teams. I don't get to do much in science, but I occasionally get to help with the engineering team. What have you been up to?" She asked.

"I keep tabs on all the seeker trines, handle the duty roster, and plan strategy. The usual stuff involved with being SIC, I enjoy it." He watched her as she smiled and leaned back on the backless settee. She was as tall as he was, but she was built a little sturdier than the traditional seeker femmes and that was because she was designed to be a small shuttle carrier. Starscream had always appreciated her and he remembered the one time that they had taken their friendship to the next level as they had shared her between them late one night before they had left on their last mission together. Then Skyfire had disappeared and the war had broken out and Starscream never her after that until now.

"So, what is it like in the Realm?" Starscream folded his hands and rested his elbows on the armor over his knee joints. Aura smiled and replied, "It's not so bad. We have to deal with a lot of thieves and bandits, mostly ground bound ones. We have the occasional problems from the Jung ho, but like I said, I mostly rotate between the base and the station on Alpha Moon three. Allie likes for me to stay close so I do. I don't even do simple missions anymore. I gives me time to explore other pleasures and have since been using my science background in biological species to retraining in medicine. I specialize as an obstetrician because Allie says my no nonsense personality and bed side mannerisms balance out very well." She shrugged as she turned over and was lying on her stomach across the settee. "I can't complain. So, how's life treating you?"

Starscream gave his usual twisted smile as he observed her laid back manner. She may be in a different package but she was still the same Aura that Starscream had known on Cybertron. "Life is pretty much the same for me. We plan raids, we live on a base under the ocean, and I deal with garbage from subordinates under my command. I can't complain." He smirked at her.

"Well, it is getting late and I need to go check on Cassie for the night. Do you have to work?" She asked as she stood up.

"No, I finished my rounds just before Cassie went in labor and I don't go out until early tomorrow." Starscream went to stand up, but Aura stopped him as she walked over and knelt before him.

"Starscream, why are we dancing?" She asked. He looked into her green eyes as she stood staring into his optics.

"I don't know what you mean." He finally replied.

"We have been lovers in the past, Starscream." She looked down a moment and then glanced back up at his beautiful face. "I spent last night fending off lonely mechs at the Autobot base, and now I ask to stay here only for you to send me to a cold berth. I am not one to play games Starscream, but I was glad that Shalon called for me. When I saw you yesterday morning standing next to Megatron I was glad to see you, but I also saw that you did not know who I was." She looked back down and shook her head then looked back again. "I am not doing this very well." She laughed at herself. "Starscream, I have spent the last four millions years in a cold lonely bed and yesterday I saw the one of two mechs that I have ever allowed to touch me. I will respect you if you say no, but I don't want to spend another night in a cold berth."

Starscream looked into her pleading eyes and smiled. "Go check on Cassie, Aura. I am not going anywhere." He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek and she smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o

Shalon had done a final check on Cassie and left to go back to her master's quarters. She was anticipating another night of pleasure and wondered what Megatron would do to her. She knew that she had pushed him that morning when she had teased him the way she did, but she couldn't help it. She enjoyed being here on the Nemesis and she was happy that she was in Megatron's berth. She quickly showered from her day of work. Shalon smiled as she remembered how wonderful it had been to hold the tiny sparklings as Aura had passed them to her. She loved how they cried and chirped in her arms.

She quickly showered and dressed in a simple blue slip-on dress, but left off the undergarments. She walked out into the living area and sauntered over to the window to wait for her lord. She was blessed because he walked in just after she had sat down in the window. She stared at him as he found her and they looked at each other for a moment. Then without a single word, Megatron walked over dragging the same chair from the night before with him. He placed it in the middle of the living area just as he did the night before and raised expectant optics to her.

Shalon stood up, pulled the dress over her head and, walked to the chair. She assumed the same position that she had from the night before and waited for his instructions. He let her stay in that position as he observed her. He had not forgotten her cheekiness form the morning and he intended to teach her a lesson. He walked from the living area to the berth room and pulled the riding crop from the drawer. As he walked back in he watched her. Her eyes never left from facing front and she stayed still in the kneeling position that he had taught her. He walked around the chair and stopped behind her.

"Now my dear, before we proceed to the berth room, I owe you a lesson in discipline." Shalon broke character as she looked at his face but then quickly looked back.

"I do not appreciate anyone being disrespectful to me or to any authority on the Nemesis and how you approached me this morning is not acceptable. Oh, I am not talking about the teasing. I greatly enjoyed your teasing, but never once did you bow or kneel and address me as one should address their lord and master." Megatron kneeled down next to her. "I will not tolerate insubordination, Shalon from anyone on the Nemesis, and you, my dear, although you are only here for a short while, are still a part of this crew while you are here." Megatron heard her whimper as his words registered in her processor.

"Raise up to your knees and lean over the chair with your palms pressed down on the seat. Make sure that your legs are spread and your head is facing down." He watched as Shalon slowly did as he ordered her to. Somehow he sensed that she knew that tonight would be different from the previous night. He watched her hair spill over her shoulders and hide her face as she assumed the position that he ordered.

"You will count and say thank you until you reach ten. If you forget to count or say thank you after each lick then I will start over. Do you understand?"

"Yes my master." She replied quietly.

He trailed the crop up and down her thighs and Shalon closed her eyes as she waited for the first blow. She wondered what went through his CPU while she was waiting for it. She waited and he kept trailing the crop over her body and just when Shalon thought she would go out of her mind waiting she felt the heard the crop slice the air. As it made contact with her aft she screamed. It was nothing like the night before, it was far worse.

"One, th…thank you master." She cried out and whimpered as tears fell on the seat of the chair. Megatron dealt another blow with the crop and as it impacted Shalon lost her slumped to the side as she cried out. She quickly returned to position as she counted brokenly, "Two, thank you master." No sooner had she thanked him than the third lick came and Shalon screamed from the terrible pain. As soon as she caught her breath she counted and thank him, but no sooner had she gotten out the words than another blow struck. Her hands shook and her vision was blurred from tears. Her hand slipped from the slickness of the seat and she almost fell from position. She responded accordingly out of fear that he would start over. She heard the crop slice the air and felt the mind boggling burning pain. Shalon screamed and began begging him to stop.

"Shalon!" He warned her.

"Five master, thank you." She sobbed. "Please no more…please…ahhh!" as another blow came down. "Six, please… thank you master." She sobbed out. Her head was touching the seat as tears mingled with the sweat that had developed on her skin. She heard the crop slice the air and screamed again as her aft felt like it was consumed in burning pain. "Seven… thank you master." She sobbed out loudly as another blow came down and Shalon gripped the edges of the chair. "Eight thank you master." She cried out. Megatron stopped for a moment and Shalon thought he might have mercy until she heard,

"Palms on the seat or I start over, now!" Megatron snarled at her and she jumped as she placed her hands back in position. The crop sliced through the air and Shalon screamed.

"Nine, thank you master." She sobbed out. By now, her legs were trembling with the will to keep her in position and Shalon thought she was going to pass out. She heard the crop again as it came down and she screamed as it connected with her aft a final time. "Ten, thank you master." She cried out as she collapsed against the chair crying as her tender aft connected with the cold floor and Shalon jumped as the pain sliced through her.

"I think we will not have a repeat of this morning? I will be in the berth room waiting. Don't take too long or we will have to repeat your punishment." Megatron waited for her response but Shalon was too shaken to respond as she cried on the floor, and Megatron left her to compose herself.

Shalon's system was in shock. She had never received such treatment as she had tonight. The tears soaked into her skin as she sat there shaking. She tried to do the breathing that Chelsea had taught her but it took several attempts until she was calm enough to pick herself up. As she slowly stood, she felt her aft with shaking fingers and flinched as she felt the welt marks crisscrossing her aft and she knew that sitting would pose a problem for the next day or two. Shalon took a shaky step as she again attempted to control her breathing. Her next step was better and as she slowly began to approach the berth room she was able to get better control of herself. She wipe the tears away and felt stupid. She had begged him knowing that he would not stop the punishment. How stupid that was because he would never allow mercy or tenderness. He was a war lord and a dark one at that. If he told ten licks than he would follow through. It was a simple as that and Shalon made a resolve with herself to do better.

She stepped into the berth room and saw Megatron laying out a towel in the wash racks. She immediately went to him and began taking out the solvent and polish that she noticed he kept and set it aside for his use. He looked at her and then reach for her as he dipped his helm and kissed her. Shalon let him ravish her lips and mouth for a moment and then he ended the kiss.

"Come Shalon, I need to scrub and I want you to help." He took her hand and led her to the showers and pulled her in next to him. They quietly washed each other and Shalon learned what to look for when cleaning his armor and the sensitive circuits beneath. Megatron enjoyed having her hands on his body. It was both soothing and pleasuring as they learned each other. Megatron turned her toward the wall and placed her hands above her head as he gently began washing her aft. She whimpered but then stopped as Megatron noticed she was biting her lip to keep quiet.

"I don't mind the whimpers and screaming whether in pleasure or pain. It heats my systems." He whispered in her ear and then he bit down on her neck as she cried out and reached behind her to entwine her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and she gasp in pain from her aft touching the wall; but he held her against the wall as she heard his interface panel slide back, his spike release, and he swiftly entered her. Shalon gasped for she wasn't prepared and his spike stretched her valve without mercy.

Megatron groaned at the tightness as he began moving inside her. Shalon whimpered from the pleasure/pain as it took her a moment to adjust to his rhythm. He locked his arms under her knees and he slid in even deeper.

"Please, my lord." Shalon had no control over their position. All she could do was ride him as he deeply thrust into her valve. She grasped his shoulders and held on for dear life as she began to moan as he would twist his hips and rubbed along the sensitive nodes inside her.

"More." She begged as she began clenching around his spike with each thrust and Megatron growled from deep within his chest. He nipped at her neck as he made a trail back to her lips and bit down hard making her cry out as she began to ride out her first overload. She screamed into his mouth as he sped up his trusts. She couldn't get away as he rode her hard against the wall. Shalon bent her head and bit down on the soft metal along the side of his neck and Megatron overloaded with a shout.

They stood there with the water spraying down on them as Megatron allowed the air in his vents cool his systems. Once they were calm, he led Shalon out of the wash racks as she dried his armor. He picked her up and laid her stomach down on the berth. He took out a tube from his sub space and opened it. Once he had taken the cap off, he squeezed some liberally out and began to rub her aft.

Shalon gasp as she felt the soothing cooling crème ease the burning pain in her aft. Once Megatron finished, he placed a gentle kiss on the left cheek and trailed his claw like fingers up her back. Shalon moaned at the sensation. As Megatron explored up and down her back he discovered that she was incredibly sensitive and ticklish. He placed kisses where his fingers left trailing along her back strut as Shalon moaned and gasped from his attentive ministrations.

"Please be good tomorrow." He said.

"Why?" She asked as she felt him slide his hands up her sides.

"Because I do not want to punish you like that again." He replied. Shalon turned over.

"Can I talk to you here, now?" She asked.

Megatron looked at her and said, "In this room you may speak freely with me, but when we are in the presence of my mechs you must observe all protocols. I will not tolerate insubordination of any kind, Shalon and I will not show favor outside of these walls."

"I didn't mean to upset you. I only wanted to please you this morning." She cried.

"I know that, but still you have to observe protocols. I do not allow my mechs to just jump and run over me, and I can't allow you to either." He caressed her hair as he pulled her closer to him. "I need you to set the standard if you are to share my berth. I do not want anyone to accuse me of favoring you just because you are my lover."

Shalon thought about what he said. "My lord, am I just a lover to you?" She asked.

"You are until I decide to give you to one of my mechs." He replied.

"What if I don't want to go to another mech?" She asked.

Megatron looked away. Shalon tried to get him to look back but he resisted. Finally when Shalon didn't think that he would answer he said quietly. "Shalon, I am a war lord, a leader of a faction. I cannot waste my time on worries such as being bonded to a femme. You would do better not to get your hopes up because I will be giving you up when I tire of you."

Shalon felt tears but quickly blinked them back. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on his words so she would have to prove him wrong. She reached up and said, "well if you are giving me away then I guess we had better make the most of this." She pulled his helm down and kissed him, her glossa demanding entrance immediately as she wrapped herself around him and he could do nothing but love her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Yes, I know Megatron is just not cooperating but have faith in Shalon she a pretty determined femme. Please keep reviewing. It helps with the writing. Enjoy the story._

Chelsea and Barricade had been granted permission to leave their quarters. Barricade escorted Chelsea to the rec room. She had wanted to get out which was unusual for her since she liked her solitude. She was still a little tender, but the nice thing about her abilities was that she healed very quickly as did most of them that the oracle had changed. It also helped that they still had their protoform beneath their flesh.

There were not many mechs in the rec room since there was a transition from night shift to day shift. Chelsea had sent a comm to the femmes to see if they wanted to meet. Cassie said she was on her way since Ravage and Laserbeak were staying and babysitting. Aura commed back saying she would be right there. The only one they didn't hear from was Shalon who Chelsea figured had slept in. She had cleared an area for just them but left a chair or two in case someone wanted to join them.

"Hey girl!" Aura sat down next to Chelsea with a cube of mid-grade. She looked good and fresh from the shower she had just taken and was eager to engage Chelsea in conversation. "Star told me what happened the first day. You okay, and wow, Shalon taking your place! What a crazy first day." Chelsea and Aura laughed. She and Aura had always gotten along and Chelsea was glad she was here with them.

"Yes, well I am just glad that he didn't kill us. It could have been real bad, but Shalon jumped in and it seemed that she was able to diffuse him. I mean if I hadn't have been so terrified of him then I may have appreciated her quick thinking even if it was crazy." Chelsea still shivered as she remembered that first day here on the Nemesis. "So, you are staying with Starscream? I saw Thundercracker on the way here and he said that you two knew each other before the war."

"Yes, we were good friends. There were three of us that worked together on several projects, but then we lost one when Skyfire was lost in the ice on a planet we were exploring."

"Well, is it nice to be reunited?" Chelsea asked as Cassie walked in and took a seat on the other side of Aura.

""What are you guys talking about?" Cassie asked. She was still a little sore from birthing the day before, but she felt good as long as she took it easy. Soundwave had fussed when she said she wanted a break and was heading to the rec room.

"I was telling Chels about my relationship with Starscream." Aura replied. Cassie looked and gaped at Aura and then smiled a great big smile that encompassed her face and laughed.

"You and Starscream? Oh Primus, Aura that's great! Maybe he won't hit on me anymore." She cackled as she said it drawing the attention of the few mechs in the rec room. They smirked at the femmes and shook their helms as they went back to their conversations.

"Why is it so hard to conceive that Star and I knew each other before the war? Oh and by the way, where do you two get off on judging me?" Aura exclaimed.

Chelsea laughed back at Aura. "Girl, we are not judging you. I think what Cass really means is that it's nice that Starscream has someone too. He has it hard around here being SIC. If anything goes wrong on a mission, he is the one that pays for it. I think that is why Soundwave had never taken the job."

"Yes, when Starscream tried to assault me, Megatron and Soundwave gave him a terrible beating, and now I feel bad about it; but we have also made up since that day. He was even able to assist me when I had food poisoning." Cassie looked at Aura. "He's really not that bad, Aura and if he makes you happy then grasp that happiness and enjoy it."

"Well, I did tell him last night that I wasn't in the mood to dance." The femmes ooh and ah at her and laughed again and then Chelsea asked, "How did he reply to your statement?" As she grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, the night was long, hard, and very, very, enjoyable." The femmes laughed loud and hearty as they saw Megatron and Shalon walk in. They quickly settled down as they noticed that both were headed their way, but the smiles were extremely hard to hide and even Shalon was grinning as she saw their faces and picked up on their thoughts. All three femmes stood to acknowledge their master and leader as he approached. They nodded and bowed and he acknowledged them in return.

"Good morning, my beauties." Megatron smiled as he pulled a chair out for Shalon and took one next to her.

"Good morning, my lord." Replied Chelsea.

"Good morning, Chelsea. I think you owe me, don't you?" Chelsea nodded and stood up and walked around the table. Shalon watched her as she glanced between her master and her mentor as Chelsea knelt before his chair.

"Thank you, master for sparing my life." Megatron reached for her, tilting her head up at him. Chelsea kept her eyes lowered waiting for any command from him.

"I spared your life because Shalon took your place. I think that you owe her more than me." Chelsea looked at Megatron and then at Shalon. She mover her head down and kissed the palm of her lord's hand and then leaned over and placed her head, in grateful appreciation, on Shalon's lap.

"Thank you, Shalon. You are one of the reasons I had asked everyone to meet this morning. I wanted to thank you first before I did anything else." Chelsea looked up at Shalon and they shared a smile. Megatron looked on pleased that his femme had been thanked for her sacrifice and he stood up to leave them. He walked over to the officer's table and joined Hook who had been observing the femmes quite openly.

"Well, awkward much?" Replied Shalon and the femmes laughed. It broke the tension and Aura stood up and walked over to get Shalon a cube. When she came back the four started smiling and laughing just enjoying being together again without all the drama. The last forty eight hours had taken a toll on them and they were glad to be able to do something so normal and enjoy the serenity and peace of their friendship.

"Hey Shalon, everyone sitting here, except Aura, has shared our master's berth." Cassie said and looked slyly at her, "How do you like being subjected to your master's whims?" Cassie has seen how careful Shalon chose to sit and she had a feeling that Shalon had finally received a touch of his cruelty.

"Well, it is very interesting. I feel like I have to perform at the beginning. It's like we do this song and dance." Shalon looked at Chelsea because she had a feeling that Chelsea could explain why she had to behave as she did.

"You feed his ego. He is a control freak and he likes knowing that he has total control over you. He wasn't like that in the beginning of the war, but as the years have progressed and the fact that he is surrounded by power hungry mechs, he has to be in control at all times. You are just a pawn, Shalon, and you can't get emotionally attached. He will only hurt you." Chelsea said.

"Has he told you that when he is done with you he is giving you to one of his officers yet?" Shalon looked at Cassie remembering Megatron's words from the night before.

"He said it last night to me after… after I was punished." She Admitted in a small voice.

"Why did he punish you?" Asked Aura.

"I ah… I ah…" Shalon didn't quite know what to say.

"I bet I know what happened." Said Chelsea. "You were your usual self and you thoughtlessly thought that you could just jump in his lap and charm him." Shalon looked guiltily at Chelsea and Chelsea smirked back.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted to make him happy." Shalon admitted.

"You have to walk a fine line." Chelsea said.

"And Megatron is a stickler about following protocol especially when it feeds his ego." Cassie added.

"Yeah, I get that after last night. The first night was just a game, but last night was awful. He showed no mercy and I thought I would pass out before he finished." Shalon hung her head.

"Don't feel bad, Shalon. He did not treat you any different than the rest of us. The only one he showed favor to was Barricade and Chelsea, and that was only because you somehow have a way of diffusing his anger.

"How do you feel about him?" Aura asked.

Shalon was nervous about admitting how she felt to her friends.

"Shalon, it's okay to tell us. We are not going to pick on you or encourage you to hate him. We want to know so that we can support you, good or bad, so that if something happens we can be there." Chelsea said this quietly to her.

"I have never wanted someone like I want him. All I want to do is please him, and when I am confused or unsure, my spark hurts." Shalon whispered the words and the look in her eyes was so spark breaking. Chelsea knew that feeling well. Her spark had found its mate, but now came the real challenge. It had to convince Megatron that through a bond they would be complete.

Chelsea could not believe that this little femme was the perfect mate for Megatron. All the years that she had shared his berth, and the entire spark ache that she had lived with, and now, this little firecracker was what was going to bring some peace to the war lord's soul. Maybe Primus did have a sense of humor even if he was showing it a bit late showing it.

Aura laughed and the others looked at her. "You have got it hard, girlie. At least you found your spark mate young. Unfortunately, you have an uphill battle and there is a chance that you could lose."

"What do I do?" Shalon asked.

"You let him lead, but you make sure that you don't lose yourself. What attracts him is that fact that you want to be in his berth not you being forced, but you still have to play to his ego." Cassie looked her in the eye. "Did he spank you the first night?" She asked knowingly.

Shalon gasped. "Yes, and it wasn't like last night."

"Last night was a punishment. The first night was him getting hot watching you squirm as you took it." Cassie stated. She looked over to her lord and Soundwave, who had walked in and went to the officer's table.

"I know that Soundwave doesn't look the type, but believe me, when he wants to he can be an animal. I love it when he takes me from behind and I can't move or get away. It is so hot. You have to let him control you."

"Chelsea, what do you like? I mean Barricade? He looks so frightening." Shalon shivered and Chelsea laughed at her expression.

"Like you have room to talk when you share a berth with a war lord." Chelsea thought about her question. "I like toys and Barricade is so creative with them."

"What do you mean toys?" Shalon asked.

"Oh, a crop here, a paddle with a nice round handle there, I also like clamps, stasis cuffs, oooh, has he introduced them yet?" Chelsea smirked with a definite glint in her eyes.

"No, should I be worried?" Shalon's innocence was so precious that the femmes started cackling again and Megatron glanced over to watch them.

"Honey, he hasn't even started with you yet." Cassie said.

"You mean there is more?" Shalon asked with a gleam of her own.

"Oh, yes there is much more." Aura replied as Cassie and Chelsea laughed. "Last night was divine and Starscream did not disappoint.

"And just how did he not disappoint?" Asked Chelsea. She had always wondered about the seeker because rumors told that seekers were very energetic in the berth though she had never experienced it.

"Oh, let's just say we went round after round, but I have to admit stasis cuffs are the best." The femmes laughed hard again as the mechs once again glance their way with a worried expression on the face plates.

"Have any of you notices how sensitive our breasts are in this form? I mean when Soundwave pinches and bites I go crazy."

"I haven't had a chance yet. Barricade and I haven't exactly been energetic with trying to heal from our punishment, but I can't wait to find out." The femmes laughed loudly as Aura slapped the table and Shalon howled with mirth.

"Hey, Shalon," Cassie said. "You said he likes to start out with a bit of role play? I have some nipple jewelry that I'll let you borrow. I had sized it down from when I was in my original form so it is made from a Cybertronian alloy. When I used it last, Soundwave got all hot and bothered when he realized that I had saved it from the crash. I would love to see how Megatron reacts to it."

Shalon grinned from ear to ear. She could just imagine his reaction when he noticed it dangling from her breasts and she shook her head yes. "I would love to borrow it. Thank you Cassie, I appreciate it."

"Well since you are new to womanhood, I'll let you borrow my cuffs." Aura said. "Starscream had some of his own." The femmes gasped at Aura and laughed again as Shalon imagined Aura all trussed up and bound, but then Aura laughed hard and shook her head.

"I'm not the one who usually gets bound, although I have to give in so his ego doesn't take too much of a beating." Shalon howled with laughter and everyone glanced at the femmes, their conversation the only one going as the rec room filled with more mechs openly ogling the single table of femmes.

"Shalon, has he gone down on your valve yet?" Shalon looked at Cassie.

"He has and I really like it."

"Has he made you overload only licking your valve?" She asked slyly.

"No, he says he's preparing me."

"Make him overload you at least once before he frags you." Cassie said and Shalon gasped at her crudity.

"Does he do the chair with you?" Asked Chelsea.

"I forgot about the chair. Wow, Chelsea you are bringing some old memories back!" Cassie exclaimed.

"He did the first night." Shalon replied.

"I figured he would since you are so young. Did he do his big speech about always obeying and how to answer him." Chelsea said with satisfaction.

"Oh yes, and I liked it the first night." She replied.

"Well, I suggest that tonight you already be at the chair before he comes through the door ready and waiting. If you want any toys, then you lay them out for him to suggest from." Chelsea said.

"I suggest the stasis cuffs." Jumped in Aura.

"And make sure you wear the nipple jewelry." Cassie added. The femmes laughed as Shalon finally started turning pink, but she was definitely going to do it and maybe even lay out the crop next to the cuffs.

0o0o0o0o

"Do you think we stand a chance?" Starscream replied.

"We do. Megatron may need to rethink his strategy. Femmes teaching Shalon the ways of womanhood." Soundwave replied.

"You can read their minds?" Starscream asked.

"No, Cassie left bond fully open." Starscream laughed.

"So they are discussing us?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, and they are teaching Shalon a few things." The three officers laughed as Megatron looked forward to tonight.

_I know. I did the gossip thing in this chapter, but femmes discussing interfacing is so hot sometimes. Please review._


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, let's see what happens tonight when Shalon decides to take some advice. Thank you for reading and I always enjoy the comments. _

Shalon spent the day mostly with Cassie. Chelsea had gone back with Barricade to their quarters. They had just been given a reprieve and she didn't want to anger Megatron by reminding him that she had chosen someone else. She had enjoyed playing with the sparklings, they were so adorable and squirmy and so much energy that Shalon just loved being in their presence. Cassie enjoyed the company since the little ones wore her out. It gave her some time to rest and relax between nursing three rambunctious youngsters. Shalon also enjoyed the antics of Rumble and Frenzy, and even Ravage and the flying trio was interesting to be around.

She returned to her master's quarter tired but happy to enjoy the people that she had been around. Now, as she looked at the chair in the middle of the room she wondered if she could pull off what Chelsea and Cassie had suggested. It would certainly be exciting, but what if he didn't like it, but then she was leaving him with the final choice. All she was doing was laying everything out so that he could control the situation.

Shalon walked into the berth room and went to the drawer that Megatron kept his collection of toys in. She opened the drawer and took out the crop, and looked at the various toys that were unfamiliar to her. She found the beads and placed them with the crop, and she found other items that she was curious about and chose to place them with the crop and beads. She closed the drawer and walked over to the table that had her bag. There she took out the jewelry and cuffs that Aura and Cassie had let her borrow and then took all the items and laid them out by the chair. She stood back and looked at everything she had picked, and then walked back to the berth room to prepare her body.

She took care to moisturize and lightly scent it with cologne, and then she brushed her hair until it shone. She cleaned her face and placed a moisturizing gloss to her lips as she cleaned her nails and polished them with a purple nail paint that matched the color of their faction insignia. She brushed her hair out again and checked the time. He would be coming in from his meetings and so Shalon pulled her shift dress off and kneeled before the chair to wait. Her hands shook due to her nervousness, but she kept her focus and control so that she would be ready for her master.

He was on time. As Megatron walked in from his meeting his gaze fell on the chair, the items, and her. His systems immediately heated at the display of paraphernalia that littered the floor next to the chair. She had laid everything out for his pleasure including the crop and Megatron laughed as he feasted his optics on her glorious body. Even from here he picked up her aroma and knew that she had carefully planned this moment and Megatron walked around the couch to stand behind her. He knelt down and ran his hand gently over her aft and cupped her between the legs as her breaths became hitched in her throat.

"So you want to play? I think I can arrange that." He whispered in her ear and felt her shiver. "What would you like, my dear?" He asked as he stroked her soft skin.

"Anything that pleases you, my master." She replied. Shalon could feel his eyes on her as he studied her face and body. When the tension became too great and Shalon thought she couldn't be still any longer She heard him finally say, "Turn around and face away from the chair." She did as instructed as she heard him pick up the stasis cuffs and laugh.

"These are not my cuffs." He commented.

"No my lord, they are Aura's." She said.

"Aura's!" Megatron laughed hard. "It seems that Soundwave was right. They have been educating you although I expected Chelsea or Cassie to have this kind of creativity. I guess I will have to reevaluate Aura." He walked around to behind her once again as he thought about how to place her in the position that he wanted. He reached down and gently took her wrist as he guided her back to the chair. Shalon had no choice but to scoot back or her arm would be pulled out of its socket. She felt him arch her back against the chair, the seat cutting into her back as he locked the cuff around her wrist and then locked it to the top of the chair where its decorative metal left a heart shaped hole perfect for slipping the cuff around and locking. He did the same with her other wrist and then ran his hand over her arched chest and she gasped as he pinched her nipples that the jewelry had puckered. He then slid both hands along the outside of her thighs as he carefully moved her legs just outside of the legs of the chair. He leaned over and whispered, "I will be right back". He walked to the berth room and then came back with two more stasis cuffs. He kneeled down before her and place one of the cuffs around her ankle and then locking it to the leg of the chair. He did the same with her other ankle and then she was completely trapped against the chair.

Shalon gasped at the extreme position she was in. She had always been limber but the seat cutting into her back was definitely uncomfortable. She had to keep a definite arch at all times pushing her breasts and nipples forward and her center completely exposed for his pleasure. Shalon had hoped that she would be submitted for his pleasure but she never dreamed that he would come up with this. She could feel herself getting wet as she waited for his next move. His hand went to her hair as he petted and stroked it the soft locks and then grazed over her chest again before once again pinching her nipples.

"Did they explain just what your role is in this game?" Megatron asked.

"No master, they just said that it could be very pleasurable." She replied. Megatron turned and picked up the crop. He slowly walked over relishing the look of concern and sudden fear in her eyes. She began to squirm though she could not move much without pain lacing through her back. Megatron smiled wickedly at her attempts to test her bonds. This was going to be a very enjoyable night as he began to circle her breasts with the crop. Shalon whimpered as she watched Megatron's eyes shine brightly with anticipation.

"Please master." She whispered as she tested her bonds again. Megatron laughed.

"You are the one who wanted this and now we shall begin." He tested the crop by gently slapping it against her right breast. Shalon cried out as the sting registered in her processor. She could feel heat pooling between her legs as her fluid gathered and drenched her valve. This was different, but Aura was right. It was very pleasurable as Shalon began gasping from the intensity of it. Megatron was pleased that she responded so well and flicked the left breast on the nipple with the crop. Shalon moaned as she writhe against her bonds and Megatron began slapping one and then the other breast with the crop.

Shalon was in heaven. The sensation was so incredible and every breath she took only heightened the moment of pleasure that Megatron was giving her. She felt him increase the pressure of the crop and the pain only fueled her desire more. It was an aphrodisiac to her senses and she loved every moment. She moaned for more and he increased the pressure more until she was crying with each lick. She wanted him to touch her and pinched the sensitive nubs but he was the one controlling the pace. He grabbed under her right breast and began flicking the nub with the crop. Shalon thrashed her head and pulled hard against her bonds but she couldn't escape his touches. She cried out moaning his name, begging for him to give her release from the energy building in her body, her breaths rapid and erratic, and her thighs quivering from her need. Instead, sets down the crop and picks up the beads.

Shalon whimpered as she knew what he would do with them, and sure enough, he slowly began to insert two beads in her valve and one in her port. The beads would vibrate against each other and the one in her port would vibrate against the two through the thin metal membrane of her port. Shalon moaned again as she felt his fingers gently probe until the beads were where he wanted them to be. As Megatron removed his fingers he reached down and gently bit each nipple. Shalon cried out from the contact and Megatron purred against her skin. Shalon screamed as she felt her first release coarse through her body. Megatron grinned as he watched her ride out her overload. His fingers gently skimming over her valve and port as she trashed against her bonds.

Shalon was screaming her head off because the beads, his hands, and the nipple jewelry was making her so extremely sensitive that her overload was crashing in waves upon her body and she was spread and bond, unable to touch herself, and helpless at the mercy of her lover.

"Please!" She begged for him to touch her, to whip her, anything to ease the sensations of pleasure that seemed too intense for her to endure. "Mater please, Megatron!" She sobbed as another surge of energy began building within her again. "Megatron, please!" She cried as she felt another wave building and getting ready to crash through her as Megatron increased the vibration of the beads and reached for the crop. Shalon screamed as another overload rolled through her system. She never imagined that this was what the others were telling her about. She was powerless to stop him as he began to flick her valve with the crop.

"Please my lord!" She screamed. She cried and cried for him to release her from her bonds. She wanted to touch him, herself, and anything to relieve the tension as another wave began to build. Megatron had never seen anyone as responsive as Shalon, and it fueled his desire to consume her. He could see her face contort in horrid pleasure as the third wave continued to build and Megatron increase the pressure in his strokes with the crop. He alternated between her valve, port, and nipples as she writhed and screamed in painful pleasure.

"You do realize that after we are done, my dear, you will have to pleasure me." He told her as he continued to whip her valve. He wanted her tender and utterly sensitized to him for when he thrust into her nubile body. He pressed his hands down on her pelvic plating and could feel the beads vibrating inside her. Megatron watched her from optics dimmed with pleasure as she strained against the bonds and screamed from her third overload. He fluids had run down her legs and splattered the floor and Megatron decided to release her so that they could continue to play in the berth. He set the crop down and undid the cuffs at her ankles, and then he purposely leaned over her chest and began to undo the cuffs on the chairs, but left them around her wrists. He could hear the ones still attached to her ankle dragging the floor as she moved her legs for better leverage.

Megatron picked her up as if she was a rag doll and carried her to the berth. Her hands roamed his massive chassis pulling at the circuits beneath his armor but he resisted her advances because he still had plans for her. He faced her head down and on her hands and knees on the berth. Megatron then took on of the stasis cuff off one wrist, but brought her wrists together and locked them in the other cuff. Shalon looked at him with confusion until she realized that he was not finished with their game.

"Master please," She cried. "Not again."

He placed his fingers on her lips as he said, "You wanted to play, and I am not through." He smiled gently as he moved away and went to the drawer to pullout a long chain. He walked back and looped the chain through the middle of the cuffs and hooked the loops of the chain on a hook on the ceiling above the berth. Shalon was suspended from the ceiling by the chain, her bent knees barely touching the berth. Megatron then opened his palm to reveal two tweezers clamps and he took his other hand and began to pinch her left nipple.

Shalon whimpered as he pulled her nipple and placed it in the clamp and moved the ring up to secure it, and then he did the other.

"Jewelry is so pretty on femmes, but I also like to add to it don't you think?" He said. He observed his work as Shalon hung there moaning, and then her reached over and tightened them more until she cried out. He then began to flick the clamps with his fingers and Shalon writhed and cried trying to get away. When Megatron was satisfied that they would hold, he went back to his drawer and pulled out a long pole that would attach to the cuffs on her ankles.

"No please, my lord." She cried but only deaf audial greeted her pleas as he fixed the pole into the adjoining holes on each cuff forcing her legs far apart. Shalon moaned as she realized what fun her lord and master could have at her expense in this position. Megatron moved in front of her and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Unfortunately, my dear, I want to continue, but I fear that you are going to have to relieve a problem for me." He stated.

"How may I serve my master?" She asked quietly as she looked down in submission. Shalon heard his interface panel slide opened and Megatron take her head in his hands. He guided her head up as she saw his spike fully extended and weeping fluid and Shalon quickly tried to move forward as he guided it to her lips. She opened and took him in and began sucking wanting him in as far as he could go. He hands itched to be free, but she knew that he would not allow it because she belonged to him and was utterly powerless to control him. She licked and suck him with everything she was and Megatron moaned as she worked hard at bringing him off. It gave her pleasure that she could do this to him and see his face contort with pleasure that she was giving him.

Megatron looked down and his optics feasted on the most beautiful picture that he had ever seen. She was willing to give him everything, be anything just for him and it shook him from his very core. He had thought that he could make her hate him by forcing her to pleasure him, but she didn't see it that way and now as Megatron gasped from the pleasure that she provoked from him he realized that he couldn't give her up. He grabbed her head and began to force her taking him deeper in her mouth. Not one time did she complain as she sucked him harder, flicking her tongue all around his spike. Megatron began deep throating her, but still she never complained and then something else happened.

He could feel her pleasure. His face registered his shock, but before he could pull away he overloaded in her mouth. She drank every drop as he screamed his pleasure as he came so hard and she took every bit of him into her and he could feel it.

0o0o0o0o

Megatron's optics onlined. At some point he must have gone into stasis lock because he didn't remember off lining. He down to see  
>Shalon hanging there smirking at him and everything that had happened came back with vivid clarity. Megatron sat up and looked at her hanging from the chain just where he had left her. He checked his chronometer and realized that he had been out for a short while and he slowly moved closer to her.<p>

"Master." She purred at him and he cupped her face in his hands as he slowly began to kiss her. She moaned into the kiss openly inviting him in and he complied as he twirled his glossa around hers. She took everything he offered in the kiss and gave it back to him. Her smell was an aphrodisiac to his senses and as he reluctantly pulled away she cried in distress that he was breaking the kiss.

"You have been so good to me tonight." He said against her mouth. "Bear with me and I me and I promise to make this good for you." He said softly.

She smiled at him and said, "Anything for you, my lord." She softly replied. Megatron crawled around her and smoothed his hands along her backside. She was so soft in this form and strong at the same time. He moved around to behind her and touched her valve. He heard her moan as he realized she was extremely wet from the beads that were still inside of her. He pulled on the wires knocking them together inside her and she screamed from the pleasure. Megatron circled her valve with his fingers as he ran the other hand over her aft.

Shalon was panting as he pulled on the wires of the beads again. She couldn't go anywhere since he had not let her go and she writhed against her bonds. "Megatron, please I need you so bad, please master!" She cried out as he pulled the wires again and she felt a funny pressure at her port as something round was being massaged into it. Shalon cried as it slowly slipped in, burning a little from stretching her. She panted trying to get control of her body as she then felt Megatron's spike sliding in her valve. The beads, the toy in her port, and now his spike was too much and Shalon screamed as she overloaded hard.

Megatron slowed his movements to give her time to ride out her overload, her fluid drenching his spike as he stayed fully sheathed in her valve. The beads were incredible against the fullness of his spike and as Shalon calmed some he began to move deep inside her. They moaned together in rhythm as he grasped her hips and pulled her on his spike. Megatron offlined his optics as he felt her quiver in pleasure that only he could give her. He moved impaled her with his spike moving in her faster and she screamed each time he pulled in deep caressing the beads that vibrated against her most sensitive nodes in her.

Shalon began screaming loudly as he rode her faster and harder as she heard Megatron's deep hoarse cries behind her. They were both so close and Shalon began clenching around him to spur him on as he heard his deep guttural cries. Her hips hurt where he was digging his hands in but Shalon was so focused on their pleasure that a bomb could have gone off and she wouldn't have cared. When her overload hit her, she cried a low guttural spark wrenching cry that shook both of them as Megatron followed her, his cries mingling in the air with hers. Megatron thrust one final time holding her tight against his hips as he emptied his trans fluid inside her. He quickly unhooked the chain from the ceiling as he brought her arms down to the berth moved away from her legs and flipped her to her back. Her wrists were still bound and the bars kept her legs spread and he moved his helm down as he pulled her thighs closer to him.

"My lord! No, please… not again… no." She cried as she felt his glossa begin to lap their mixed fluid up. He pulled at the beads still embedded within her and she screamed as she tried to get away. Megatron purred against her valve as she thrashed against his mouth but he kept her tightly held down. Shalon squirmed and wiggled as he lapped at her valve until she could feel energy building again and this time it threatened to offline her.

"Megatron please," She cried. "I can't take anymore. Please…. Please… Oh Primus…. Megatron!" She screamed as he enter her again with his spike. Her voice was near hoarse from so much screaming as she was ridden by her master once again. Megatron placed her wrists above her head as he leaned over her moving inside her. Shalon eyes grew wide as she realized the intimate position he had placed her in. She had already slipped and opened her mind, using her telepathic ability and she knew that if she didn't guard her spark carefully that it would begin pulsing out for his.

"Megatron," She gasped out in a hoarse whisper, "You need to stop… I'm losing control. Please!" She cried out and arched up into him as he gently moved inside her. She began to cry earnestly because he would know her secret if he didn't stop. She couldn't hold him at bay and she cried out as he shifted and hit the beads, knocking them against the nodes in her valve as she overloaded. Her spark sent a pulse out and Megatron gasped as his received it, his chest plates beginning their unlocking sequence before he realized what was happening. He looked down at her tear streaked face as he finally heard her pleas and apologies before he overloaded as well sending them both crashing hard as their sparks began merging together. Megatron tried to tear away but as he heard her cry out and felt her pain he collapsed against her.

Megatron fell upon her as he wrapped his arms around her. As he screamed out he saw her life through her spark, felt her hopes and fears, and realized that she had loved him the moment she first saw him. It terrified him that he had let his guard down and it humbled him that she knew his fears and still sent love and comfort to him, a Decepticon war lord. He felt tricked but at the same time realized that he could no more send her away than she could stop loving him. He also saw her fear of losing him and why she was so willing to accept everything he did to her. She gave because she loved and Primus had made her to love him.

The spark overload was powerful but as their systems settled, Megatron looked down to see that this time she was the one who offlined. He quickly closed his chest plates and reprogramed the security around his spark chamber. He unlocked the cuffs and took them off. Then Megatron reached down, undid the bar and took the cuffs off her ankles. He pulled her on top of his chest as he cradled her against him. He looked at her carefully still shocked at his own actions.

He was a war lord. He didn't have time for this and in the morning he would have to make some decisions concerning her. He would have to give her up because he couldn't afford to keep her in his berth. Maybe if he was lucky, then the bond wouldn't take hold. It was only this once and it had been an accident. He would give her up and she would learn to love another mech and give him sparklings and Megatron would not have to worry about being weak. He absently stroked her body as she responded to his touches even in recharge. Yes, he could give her up, though it would be hard, but he could do it. After all, he had brought a war to his home planet that had consumed it then he could give up this feisty femme.

She was beautiful lying on top of him, and he knew that he had to give her up because if any of his enemies found out about her, they would destroy her and him. Megatron was so screwed!

_Well this certainly didn't turn out the way I envisioned it, but I hope you like it. Please leave a review._


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, here's the angst, and I mean it is going to be cruel so don't burn me to much with criticism. I will promise that I will make everything better in the end. Please leave a review so that I will keep writing. Enjoy._

Shalon woke up with her breasts aching and her valve cramping. As she slowly moved she realized that she was still on top of her lover. As she looked at the chronometer she saw that it was very early which after last night she was surprised that she was able to wake up at all. Megatron was recharging peacefully under her, and she took a moment to look at his face. He looked so much younger in recharging mode and Shalon pulled up and kissed him softly on the lips. She felt him coming to through the bond that was forming between them and she smiled as he slowly onlined his optics.

"Why so early, Shalon?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I just woke up." She winced as she shifted under him and he felt her pain. "I didn't hurt you too much last night?" He asked.

"No my lord, it was very enjoyable." He smiled at her words but he could feel the uncertainty through the bond that was solidifying between them. This disturbed him and fueled more uncertainty in her. He rolled her off him and spooned her into his chest.

"

Shalon go back into recharge. I don't want to have this conversation now." Megatron wrapped his massive arm around her tiny waist as she shifted to get comfortable.

"Megatron…"

"No Shalon, you will only get hurt."

"But…"

"No!"

Shalon laid there against Megatron as she felt him slip back into recharge. Shalon laid there quietly as tears began to slip from her eyes. It took some time before she was able to go back into recharge.

When she woke up again she was alone. Shalon cried her spark out because she knew that he was going to give her up. She had gambled and lost. Allie had always told her that her greatest strength was her unyielding love, but right now it felt like her greatest weakness. She had not guarded her spark well and he had found out her secrets. Maybe there might be some hope, but Shalon doubted it. He would give her up and her spark would be shattered. Shalon slowly sat up and noticed a data pad next to the pillow that Megatron had used. She picked it up and read the note that he had left.

Get dressed and meet me in the command center.

Megatron

She read it again and wondered what was in store for her as she went to the wash racks and cleaned herself thoroughly. Once satisfied with her skin and hair, she dried her hair and pulled on a simple pink A-line dress and zipped it up in the back. It made her waist look tiny and delicate while flaring around her legs and after brushing her hair, Shalon slowly walked out into the living area. She noticed that Megatron had already picked up so all she had to do was go to him. She opened the door but found no one there to escort her.

Shalon walked slowly to command center, each step drawing her closer to her master as she could sense him through the bond. Hope bloomed until she felt him shut down the bond on his end and Shalon gasped at the pain that it caused her. She blinked back the tears because they would not help her as she found herself at the entrance of the command center. Megatron was sitting on his throne as the first shift mechs worked around him. He was studying a data pad until he glanced up and saw her standing there.

"Starscream, clear the room. Knockout, please wait outside the door until I call you." He ordered. The room cleared and only Shalon and Megatron were left looking at each other.

"Come here Shalon." Megatron ordered her. She complied as she walked to him and knelt at his feet. He looked at her bowed head and his spark ached with an intense splitting pain but he chose to ignore it because to keep her would only put him at a disadvantage.

"Shalon, look at me." He quietly said. She did.

"I can't keep you." He whispered.

"I know." She said brokenly as a tear slipped down her face.

"I have asked Knockout to take you and he has agreed. Rumble is moving your things to his quarters as we speak. You will pleasure him as you have me." His voice cracked on the last but he held firm refusing to look at her as another tear slipped past her guard and down her face.

"I under….I…I under…." But she couldn't get the words out due to the lump in her throat. She heard the door open to the command center and knew that he had commed Knockout to come retrieve her. "Please." She whispered brokenly to him. "Don't do this. I am so sorry for last night, but please don't do this, please." She whispered brokenly as Knockout came to stand behind her. Megatron looked at her tear stained face and leaned down. He gently took her head in his hands and pulled her to him.

"Don't be sorry. Never be sorry for last night. You gave yourself wholly and unselfishly, but now it has ended and you will learn to love another." He kissed her tenderly as she broke down. Knockout reach behind her to lead her away.

"No." She whispered, her spark breaking as Megatron turned away so that he would not have to see her pain. "Megatron please, please don't' do this." She cried out and started to fight against Knockout. Knockout went to jerk her to him in a brutal grip.

"No! I did not give her to you so you could brutalize her!" Megatron had raise up from his chair ready to pull her back.

"My apologies, my lord. I will treasure her and I assure you that she will not be harmed." Knockout promised. With that, Knockout led her away as she cried. Megatron sat down heavily wondering if he had made the right move in giving her up.

Once outside in the corridor Shalon collapsed in a heap on the floor. Everyone took one look at her and felt spark wrenching sympathy for her. They didn't know what had transpired between her and their lord last night, but it was enough that Megatron had given her up. Knockout wrapped his hands around her and picked her effortlessly off the floor. He carried her to his quarters and laid her down on his berth. As he stepped back he watched how she curled into herself and cried. In all the years that he had served his master he had never seen someone cry because Megatron was giving them up. Usually mechs and femmes were happy to be away from Megatron's berth because of his brutality. This little femme, however, was devastated and Knockout had a feeling that Megatron wasn't happy either.

"Your things have arrived, Shalon." He stated to her, but she did not respond.

"If you serve me well then we shall get along, but I will expect you to pleasure me so I will give you today to get over this emotion. I will be back tonight after I finish my mission." Knockout told her. She never acknowledged his words and after a moment Knockout left to complete his assignment.

0o0o0o0o

Cassie held Shadow to her breast as he hungrily fed from her. This was always a time of contentment and she enjoyed the bonding that she did with her children while they fed. Soundwave had made her a special chair, similar to what humans called a rocking chair, and she slowly moved it back and forth as Shadow greedily suckled from he. The door pinged, but Shadow whimpered and Cassie was at a loss on what to do. Before she could decide on a solution, the door opened to reveal Megatron. He walked in and came toward Cassie as she sat nursing her sparkling. Megatron knelt down and watched the little mechling suckle at her breast and Megatron smiled.

"I wondered how you feed your sparklings in this form. I guess it is similar to what human females do for their babies." Cassie smiled at his words but she felt heaviness beneath them and she knew that Shalon was not responding at all to her inquiries.

"Megatron, what have you done?" Cassie asked. Megatron started at her words. She had never addressed him in that fashion in all the years that he had known her.

"How dare you…."

"I dare because I care about you and Shalon. I dare because I have shared your berth and I have done everything that you have ever asked of me." She rounded on him.

"I am your master…"

"And you are a good one or would never have come back."

"Cassie…."

"Don't Cassie me. Now tell me, what have you done that has cause Shalon to sink into a dark depression?" Cassie demanded.

Megatron stood up and began to pace. Cassie watched him giving him time to gather his thoughts because she had grown to know him well and she wanted him to realize the mistake that he had made.

"We bonded last night." He finally said and Cassie gasped. She had expected him to say that Shalon had declared her love or some other fool thing but for him to admit to bonding meant that the situation was very serious.

"So you bonded last night and…" She waited for him to finish the statement she started.

"…and I gave her to Knockout this morning." He finished.

"And what was your logic behind this?" She asked.

"I figured that if we didn't feed the bond, since it was an accident, then she could move on and find another that could love her and giver her sparklings."

"You do realize that bonds don't work that way."

"Dammit Cassie, yes I know that but I can't tie her to me. I have enemies, those that would use her to get to me."

"Bullshit! And you have already tied her to you. Don't you realize that that pain in your spark is because it has had a taste of its other half, and now you are denying the bond."

"I don't need this!"

"Then why did you come to me?"

"I don't know." Megatron turned and looked at Cassie. "Maybe I had hoped that you would support me. Maybe tell me that I did what was right so that she has a chance for happiness? I don't know." He repeated.

"She's hurting." Cassie said quietly as she shifted Shadow to the other breast. Megatron just stared at her bared chest as she shifted her son in her arms. Megatron knelt back down.

"If I had wanted to bond with anyone, it would have been you, but you were already bonded to Soundwave." He said it very quietly to her.

"I would have fought you every step of the way." She responded.

"Why? You are strong, your loyal, and you obey everything I ask of you."

"But I am not meant to be your mate. Primus sent me for Soundwave. I was made for him." Shadow was suckling again as his slurps and sucking sounds were noisily noticeable. Cassie smiled down at her son. "What are you going to do about the bond?"

"I will close it off, not allow it and it will die."

"Bonds don't die, Megatron. Even in death, once made they are what sustain us, make us stronger. Megatron, Shalon is the type of person that will not recover from this."

"That is not my problem."

"Then why are you discussing it with me?"

"I don't know why." Megatron stood up and abruptly left. Cassie stood up to put her sleeping son in his cot. Frenzy walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Frenzy, I am going to need to go out. Can you give me directions to Knockout's quarters?"

"Sure Cass, but do you really need to go there?"

"Unfortunately I do."

Cassie went to her berth room and quickly changed tops. She commed Aura and Chelsea and sent a mental message to what was going on and told them to meet her. She checked to sparklings again to make sure that they were sleeping and left for Knockout's quarters.

Aura and Chelsea were there waiting at the door when she arrived.

"I had hoped that this wouldn't happen." Chelsea said.

"Well Megatron is fighting it, but I don't think he will win." Cassie stated. "They bonded last night." She added with her dead panned face.

"What? And he gave her up this morning?" Aura exclaimed.

"Oh yes, and now he thinks that it will go away by getting rid of her." Cassie said.

"What are we going to tell her?" Chelsea asked.

"We tell her to take Knockout to berth and frag his CPU until it is fried and Megatron will learn firsthand just how a bond works!" Cassie told them.

Aura laughed evilly. "Do you think Shalon can pull it off? I mean interfacing someone you don't care for is not easy."

"No, bur Knockout is a good looking mech, and I know that he had been around so I don't think that she will have a bad experience." Chelsea said. They turned and pinged the door, but when there was no answer Cassie overrode the code and the three walked in to see Shalon lying there with her back to the door. She was curled up in a ball lying on the berth and Chelsea felt so sorry for her friend.

"Shalon," Cassie called softly. Shalon didn't move. "Shalon," Cassie sat down on the berth and touched her shoulder. "Shalon, talk to me." Cassie soothingly said.

"He gave me away." She whispered. "He gave me away as if last night meant nothing." Cassie saw a fresh round of tears start to fall and she curled her body over Shalon's to comfort her. Chelsea sat down at the head of the berth and stroked Shalon's head .

"It's not the end of the world." Cassie said softly. "And you were able to do the one thing that no other person has ever done before."

"What's that." Shalon said brokenly.

"You managed to get him to bond with you." Chelsea stated.

"Yes, but he gave me away."

"Shalon I have never seen you give up." Aura said.

"And Shalon, you have the advantage." Cassie added.

"How do I have the advantage? I'm here in another mech's quarters. How can that be an advantage?"

"You are bonded to him. Anything that you feel, even with him trying to close the bond, he will still feel something." Cassie said.

"But we didn't have time to seal the bond."

"It doesn't matter and besides you are a telepath. Send him images, have feel what you are feeling. Turn his decision on him and make him regret it." Aura said. "You have never shied from anything, why are you now?"

"So let Knockout take me?"

"Yes, and make Megatron regret giving you away." Said Cassie. "Frag Knockout like there is no tomorrow. Fake it if you have to, but let Megatron know. Send every detail to him."

"And make him regret it." Shalon said it slowly as she thought about it over and over, and she decided she could do it.

Cassie saw that she had come out of the depression from earlier and she and the girls left Shalon to prepare to execute her plan.

0o0o0o0o0

Knockout came in from a horrendous day. He walked quickly down the hallway to his quarters. As he opened the door expecting to see the little femme huddled up in the berth, he was surprised to see that she was up and sitting at his desk as she read one of his data pads that he had downloaded a novel on. She looked up and smiled shyly at him. Her face was still pale and she looked like she hadn't taken any energon in, but at least she was up.

"I am glad that you are up, my dear."

"Well, I am still not myself, but I couldn't take it out on you. You don't deserve that kind of treatment." Shalon said. She looked down as she felt him come closer.

"I agree, little femme." Shalon noticed that he was quite a bit smaller than Megatron, but he did have an air of assurance about him. As he came closer, Shalon stayed still and allowed him to make the first move. He reached out and stroke her hair soothingly as the strands slid through his fingers. He moved closer and pulled her to him and she let him. Her spark wasn't really in it but if she had to she would fake it if necessary. She allowed him to nuzzle her neck as he made his way up her neck to her lips. Knockout gently held her to him, their lips barely touching, and his breath warm against her skin.

"I am going to kiss you, long, hard, and very, very slow. If you have don't want this, say so now." He waited and Shalon almost told him no, but she held out. When his lips captured hers, it surprised her at how good he was at it. Shalon slowly brought her hands up to his shoulders. It felt strange to armor that was smaller than what she was used to and tears started to form, but she blinked them back as Knockout gently bit her lower lip and she opened up to allow him entrance. She opened up her mind and sent a mental picture to Megatron as well as all the feelings that Knockout was invoking. He kissed her as his glossa stroked along hers and explored every part of her oral cavity. Shalon moved her arms around his neck and let him explore as his hands moved down her back and to her aft. He lifted her up and moved her to the berth as he broke the kiss. He pulled her dress over her head to discover that she had nothing under it. Shalon had wanted to make it easy for him so that he would get it over quickly. He threw the dress down and he trailed his lips over her neck and down to her breasts. Shalon flinched because she was still very tender from the night before. Knockout saw the bruises and the marks on her breasts and chest and he looked down to see other marks on her aft and thighs.

He was amazed at the marks because it seemed that she had not wanted to leave his leader's berth but the marks were obviously made by a cruel and harsh lover and Knockout was not one to hurt his lovers on purpose. He placed kisses on the bruises and gently suckled at her breasts. Shalon thought this was pleasant but not like that all burning passion that she had felt from her master. She kept sending images through both the bond and by telepathy hoping to receive something from him. Knockout did not hear the door open or his master enter and stand against the wall, but Shalon did. As soon as she saw him her valve flooded with fluid as she watched him stand there watching them. She moaned at the sight of him wishing with all her might that it was Megatron kissing and licking him, instead of being the jerk standing there watching them.

Megatron didn't know why he had come except the compelling need in him to possess her. She had bewitched him and as he watched them on the berth Megatron moaned from the images that she was sending him. It was what had interrupted him from his work and now he was here and his CPU was telling him to leave, but his spark was saying to take back what belonged to him. He stepped forward and Knockout glanced over to see him walking toward him. He let go of Shalon as the moved apart and Megatron sat down next to Shalon. He reached out and touched her.

"My lord, we were not expecting…" Knockout began.

"It's okay Knockout. I am not angry." Megatron finished. Shalon instinctively moved closer as she began to rub herself against his armor and moaned. Megatron pushed her away.

"You are Knockout's femme now." He told her.

"No my lord, please, please, I need you." She cried.

"Shalon!" He warned.

"Then why did you even bother! Why come here if you…" She cried out. Megatron could feel her anguish through the bond and his hands clenched at his sides as she struggled back toward him to pummel him with her fist. Knockout watched in shock and horror as Megatron let her attack him. He realized that the feelings that the couple were enduring were those of a bond and that was why Megatron was giving such conflicting messages. He was trying to fight against the bond. The couple wrestled with each other until Megatron had her pinned under him.

"Please, don't leave me!" She earnestly cried as Megatron's face contorted in pain. He looked everywhere but at her and Knockout took pity on both of them.

"My lord, I am most gracious for the gift that you have bestowed upon me, but if she has bonded to you then she will never truly belong to me, and I will not be able to give her sparklings." Knockout said very quietly and added, "She is a gift from Primus to you , my lord."

"No." Megatron released her immediately. "She is not bonded to me!"

"My lord, she is. I know when I am in the presence of a bonded couple. I am a medic after all."

Megatron looked at Knockout and then he glanced back at Shalon. He could see the pain and anguish in her face and he could feel it through their bond.

"You're right, Knockout." Megatron finally accepted the bond as he heard Shalon gasp as she felt his acceptance, his insecurity, and his warmth at finally accepting her. "I am sorry for bringing you into this mess. You have been a loyal lieutenant and I was only trying to reward you."

"You are most gracious, my lord, and I will continue to serve you. You need to take her and seal the bond. Until you have sealed it, both of you will continue to be in pain." Knockout stood up and retrieved her dress. He placed it on the berth next to Megatron. Megatron picked the dress up and gently helped his mate dress. He then picked her up and carried her to the door. He turned back to Knockout, nodded, and walked out of the door.

Megatron carried Shalon through the corridor. Many of his mechs that were in the hall watched as he carried her to the elevator as he stepped in and rode it up to his quarters. He stepped out, and walked through the door to his quarters. He kept going until he laid her down on his berth. Shalon clung to his shoulders as he gently stroked her face.

"You're a witch, you know that, don't you." He quietly replied and she smiled as tears ran down her face.

"I didn't ask to bond with you, but I am not sorry." She quietly stated.

"I know. I didn't give you a chance to ask." I just took. Megatron smiled ruefully at himself. He was always taking and never asking, but now he had another life bonded to him and as he bent his helm down to kiss her, he vowed that he would do everything in his power to protect her.

_Well I hope that you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, but I just couldn't follow through with Knockout. It just didn't seem fair to the poor guy. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, Megatron is finally accepting the bond, but he still hasn't said he loves her so let's see what happens in this next chapter. Oh, and let's not forget that lovable infiltrator, Barricade, let's see what he and his mate are up to. Also we need to do a check up on old Screamer and see how he is fairing with the practical Aura._

"Busy day?" Aura asked Starscream. She looked up from the data pad she was reading as the seeker walked in to their living room from the corridor. He had just left Thundercracker and Skywarp after discussing the interesting scene that had unfolded between Megatron and Shalon.

"You could say that, my dear." Aura laughed at him. Starscream smiled back. It was nice to have someone to come home to and he relished his time with the shuttle. Oh, she looked human, but she was still the small shuttle that had worked with him and Skyfire, and he was enjoying having her in his quarters and recharging next to him on his berth. He set down the data pad that held the duty roster for all the seeker trines, and made his way to the couch that she was sprawled out on. He slapped her aft to make her move and when she smirked at him and stuck her glossa out, he reached down and nipped at it as her arms went around his neck and she pulled him down on top of her.

"So what happened and does it have to do with this feeling that I am picking up on from Shalon." She murmured as she nuzzled the smooth warm pliant metal of his shoulder before biting down hard with her teeth.

"Well it was interesting. First we see Barricade carrying her to his quarters after Rumble placing her bag there, and then we come in from patrol and see Megatron carrying her back to his quarters..." Starscream heard her laugh echo off the walls. "Am I missing something?"

"Oh, I think you are." Aura said as she reached down and caressed his interface panel. The handsome red seeker immediately allowed it to retract as Aura coaxed his spike out and began pumping it. "We went to find out why Shalon had completely closed the bond and why we were feeling such pain before she had closed it only to discover that Megatron had given her to Knockout."

"Really," Starscream moaned more than replied as he felt his system heating from her touches. "So why did we see Megatron… carrying… her back?"

"She admitted to Cassie and Chelsea that they had accidentally bonded…"

"What!" Starscream shifted out of Aura hands. He wanted to hear her words before she drove him to the point of overloading.

"Oh yes, it was quite delicious if you were picking up on Chelsea's processor. I mean really! She has Barricade, but she always did have a touch of arrogance and vanity, anyway Shalon admitted to the situation; and Cassie informed Shalon to suck it up. You should have seen her face. It was priceless."

"So how did Shalon get back her mech?" Starscream asked dryly.

"After Cassie told her to suck it up, she reminded Shalon that she had the advantage and to use it against him."

Starscream let out a whooping, screeching laugh has he could imagine the glorious, great leader succumbing to a conniving femme. Well it served him right. All the years of pain and anguish that Starscream had endured and this one tiny femme had finally brought the great Decepticon leader down, leveling the playing field so that maybe Starscream could finally get some of his projects passed through him.

"Well, after seeing him carry her through the corridors, I am assuming that Cassie's idea worked."

"Yes and even now there is contentment flowing through the bond so I am pretty sure that they made up." Aura replied as she shifted closer to her lover and began stroking him again. Starscream purred as Aura touched and played with him. She was usually the one who initiated contact, always pleasuring him first, but tonight Starscream had decided that he was going to pleasure her first. He moved back again as Aura pouted and reached for him, but he evaded her advances.

"Screamer! What's wrong?" She asked.

He smiled wickedly at her and her eyes grew large as she realized that he wanted to play. "Now Aura, nothing is wrong. My glorious leader is bonded. Barricade is quite content and even Soundwave, who usually annoys the hell out of me, is happy playing daddy. Nothing is wrong." He pulled her off the settee and rolled her to the floor.

"Every time I come in, you surprise me, my dear, and now I want to return the gift." He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips, then her cheek, and last he dipped his helm and laid an open mouth kiss on her pulse point in her neck. Aura shivered and smiled as she felt his spike rubbing against her stomach as her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands travelled up her thighs to find nothing under the simple dress she wore.

"What is my gift my darling?" She purred the question out as his mouth found her nipple through her dress. She could tell that he was smiling even though they were not bonded.

"I want to please you first tonight, and then I want to talk to you about the possibility of sparkbonding." Starscream looked deep into her eyes, but he could see that his words did not have the effect that he thought they would. She shifted away from him and sat up.

"Starscream, I appreciate everything that we have done together, and I know that I was the one instigating this; but this is just my first trip to earth and I have never been one to rush things or events. Please don't take this as a rejection, Starscream, but I am just not ready for that step." She caressed his face, her eyes pleading with him for understanding. Starscream smiled back, albeit a little sadly, and Aura felt guilty for not making her feelings plain sooner.

"I guess you are right. I just saw Soundwave holding his two femme sparklings and I guess it made me nostalgic. Hell, just having you here brings back so many memories, Aura. I just wanted…."

"And you can have it, but we have time. The war is dwindling down, and Allie has taken steps to ensure that we are safer in the Realm, the Jung ho have calmed somewhat, and I am not going to do anything stupid. I just never have been the forever after type of femme, and I don't jump into major decisions. That's why I was so good at science. I like checking and double checking my work. I just want forever to be a sure step for me, not something that was made in the heat of the moment." She leaned down and kissed him as if pleading with him to see her point of view.

Starscream had to concede to her. Her careful planning and checking was what made their relationship work. She balance him by being the voice of reason and he could not fault her for it. Starscream gathered her close and rolled her back under him. "I understand, Aura even if I don't like waiting; but you are right. This would be a major step in our relationship and I don't want to chance anything going wrong." Starscream smooth her dress over her hips and parted her thighs. "I want you to feel secure and safe with me." He kissed her hungrily as he touched her valve and heard her gasp in the kiss. "I want you to know that you are my balance and that you keep me sane." He raised one of her legs up at the knee and wrapped it around his waist. "And I want you to know that if we hadn't have been separated, I would have told you that I loved you then," Starscream lined his spike up with her valve and slid smoothly into her. "And I love you now."

Aura clutched at his sleek, smooth, strong metallic arms as Starscream moved inside her. He dipped his helm and kissed her shoulder as she gasped out from the pleasure of him moving inside her as Aura tightened the muscles around her valve so that she could hear her lover moan in pleasure. They moved very tenderly. It was as if Starscream was afraid that she would disappear and never return to him. Aura wasn't fooled. She knew that she had made him feel somewhat insecure so as she lay beneath him moving with him, she held him, kissed him, dipped her fingers in his seems and did everything she could to reassure him. They moved together as she whispered endearments in his audial receptors and as the energy built up between them Aura had to grasp and cling to Starscream as his movements became frantic and erratic. He rose up and pulled her to him by her hips where he would have complete control and began to pound into her valve. Aura curled her fingers into the shag rug on the floor as he swirled his hips and pounded her until she began to cry for him over and over until she overloaded taking him with her.

Starscream smooth the hair from her eyes and face as he tenderly kissed her. She smiled at him as they lay there basking in the afterglow of the moment. Yeah, they were having a moment, but Aura didn't want to tell him that because it would ruin his mood.

"I am not going anywhere, Star." She whispered to him.

"I know, but I want to feel you inside me. I want to know that no matter where you are I know that you are with me, Aura." He stated.

"I know, and I want that too, but this is only the first week. We have three more to go and time so let's enjoy what we have." She said softly. Starscream smiled down at her as he kissed her and began to move again, but Aura laughed and he suddenly frowned.

"As much as I love the floor, I would rather be against your warm armor than this cold metal floor." The seeker laughed as he stood and pulled her up to take her to the berth.

0o0o0o0o0

Firefox was being fussy. She would nurse, but then she would stop and cry and Cassie was tired of trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Of the three sparklings, Firefox was the fussiest. They had also figured out that she would not sleep unless they put her with Shadow. All three were inseparable but Firefox and Shadow seemed to be literally bonded together and Cassie worried that this might pose a problem as they grew older.

"Foxfire won't settle?" Soundwave asked.

"No she is giving me problems. I worry that she may be too dependent on her siblings." Cassie replied.

"She is a baby. She might be clingy for a while, Cassie. We will just have to watch her and love her so that she knows security." Soundwave walked towards Cassie as he was talking. He gently took Firefox from her mother's arms. Firefox settled down to a whimper before beginning a new series of cries. Soundwave cuddled and cooed at her until her cries settled and then he laid her next to Shadow and she completely stopped crying. Soundwave worried that Cassie might be right, but time would only tell. Ratbat had been clingy, but once he was able to go in the cassette carrier he had settled down due to the security of being in Soundwave's chest.

"Cassie, Ravage will sit in and recharge with the sparklings. You come with me." He said as he walked out of the nursery and expected her to follow. She complied as they passed Rumble and Frenzy who were sitting on the couch playing a video game. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were perched on the shelf above ribbing the twins and Ratbat was recharging below the shelf. Soundwave walked past their creations and led Cassie to their berth room.

"Cassie you are tired." She said quietly and she smiled.

"I know I am tired. Three are not easy. It seems that when I get one fed, the other two are hungry, and when I get one down to sleep, then there is one that is waking up." Cassie smiled at her mate. "It is very tiring but I am grateful that I have you and the cassettes help out, not to mention that Shalon and the others come by to relieve me some; but sometimes I just want to ignore Firefox when she starts the crying spells. Do you know that she starts crying an hour before you get through with your shift? I have never seen anything like it before. It is as if she can tell time!" Cassie sighed as Soundwave had come behind her and began rubbing the small of her back. She could feel the knots of tension ease with his soothing fingers. She had regained her figure quickly with nursing three sparklings but Soundwave was concerned about her because she should be taking twice as much energon due to nursing, but she wasn't. Laserbeak had reported that she had barely touched the energon because she was dealing with the sparklings. Soundwave had asked special permission to stay in later in the morning to help with the triplets tomorrow just so Cassie could rest. He also wanted to make her drink in the morning and see that she was receiving proper nutrition. He pulled her against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Aura had checked Cassie over and she was healing from the birth, but Aura had said it would be another week before she would be able to partake in any interfacing activities and so Soundwave was being careful to give Cassie time to heal. He held her as he guided her to the berth, and then he pulled her shirt over her head as he help guide her fingers to remove her pants. Soundwave rolled her on her side on the berth and then he lay down to spoon against her.

"Rest Cassie. You are tired and you need to recharge." Soundwave said as he kissed her on the collar bone.

"Thank you, Soundwave." She sleepily said.

"You're welcome. I'll get up if the triplets wake up." He told her softly but she was already asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Barricade walked in after his first shift back on duty. He had had a long day patrolling and he was ready for recharge. His back, though still tender, was healing nicely and he couldn't complain. He even assisted Knockout with part of his mission, the medic telling him about Megatron giving him the tiny femme, and Barricade wondered if Knockout would be hurt because he knew how much the femme wanted Megatron, but he didn't say anything to Knockout. It worked out because he had returned later than Knockout and had heard the news about Megatron carrying the femme back to his quarters. Barricade hoped that Knockout was not hurt but was glad that the little femme got to stay with her master since she was one of the few femmes that Barricade had ever seen that could handle the war lord.

Barricade looked at Chelsea. She was recharging on the berth and her face was so beautiful. He had never seen skin like hers, and Barricade reached down to trail his fingers over its softness. He noticed that she was finally lying on her back and he smiled. He ran his fingers down one of her legs and she parted them in invitation in her sleep.

Barricade had always preferred his victims to be willing. It was one of the reasons he had taken such pleasure in seducing Megatron's femme in the beginning. What he had not counted on was that they had fallen in love and then bonded, but seeing her here in his berth Barricade realized how fortunate his life was. He trailed his fingers back up her calf to the inside of her thigh as he lightly touched her valve. She moaned in her recharge and shifted and Barricade slid onto the berth between her legs. He smiled as he thought about how he would wake her up. He dipped his helm down to her valve and flicked it with his glossa as she moaned his name in her sleep. He smiled as he began licking her valve. Even in recharge he could feel her fluids building and lubricating her valve in anticipation of him. He slid a finger into her as she moaned and started moving on the berth. He looked up to see her eyes open, though sleepy, and her smiling down at him.

"Hello my darling." She purred at him and he felt his system heat up at the look she gave him. Barricade moved back over her valve and began licking her in earnest. He had to hold her thighs as she began to thrash against the berth, her whimpers coming out in little pants as her hands went down to cradle his helm. Her fingers caressed the crest of his helmet.

"Sweetspark, if you are going to pleasure me then may I make a suggestion?" She asked. Barricade looked over at her from his position.

"And what suggestion are you going to make?" He asked.

Chelsea smiled as she enjoyed the sensations coursing through her heated body. She rose up and moved over him until she had straddled him. "Next time tie me down." Chelsea positioned herself and slid down on his spike as Barricade rushed air out of his vents at the sight if her on top of him. Her platinum hair spilled over onto his chest plates and she rode him hard and fast. Barricade thrust upward to meet her as Chelsea pulled at the circuits under his armor, and she was determined to make him overload first. She squeezed her muscles and nipped at his neck. She bit at his antennae as well as sucking and biting his lower lip. Barricade enjoyed her aggressiveness as she continued to ride him, swirling her hips as she reached behind her to finger his port.

Barricade growled and bucked upward as he crushed her breasts in his hands. Chelsea moaned in pain and delight as she rode him faster than and as hard as she could. He released her breast to pinch her sensitive nipples as he pulled himself up and began to lick them. Chelsea felt the first wave of energy and Barricade wrapped his arms around her. Chelsea kept moving as Barricade wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and she arched back as he curled over her body and shifted them where he had the control. He began to pound into her as he shifted her legs and placed her on her back. Chelsea cried out as he moved roughly in and out of her.

Chelsea screamed as he pounded her over and over. She cried out as he nipped at her sensitive breasts while his hands lifted her legs in the air and placed them over his shoulders so that he could penetrate her deeper. He continued to pound into her until he could feel her close to overload and Barricade began sending pulses of spark energy into her and Chelsea lost it. She began screaming wildly as pulse after pulse of energy was received and sent back through their bond. Chelsea went into overload as Barricade followed.


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, last chapter updated everyone on where the other characters stood in their relationships so now on to Megatron and Shalon. Please take a moment to leave a review. Thank you very much!_

Shalon had calmed now that she was lying on top of her master. Her eyes closed as she listened to the whirring of her lord's circuits beneath her ears, as she lay in contentment and peace. Megatron's hand stroked her back and she sighed in pleasure.

"I will not favor you over anyone on this base." He commented absently.

Shalon smirked. He always had to have the upper hand. "But, master," She calmly said. "You have already shown favor." She rose up her head to look at his reaction to her words.

"I have…" Megatron let air out of his vents, "I guess I have. I will not do so anymore. I have to have control at all times of my base." He stated.

"I know, master." Shalon pulled at the circuits and wires just beneath his armor. "What did Knockout mean by sealing the bond?" She asked.

Megatron slowly rose up to a reclining position so that he could look at Shalon more directly. "When a new bond is formed, in the early days, it is important to seal the bond, and to do it as often as possible." He laughed at the wicked expression that flitted over her face.

"Oh, does that mean I get to have my wicked way with you?" She smirked at him as she felt his laugh rumble through his chassis.

"Does that mean I get to retaliate?" He sniped back.

"Anytime you want, master." She replied cheekily. They looked each other, optics to eyes, and Megatron could feel the peace and contentment emanating from her. If he was honest with himself he would have recognized that this was the first time he had felt at peace within himself since declaring war back on Cybertron. She made him feel happy to have someone to come back to and it scared him that she could be taken away so easily.

"I saw images of your world, but at the time I was trying to fight against the merging. Tell me about some of the things I saw." He said quietly.

"What do you want to know?" She asked. She folded her arms under her chin and thought about his words. "There are so many things I could tell you. Was there a specific memory you were interested in?" She asked.

"I saw a memory that gave you great satisfaction. You were fighting and there was destruction all around you. Tell me about that."

Shalon smiled. She knew what he was referring to. It was one of the times that Allie had given her full reign for destruction and she had relished the moment. "You know that I am part of Allie's team, right?" Megatron nodded his head for her to go on. "Well. I am one of the front liners and I even go in ahead of the team to secure lines and communications. I really like what I do because it gives me free range to choose what direction I want the battle to go in." She swirled her fingers around the seams of his chest as she continued. "I also infiltrate and set up for potential battles. Allie says that I am very good at it and she trusts me implicitly because I have such high success rates on my missions."

"So, I take it that you love your job?" Megatron asked as he watched her.

"Yes I do." She replied.

"And what if you were carrying?" He asked off handedly.

"I would fall back to navigator or gunner on one of the viper crews. Allie does not allow femmes that are carrying to infiltrate." Shalon looked at Megatron. She knew that what he really wanted to know was how dangerous her job was. "Megatron," She quietly said. He looked directly into her eyes as she said her next words. "My job very seldom is as dangerous as what you saw. That memory was from earlier days when the Jung ho was at its worst. I don't put myself in danger on purpose and I if I do anything stupid, then Allie grounds me from the teams. Please, I don't want you to worry. I am really very good at what I do." She laid her head down and wrapped her arms around his chest to hug him in reassurance.

Megatron did not say anything for a while. He didn't like that she was so good at her job, and wished that he could keep her here so that he knew she was safe. Cassie had told him about what living in the Realm was like, but it had never hit him until this little blonde bombshell had dropped into his life. It figured that like her personality she would be part of a vital team. Cassie said that since a truce had been established with the Jung ho that many of their missions were rescue teams in and out of harsh climates, and that made him feel better; yet he could not shake the ill feeling deep down in his tanks that one mistake could cost her life. He looked at her again. She had closed her eyes and was resting on top of his chest. He legs barely came to his knee joints so she chose to curl them around his waist. Her glorious hair spilled all around her shoulders and tickled his chest where it laid in gold heaps, and she was still absently stroking his seams even though her breaths indicated that she was starting to slip into a light recharge.

Megatron couldn't have her go to sleep just yet, so he shifted to wake her some, and then he pulled her up and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I think we will forego the formalities of the chair from now on. I only do that for slaves and for teaching new berth partners." He told her quietly, but smiled when she smirked back and said, "But I like the chair. It is so interesting to be in that position and know that I am going to submit to your every whim."

Megatron laughed loudly. "I think you like the spanking."

"I love the spankings, except the punishing one. I didn't like that at all. Now last night… being contorted into that position with my hands and ankles cuffed? That was wonderful." She smiled as she nipped at his chin and neck. Megatron laughed again. He hadn't laughed so much in a long time. Next thing the femme would have him doing was humming or worse singing to himself happily. Now that wouldn't do at all.

"What was your favorite part about the position?" He asked.

"Knowing that you could do anything to me, and hoping that my trust in you would not be compromised." She said as she bit along his shoulder.

"Trust?"

"Well yes, you have to have trust in your mate to know that he or she would not do anything that could damage the relationship." She replied.

Megatron thought about what she had said. In previous partners He didn't care if he damaged them of not. Even Chelsea to a degree had been damaged by some of his moods. He had even beaten one femme when they had lost a battle and it wasn't even a major battle. He looked at his mate again as he realized that he was changing somewhat so that he could accommodate her wishes. That had never been his intention, but the change had taken place regardless. It made him feel uncomfortable and insecure. Would these changes affect his leadership?

Shalon sensed his thoughts. It was strange because this bond was different from the bonds she shared with her comrades. This was more personal and intrusive and Shalon felt vulnerable feeling his thoughts as he felt hers.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have never trusted anyone." He said after a few moments.

"Did I upset you with my choice of words?" She asked as she rose up to look at him.

"No, yes, I don't know. I have never trusted anyone before. Even Soundwave, my most loyal officer, I have never fully trusted. Now I am bonded to you and trust is one of the words you throw at me." Megatron stated as he saw the worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry Shalon, I have accepted the bond and I will not allow anything to happen to you while you are here in my care."

"It's not that, my lord, but that you will worry when I am not here." She laid her head on her arms. "You do realize that I am going to have to trust you too."

"Why is that, my dear?" He asked.

"I am going to have to trust you not to do anything stupid that will get you killed when I am not here." He could feel her smile and he did too.

"So, you want to keep the chair?" He asked after a few quiet moments.

"Oh yes, I like the chair." She replied.

"If I keep the chair and since you have mastered the training so well, would you like to be on the other side of it?" He asked.

Shalon looked up. She thought she knew what he was asking, but decided to clarify it. "What do you mean?"

"I thought maybe we could invite a couple up and have them join us. It would be for our pleasure." Shalon smiled at him. She had been told that Cybertronians liked to feel pleasure and were very sociable about what they liked. She knew that although Allie did not engage in social physical activities in the Realm, her mate, Optimus, had introduced her to some at Diego Garcia and Shalon was very curious about participating.

"What would we do and who would we trust to have up here?"

"We do what we like, and I usually trust Soundwave and Cassie, but they are somewhat occupied right now so I was thinking about having Aura and Starscream up." Megatron looked at her.

"No, Starscream and Aura are not our type." Shalon stated. "I know that you were terribly hurt by Barricade and Chelsea, but if you are introducing me to the dominate side of the chair, I think that they would be the better couple."

Megatron thought it over. He liked her suggestion. He could show that he had forgiven them and still have dominate control over the couple. He wondered what his mate had in store for the couple as well. He sensed that she was as eager as he to see Chelsea submit and that gave him a pleasurable feeling that his mate could think like him.

"I like your suggestion. Does tomorrow night sound good to you?" Megatron asked.

"Tomorrow sounds wonderful as long as I get to lay everything out and place the chair accordingly."

"Well of coarse my dear, I will be working so I expect you to have everything ready." He stated.

"Do I need to worry about feeding them energon?" She asked.

"No, we will feed them after but only if they behave." He replied.

"Does that mean I get to spank one of them?" Shalon asked.

"If your good I may let you spank both of them." His comment sent her in a frenzy of heat just thinking about tomorrow and Megatron could smell the first wave of arousal from his mate. He rolled her under him and he began to lick her body from head to toe. He came back up to her valve, capturing her legs with his arms so that she was bent with her valve and port completely exposed to him and begin flicking his glossa over both entrances. Shalon gasped and tried to shimmy away but Megatron held her firm. If they were going to have company tomorrow night then he needed to initiate her port so that she wouldn't be too sore. He slipped a finger inside her port and Shalon squirmed again.

"What…what are… what are you doing?" She gasped.

"If we are going to have company, you need to be prepared in case you are double penetrated." Megatron replied. He went back to preparing her port as Shalon gasped and squirmed. When Megatron enter another finger and began to scissor her she screamed.

"My lord, it's burning!" She cried out. Megatron could feel her discomfort through the bond. "Shalon, you have to relax your body. Focus your processor but relax your body." Shalon did as Megatron instructed and the burning eased up, and she began to feel some pleasure thought still the pain was uncomfortable. Megatron set the pace and they stayed like that for a while. When he felt her relax completely into his touched he carefully inserted a third finger into her and began stretching her. Shalon's head was thrashing on the pillow as she cried and bucked up into his fingers. Never had she felt anything like this. Megatron kept pumping his fingers in and out of her and then suddenly she felt nothing. He eyes opened to see that he had moved up and was positioning himself for his first thrust. Shalon experienced a moment of fear as she realized that he was at her port entrance but before she could tense up, he slid into her slowly and gently.

Shalon screamed. He felt that he was tearing her in two and the burning pain was horrid. She clutched at his shoulders as she tried to get away from him, but he held her firm as he continued to slowly fill her.

"Megatron, please!" She cried out. Her hands gripped so tight that she dented his shoulder armor, and her legs tried to kick out at him but couldn't. "Please, stop! Your hurting me." She cried.

"It will ease, just as your first time with me did." He promised her as he was finally completely sheath in her tight hot port. They stayed like that for several moments as he allowed Shalon to adjust to the new sensation. His weight had her legs pinned back to her shoulders and over his as he looked down in her tear streaked face.

"Mate or not, you will know how to pleasure me in all ways Shalon." He gasped out and she understood that she would take him any way that he wanted and that that would be how their relationship would stand. She knew that by wanting him, loving him, she had to accept everything and give him anything he asked for because just as he liked feeling her pleasure, he would also relish in her pain.

He began moving in and out of her slowly at first but giving her little time to adjust as he quickened his movements. Shalon felt sick from the position because her legs pushed on her tanks causing them to churn. He felt her discomfort and pulled her legs straight up in the air as he shifted her where her lower body was completely in the air as he brought himself against her to for support. Shalon saw the burning desire in his face and felt his consuming need to conquer her. She had seen the look on his face before but feeling it though the bond terrified her as he began to pound into her port. She tried to find some kind of leverage as he filled her with his spike over and over, her head thrashing on the pillow, and her body his to command.

"Please." She cried as the pain slowly turned to pleasure and she moaned for the first time since his brutal assault. Megatron could see the transformation on her features. He had worried that he was being too harsh but as she slowly relaxed and allowed him to control her, he could see her pain turning to pleasure.

Shalon gasped as the pleasure began to build as energy in her body. "More," She cried out for as she began to scream from the waves that were creating little pulses of pleasure. As Megatron continued, Shalon let out a pulse to her mate. She heard him cry out as he received the spark pulse and he sent one back to her. They volleyed the pulses back and forth as the energy between the lovers grew. Megatron discovered that he greatly enjoyed the pulsing sensations as the energy grew higher between the lovers. Shalon was screaming from the sensations that were coursing through her body as she tried to find some sort of leverage to keep her grounded. Her howls echoed off the wall of their berth room as Megatron held her firmly to him, his grunts becoming shouts as he saw her chest light up. He issued the command for his chest to unlock and pull back to reveal his spark, already pulsing from their initial exchange. Shalon went into overload from the friction of his spike and she let out a blood curdling scream as she felt Megatron begin to overload. He let her legs down and smashed the chests together and Shalon screamed again from the intense overload that reigned from their spark bond. This time Shalon saw everything that Megatron was. She saw the gladiator pits, the suffering and heart ached that had made Megatron into what he was today, and she saw his hopes and dreams for a world where he was supreme.

Megatron rode the waves of his overload as he felt Shalon's pleasure. He felt her marvel over how he had endured such hardships, and was surprised that instead of sympathy she offered her love and support. He also saw how close she was to her family and how Allie and her team were important to her. Megatron saw a life within her as something that was cherished and loved, not snuffed out and depraved. He saw everything that he had ever wanted in her life, and that she was willing to share it with him. He felt them fall back against the berth; their breaths mingling together as he slowly withdrew from her port. Shalon eyes were already closing, but Megatron fought to keep his open long enough so that he could take some crème out of his sub space and gently rub it into her port so that she wouldn't be quite so sore in the morning. When he was finished he smooth the hair out of her face and spooned her against him. He had never thought that a humanoid being could enthrall him, but she had somehow managed to capture him his spark and he had never seen the first bond.


	14. Chapter 14

_So last chapter and Megatron was a little brutal with Shalon but we know she likes it so let's see how an encounter between the Megatron and Shalon and Barricade and Chelsea go. Please leave a review. I always read them and enjoy the story._

_Please if you are not of age then you do not need to read this story. It is rated M for very good reasons. This chapter alone will probably be the most expressive so not read if you are not of age. Thank you._

_Also, I apologize for this chapter coming out a day late. Sunday night I was bitten by a feral cat and I spent Monday in the doctor's office. Moral of story make sure you favorite pet doesn't have a wild friend! It makes typing very difficult._

Megatron had made the arrangements for Barricade and Chelsea to come their quarters. Shalon picked up and dusted all the little knickknacks, she made sure the rug was neat on the floor and the floor was clean, and finally she walked to the chair, looked at it, and smiled. The night would be coming and Shalon was very eager to learn what her master could teach her.

0o0o0o0o0

Barricade went back to his quarters to talk to Chelsea. He had a bad feeling about Megatron's invitation and he needed to reassure himself and Chelsea about it. Of course he had accepted the invitation because to refuse would have been suicide. He knew that Chelsea knew since he had left the bond open for her, but he wished that he had closed it because he could definitely feel how upset she was over Megatron approaching him and he knew that he was going to have to soothe her before they had to present themselves to their lord.

He entered their quarters, the simple one room with the small wash racks just off to the right. She was there sitting Indian style on the berth looking down at something in her lap.

"I brought this with me just in case I would need them." She said very quietly. Barricade looked down in her lap. Chelsea had laid out the old stasis cuffs and other paraphernalia that she used to keep with her for when she shared quarters with Megatron. Barricade placed his hands over hers partially shielding the items.

"This is not you anymore. No matter what happens tonight he can't touch the real you. You belong to me and he knows it. God talk to Cassie. She and Soundwave went through the same thing the last time she was here. For all we know he may want to watch me spark you." Chelsea looked at Barricade horrified.

"But that is an intimate act between spark mates." She exclaimed.

"It may be but Cassie had to endure it with Soundwave. Everyone on this base knows how much Megatron loves to watch and manipulate people. You can't work yourself up like this or he will win." Barricade gently took her in his arms. "I have to go on patrol soon, but I want you to go stay with Cassie today. Help her with the sparklings, talk to her, and please keep yourself occupied because I can't endure him touching, torturing you if you are already mentally unable to endure it."

"He said that all was forgiven?" She asked.

"He said he held no ill will toward us." Chelsea looked at him funnily. "Well, he didn't use those words; I mean this is Megatron we are talking about." Chelsea laughed and Barricade was glad that she could see some humor in their situation.

"Thank you, my love. I just needed the reassurance." She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"No problem, besides this will be the first time that we face him as a couple."

"I thought we faced him together when he punished us."

"No, that was different. This will be the first time as a proclaimed couple that we will together face him." Barricade cupped her face and kissed her long and hard. When he felt her dazed emotions and saw the eyes glaze over, Barricade let up. "I have to go, Chelsea. Do what I said and get out of here. You need your friends today to take your mind off tonight. I promise that nothing will happen to me and I will be there with you tonight." He kissed her again, turned, and walked out.

0o0o0o0o0o

Starscream walked in and grabbed Aura up and smothered her with an open mouth kiss. His glossa tangoed with hers as she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her go. He grabbed her head by her hair and pulled her head back as he continued to plunder her mouth. When he finally let up Aura was dazed and awed at the seekers sudden aggression.

"Is something wrong, Star?" Aura asked as her head cleared.

"No, I just needed you is all." Starscream had backed her against the wall as he began to rub against her. The friction between their bodies was delicious and Aura began to moan.

"I thought you had patrol." She said.

"Patrol was switched with Barricade." He murmured as he bit down on her neck. Aura cried out. Before she had time to gather her senses she felt Starscream push her dress up over her hips, spread her for his pleasure, open his interface panel, and entered her. Aura arched against the wall as he gripped her hips forcing her to wrap her arms around him for support.

"Star…why…what….how…what's going…on?" Aura gasped out.

Starscream moaned low in his throat. "Megatron switched my patrol with Barricade's." He smoothly said as he kept his rhythm. "I don't have to leave for another four hours." He increased his pace as her breath hitched in her throat. "Oh baby, I like that." He purred into her ears as his glossa trail around the shell and Aura raked her nails across the back of his armor. With each upward thrust he would arch her back and he would drive into her deeper. Aura loved it. She kissed his shoulder, touched the seams at his waist, and trailed her hands along those seams until she was touching the plating on his chest. Aura tried to keep pace, but the seeker increased his pace again and all she could do was hold on.

"Oh Primus, Star. More please." Aura moaned deeply as Starscream covered it with his mouth and Aura cried out as she overloaded from the sensations that his body created in hers. Starscream kept the rhythm as Aura rode out her orgasm and then he pulled her from the wall and laid her on the berth and then pulled her legs to the edge as he entered again and started the rhythm over again. By now Aura was extremely sensitive and she could feel another wave of energy building.

"Star, please." She gasped as she began to swirl his hips and Aura cried out as she overloaded. Starscream was behind her as he pulled her in tight until his trans fluid filled her completely and he collapsed on top of her. They stayed liked that for a while just looking at each other as their systems calmed and cooled and Starscream played with her hair.

"You do realize that you are making it harder and harder to resist you." She finally said to him as she smiled.

"Well then, I had better think up more ways to tempt you." Starscream gave her an open mouth kiss and then pulled away. "You do realize that we still have three and a half hours to go," As he smoothly slid back in to her and Aura wanted to die from pleasure.

Much later as Starscream was washing fluids off his armor….

"Why did Megatron switch you patrols?" Aura asked.

"He didn't exactly say. He ask me if I minded doing the later patrol, and I said no problem." Starscream walked out from the wash racks. "Why do you ask?"

"I have been receiving funny feelings from Shalon and then I get a feeling of fear from Chelsea. I just wondered if you had heard anything that's all." She replied.

"I know that the shift I'm taking is normally Barricade's. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but I can find out. Megatron didn't clear the room so there would have been other mechs in there, and the Nemesis is known for its share of gossip." Starscream walked over and kissed her swollen lips. He loved that her flushed body, swollen lips, protruding nipples were from his attentions; and he smirked at Aura as she sat on the settee without a stitch of clothing on as proud as an empress or queen sitting on her throne. She opened her legs in silent invitation and Starscream groaned as he pulled away with regret.

"I have to go my beautiful shuttle." She smiled in surprise that he remembered his endearment from the academy.

0o0o0o0o0o

Chelsea had spent the day with Cassie just as Barricade suggested. It did help her calm her nerves, and she appreciated that her mate was correct for making her get out of their quarters instead of moping. Cassie also help because she talked about Soundwave and her previous visit and how everything worked out for them. Chelsea just didn't like that she would have to perform in front of Megatron or that Shalon, who she had had a hand in raising would also be there. Chelsea just preferred her privacy, like Barricade, and she felt that this social visit was for Megatron's pleasure at her expense.

Barricade walked in from patrol. It was late in the day and the sun was going down as he had finished with a quiet day. It seemed that the Autobots were staying close to home like the cons were since the femmes were visiting. Chelsea looked up from brushing her hair and she marveled at his calm demeanor. It was one of the traits that Chelsea had always admired about him. While other cons, namely seekers, were high string and jittery, Barricade could use his calmness to achieve goals and high success rates on missions. He had a patience that could terrify his enemies and it was what she was drawn to. He was a passionate lover who did not humiliate or subjugate one at his own whims, he actually listened to her, but that may have been because they were bonded. Either way, Chelsea didn't care as long as he loved her, that's all that mattered.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I am ready." She replied.

"How was your day, today?" Shalon asked as she scrubbed her master's back. They were in the wash racks getting cleaned. Megatron had come back early since they would be expecting guests tonight. Megatron laughed as he listened to Shalon. He had discovered that she loved to talk even if it was just to hear herself and not the silence. Before he had a chance to reply, "I saw Chelsea today. She was staying with Cassie, helping her with the triplets. I think Cassie is having a hard time with Firefox. She says she cries all the time. I really feel for her. I mean it has got to be tiring with a sparkling that cries all the time. I don't know what I would do in her shoes." Shalon had went on to scrub her hair and Megatron was assisting her. He noticed that when he touched her she stopped talking and he smiled in amusement at her. She really was completely different than what he had imagined for a potential mate, but he wasn't complaining.

"We need to hurry. They will be here soon." He said as he finished rinsing the suds out of her hair. She quickly put the conditioner in to help with the tangles and then Megatron was turning off the water. Shalon quickly dried her lord's armor and herself as he reached for her brush and started putting order to the frizzy wet locks. She smiled. It seemed that all the Transformers were fascinated by their hair. Allie said that Optimus brushed hers every evening before they retired. She had already had Megatron brushing hers at least once a day.

After Megatron brushed and dried her hair, he helped her get dress and they went in the living area to wait.

"Do you think we should put the chair out or pull it out after they arrive?" She asked.

"The only time I like surprises are on the battle field when they are at my advantage. No, leave the chair out and lay the toys around it like you do for me." He walked over and nuzzled her nape as she laughed and leaned back into the caress. He let go so she could finish the last minute touches before their guest arrived. Megatron watched her as poured them both a cube of high grade. Humans in general repulsed him, but he found the steel plating beneath her tender flesh was a pleasant contrast from just the usual Cybertronian armor. He would love to see her inaction because he had a feeling that she had a viciousness that Allie did not want Autobots to know about. He watched her graceful movements, how she moved around the room, and he liked that she always had a smile as she did her work. It had been a long time since Megatron had anyone that could smile in his presence.

They heard a ping at the door and Megatron motioned for her to come to him. She skipped over to him and he laughed at her eagerness.

"Are you ready, my dearest?" He asked.

"Always." She purred back and Megatron laughed as he swooped down to kiss her. His glossa slipped in quickly but before she could capture it with her teeth he pulled back to bite her lower lip. She gasped at the pain but moaned as he suckled it gently, soothing the sudden burning sensation. When he ended the kiss her fingers ghosted over her lower lip and a questioning look entered her eyes.

"I want you to look utterly ravished and adored." He said with a growling rumble to his chest that made Shalon shiver in anticipation. "You did go and put on the jewelry?" He asked.

"Oh yes, my lord and it is beautiful." Shalon replied.

"Good." Megatron turned them and guided them to the door. Shalon lined her steps with her master's and opened the new bond that was rapidly growing between them. He stopped her just behind him as his massive frame stood in front of the door. He opened the door and Shalon noticed Barricade in the door with Chelsea at his side.

"Welcome, Barricade and Chelsea." Shalon quietly said. She could see that Chelsea was not comfortable standing in the door, and magnified as Barricade almost had to dreg her in. Shalon almost felt sorry for her but Shalon was also not a fool. Chelsea had spent a long time in Megatron's berth living a lie and clearly she did not want to return there, but unfortunately one did not decline an invitation from their lord and both were here because of that.

"Enter." Megatron stepped back further, guiding Shalon with him as Barricade and Chelsea stepped into the living area. Chelsea noticed that his quarters were spacious, far larger than what Barricade lived in, and the windows gave the room an elegance that Chelsea just couldn't associate with her lord. She also noticed that Shalon moved with ease, something that no femme had been able to do when they were a favorite of their lord. The bond had truly changed them but Chelsea feared which one was doing the change. As she looked around she saw the chair and dread filled her spark. "No." She whispered and pulled back against Barricade.

Megatron smiled as he saw Chelsea's reaction. "But I insist, my dear. After all, I am your Lord High Protector. You see Shalon has an insatiable appetite when it comes to her pleasure and being her mate I want her to enjoy all facets of pleasure." Chelsea gasped as she felt Barricade's arm engulf her as if to protect her. Megatron optics glittered as they met the infiltrator's optics. Shalon watched her lord as he circled the couple slowly a technique she realized that he had picked up in the gladiator's pits. She loved looking at his gleaming armor as he moved with the grace of a deadly panther, all sleek and dangerous and she could feel herself heating as she anticipated her lord's command.

"Chelsea, you will present yourself in front of the chair. Barricade, you will sit on the couch." Shalon heard Chelsea whimper but she chose to remain quiet. Barricade reluctantly left Chelsea's side and took his place on the couch. Chelsea stood where Barricade left her for the longest time.

"My lord, please I don't want this." She pleaded quietly.

"Oh, but by choosing to bond with Barricade, you no longer are favored by me." Megatron returned.

She swirled around on him, "I was never favored, just an instrument that you could use." She cried.

"True and now you are showing your jealousy. You are no longer the one standing at my side training the femmes for my pleasure. Now, you will comply, go to the chair, undress and present yourself or you will be punished." Chelsea held herself tall and graceful even if her eyes betrayed her inner turmoil. She slowly turned and stumbled to the chair, her hands shaking as she began undoing the buttons on her dress, and she took her shoes off. She slowly peeled her sleeves off revealing lacey undergarments as the dress pooled at her feet.

"All of your clothes." Megatron softly said and Chelsea gave him a hateful, but pleading look. Shalon almost felt sorry for her because she remembered that first night when she had felt insecure and frightened of what Megatron might do. Shalon watched as she slowly undid her bra and slid her underwear down her legs. She kicked them aside and knelt before the chair, her legs spread wide and her hands falling at her side. Barricade watched as he groaned at how beautiful his mate looked but also felt the anguish that if he should try to move, Megatron would kill him. He had talked to Soundwave before retieving Chelsea and Soundwave had told him to not panic because Megatron would watch him carefully. He also said that when he and Cassie had had to join the war lord, that Megatron usually didn't hurt Cassie. He liked to subjugate her but other than a spanking that had gotten out of hand he had not damaged her. However, Soundwave was his most loyal and trusted TIC whereas Barricade was just a lowly ground pounding officer who had managed to steal Megatron's favorite possession.

Chelsea was terrified. It had been a long time since she had had to endure the receiving end of the chair. Her eyes misted over as she saw the paraphernalia that had been laid out for his use but she didn't dare look up or over at her lover in fear that he would punish her. She heard steps but they were lighter than Megatron's. Shalon had walked around and was looking at her from behind.

Shalon looked over to her master. "Master?" She said his name as a question as if asking, 'what do I do?'

"_She is yours my sweet. Just as I promised you." _He told her through their bond. She looked at him and then back at Chelsea's backside. Shalon picked up the crop as she walked closer to Chelsea. Barricade watched in both horror and anticipation as Shalon circled the chair and Chelsea before standing to Chelsea's side and began to run the leather part of the crop over Chelsea's breasts.

Chelsea whimpered from the light touches. She felt the crops make rings around her breasts and then ghost over her abdomen before gliding down to rub her valve with it.

"Lean forward and place your hands palm down on the chair." Shalon said very softly. She heard Chelsea whimper but comply. Shalon walked around where she would be able to look at Barricade while spanking Chelsea. She knelt down on her knees as her hands ran up and down Chelsea's aft and the back of her thighs. "You will count each strike and you will thank your master, Megatron who is granting you the privilege of being here. If you do not, then I will begin again and each strike will become more painful. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress." Chelsea replied. Megatron smiled as he watched the crop trail over Chelsea's aft. He was proud of how well his mate had mastered her training. The first strike was painful and even Megatron winced at Shalon choice of force. Chelsea cried out and flinched from the contact.

"One, thank you master, mistress." She stammered out. Barricade started to jump up but Megatron placed a restraining hand on his arm. Shalon trialed the crop over her aft again before bringing it down hard. "Two, thank you master, mistress." She gasped brokenly. Shalon trailed the crop between her legs and rubbed her valve and port with it. The next strike was hard between the legs and Chelsea screamed from the sudden humiliating pain. Megatron stood up and walked over to Shalon. He placed his hand over Shalon's and held her against him. "Three, thank you master, mistress." Chelsea barely was able to say.

"My dear, we want her to enjoy this session, not damage her." Megatron guided Shalon as together they trailed the crop over Chelsea's body. When Megatron pulled it back Shalon saw that he pulled back just enough to make it sting and not leave angry lines of pain. Together they spanked Chelsea on her aft, upper thighs, and occasionally Shalon would get a lick in on her valve, though not quite so hard as the first time. Chelsea counted and when she had gotten to fifty Megatron stopped the spanking.

Chelsea was panting heavily from the spanking as Shalon stepped back against her master. "Barricade, come join us." Megatron said. The infiltrator stood up and slowly approached the sadistic couple. He had wanted to go to his mate, but knew that Megatron would overpower him and possible damage him beyond repair. Megatron had killed for fewer reasons. Now Barricade looked at the couple and realized how much Shalon had become a part of her master as she stood there eager to please him.

"Kneel." Shalon said and Barricade looked at Megatron to confirm the command. He kneeled before Shalon as she began running her fingers over his armor. He shivered from her touch. He felt Shalon kneel down next to him as she began to rub her hands and upper body over him. Her hair spilled over his body and tickled him in the seams as he knelt there looking at his leader's peds. "I want you to crawl to your mate and interface with her." She whispered in his audial receptor and Barricade complied to her wishes. He crawled over wincing as he saw his mate's thighs, aft, and valve. Shalon had done a thorough job on her valve and Barricade knew that it would be painful to enter his mate. He gently began to touch her valve and stroke the wetness around to help lubricate her. His fingers dipping in until he heard his mate's tentative moans. Barricade opened his interface panel and allowed his spike to extend. He was ready for his mate. The spanking, once Megatron had taken control, had heated his system and he knew that once he was alone with Chelsea he would reintroduce her to the more erotic spanking that he had in mind. He enter her quickly and filled her to the hilt. Barricade heard her moan, some in pain, but mostly in pleasure as he began to move in and out of her from behind. He saw Shalon walk behind him out of his peripheral and then he felt a light sting as an energon crop struck him. He flinched, the pain from the sting flitting through the bond and as both lovers gasped in surprise. Barricade looked over his shoulder to see Shalon standing over him with Megatron behind her as he reached around and was rubbing her between the legs. Barricade turned back and began pounding into Chelsea. She cried out and gasped with each thrust and Barricade cried out each time he felt the energon crop. He heard Megatron moan as Shalon cried out between licks and then the strikes became harder, but by then Barricade didn't care. The pain, the pleasure, all of it pooled inside Barricade as he shouted out his overload carrying it through the bond and releasing Chelsea's overload. She screamed low and loud as the energy coursed through her and she collapsed over the chair with Barricade's heavy weight on top of her.

"You see my darling lord, the chair is quite entertaining. Now do you see why I love it so much when I submit to you when you have me on it?" Shalon said through her haze of pleasure.

"Yes, my dear. I see exactly why you like it so much." He turned her in his arms and kissed her openly and passionately as the exhausted lovers looked up at them. When Megatron let go of her lips, Shalon smiled up at her mate and said, "Is it my turn now?" She dipped her finger under the seams of her master's armor and gently stroked the circuits. Megatron laughed.

"I will let you have a turn if you will let Barricade dominate you." Shalon's eyes grew wide and Megatron laughed again. "It is only fair my dear, that I allow him a chance after I let you touch his mate." He lowered his head and began to nuzzle her neck. Shalon moaned as she clung to him. He lifted his head and looked at Barricade expectantly.

"Barricade, would you like to have my mate submit to you?" Megatron asked.

"Only if it will please my lord." Barricade replied. Megatron stepped over to Chelsea. She still had not recovered from her position so Megatron gently lifted her up and placed her on the couch. Shalon began to undress. As usual she had not bothered with under clothing, but she had the jewelry that Megatron had given her. She looked over to her mate as if to ask if the jewelry be removed or remain. "Leave the chains on." He said as she pulled the dress over her head.

Barricade looked at the jewelry that adorned her body. It was gold with interesting jems that sparkled here and there. He had noticed the little necklace like collar, but there was a chain had been attached to the collar and hung down to clamps on her nipples which the chain hung between the clamps. From her breasts, the chain dropped down and was attached to her belly button by a pierced ring, and then the chain slid down that attached to a clamp that hung just above her valve. Barricade thought it was the most erotic sight that he had ever seen and when this night was over he would find one to adorn his mate.

Chelsea had finally come back around and as she looked over the couch to see Shalon adorned with the jewelry. Megatron saw her watching his mate and lean in to say, "You can go and touch her if you want." Chelsea looked back at Megatron as he gently eased her off the couch and stood with her. "I remember how much you liked touching the femmes that I brought to my berth. You can touch her." He walked her over to her mate as Shalon kneeled before the chair. Chelsea knelt down next to her. They had been friends for a longtime and Chelsea her mentor. Now Chelsea would see this little firecracker as she overloaded and Chelsea smiled as she touched the beautiful dark blue stone that swung from her nipple. Chelsea then took her nail and flicked Shalon's nipple hearing her breath hitch in the younger femme's throat. Barricade smiled as Chelsea laughed. Megatron had made her up just for his ego and their benefit. The jewelry was more than ornamental. The clamps were secured and tight and Chelsea tugged the chain hard to find that it was sturdy, not flimsy, as she turned back to Megatron, smiled and said, "thank you my master," before turning back and pulling the chain towards the chair hard.

Shalon cried out as she was forced to follow Chelsea to the chair. Chelsea had not only grabbed the chain that hung between her breasts but had also hooked a third finger in the one that trailed to her belly button. The pull was not gently and Shalon cried again as she was forced to crawl after Chelsea. Chelsea placed Shalon's hands palm down on the chair as she undid the chain from one breast, wrapped it around two of the poles in the chair and brought the chain back to her nipple and reattached it. Megatron laughed at Chelsea's creativity because he knew that she was very god at this game and that Chelsea was going to make his mate pay for being so cruel. The chain now forces Shalon's nipples to pull outward toward the chair as Shalon gasped at the pain lancing down and pooling in her abdomen. Chelsea then unclasped the chain from the clamp just above the valve and wrapped it once around the leg of the chair. Barricade smirked as it forced the clamp to pull against the skin that connected above her valve and Shalon cried out and began to whimper.

"did you not think that your mate, our master had taught me this game long ago?" She looked up from Shalon to say, "My lord, did you have her wear these for me?"

"I did think about how much you like chains, Chelsea, but no I bought them because my mate likes jewelry and I wanted to see her adorned in it." Megatron replied.

"Thank you, my lord, for this very special treat." Chelsea said.

"Don't thank me. It was Shalon's idea to have the two of you here." Megatron replied. Shalon realized that this had been turned around on her and she was going to pay for the earlier mistakes of striking too hard. In the back of her CPU she had to wonder if some of the pain that Chelsea endures had been faked because now she had full ability of her faculties and Shalon was completely at hers and Barricade's mercy. Don't thank me. It was Shalon's idea to have the two of you here." Megatron replied. Shalon realized that this had been turned around on her and she was going to pay for the earlier mistakes of striking too hard. In the back of her CPU she had to wonder if some of the pain that Chelsea endures had been faked because now she had full ability of her faculties and Shalon was completely at hers and Barricade's mercy. Her body was in pain as Chelsea adjusted the clamps tighter to ensure that they would hold. Shalon cried out as a tear slipped past and Chelsea laughed in her ear. She felt Barricade begin touching her with the crop and Shalon whimpered.

"Not yet, my love. I haven't finished with prepping her." Chelsea said and the crop was removed. Chelsea dipped her finger into Shalon's valve and brought back plenty of fluid. She rubbed it around her valve and dipped in again and brought it to her port. Shalon shivered as she started lubricating her port with her own fluids. Barricade reached over to the toys as she heard Chelsea ask, "I see a ring on the end of the plug my lord. Is there a chain to go with it?" She asked.

Megatron stood walked to the berth room and brought back an extra chain that matched the ones she was wearing. He handed it to Chelsea who bowed and took the chain from his fingers. She attached it to the plug as she inserted the largest plug in the toys. Shalon cried out again as burning pressure was being applied to her port. Chelsea slid it in without gently working it and Shalon screamed from the rough handling. Chelsea then attached the chain, ran it between the cheeks of her aft and up the spine. She adjusted the chain so that it fit snug along her body and created a pull that placed pressure on her port.

Megatron was very impressed with Chelsea's creativity.

"_I am so very glad you suggested Chelsea and Barricade." He told Shalon._

"_I'm not! It hurts my lord, please stop her." Shalon cried into the bond._

"_I'm sorry, but no. You wanted this now you will endure it." _

Shalon began to cry as Chelsea reached over for the beads. She placed all three of them deep into her valve and turn them on. Chelsea then reached back over and held an open hole gag that would force Shalon's mouth to stay open. Megatron was intrigued by her choice of toys as he continued to watch as Chelsea forced Shalon to open her mouth as she twisted Shalon's nipple viciously and jammed the gag in her mouth. She buckled it in back of her as Shalon began to cry earnestly now. Megatron knew that her tears were in reaction to the fear of the unknown so he left her to the couple's charge. Barricade had begun to run the crop over Shalon's body and as Shalon tried to shiver the chains pulled and tightened. Chelsea picked up the other crop and turned the energon on a low setting but as she started to touch Shalon, Megatron had walked up behind her and took the crop from her hand.

"No, I will not have her marked." He told Chelsea.

"Yes, my lord." Chelsea watched her master as he walked back to the berth room and brought back a regular crop and Chelsea smiled as she thanked her lord. Megatron caressed his mate's face as he came to stand behind the chair to watch.

"The nice thing about this is that you can't thank me or your master, so just sit back and enjoy the pain, my dear Shalon because payback is a bitch." Chelsea back up as Barricade began raining down blow after blow. Chelsea began painfully swatting her breasts and stomach and Barricade struck her aft, thighs, and would place a particularly vicious blow to her valve and port. Shalon screamed because the strikes were too fast and painful and the tears flowed freely down. Megatron watched as he felt her pain but also felt the energy building within. The plus and the beads vibrated inside her and the pain only enhanced how aroused his mate was. She could only moan and issue funny screams due to the gag and he loved it as Chelsea and Barricade made sure that her aft was completely red, her valve swollen from the flat of the crop, and her breasts were purple from Chelsea sadistic strikes.

Megatron allowed them extra time to enjoy their spanking as he continued to watch. When Shalon was earnestly crying Megatron halted the spanking. He reached over and caressed her face as he reached behind to pull on the chain attached to the pug. Shalon moaned and tried to squirm but Barricade held her still.

"Barricade, you have permission to interface with her." Megatron said as Shalon's eyes grew wide She tried to say no, she wanted her master to have that privilege not someone else.

'Thank you my lord," as he looked to his mate to make sure it was okay with her. Chelsea nodded her permission as Barricade sunk quickly into Shalon's valve. The beads were exquisite against his spike and he watched as Megatron opened his panel and his spike released hard and long as he brought it to her glossa through the gag. Shalon took it in her mouth and tried to suck it the best she could but the pressure of the plug, the beads, the pulling of the chains was too much and she began screaming with his spike in her mouth as she overloaded, and stars began swimming before her eyes. The feelings flowing in the bond were intense and Megatron roared as he overloaded, his fluid dripping off of Shalon's chin as Barricade followed filling her valve till it dripped out and ran down her legs.

When Megatron had regained his senses and rebooted he said, "Leave her. I want her to watch while she is still chained to the chair. Chelsea, your turn." Chelsea walked to her Lord High Protector and Megatron pulled her by the hair to force her to open her mouth and kiss her thoroughly. When he let up he motioned for Barricade to join them as he had Barricade touch and pinch her nipples and finger her valve. He turned Chelsea toward Barricade and had the lovers lay on the floor where Shalon could see them. Megatron took Chelsea by the waist and positioned her over Barricade's spike and he forced her hard to sink down on him. Chelsea screamed as Megatron forced her to ride her mate. Barricade grunted from the force and Megatron bent her over revealing her valve.

"This will hurt, Chelsea." And He pushed hard into her. Chelsea screamed and pleaded for her master to stop, but Megatron's mood was fickle and he was not going to listen. He pounded her hard and Chelsea was forced to endure it. Tears rolled down her face as Barricade gripped her hips from under and kept her grounded but it was Megatron who had set the pace and it was quick, fast, and furious, and Chelsea remembered why she had never truly liked being in his berth. He was too aggressive for her but Chelsea could still feel the energy building and she let out a low keening scream as she overloaded with her mate. However, Megatron stopped and switched to his own mate as he slipped into her valve and began the same pounding rhythm. Shalon screamed as the force of his thrusting made all the chains to pull and fresh tears fell as he rode her hard until they both overloaded together.

All four panted as Megatron pulled out and slowly began to undo the chains on his mate. He was careful to let the blood rush back into the skin and he gently took the plug and beads out. Once Shalon was free, she collapsed in his arms, her face still wet from tears and Megatron gently kissed them away. In all the years that Chelsea had shared his berth she had never seen him act so tender and caring as he did toward Shalon and she knew that Primus had finally given him his very own femme to love.


	15. Chapter 15

_Last chapter very graphic, I am in the winding up mode so I will try. So far they have been there about a week and a half. Now let's have some more girl talk and see how last night really went between the two girls. Hope you enjoy and please take a moment to leave a review. Thanks!_

_P.S. Doc gave two more shots in 24 hour period so never ever interact even if accidental with a wild animal. I am shooting all feral cats in my yard since I was bit. My pets think that I have gone crazy._

Barricade had assisted Chelsea to their quarters late in the night. It had been a most interesting evening and very educational for Barricade. He definitely saw a side of Chelsea that was extreme in the least and it had shocked him how each of the femmes had acted toward the other. Barricade still could not believe that the little blonde bombshell could be so sadistic, but she even enjoyed submitting as well. Barricade had known that there were people like that, even humans had websites that encouraged that sort of thing, but the petite femme took everything that Chelsea had done to her and when Megatron had released her and she came to she thanked her master and kissed him soundly and even purred her contentment. Chelsea smirked as she watched the lovers cooed and cuddled. It still boggled the mind that Megatron liked to cuddle!

Barricade placed Chelsea on the berth as she rolled to her side. Chelsea was tired but secretly enjoyed it. It had gone much better than she had hoped and even Barricade seemed content. They walked away undamaged and they were both grateful. It had been a long time since she had been intimate with the war lord, but it also reminded her why she loved Barricade the way she did. Barricade was all the things that Megatron was except without the unnerving cruelty. She had been afraid that he was going to damage her, but this time he had taken a more passive role of watching. He had interfered when Shalon had become cruel. Even now, Chelsea's aft was sore from the first few severe strikes to it, but Megatron had taught her temperance with each following strike. Chelsea had gotten her back with her desire for jewelry even now she smirked at how responsive Shalon had been when it had been her turn to be bound to the chair. It was amazing how responsive and how Megatron had reacted. Chelsea was still glad though that she had Barricade and as she sent all her love and affection through the bond, she felt him return it. It was so very rare that beings like them often had a little happiness in their life so Chelsea always tried to make the most of it.

"Sweetspark, do you need anything. You have been quiet since we came back." Barricade asked.

"No, I just want you to lie with me and fall into recharge." She replied. "Did you see how gentle he was after the interfacing?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes, I have never known him to be like that."

"He called her his mate and said they were bonded. I had suspected from all the gossip and from what Knockout had let on, but I wasn't sure if I believed it until I saw them tonight." Chelsea said.

"They complement each other that is for sure. Did you see how she went off with just him touching her?"

"I know." Chelsea sighed as her eyes closed. "Barricade, I am glad to be back in our quarters so can we spoon and recharge. I am really tired."

"Yes, my darling." Barricade climbed in beside her and shifted them until they were both comfortable. "Good night, Chelsea."

"Good night, Barricade."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shalon was tired and very, very sore. She hurt all over, but she had still had fun. Chelsea had been cruel, but her mate had been brutal as he pounded into her not caring if the chains pulled at her skin or not. She had still overloaded and she loved his tender ministrations after it had been over, but she was tired and ready for her master to come to berth so that they could recharge in peace. Megatron walked in. He had already put up everything from earlier and now he was setting his fusion canon on the shelf and joining her on the berth.

"Shalon, slide over. You are hogging the berth." He said as he shoved her. She moved over and felt him slide in behind her. His arm went around her and he began rubbing her sore valve.

"My lord, I am tired, aren't you?" She asked. He slipped a finger half way in and Shalon flinched from lack of fluid, but as he continued to rub her, her body began to respond.

"You are my mate, me berth partner. I want you always to be ready for me." He said softly in her ear.

"Yes, but you had me many times tonight, my lord. Don't you get tired?" She asked.

"I do, but I am still not through with you yet." Megatron rolled her to her back as he pinned her underneath his massive chassis. Shalon moaned but she was tired and it was hard to keep pace with his fingers as he worked her sore valve and then fingered her port. Shalon writhed against his fingers.

"You didn't get a chance to have two mechs as once tonight." He said softly. "I will have to change that." He began to work three fingers into her port and stretch her. Shalon moaned.

"Please my lord, I really am tired." She begged but he would have none of it.

"If you don't want to be here I can arrange for you to go to another mech!" Megatron snarled at her and she quieted. She had wanted him and she had to accept his moods good or bad. He continued to stretch her until she was panting and ready for him but instead of filling her port, he decided to take her in her valve. Shalon gasped as he slowly entered her. She was sore and bruised due to earlier, but she could still feel the pleasure of her master. She moaned low as he began a very slow rhythm. Shalon grabbed at his shoulder armor as she felt his slow thrusts and Megatron began to slowly kiss her. His mouth moved with rhythm over hers and her legs wrapped around his waist as he smooth her hair back from her face. Megatron paced his thrusts and Shalon moaned as the energy built very slowly as she tried to get him to speed up but he wouldn't and so Shalon instead pulled at his circuits, rubbed at his seams, and bit down on the soft metal of his neck and shoulders. Megatron began the pulses and Shalon gasped and cried out from the intense sensation. As the pulses volleyed back and forth Shalon's chest lit up and Megatron unlocked his chest as he tenderly kissed her. The merging was slow and exquisite as Shalon cried out and tears slowly slid down the sides of her face. Megatron moaned softly as sensation after sensation coursed through his system. They overloaded in the early morning and Shalon passed out her body beyond exhaustion as he rolled her over and on top.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aura woke up and sent a message that the femmes have breakfast together. They all commed back and Aura quickly rose up to get ready. She was the first to get to the rec room and so she picked a table and made sure there were plenty of chairs. She walked to the dispenser and brought back a cube of energon as she waited for the others to get there. Thundercracker walked in and made his way over to Aura.

"May I join you?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied.

He sat down across from her as he sipped his energon. "Star seems happy since you came." He commented. Aura smiled.

"I hope he is." She replied. They sat a few more minutes in silence as each studied the other. Aura just didn't seem to be the usual. Her hair was a vibrant red, but she did not have the grace or the lithe supple body like the others. She was a sturdier build and she seemed a solid presence both physically and mentally. As Thundercracker studied her, she studied him. He was slightly taller than Starscream and his armor had a nice rich blue with silver adornments to it. Aura could really appreciate the seeker's build because they had grace to their strong lean limbs.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Aura asked him.

"Yes, Sky and I were wondering if you and Starscream would be interested in coming over tonight." Thundercracker asked.

Aura looked at him and thought about his question. "I guess if Star wants to come then we will be there. I will have him comm you to let you know." Aura said.

"You do understand what I am asking, right? I mean I don't want any misunderstanding between us." Thundercracker said.

"You want us to come over for a drink and if the mood is right then possibly some physical entertainment." Aura replied dryly. Thundercracker laughed at how she worded it.

"I don't think I have ever called it physical entertainment but yes." He said. She smiled. "Well you have to be careful of too many ears around here. That's why I chose to word it that way. I am not one to jump into just any berth, but also know that you, Warp, and Star are a trine together and once being a flyer myself I know the importance of the bond. I don't have any problem coming over as long as Star agrees to it."

Thundercracker smiled. It had been a long time since they had had a femme to join their group and Thunder thought that it would be a welcome change. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem." She replied.

Cassie walked in. She looked tired and drained and Aura had a feeling that the little spitfire, Firefox, was still giving her trouble. Her hair was starting to take on a dull look from lack of care and Aura decided that she would spark sit if Cassie would let her.

"Hey." Cassie said.

"Hey yourself. You okay?" Aura asked.

"Yes, Firefox is just giving me fits. Soundwave is trying to help but I guess it is a mother thing." Cassie sipped a little of her energon but she was having trouble motivating her appetite. Chelsea walked in and Aura noticed that she didn't look much better.

"Well did I miss a fire alarm in the middle of the night or did something happen that I was not aware of? Aura asked.

"No, Cade and I were invited to Megatron's quarters last night." Cassie gasped.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Aura's eyes were large as saucers as she listened.

"Yes, in fact other than being a little sore, I am in good condition. Chelsea said. Thundercracker shifted uncomfortable and excused himself because he didn't want to be a part of this gossip.

"Well, was it good?" Cassie asked as she grinned slyly. "I mean I know he is rough, but man is he good when he wants to be." Chelsea laughed because as much as she hated to admit it, Cassie was right.

"Yes it was good, although, do you remember how he used to train us?" Chelsea looked at Cassie.

"What do you mean? Oh, you mean the chair?" At Chelsea's nod Cassie's eyes grew large. Aura sat there listening to them intently. "Do you mean? Is that how he is training Shalon?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, and she took to it like gasoline and fire!" Chelsea replied. Cassie looked shocked but in a good way and then she laughed.

"I mean Megatron even told her that he wasn't going to use it anymore and she pouted!" Chelsea exclaimed. The femmes cackled out loud as Shalon walked in. She looked a little worse for wear and there were dark circles under her eyes. Aura almost felt sorry for the young femme because of her choice of mate certainly wasn't the easiest to get along with but almost was the key word. As for the chair, well, the others lost her on that one so she just had to open her mouth and ask,

"What's with the chair."

Cassie and Chelsea bursts out laughing as Shalon looks like she wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Yes, Shalon, what is with the chair?" Cassie laughed and laughed drawing the attention of all the mechs in the room.

"Well…Um….Well you see…." Shalon just couldn't get it out.

"The chair is what Megatron uses to train his femmes. He expects total submission and if you don't' comply then your hands go on the seat of the char palm down and he punishes you" Chelsea informed Aura.

"But isn't that barbaric?" Aura asked.

"It is if you are a slave or being held against your will." Cassie stated.

"But why would any femmes be willing to go through that humiliation?" Aura continued.

"Because there is a certain amount of freedom by allowing your will to be controlled by another." This was said quietly from Shalon. "Is it so bad that I enjoy the pain? I like that it is the one part of my life that I don't have control. When I am on missions I have to be in control at all times. This is the one area that I like being submissive in and I want to please him."

"Yes, but does he please you? A relationship shouldn't be all one sided, Shalon, and he could hurt you." Aura said.

"Yes, but Megatron has never bonded with a mate before but he chose Shalon" Chelsea said.

"When were you going to tell us?" Aura asked.

"I already knew. Megatron came to me a couple of days ago, the day he tried to give you away. He admitted that he had bonded with you." Cassie said.

"Oh really." Shalon said. "Why did he come to you?"

"I think he was rattled. He also looked quite longingly at Shadow as I was nursing him. He even commented on my nursing." Cassie said. "I just put it plainly and asked him what did do? He tried to put me in my place but I stood my ground and he finally opened up and told me about the bond."

"Wow." Was all that Shalon said. She had no idea that Megatron would do that.

"Yes, well I didn't appreciate how cruel you were last night." Chelsea told Shalon.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize my own strength." Shalon answered. "You were quite creative last night too and I think he liked it."

"Yes, well I was mad at you and I shouldn't have taken it that far." Chelsea said. "Yes he did like it and so did Barricade. He wants to know where Megatron bought the jewelry and chains from."

"I think he said some planet that had pleasure houses. I can't remember the name." Shalon said.

"I think I know what you are talking about. What jewelry?" Cassie asked. She loved jewelry.

"It's cool looking. They were gold chains ordained with gems and they came with a necklace like collar, clamps and a piercing for your belly button. It was beautiful." Chelsea said. "Barricade bout had a fit over it and he was even sending me images of what he thought I would look like in it. Does it hurt to do the piercing?" Chelsea asked.

"It hurt a little but that because I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." Shalon said.

"Where do the clamps go?" Aura asked and they all laughed at her expression.

"Well, two go on your nipples and one goes on the skin that humans call a clit." Shalon replied.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She persisted.

"It does if you are not used to it, but I like it and it is fun." Shalon said.

"After nursing three kids, clamps are a breeze!" Cassie stated and everyone burst out laughing.

The girls laughed some more and talked about mundane things and then left for their own pursuits for the day.


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay another chapter down another chapter written. Sorry that I did not post Wednesday but I will try to post two before the weekend. I am taking my daughter to a convention and doing the mom/chaperone deal. Please pray that I stay sane pushing around 4 teenagers. Please leave a review. I read every one. Thank for enjoy the story._

Cassie was going insane. She was not getting enough sleep, Firefox would not stop crying and Soundwave had to work. The cassettes had duties as well. Cassie had worked with homeless children in the Realm but either she was getting old or she just had no tolerance for her darling little creation. She loved all three but Firefox was just kicking her aft. It had been almost two weeks and still no changes for the better. She sat there with tears in her eyes praying to Primus as she held Firefox that the sparkling would just stop crying. Soundwave walked in from his shift, took one look at Cassie, and took Firefox out of her arms.

"You know that it is okay to let her cry in her nursery birth." Soundwave said.

"I know but she cries all the time and when she does she wakes the other tow up. I don't know what is wrong. She doesn't have air in her tanks, and Aura stayed today and scanned for any viruses, she even took a sample of my energon that I am nursing them with. She said that if she had the lab equipment then she could take a sample and test for any allergies. I told her that I would talk to you about it."

"I can ask Starscream if he would allow Aura to use his equipment. What do you think?" Soundwave asked.

"I think something is wrong. She acts like whatever it is bothers her so I do think that it wouldn't hurt to have her checked out." Cassie replied.

"I will talk to him when he comes in from patrol." He said.

"Thank you. If I do not get some relief I don't know what I am going to do." Cassie told him.

"We'll find a way." Soundwave placed a kiss on her forehead and Cassie leaned her face up to him. Soundwave cupped her face with his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Cassie smiled as her eyes closed. She was so tired and Soundwave had a way of helping her to relax so she could sleep.

"Aura cleared me for intimate activities." She told him quietly. "I am too tired for the physical, but I would love to merge sparks just to feel your soothing presence inside me."

"It would be my pleasure, but Cassie, are you sure?" Soundwave asked.

"If you could get Fire fox to stop crying for a few hours, I am very sure." She smiled at him. Soundwave cradled the crying infant in his arms and began a rocking movement. Firefox whimpered and would cry a little until Soundwave finally got her quiet with just a whimper here and there. He placed her with Shadow and she scooted up next to her brother. Soundwave watched her for a moment before placing a kiss on both of their helms before turning and kisses his other precious daughter. He walked back to the living area to find that Cassie had fallen asleep while waiting on him. Soundwave carefully picked her up and took her to their berth. He placed her on the berth and spooned in next to her. Cassie woke a little to smile sleepily at her mate.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You need recharge more than merging. I will be here if you wake up and feel better." Soundwave said.

"Mm, 'kay." Was all she said as her eyes closed again.

0o0o0o0o0o

Aura had just come out of the shower with Starscream. He had come in from patrol and had seen the message from Soundwave, but Frenzy said that he was recharging with Cassie since Firefox didn't sleep recharge but only a couple of hours at a time, and Starscream didn't want to bother the bonded couple. Aura had already told him about what she and Cassie had discussed and Starscream told Aura to use anything from his lab that she might need.

"Do you want me to polish your armor?" Aura asked. "Omega Supreme never complains about the job I do." She said slyly.

Starscream turned and looked at her in shock. "Omega Supreme is in the Realm with you?"

"Yes, does this bother you?" She asked.

"It would if he was to ever come here to earth." Starscream looked at Aura and then said, "You polish that giant's armor?" He said it with disbelief.

Aura laughed. "Well it takes about twenty of us and Omega being very patient." She slid up to her lover and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Are you jealous my dear spark?"

"No, but that would be an interesting relationship." The both laughed together and Aura decided to tell him about the bet she had about another enemy of his.

"Do you know of Ultra Magnus?" She asked as she swirled her fingers under his seams.

"I know that I avoid him in battle unless I have the advantage. Starscream shivered.

"Well I have a bet that a tiny little femme half the size of Shalon has captivated the high and mighty Magnus." She purred.

"Oh really! So he has finally taken a bond mate." The seeker commented.

"Not yet. It is really the talk of the Realm. Everywhere they go people assumes that they are together and they vehemently deny it. If you were to see them Star, you would laugh. They fight like a married couple and when Magnus get injured Comm. Is beside herself. It is hilarious. We all have bet on when they are going to figure it out."

Starscream laughed. "So the great Magnus is taken down by a femme that is not much taller than Rumble or Frenzy. That's actually funny." Starscream nuzzled the nape of her neck.

Aura sighed. "I need to ask you something." Starscream look up. "Thundercracker sat with me this morning after you left for patrol."

"Oh really? What did you talk about?" Starscream asked.

"He wanted to know if we would come over this evening. I think he misses being part of a trine in the off hours." She said.

"You do know what a trine does, right?" He asked.

"Star, yes I do. I was a flyer too and I remember what it was like for the three of us." She replied. "Besides I think he and Sky want it to be a foursome."

"Really?" Starscream exclaimed.

"Yes, I told him that I would discuss it with you." She said, but then saw his face. "We don't have to do it Star."

"No, I need to do some bonding with them. The bond is a family thing." He said.

"I know, Star, I do understand. I also understand that you are very hesitant about me. Is this because I didn't want to bond right away?"

"No, I just don't want to see you hurt." He said.

"Hurt?" Aura shook her head in confusion. "How can I get hurt. It is just a social get together mixed with a little bit of pleasure. What's the problem? You are a Cybertronian like the rest of us, right?"

Starscream pulled away and turned his back to her. "I don't want to share you right now." He finally said.

"No, you think that I might like one of them better than you." Aura said angrily. "I thought that maybe this time we had grown up a little and with a war wiping most of our race out that we could get past this."

"Aura, no I just don't think that tonight is a good idea." Starscream tried to touch her but she stepped back away from him.

"No, you are scared to share." Aura held his gaze. "Star, I want to be bonded to a mech that love me, not fall in love with me, but loves me to see my strength as well as my weaknesses. I want that sure fire passion that going to be sustained for centuries where I don't have worry if I made the wrong decision. I like a solid foundation and long, slow, wet kisses. I want someone who is going to laugh with me and maybe even share a sick sense of humor. I don't want to bond out of insecurity or fear. I want a bond that is going to be positive and loving. I want to know joy within that bond, not a fleeting happiness. Joy is eternal Star, happiness isn't. I have seen so many young couples that bonded for fear of losing the other and being miserable. I work with large groups of people, not just our own kind and I have seen how fleeting happiness can be."

"Aura, I am not trying to push you into a bond. I just don't like you being with any mech that is not worthy of you."

"Bull! Don't try to cover this garbage. What's going to happen when Megatron calls for us? You do realize that it is inevitable. He suggested us for last night, but Shalon fielded it because she knew that our relationship is not strong enough yet. You are going to have to trust me or we don't stand a chance!" Aura turned her back on him and sighed. "Why can't we try, Star" she said softly.

"I don't want to share you."

"You may not have a choice."

"I still don't want to share."

"Can we try this with your trine and just see what happens? I mean if you don't like it then we can leave."

Starscream turned away. "I won't like it." He said it and Aura just groaned in frustration. Why was he being like this? "I'm going to the rec room. I just need a break for few minutes. I would appreciate if you don't bother coming after me." With that Aura stepped out into the corridor and headed for the rec room. She slammed a chair out next to a table and sat down. She didn't understand him sometimes. Why did he act the way he did? What was he not telling her? She had seen the looks and snickers that were thrown her way since she had come here, and she knew that Starscream could be insecure and unstable, but hadn't she proved that she would be there if he gave her a chance? So why was he being an aft over a social invitation?

"I just don't understand why he is so conniving and insecure." She said to herself out loud. She was usually careful not to keep her back to the door, but so lost in her thoughts she had not seen Megatron approach her. "I mean I'm not asking to do every mech on the Nemesis. I just don't know why he is pushing to bond?" She shook her head to clear it and stood to get up just a half cube of energon. She backed into something and startled as she realized that it was Megatron. She started in shock and her legs began to shake.

"My lord, I am so sorry I…I didn't realize…I mean…" Aura dropped to her knees as Megatron chuckled. He pulled the chair out next to her and took a seat.

"Are we having trouble my dear?" Megatron asked. "If you are unhappy I can give you to another suitable officer."

"Oh no, my lord. Starscream is wonderful. We are just having a difference of opinion that's all. I'm sorry if I bothered you." She lowered her eyes as she waited for his command or move. Megatron placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. He studied her features that a first appearance seemed plain, but upon closer inspection, Megatron could see the gold that highlighted her dark auburn hair and was streaked with white gold at the temples. It complimented her vivid green eyes, and red moist lips. Being caught unaware had made her cheeks flush a scarlet crimson, and her breaths were coming out at erratic pants. She was as tall as Cassie but not as delicate looking because she was built as a heavier frame, probably a shuttle of some sort. He reached to the back of her head and grabbed her by the hair. Aura gasped as he pulled her onto his lap.

"There, that is much better. Now my dear, tell me what is bothering you." He asked. Though his words were gentle, his optics and tone left a cold pit of ice in her tanks. What was she to say. The argument had been between Starscream and her and in private, but now Megatron wanted to know details. She wished that Starscream would come and rescue her.

"My lord, we just had a disagreement that started long ago, but I know that we will work it out." Aura watched him study her. He had not let go of her hair as he reached his hand toward her shin. He turned her face left and right as he studied her high cheekbones and round green eyes. Aura trembled in his lap because she had never felt this vulnerable. When she could take the tension no more she whimpered.

"My lord, please, I need to return. I told Starscream that I would be right back." She whispered softly for fear of upsetting him. Aura knew that they had joked about the chair, but Aura was one who did not like the games that Shalon engaged in and she didn't want to be taken to his quarters. She squirmed against him and Megatron smile.

"I think Shalon is right. You are not comfortable at all in my presence, are you?" Megatron asked her.

Aura didn't know how to answer him because if she was truthful then he might get angry, but if she faked it and he saw through her then he could really damage her in punishment. "My lord, I… I… " She couldn't answer and tears started to fill her eyes. He pulled her hair tighter forcing her to arch her back as she ran his other hand down over her chest. Aura whimpered as he touched her.

"Open your legs for me." He commanded. Aura was afraid to and hesitated. "Aura," He warned. She whimpered and slowly complied. Her spark was racing as she was forced to hold his gaze. He trailed his hands up her inner thighs as he felt the barrier of her underwear. Megatron pulled harshly as Aura flinched when they ripped leaving her center exposed. Aura had always been a strong femme but being here in the war lord's presence terrified her. She felt his hand as he gently circled her valve and Aura whimpered just before he inserted his finger and Aura cried out.

"Please my lord, I am not comfortable like this." Aura realized that anyone could walk in on them and Aura was not the type for public performances.

"What makes you uncomfortable, Aura?" He asked softly.

"I don't…. don't like that," Aura stopped and panted roughly for a moment, "that anybody can walk in on us." She finally panted out. Megatron just laughed. He slid his finger out and inserted two. "I think that I will have you and Starscream come tomorrow night."

"No please, I am not like that." She pleaded.

"You don't understand, my dear. You are not given a choice and you will be there or you will answer for your actions." Megatron smirked because despite her words, she was indeed very wet and ready. He thought about laying her on a table and taking her in the rec room, but he wouldn't humiliate her like that. It would be different if she was a slave or a captive, but she was the one who came quickly to make sure that Soundwave's family would be delivered safely.

"I will com Starscream and let him know that you have accepted my invitation for tomorrow night." He smoothly said. Aura began to earnestly cry which confused him.

"Aura?" He asked. "What's wrong. I mention your lord and you break. What are you not telling me?"

"I'm afraid that if I tell you then you will reassign me to a different officer and I don't want that." She whispered.

"Okay, tell me and I promise that unless it is for your benefit then I won't take you away from Starscream." He felt her shiver as she tried to look down but Megatron still had her held firm where her back was arched.

"We were invited to go to Thundercracker's and Skywarp's quarters tonight. He approached me this morning here in the rec room, but Star had already left for patrol. I told him just a little while ago, but he became stubborn and said he didn't want to share. He is also upset because I told him that I wanted more time before agreeing to a spark bond." She took a deep breath and waited for his criticism.

"So, Starscream wants to bond with you and you don't" He said.

"No I do, but I don't want to rush into something that is forever." She exclaimed. "He seems so different than the academy. He is so different now."

"War tends to do that to both sides, Aura." Megatron said. "Starscream is one of those mechs that had to have approval. We but heads because he sees himself trying to fill my shoes."

"But he is better at science and weapons than leader a faction." She said and Megatron smiled at her intuitiveness. She saw what Starscream could not and Megatron could see that she was a good match for the seeker, however if Starscream did not overcome his insecurities then he might lose her and that would truly be a shame. The seeker needed her to ground his unstable personality but Starscream was determined to sabotage the match.

"Do you want to go to their quarters?" Megatron asked.

"I thought that I did because I know how important the family bond is with seekers and it helps their performance in the sky, but when I suggested it Star became sullen and quiet. I confronted him about it and he just said he didn't want to share me. I think it's more than that and so I brought up my reluctance to bond and he shut down on me."

"Would it help if I talked to him?" Megatron asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't trust you." She whispered.

"Well, no matter, I want both of you to come up tomorrow night." Aura began shaking again. Megatron just couldn't figure out what was going through her processor. "Why does the thought of coming to my quarters scare you?" He asked. To his chagrin, Aura's cheeks became a crimson red and her eyes darted everywhere but directly at him. Megatron growled at her and crushed her to him as he demanded.

"Tell me now femme." He demanded and Aura flinched.

"I don't like the chair." She barely whispered the words, but Megatron caught it. He looked at her with a peculiar expression and then laughed long and hard. Leave it to the femmes to gossip. "Aura, even Shalon says that she can't see you submitting in that fashion. I have something different for you and Starscream. You really like the seeker don't you."

"Yes I do, my lord." She said.

"Then I want you to trust me." Megatron smiled at his choice of words as Aura smiled wryly and said, "You're asking me to trust a war lord? That's like asking Unicrom for a rainbow and an unlimited amount of energon."

"Well then trust that I have a plan and that it should benefit both of you even if Starscream does his usual bitching." Aura laughed because she knew that Star's seeker snark could test even the most patient mech.

Starscream came in talking. "Aura you said that you would only be a few …." He immediately stopped as he saw her sitting in his master's lap. Jealousy was the first feeling, not fear, nor shock, but jealousy; but Starscream knew that Megatron would have instigated the contact. Aura was not interested in power hungry mechs so she must have been in the rec room when Megatron found her.

"My lord, I was unaware that you had engaged Aura. We are currently getting ready to join Thundercracker and Skywarp." Starscream looked at Aura directly and she flinched because she knew he was only relenting to get her away from Megatron. He could see where his master had touched her, and how her legs were spread for his convenience. It angered Starscream that Megatron could take any of the femmes in his care because of his so called title, and yet he had bide his time until Aura had come.

Megatron could feel that there was still tension between the couple, but tonight would not be the time to intervene. Megatron turned Aura's head toward him and she gasped at the tight hold he had on her hair. Her hands rested on his arms, and she looked utterly adorable. He would enjoy having both of them in his berth tomorrow night even if Shalon claimed that she was not his type.

"I trust that you will tell your lord about my invitation tomorrow night, Aura? I do not appreciate tardiness." Megatron said loudly as he stood her up and Starscream walked over to collect her from him. "I will my lord, and thank you." She said quietly.

Starscream took her roughly by the arm, but gentled once she was completely within his arms. He escorted her out as they headed to his quarters.

"How long?" He asked once they were far enough away where Megatron could not hear them. She looked at him with confusion and Starscream asked again. "How long were you with him?" He demanded.

"It was only a few minutes, Star. That's all. He wanted to know why I had left your quarters when he knew that you were back from patrol." She replied.

"What did you tell him?" He asked harshly.

"The truth. We had a disagreement and I had left to get some fresh air." She said.

"Dammit, he will meddle and possibly take you from me! What have you done, Aura? And now we will have to go to him tomorrow? Why would you do that?" His worded wounded her and with her nerves already strung from her encounter with Megatron she turned on him and struck him, the tears she had been holding rolling down the face.

"How dare you! I did not encourage him. I would never do that to you. If you don't get over this insecurity we are through!" She stepped out of his arms and walked in to their quarters to collect her emotions before they left to go meet his trine mates.

0o0o0o0o

Aura was feeling somewhat better as she composed herself. They had left to go to Thundercracker's quarter and now here she was sitting as the three seekers discussed maneuvers for their next practice. Aura sat there trying to focus but now that she was here her spark and processor was just not in it. Sky sat to one side of her while Star was sitting very close and possessively as she drank the high grade slowly. Aura never cared for the stuff, but felt that after the ultimatum that she had issued that it might be a good idea to be a little intoxicated. Skywarp had had it stashed for medicinal purposes and for those rare occasions such as tonight.

She felt Sky touch her leg and Aura realized that she had zoned completely out. He had said something to her but she didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry Skywarp, I wasn't paying attention." She said as she smiled in apology.

"That's okay, honey." He said. She noticed that he and Thundercracker used very human terms for endearments especially if they referred to sweet food and she smirked.

"Hey Cupcake, what 're doing?" Thundercracker asked Skywarp.

"I was just trying to get angel here to relax." Aura rolled her eyes at Skywarp.

"Sky, I don't mind the food references but I hate being called angel." Aura told him pointedly.

"Oh, sorry honey." He replied. His hand had travelled up her leg to her inner thigh and Aura shifted closer to Starscream. He noticed and pushed her back towards Skywarp and she turned her hurt confused eyes to him. He was still huffing that he had been manipulated into being here even if he was to one who had told Megatron. Skywarp saw the interaction between the two, and although many saw him as an airhead, he was smart enough to see that they were fighting.

"Hey Star, if tonight really isn't good for you, I'll understand." Skywarp said.

"No, no. Aura wanted to come so we will stay. Besides Aura is curious how we socialize. Right my sweet?"

"Really? How so?" Thundercracker asked.

"I didn't say that Star. I just thought that you needed your trine. We have been spending so much time together and I thought you would enjoy this. I did this for you." She pleaded. She was tired of being snapped at and his choice of snarky comments were grating on her nerves.

"Aura, you may have come for me, but I will dominate you as well as my trine." Starscream was in a mood and Aura shivered.

"Star, not like this." She whispered but she could tell that until his mood had run its course he was not going to listen. Aura leaned back against the armless couch as she felt Skywarp's hand start to travel up her inner thigh again. His other hand pulled her toward him as he lightly kissed her closed mouth and smooth the hair back from her face. She felt his hand make contact with her valve and tears started to form. She had wanted this but not with them fighting.

Thundercracker went down on his knees and crawled to Aura as his hands joined Skywarp's and they began to explore her body. Starscream watched them as Aura gasped against the contact as Skywarp's fingers began to move in and out of her valve. She looked at Starscream and tried to reach for him but he moved away giving Thundercracker more assess ability.

"Starscream, please don't be like this." She whispered pleadingly. Starscream looked at her face his features softening.

"Aura, I'm sorry." He reached over and kissed her tenderly.

"I only suggested this because they are your trine mates." She said softly as Thundercracker began squeezing and stroking her breasts. "That was the only reason, honest."

"I know. I just get so…"

"Crazy, insecure, paranoid?" Skywarp listed as he continued to scissor his fingers inside her. It had been a long time since she had participated in groups and she was nervous about being here since she and Star had quarreled.

"Skywarp, I don't need you to talk for me." Starscream said. He reached again and pulled Aura over Thundercracker as he began to ravish her mouth. Aura felt his glossa enter and explore her mouth cavity and she began to moan in earnest as Skywarp began to finger her port while his other hand continued to play with her valve.

"You do realize that you are getting the better end of this." Starscream commented once he released her mouth, "but I think that I shall let Thunder here kiss you. After all, he can kiss any mech or femme into an overload." Starscream smirked as he back off to allow Thundercracker room.

"Relax, Aura. We're not Megatron and we will not harm you. Besides, you belong to Star and he is a part of us." Thundercracker gently cradled her head as he massaged the temple of her head.

"Oh don't even speak that name. I went to retrieve her this afternoon and she was sitting in his lap in the rec room." Starscream told them about the encounter as they continued to pleasure her.

"So you have to go to him tomorrow night?" Skywarp asked.

"Yes, unfortunately we do." Starscream replied.

Thundercracker very softly touched her lips with his. He just touched and stayed there for a moment. Skywarp had three of his fingers in her valve and was stretching the skin around it when she felt two fingers slide into her port. She cried out against Thundercracker's mouth as he steadied her to keep the kiss light but erotic. Aura whimpered with need as Thundercracker pressed softly once again this time gently licker the outer edges of her lips with his glossa. Aura grabbed his arms to steady her spinning head. He trailed his glossa to one corner and then slowly to the other. Aura was overheating quickly as wave after wave of sensation flowed through her system. She had soaked her fresh underwear that Skywarp had pushed aside and both mechs could smell her unique musky scent tinged with a warm metallic flavor. As Thundercracker very slowly covered her mouth Aura arched up against Skywarp's fingers and cried out loud and hard. Thundercracker gently smothered her mouth with his as electricity shot through her lips and mouth and Aura screamed as her first overload hit her.

Thundercracker kept his mouth on hers as she gasped and cried and writhe against their touches and Starscream watched as his potential mate came down from a very intense overload. When her system had calmed Thundercracker completely released her and Starscream pulled her toward him again. He cradled her in his arms and kissed her softly. Skywarp continued to play with valve and port as he watched the tender display of affection between the potential bond mates. As Sky watched them he could see how well they fit together. He just wished that his trine mate wasn't so insecure and would give her the time she needed so that she felt secure in his love for her.

Thundercracker began to touch her chest again as Starscream continued to kiss her all over her face. She felt the seekers gently pulling her down to the floor as Skywarp completely removed her underwear. Thundercracker pulled at the hem of her dress as it slowly bunched around her waist and then he managed to pull it over her head. He palmed her breasts through the lacy fabric that covered them until he found the clasp and finally removed the last piece of garment that adorned her skin. Thundercracker began to touch her skin, marveling at how soft and warm the texture of it was. He could feel the metal beneath the surface and he finally understood why these femmes were so fascinating in this form.

"Sky, feel her!" He said. Starscream laughed because the first time they had interfaced he had felt the same awe.

"Thunder, you should feel her valve and port. It's amazing how hot she is." Skywarp leaned closer and gave her one long lick with his glossa. Aura moaned low and deep in her throat and Skywarp did it again.

"Hey Thunder, let's switch and you do that thing with your glossa again." Skywarp chuckled as he switched places with Thundercracker. Aura once again tensed up because when Thundercracker had kissed her he somehow transmitted energy from him into her. She shuddered as she felt his fingers on her valve and port.

"You're right Warp. She is very hot down here." Starscream laughed.

"You two sound as if you are doing a scientific experiment. Just enjoy the gift I am giving you." He said.

"Hey, are we going to get to do her at the same time?" Warp asked.

"Well of course. That's why they are here." Thunder replied.

Aura cried out as Thundercracker glossa made contact with her valve. She felt the energy course from his mouth into her and she screamed loudly as she tried to get away from his mouth.

"No you don't." Said Starscream. "You wanted to experience this. Warp, hold her down. " Starscream commanded and Skywarp's hand went around her waist as Thundercracker secured her thighs. He kept flicking his glossa in and out of her valve and every once in a while he would stop to open mouth kiss it. It was the kisses that he sent the energy through and Aura would scream every time she felt him kissing her down there. The energy built higher and higher until she overloaded again. She could feel her fluids running down the crack of her aft and pooling onto the blanket, but the seekers would not let her up.

"Please," she cried out because their touches had made her super sensitive and every caress was magnified tenfold. Starscream had never seen her like this, even when he and Skyfire and she were together on Cybertron. It made him wonder if the biologic components of her anatomy made her more aware of her senses. She was beautiful spread out on the soft blanket that Thundercracker had prepared for her. Her hair gloriously caught flame in the fluorescent light as she thrashed her head back and forth. Her skin was lightly tan from all the work and training she did on base, and her red swollen lips were parted in a silent scream.

Starscream knelt down for his turn to taste her and he pulled her up by her legs so that her bottom was resting on the tops of his thighs and her legs bent over his shoulder. He dipped his helm and flicked his glossa over the sensitive nerve bundle at the top of her entrance and Aura arched as she cried out.

"No, please… Star…no…" she screamed at him as more energy began to build up and stars danced across her closed eyelids. She tried to pull herself away, but Thundercracker knelt by her head and pulled her arms into his lap as he held her down gently but firmly. Her screams were an aphrodisiac to their senses, her mewls fueled their need to possess and dominate her, and they gloried in every arch, flinch, and bucking movement that she made. Starscream began dipping into her valve, tasting the combined fluids of hers and the seekers. As his glossa dipped and stroked her, he slipped fingers into her port as Skywarp took one side and began flicking her nipple with his glossa as Thundercracker leaned down to kiss her. She arched up into the kiss as she moaned into his mouth. The kiss was strange since he was leaning from over her head, but when he started the pulsing the electricity into her mouth she screamed as her third overload took her suddenly and by surprise. She had no control in the position she was in and was forced to ride the full effects and the seekers continued to lick every inch of her body.

When she had finally calmed, Starscream placed her legs back on the blanket as he looked at her swollen lips, and the pink marks that littered her body from the nipping that his mates had done and Starscream crawled up her body and palmed her face.

"Was it everything you expected?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She breathed out.

"Good. Now let's move on to the main event." Starscream murmured against her skin as he started placing some of his own bite marks across her breasts and down her abdomen. Aura gasped and her mouth opened in another scream but nothing but hoarse cries emitted from her. Thundercracker and Skywarp watched in awe as she grabbed Star's helm and pulled him up to her mouth and attacked his lips. Starscream grabbed Aura by the hair only to yank her off of him and roll them where she would be on top. As he positioned her to straddle him Thundercracker moved behind her and began massaging her back.

"Star, please." Her voice was so hoarse that Starscream barely recognized it. "No… I can't…please!" She moaned low in her throat as she felt Thundercracker fingering her port once again. Starscream opened his interface panel and slid her onto his spike. Aura moaned as she felt Thundercracker scissoring her port and stretching her as Starscream began moving slowly in her valve. Thundercracker gently pushed her down with his free hand as his interface panel slid open. He stretched her port and lubricated it with fluids that were leaking from her valve. Thundercracker readied himself and slowly began to enter her careful as not to tear her.

Aura looked over her shoulder as her face rested on Thundercracker's face as he slowly pushed into her. She turned back to Starscream as he smirked at her. She dropped her head down on his shoulder as Thundercracker pulled back for his first thrust.

"Baby, you better brace yourself." Starscream murmured in her ear. His arms went to brace hers as Thundercracker thrust quickly into her. Aura let out a silent scream as she felt the burning pain of being completely filled by the two seekers. Tears started flowing down from her eyes as Thundercracker set a steady pace.

"You have one more to pleasure my dear." Starscream panted out as he countered Thundercracker's rhythm. Aura looked at Starscream and then up to Skywarp who had kneeled at the Starscream's helm. Aura began to tremble. It had been so long and seeing Skywarp there as he opened his interface panel made her nervous. She looked down at Star but he was absorbed in his own pleasure.

Skywarp took his hands and placed them on the sides of her head. He began massaging her temple and easing her fear as he slowly brought his spike closer. She licked her lips as she looked up at him before opening her mouth. He slid his spike in as she reached up to grip him at the base. She began to mimic the rhythm that Thundercracker had set and she could hear the moans emanating from Skywarp as she flicked the tip with her glossa. She gasped as Thundercracker's thrust became sharper and Starscream moaned as the friction caused fiery sensations to flow through his systems. Thundercracker then started sending spark pulses through the seeker's bond and Aura could hear their moans and growls as they sped their thrusts up. She could barely keep up as Skywarp began facing her mouth. Thundercracker pushed hard into her as Skywarp timed his thrust with his mate's and Aura was forced to relax to keep from gagging on Skywarp's spike. Aura let them ride her as energy once again started rolling in waves in her system. She could hear the seekers as their moans became louder and louder. Aura was trapped between the bodies and the energy that was volleying back and forth and she moaned around Skywarp's spike which made him shudder in pleasure. Thundercracker increase the pace again and Aura cried out around the spike that was in her mouth. She began sucking hard on Skywarp as he grabbed her by the hair and began pumping fast into her mouth. Starscream moaned as he was forced to ride all of their rhythms from the bottom. She could hear Thundercracker's loud moans and growls and knew that her was close. They all were as Aura started using her muscles and contracted around them. Skywarp overloaded first forcing Aura to swallow, Starscream was next as he shouted out his climax. Aura began to cry as the energy swept through her system and she was powerless to stop it. Her overload triggered Thundercracker's as he shouted out and filled her port with his fluids. Aura cried out as Skywarp pulled out of her mouth. Thundercracker was next, and last Starscream gently rolled her to her side and pulled out of her valve.

"You okay?" Starscream asked her but she had offlined and as her system calmed she was forced into recharge.


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay I decided to have a little more angst before I end it because I like the interaction between Aura and the seekers. I hope everyone liked the last chapter and you might flay me on the reviews after this chapter, but have faith that I will make it right in the end because I like a happy ending. _

_Please leave a review and enjoy the chapter._

Aura could hear new voices in her processor and feel wonderful sensations flooding through her systems. She slowly opened her eyes to see all three seekers touching and caressing each other. Aura remembered on Cybertron how seekers would use the sensitivity of their wings to strengthen bonds and most non-flyers were very much unaware of the significance of these private rituals. She watched how each Thundercracker used the downward stroke to soothe as Skywarp use the circular motions to stimulate. Starscream was laid out on the couch as the other two seekers moved over his frame. She saw how they touched and licked his wings and Starscream moaned in pleasure. He gently would cradle Thunder's helm and then reach over to stroke Warp's face plates as the other two gently lapped at his wings and armor and Aura was fascinated by the display.

Aura moaned as Thundercracker looked up to see that she had awakened from recharge and was watching them.

"_Come."_ Said the voice in her head as she realized that it was Thundercracker's voice and Aura crawled slowly over to the trine. Thundercracker took her hand in his and led it to Starscream's right wing.

"_He likes the downward motion. His sensors pick it up as a soothing feeling."_ Thundercracker gently told her through the new familiar bond. She still didn't know how they had brought her in, but she suspected that it had to do with the energy that Thundercracker and Starscream had volleyed between them thus using her as the conduit between them. As Thundercracker taught her what each type of touch meant, Starscream onlined his optics to see the femme he loved touching him in the way that only a bonded would know. His spark soared as he watched Thundercracker teach her their ways and it was highly erotic to hear both of them interacting through the seeker bond. Aura would alternate her touches between soothing and erotic and every so often she would brush her hair across the thin, smooth, warm metal that bundled sensitive wiring so close to the surface. Starscream arched into their touches as Thundercracker taught her the secret language of touch through the bond.

Aura could feel his pleasure along the bond with the other two seekers and enjoyed the sensation of giving pleasure and it returning to her through the bond. She gasped when he gasped and Aura's telepathic ability, though not near as strong as others, enjoyed the openness of the bond as well. She could feel her empathic abilities growing through the bond and making her even more sensitive to her lover's needs. She could feel the energy begin to pulse, this time from Skywarp as it passed through each of them and Aura cried out. It was the first time that she had felt the pulse when someone wasn't even directly touching her and the wealth of feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced. Thundercracker gently held her between his body and Starscream as he sensed her fear of losing leverage. Aura's vision blurred as her hands fumbled along Star's wing and she heard Starscream cry out as he overloaded from their touches. Aura's body went into overload as she felt Thundercracker's overload from behind. Skywarp smirked just before his overload caught him off guard and all four collapsed in a pile of bodies.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Shalon was panting from Megatron's attentions. He had walked in, picked her up by the waist, slung her over his shoulder, and slammed her down on the berth. She barely had time before he was licking and nipping at her valve before he opened his panel and entered her. The overload had been wonderful as always, but she wondered what had caused this current mood to develop.

"Megatron," She said his designation to get his attention. "May I ask what you are brooding on?" She had caught wisps and pieces of images through their bond, but Megatron had yet to tell Shalon what was going on. He laid there with her on top as he stroked her hair with one hand as his other palmed circles over her aft.

"Saw Aura in the rec room tonight." He finally said. "I invited her and Starscream to join us tomorrow night. I know you said that she is not my type, and you are correct; but Starscream is being an aft and I don't want her to get hurt because of his high handed ways."

Shalon thought about his words. She had felt some tension between Aura and their bond, but she had not had a chance to talk to her.

"Did she say what it was that he was pestering her about?" Shalon asked.

"Yes, he wants to bond immediately and she wants to wait." Megatron replied.

"Aura is like that." Shalon said as understanding flitted across her face. "She is a very good tactician because of her careful planning. I can see how the two have vastly different personalities. Megatron, would Starscream force a bond? Because if he did, it could hurt Aura even if she is planning to eventually bond with him." Shalon also suspected that it would piss Allie off in a very detrimental way.

"How? If she is planning to bond and he pushed it how could it hurt her?" He asked.

"It would violate her trust, and Megatron, it would upset Allie in a way that could prevent us from coming back." Shalon had pulled her head and shoulder up to look at his face. "I know that she is bonded to Optimus Prime but she would pull everything and jeopardize her own bond to ensure our safety." Shalon said this softly but she wanted to make sure that Megatron understood the significance of her words.

Megatron thought about her words. His CPU processed and analyzed the different ways to approach what Shalon was trying to impart upon him. He watched her and felt her feelings through the bond that he was beginning to understand and like. This was a bond that he could share his deepest thoughts and knows that she could never lie to him. It still gave him an uncomfortable feeling that after all this time he would involve himself in a bond that could have adverse effects. He also wondered if he would hear Allie and the others through her.

"_Yes, and you will feel her anger if she doesn't shut everyone out of the bond. She is a real bitch when provoked and she has been known to make rash judgments that could hurt us all. She will not tolerate her team being compromised for any reason and that includes unstable seekers that are insecure concerning rejection."_

Megatron focused on her as concentrated ash tried the bond for the first time. _"What are you asking of me? She willingly went with Starscream and his trine."_

"_Yes, but I pick up feelings of deceit from him, and Aura is not a strong enough telepath to discover these feelings."_

"_Again, what do you ask of me?"_

"_Call him on patrol, send him on a fool's errand, and switch him for monitor duty, anything that would prolong his plans so that I could warn Aura. Please, my lord, I don't want him to do anything that is foolish and jeopardize our stay here as well as the future."_

Megatron sighed. "I will not intervene, but maybe I could com. Him and make sure he is behaving." Shalon sighed in relief as she saw Megatron's optics dim for a moment as he contacted the red seeker. She patiently waited but when it seemed longer than normal she became concerned. Megatron's optics cleared and he looked at her.

"Get dressed." Shalon jumped up and ran to retrieve the dress that she had on earlier. As she threw it over her head, she heard the door swish open and she ran to catch up to her master. He grabbed her hand as she was pulled to keep up with his massive stride. By the time they had reached the lower level and the officer's quarters Soundwave had opened the door to look out as Megatron walked by.

"Soundwave, do you have a moment? I need your assistance." Megatron said without breaking stride. Several other officers had opened their doors to see what the commotion was as Megatron made his way to Thundercracker and Skywarp's door. Megatron pinged it once and then typed in the override code. The door swished open as he heard moans and heavy breathing coming from the berth room. He walked purposely toward the noise and saw that the seekers were piled on top of each other with Aura in the middle. She seemed as if she wasn't in her right mind and Megaton sent a mental message to Shalon. Shalon immediately took in the situation and walked over to Aura.

"Aura, Aura, are you okay?" She asked anxiously.

Aura looked at her and her eyes were glazed over and Shalon realized that the funny feeling she was picking up from her was that she had been drugged. She looked to Megatron as she tried to find Megatron.

"_I think she has been drugged." _ She told her master. Shalon quickly looked around and then stood and walked to the living area. She found Aura's dress and ran back to help her put it on. As she came closer, she noticed that Starscream had regained his wits and had wrapped her in his arms.

"Starscream," Megatron said very softly. "Have you hurt Aura in any way?"

"No, my lord. We were engaging in social pleasure. That is all, my master." Starscream tried to bow, but he looked ridiculous with fluid running down his legs and his panel open and exposed. Shalon looked down, embarrassed for him as she tried to pull Aura away. Aura moaned as there seemed to be a tug of war between the petit femme and red seeker.

"Starscream, why is she acting so peculiar? Have you drugged her?" All three seekers looked ready to flee at the soft but deadly tone they picked up in their lord's voice.

"My lord, the only thing she has had is high grade that I keep for medicinal purposes or rare social gatherings." Skywarp humbly bowed as he disentangled himself from Thundercracker.

"Shalon, dress her and bring her to our quarters." He turned to Soundwave. "Soundwave, inform Hook that his services are needed and to meet me in my quarters." He turned back to the seekers. "Soundwave will be conducting an investigation. If he finds anything questionable or suspicious I will not be pleased. We have a standing with Allie that these femmes are not to be harmed in any way. When Shalon could not reach Aura through their bond she became concerned. I will not tolerate any disrespect concerning the agreement that is currently standing." In other words, the unspoken statement declared, that these femmes were to be treated with respect as Decepticons and not as slaves or captives.

Shalon had managed to get her dressed as Cassie walked in and took a look at the situation. She came over and helped Shalon to get the tall commander up and walked her out between the two of them. Cassie looked over her shoulder as she passed Megatron. He did not look pleased with the trine and Cassie said noting and cleared her mind as she felt Soundwave trying to read her. She could understand why Shalon was so shaken, but Cassie knew that Aura was not drugged. The seekers had just pushed her past her endurance and Aura's processor could not keep up with the erotic connection that seeker bonds held. Cassie chose not to say anything until they were out of the public and away from prying optics and sensitive audial receptors.

"Cassie…"

"Don't. Too many watching, listening." Was all that Cassie would say as she assisted Shalon to the upper level where Megatron's quarters were. They brought Aura in as Shalon wasn't sure where to put her, but Cassie guided them to the berth room and gently laid Aura on the berth. Shalon took the blanket and covered Aura as she began to shiver.

"Good idea, Shalon. She is going into shock." Cassie brought another blanket and covered her. As they were watching Aura to make sure nothing else happened or she started convulsing Hook walked in with Megatron and they proceeded to walk to the berth.

"How is she?" Megatron asked directing it to Cassie.

"I am not a medic but I think she is going into shock." Cassie said as Shalon shook her head in affirmation. Both of the femmes stepped back as Hook came forward to scan her. She was still shivering but her system had calmed somewhat after the blanket was placed over her.

"I've only ever seen this in battles." Shalon said quietly as they leaned against the wall out of the way. "Usually the ones affected like this are civilians that are caught in the line of fire. I don't understand. Aura is one of the toughest femmes on the base, but this…. I just don't get it."

"Something happened and the seekers are not talking. If this is serious you do realize the ramifications of what could happen when Allie steps in" Cassie said quietly.

"She wouldn't deny us would she?" Shalon was fearful because her bonds was so new and not secure enough yet to be separated for long periods. "Can we field any of this?"

"First we have to find out details, Shalon. We need to know exactly what occurred. " Cassie watched the medic. She didn't trust anyone except her own people and Hook just seemed too creepy for her tastes. She watched at how he lifted her dress and examined the dark bruising marks that littered her body. Cassie knew that these were just love bites and not anything that was real damaging. Most were like the little purple bruises that humans teased each other about when one was found on the neck. Cassie was more concerned about why they couldn't reach her in the bond, but only Soundwave could help with that unless they sent for Allie and Cassie shivered if it came to contacting Allie because she would be very angry that this had occurred.

"_Chelsea, you are a strong telepath. Can you come to Megatron's quarters? Something has happened to Aura and we need you here to examine her with Soundwave."_

"_I will be there momentarily."_ It was barely discernible and Cassie realized that she must have woken Chelsea and Cade up. Chelsea was a perpetual morning person and so she liked to sleep early in the evenings.

"I called Chelsea, my lord." Cassie told Megatron's back. He turned. "She will be able to help Soundwave access her CPU and see if there is any damage. She can also tell us if Aura was drugged or not."

"Good. Until I have satisfaction in the outcome of this she will remain here with me." Megatron walked to the couch and sat down. He hands went to his face as he rubbed it and then he looked at Cassie and Shalon. "Did you feel anything in your bond with her to let you know what was happening?"

"My lord, you are now a part of our bond and if I had felt something then you would have to. I am a strong telepath just as Allie is. Cassie is not as strong, but what I lack in experience she has in patience and practice. Neither one of us felt anything except I did have a feeling. That is why I walked to you about my feeling earlier." Shalon walked to her master and sat down with him. He pulled her in close as he stroked her hair.

"Shalon is right. I didn't feel anything, but to be honest I have been busy with the sparklings. Even now, I don't feel anything coming from Aura. Soundwave did do an initial scan of Starscream's CPU. He wasn't sure but he did comment on the instability that he feels is flowing through the seeker." Cassie told Megatron. "We only looked into it because Aura had come to me and discussed her fears of bonding with him." The last Cassie tacked on quietly because she knew that Aura didn't want anyone to know her true concerns.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Megatron demanded.

"Aura told me in the strictest confidentiality. No one knew her true feelings." Cassie told her master. She feared that he would be upset with her, but at the time Cassie had dismissed it as the usual fears that one would have before bonding their spark to each other for eternity. "I'm sorry my lord. We all wanted them to be happy together and I guess we didn't see want to see any concerns."

"Cassie, I feel her calming down, but now that she is calmed I am sensing a new bond within her." Before Shalon could elaborate, Hook walked out and addressed Megatron.

"She is recharging and there was no presence of any drug in her system so I gave her a mild sedative so that she will sleep peacefully. She never onlined so I still do not have any details. I did notice a very high level of energy that was along her neural and nervous sensors. She may still recharge fitfully because of this but the sedative may help. I can't be one hundred percent certain." He bowed to Megatron and Megatron nodded to dismiss him.

"I am going to berth. I have a fitful sparkling that doesn't sleep long hours. Soundwave will probably check on her in the morning." Cassie left to go back to her quarters with Soundwave. As she opened the door, Chelsea stood fixing to ping it.

"Cassie."

"Chelsea, Aura is resting on their berth. Something has happened and she hasn't been coherent to tell us." Cassie walked out to go to her quarters. Chelsea came in and bowed to acknowledge Megatron and then walked to the berth room. She looked down at Aura and studied her. As she opened her mind up, she saw the new memories of Aura's recent encounter with the seekers. She saw nothing out of the ordinary and almost envied Aura's experience with the seekers. They certainly had a gentleness that other cons did not possess. She also saw how they used the extra energy and power in their systems to enhance their interfacing and Chelsea suspected that this is what had blown Aura's CPU. She was not used to this type of energy and her processor couldn't handle it. She had literally overloaded until she had gone into shock.

Chelsea walked back into the living area and looked at Shalon and Megatron. She walked to the lord and knelt down and bowed her head. Megatron caressed her head sliding his hand down under her chin and lifting her face up to match his gaze.

"My lord, she has no permanent damage and the shock was from excessive overloading. The seekers emit a higher energy signature and her system just couldn't keep up. She will feel much better in the morning. The only anomaly that I saw is that she has formed a new bond within their trine bond, but I can't tell if it was voluntary or forced. Aura will have to answer that question when she wakes from recharge." Chelsea waited until Megatron finished scrutinizing her until he was satisfied.

"Thank you, you are dismissed Chelsea." Megatron let go of her chin and Chelsea bowed her head and stood up. Megatron watched her walk to the door and leave to go back to her mate.

"Well Shalon, are you ready for berth?" He stroked her face as she kissed the palm of his hand.

"With you, always my lord." Shalon reached over and kissed him gently on the lips. Megatron growled at the minx hearing her laugh at his reaction.


	18. Chapter 18

_Well I will clear up some things in the last chapter. I have decided that it is hard chaperoning four teenage girls at an Anime convention, but I like looking at the costumes and the girls are having a blast. _

_Usual stuff- please leave a review so I know if you like it or not. Also, I am trying to write in several of the suggestions if I can. I appreciate the comments. Still haven't decided if Shalon will be sparked or not. I think she likes playing with her lord and she is young!_

_Enjoy!_

She was curled into a large, massive, warm body and someone had dressed her because her dressed was uncomfortably wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that the lights were turned off so even if it was morning she would not know the time until whoever had her onlined. She felt around the massive body and shivered wishing she could remember what happened after she onlined during the seeker bonding. Even now, her body tingled as she remembered the touching and stroking that they taught her about seeker's wings and feeling their reactions through the bond had been extreme pleasure. Just thinking about last night warmed her body. She concentrated on the new bond that she had formed with the trine.

"_Aura, are you okay?" _It was Thundercracker and he sounded frightened.

"_Yes, I am fine, but where am I?"_ She waited for one of them to answer her.

"_We are still in Thunder's quarters. _It was Skywarp that had answered her this time. _"Star and Thunder are with me. Last night you did something funny and scared Shalon. She and Megatron barged in and took you away." _Skywarp told her as she felt something shift and realized that Shalon was lying on top of the massive body. Aura realized that the massive form was Megatron and he had pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her to keep her in place. Shalon was recharging on top of him with her legs sprawled all over the place. She looked so small and dainty on top of his massive form and Aura could not remember a time that she had looked so at peace since she had become a member of Allie's team.

"_Guys, I figured out where I am. I am fine and don't worry."_ She could still feel the seeker's fear now that Thundercracker had woken Starscream up.

"_Star, can you hear me? What happened last night?"_

"_You went into a strange daze, Aura. We couldn't get you to respond and you were not offlined but you were just strange. Are you sure that you are okay?" _

"_Yes, I am fine. I'm trapped in the berth with Megatron and Shalon. Everything is dark and I don't know my way in here."_

"_Stay where you are. Don't try to get away or he will hurt you."_

"_Okay, Star, did I do anything wrong?"_ Starscream could feel the fear coming through the bond and he sent waves of reassurances back.

"_No baby, you didn't. Don't worry. I'll be there as soon as he will let me."_

Aura reached up and touched Shalon's arm. She could barely reach it but she shook the best that she could.

"Hm, what… Aura?" She said sleepily.

"What's going on?" Aura whispered. Shalon could clearly feel that she was frightened. Shalon inched over the best she could. Megatron shifted his arms to still her movements but his optics never onlined.

"You weren't right last night. It was as if you were hypnotized or something. It scared everyone so Megatron had Hook check you out and then Chelsea came and read your CPU to make sure you weren't damaged. We left you with us last night. Megatron said that he was going to launch an investigation into the matter."

"Oh no!" Whispered Aura.

"Oh yes!" Said Shalon.

"Shalon, it wasn't their fault. I didn't mean to get anyone in trouble." Aura whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's okay. We will get things sorted out. I promise." Shalon said very quietly.

Megatron stirred as he glanced first at Shalon and then down at Aura whom he had wrapped his arm around and pulled up to where he could see her.

"Good morning." He told her softly.

"G…G…Good morning, my lord." Aura said softly as her cheeks bloomed a distinctive pink. Megatron's optics glittered at her as he took in her rumpled appearance and contrite face.

"I trust you recharged well? He asked as Shalon sat up and straddled his chest. Aura felt small and insignificant next to the two imposing beings as they watched her. Shalon's eyes smoldered with glee as she took in the disheveled appearance of her commander. Aura realized then that had Shalon had a camera or any type of image maker she would have never been able to live this moment down.

"I did recharge very well, thank you my lord." Aura replied softly. His hand pulled her up more as he shifted where his upper chest and helm were reclined against the headboard of the berth. He pulled her into a sitting position with her feet tucked under her aft. His hand then went to her tangled hair as he gently massaged the back of her head. Aura knew well that his gentleness could turn cruel if she didn't submit to his whims and shivered.

"Shalon was concerned for you last night. Can you tell me what happened?" Shalon looked up suddenly, her eyes large, as she took in his expectant appearance. He wanted answers that she didn't have yet. She opted for the truth since she was a bad liar so she looked him straight in the optics.

"I am not sure, my lord. I agreed to go with Starscream. Thundercracker had approached me just as I told you last night, and we… we… well, we went as a social invitation." Her cheeks inflamed at how she must have looked when they had found them. Aura had never been a shy person, but some things she felt were better left in private or consensual between lovers rather than made public. Shalon must have sensed her discomfort because she reached down and squeezed her hand for support. She felt his hand tighten momentarily but then gentled as he processed her words. The only light in the room was from his glowing red optics that took on a menacing piercing stare as he watched her.

"I consented to everything, my lord. I honestly don't know what happened. I know that doesn't explain much and I don't remember you finding me, but I wanted to be there. Just as I told you in the rec room yesterday, Thundercracker approached me. I wanted to go and I probably manipulated Starscream into it by him finding you and me together in the rec room. I am truly sorry if I upset you, my lord; and I will accept any punishment that you merit for the offense." She said all this very quietly as he studied her face for any signs of deceit.

"I accept your apology, Aura and for punishment you will spend the rest of the week in my quarters. It is until we know for sure that no manipulations occurred with you while you were in the care of my SIC." Aura quickly calculated the days in her head. The nice part was the week was almost up, but she still had three days and already the new bond was pulling for her to seek out the trine that she had made the bond with. She bowed her head into her chest as she tried to focus on what to do.

Shalon had sensed her turmoil. "What is it?" She asked and Megatron looked at Aura again.

Aura looked up as tears were in her eyes. "I think I bonded with them last night." She whispered brokenly. Her face had a look of anguish and her mouth quivered as she realized the repercussions of her actions. "I don't know how, but I can feel them calling for me and I don't know what to do." She cried this to Megatron. Megatron looked at her in horror because he didn't understand seeker bonds and was surprised that they could even include her in one. His expression then turned into curiosity as he wondered just how he could benefit from this bond.

"Please, my lord, I didn't do anything wrong. You knew where I was. I told you last night." Aura again cried out. She didn't understand the need that was clawing through her and she couldn't express it to him because she had nothing to compare it to. Shalon saw the anguish and panic on her face and recognized it from when she had felt it. Starscream had done more than just a trine bond with her and Shalon was determined to find out how far he had went.

"I think I understand what is happening, my lord." Shalon said softly. She looked at the sheen of perspiration that had formed on Aura's skin. Her eyes were beginning to dilate from the need that was spiraling inside her. It was all too familiar to Shalon as she remembered the day after she and Megatron had accidentally bonded. They may have started with a trine bond, but something definitely happened to force a stronger bond on Aura.

"Aura, do you remember anything else?"

Aura tried to think but after Thundercracker had taught her the language of the wings, she couldn't remember. She held up panic stricken eyes to Shalon and Shalon's energon sank to the bottom of her tank. There was a strong bond, a bond that could only come from spark merging, but Shalon did not want to voice her fear of what had happened because she couldn't handle a panicked Aura.

"_My lord,"_

"_Yes, Shalon?"_

"_I fear that there has been a spark merging. Look at her skin, how her eyes are dilating, and the nervous tick in her body."_

Megatron looked at Aura and took in what Shalon told him through the bond. He could see everything that Shalon had told him and he remembered how he had brought Shalon back the night that he had tried to give her up. She was right. He could not keep Aura locked in his quarters for very long if she needed to seal the bond. It wouldn't kill her but it would bring damaged to her if the bond had hot been dealt with. He cupped Aura's head in his hands and tugged her close to him. She had no choice but to comply or the pain would be unbearable. She whimpered as she was forced to crawl on her knees as he placed her next to Shalon on his chest. Her dress caught under her knees as she stumbled. He pulled her close and caressed her back down to her aft as he looked her over very closely. His optics dimmed a moment and Shalon knew that he was contacting someone, probably Soundwave.

"_Megatron, I will try to keep her calm. Chelsea would be the one who could really help since Allie is not here, but the longer she is in this state, the more chance that Allie will find out." _

"_I agree. Call Chelsea immediately" Megatron_ continued to watch Aura for a moment before he help her down off the berth and sat Shalon on the edge hanging her feet off the edge. Shalon was concentrating on Chelsea's return message. "She said give her fifteen minutes." Shalon finally replied and she jumped down from the berth.

"Aura, let's get you cleaned up properly." Aura looked at Shalon as she held out her hand.

"I don't have any extra clothes here, Shalon and your will not fit." Aura told her as she was led into the wash racks.

"I have already had your clothes sent in last night so you will have a few things until Megatron returns you to Starscream." Shalon didn't want to tell her that she might not be going back because even she didn't know what Megatron would decide, but she did know that he was not exactly pleased with the whole situation.

Shalon helped Aura with her dress. It concerned her that Aura was just not herself and that she couldn't remember what had happened to her. She was not herself and Allie would be very angry. As the femmes stepped into the wash racks, Shalon felt her master enter the room and walk in behind them. Aura turned away from him as he pulled Shalon against his armor. She turned, took the sponge, and began to wash his armor and seams. Aura's cheeks were a fiery red as she watched Shalon lovingly devote herself to her lord's hygiene as she meticulously cleaned every part of Megatron. Megatron watched Aura with a curious expression.

"Your master, Starscream, never had you wash him?" He asked.

"Only one time, my lord." He laughed at her embarrassment. "You should not be embarrassed my sweet. Shalon, give me a wash towel." Shalon did as bidden and Megatron took a step toward Aura. Aura took a step back with each step that Megatron took until she was against the wall.

"Please, my lord, I am not used to this." She whimpered it as she tried to stay his hand, but Megatron would have none of it. He turned her around and placed her hands on the wall.

"If you move your hands, then we will make a special visit to that chair that you fear." He said it softly as Aura felt his hands roughly pull her up so that he could begin washing her back. Aura moaned and whimpered as Shalon watched her master scrub Aura's body and remove any leftover fluid that she and Chelsea may have missed when they had wiped her down the night before. Shalon felt sorry for her because she knew how it felt to be touched by someone who was not her mate. Shalon could only guess how her mate was dealing with the feelings and images that Aura must be sending through the bond. Even if Shalon could get her hands on Starscream, she couldn't kill him like the way she wanted to without it hurting Aura.

"Megatron, please," Aura cried out as she felt Megatron's finger clean in her most private area. Shalon felt sorry for her commander because this had to be embarrassing for her, but she also knew that Megatron was using this to teach her. All femmes were to obey his command and in return they were protected. Shalon also knew that Megatron's touched were building the need growing in Aura and this was not exactly helping her. Shalon moved next to the wall and caressed her face.

"Aura, he is only cleaning you. It's okay. Settle down, please." Shalon rubbed her face against Aura's as she whimpered and cried. Shalon kissed her tears and stroked her as Megatron pressed her against him and started working on her chest.

"No, don't touch me!" She cried out but Megatron ignored her and Aura was too scared to remove her hands from where Megatron had placed them. Shalon was starting to get irritated with Aura as Megatron finished cleaning her and began rinsing the solvent off her skin. He turned her around and dipped his helm as he captured her lips and bit at the bottom hard. Aura cried out as he used the advantage to fill her mouth with his glossa. He let go as suddenly as he struck and Aura was left feeling dazed as a hand came to her lower lip.

"You will have three days so get used to the intimacy." With that Megatron turned and lathered up the wash towel so that he could begin on Shalon. Aura crouched against the wall as Shalon purred and cooed as her master washed her. She nipped at his lips as he washed her most intimate parts and Shalon tried to rub against him. He grabbed her by the hair and Shalon growled and Aura watched with fascination as he bent her head back and bit down hard on her neck. Shalon cried out as she thrust her hands into his seams and he shoved her against the wall and entered her quickly and began to thrust up inside her. Shalon panted as Megatron quickly overloaded her. He followed her as his own cries mingled with her keening wails.

They quickly cleaned up and Megatron grabbed Aura and pushed her ahead of him. Shalon smirked at Aura as the two femmes stepped out of the shower with Megatron following. He watched the femmes dress and then he planted a kiss on Shalon.

"I will be in strategy meetings today. Allow Chelsea to enter, but no one else. I want Aura to remain here." He kissed Shalon one more time and walked out to start the day's duties.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hoped you like the last chapter, it is still not over. I just had to write the shower scene in just to show the differences between the two femmes. This is turning into a real soap story. I still haven't decided if Star is the one who spark bonded with her or not so it could go either way. You will have to see and keep reading. Please take a moment and comment. I do read them and I still am deciding if I want there to be more sparklings. Please enjoy!_

Shalon, Chelsea and Cassie were sitting in the rec room. There were several other mechs in there sitting at various gaming tables or reclining in chairs talking after their shifts. Shalon had left Aura in her master's quarters reclining on the couch in a light recharge. Chelsea had probed her that morning and they had discussed various methods to relive Aura's anguish. Shalon decided that the telepathic suppression of her mind would be the best solution. It would suppress the pain capacitors in her CPU and ease her anxiety though she would still feel the effects of it on her spark. Shalon sent a message through the bond to let Megatron know what they were doing and he approved the idea. Aura was grateful because she was able to get her strength and rational mind back so that she could focus. Shalon knew she was attempting to retrieve memories of that fateful night, but Shalon doubted that it would happen. The three were hear sitting together discussing the last twenty-four hours and it was obvious by the lack of laughter that one was missing and the others felt it.

"Why would Starscream do something so stupid?" Cassie asked for the third time that evening.

"I don't know. Aura said that they had argued on it just before going to Thundercracker's quarters, but she had said that they had come to an agreement of sorts. I mean Aura was planning to bond with him so why go and ruin a good thing?" Chelsea exclaimed.

"What I would like to know is why do it knowing that Megatron is going to punish him violently for it. This could jeopardize our relationship between the two factions. I mean while we are here, basically Allie has negotiated a cease fire while we remain on the Nemesis and this could end it." Cassie said very concerned for her sparklings.

"I am not ready for that kind of change. I just got my mate back after all these years and I am not ready to leave him just yet." Chelsea replied very quietly. She knew she sounded selfish but she didn't care. She suspected that she might be carrying but she didn't want to jinx it until she was sure and Barricade knew. She had a feeling that he would be pleased and even went further to guess that he pushed the spark mergings because he knew how much she missed being a mother.

"I agree with Chelsea on this. We don't need for Allie to find out, but how do we help Soundwave figure out what happened? Cassie, you said that if their firewalls are up and in place he then Soundwave can't read their CPU's, but I can if I can get close enough." Shalon said.

"Well, I used to bring Megatron his energon if I wanted to get in command central without being obvious. It is how I used to get information on when Barricade and I could meet without anyone finding out about us. I can't do it now, but Shalon, you can." Chelsea looked at her pointedly.

"But how will that help me read their CPU's?" She asked.

"All you need is to start with one. Usually, Megatron will have one of them in duty in the command center unless they are running a mission or doing aerial training. Start with whoever is in the command center. Flirt with Megatron and if you trust him enough use your bond to communicate your real intention so that he will know what you are doing should you need to read another's" Shalon had to admit that Chelsea's idea was a good one ad she knew that he had left without drinking his morning's ration. She suddenly stood and reached over and hugged Chelsea and ran over to the energon dispenser. Quickly she filled a cube turned and stuck her glossa at the femmes and she walked out of the room and strode with purpose to the command center.

She passed mechs in the hallway as she walked in the command center. Megatron felt her the moment she stepped into the room. She smiled at him as she purposely strode up to him and knelt at his peds. She presented him with the cube and smiled up at him.

"Good evening, my lord." She said softly. "I thought you might want some energon since you didn't get a chance to have one this morning." She said this out loud as she mentally sent him a message through the bond.

"_My lord, please don't be angry, but Chelsea had a wonderful idea after Cassie telling us about the trouble that Soundwave was having with reading the seekers, but I am a strong telepath like Allie and all I need is to be close enough to one and I can get past their firewalls."_ Shalon waited while he processed what she had told him.

"Why Shalon, thank you; I didn't think you had noticed after your enthusiastic response this morning." He pulled her up and sat her in his lap, careful not to spill the cube she was offering. Shalon smirked at her lord glad that he had caught on to what she was doing and approving of her methods. He pulled her head back by her nape as he dipped his derma plates to her neck and gently bit her. Shalon gasped as heat flooded her system.

"_What do you need of me to support your actions?"_

"_Mmm, I just needed a way to get in here. Do you still keep a seeker close at hand when you are in the command center?"_ Shalon shivered in pleasure as her lord licked and stroke her neck and shoulders. She had never been one of easy embarrassment and relished the envious looks that the mechs gave their lord.

"_I keep them close because I don't trust them."_

"_Are one of the three here now?"_

"_Yes, Skywarp, but will it do any good?"_

"_It might, my lord, after all he was in the room when the bond occurred."_

"_Good. How long do you need?"_

"_Just a few moments. If he proves resistant I may have to get creative to touch his arm or somewhere that he wouldn't think I was touching on purpose."_

As they continued, Skywarp walked in and smirked at the couple.

"Skywarp, what do you find so amusing?" Megatron bellowed. Caught off guard, Skywarp stumbled before he bowed to his leader.

"I just thought how attentive your femme was." He replied reluctantly. Shalon grinned up at her master as she massage his transformation seems.

"_Good one my lord. Can you get him closer, please?"_

"_What are you going to reward me with?"_ He asked through the bond.

Shalon leaned in close to his audial receptor and said, "I can think of a lot of ways to reward you, my lord." She purred very softly in it. Megatron stroked her aft as she had reached up to whisper and Shalon shivered as she sent images of a chair and a crop through the bond. Megatron's cooling fans began to whir and every mech in the room quit talking as they watched in fascination at the little spitfire revved their master's system. Megatron's optics dimmed in pleasure as he looked at the little minx in his lap.

"Skywarp, come closer." Megatron bellowed loudly. Shalon held her smirk in. Megatron's bellow was so loud that it betrayed his inner turmoil and Shalon prided herself on achieving her goal. He would certainly be entertaining tonight when he came back to his quarters. Before she could cover her pride in her handy work, however, Megatron smirked himself and she realized that he had caught her through their bond. Oh boy was she going to get it and smiled wickedly at her master as she said to him where only he could hear, "Oh I am going to get it," in a sing song voice and smiled _her_ wicked little smirk that Megatron loved.

By then Skywarp had slowly approached and he knelt down at Megatron's feet. Shalon looked over her shoulder and down as she watched the mech's helm bow to her master. She smiled at Megatron as she stroked his chest armor.

"Skywarp, is my femme something to smirk at?" Megatron asked softly.

"No my lord." He replied.

"Don't you think she complements me well?" He asked as Shalon turned herself around to watch the play between master and soldier.

"She is most unique my lord and she completely complements you in every way." Skyward replied. Shalon was impressed. On the surface she had thought, like others, that Skywarp was just a yes mech and that he didn't boast a great intelligence. As she studied him closer she realized that he hid his intelligence so that he would not draw attention to himself. Shalon reached down and touched his helm. He started at her soft touch as she smiled. She opened her mind and read his CPU so quickly the poor mech sis not even know she was there in his mind.

"Thank you for your complement." She whispered to his audial and he looked up in surprise.

"You're welcome my lady." He returned. He looked to Megatron as Megatron nodded his approval and Skywarp stood up and backed away.

"_Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked._

"_No, He was offlined during part of it and I think that was when the bonding occurred. I will have to try another one of the trine mates." She replied._

Shalon licked at his finial and Megatron shivered in response as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I will see you later, my sweet." She snuggled into his neck as she licked her way up to his audial and replied, "Yes, my lord. I will be waiting. Don't keep me waiting too long."

She palmed his face and kissed him deeply but quickly and then Megatron set her down as she skipped out of the room. She could hear the groans of the mechs as she left. Indeed, it was good to be a femme!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Shalon made her way back to the rec room as Chelsea and Cassie were sitting where she had left them. She grinned like a Cheshire cat ash she sat down hard in the chair she had previously vacated.

"Well, did you get anything?" Chelsea asked.

"No, but I was able to eliminate one suspect." Shalon replied. "Skywarp was the seeker on duty at the monitor. You should have seen how Megatron and I cornered him."

"So you did tell Megatron and he approved?" Cassie asked.

"Oh yes, he liked my method." Cassie could see the wicked gleam in Shalon's eyes and Cassie laughed.

"What did you do?" She asked though suspecting that she had a clue knowing Shalon's reputation as a manipulator.

"Oh promise here, and lick there, all the usual things that I like for him to do; plus you should have seen those poor mechs groan in frustration." Shalon laughed at herself as all three shared the image that she displayed to them. Knockout had walked in and decided to head to their table. He always noticed that they would have an extra chair or two with them and he wondered if they would mind having a mech sit with them.

"May I join three of the most beautiful femmes on the Nemesis?" He asked.

"You are welcome to join us though we are only three of four femmes on this rust bucket." Chelsea said laughing at his grin.

"So what are you talking about?" He asked.

"How much do you know of the latest scandal on this tub?" Asked Cassie.

"I know that your friend, Aura, is that her name? I know that she was pulled suddenly from Thundercracker's quarters last night." He replied.

"How well do you know the command trine?" Shalon asked. She had respect for the vain medic and racer because she knew well that he could have had ill will toward her after Megatron trying to pawn her off on him but he didn't and she appreciated him for it. It still didn't mean that she trusted him, after all he was a con, but at least she was comfortable with him.

"I know that they are very close, closer than the other trines here on the Nemesis. I also know that they are the lead trine and Megatron uses them more than the others. I'm right. Something did happen last night." Knockout said it as a statement. "Soundwave has been poking around everyone's CPU and I knew immediately that something was up.

Shalon decided to lay the cards out on the table and she looked to the others to confirm her decision. They nodded positively to her decision and Shalon looked at Knockout.

"We think that Starscream bonded to Aura against her will. We are trying how to deal with this because if Allie finds out then she will pull our privileges and we will not be allowed to come anymore." Shalon told him quietly. "Megatron is concerned for the same reasons. That is why he has Soundwave investigating the matter, but the seekers are on guard too. They fear severe retribution, and the whole frustrating part is that Aura still insist that it was consensual." Shalon looked at Knockout.

"So that little scene in the command center was an act?" Knockout asked impressed with her skills.

"Well…yes…I needed to get close enough to read Sky's CPU without him realizing that I was in there. It is a trick that Allie taught me during my training. Please," she reached over and touched his arm, "I don't use it often and I only did it with Megatron knowing what I was doing."

"So it was planned between the two of you?" He asked.

"Well sort of. It was Chelsea's idea and I ran with it letting Megatron know as I played my hand out. He went along with it immediately." Shalon shrugged as she watched for any negative reaction from Knockout. "I needed answers and I did what I do best."

"I don't blame you. I am glad you are here, even if I was expectantly cheated out of a berth partner."

"About that, I am sorry." Shalon said softly.

"Don't worry about it. You are young and at the time both you and Megatron were in denial, his being the bond, and yours being that you thought you could live with him giving you up. I don't hold any grudges although I hope next time that you might bring a friend." Knockout smiled as he said the last part.

"Well before we all start into a pity ditty let's get back on track." Cassie said. "I didn't come here to mope. I can do that at home with my crying sparkling."

"Firefox still giving you fits?" Chelsea asked.

"She is much better. Believe it or not, Starscream came by this morning and gave me the formula that Aura had been working on the afternoon before. It seems to have calmed her quite a bit and she even slept two hours today instead of the usual twenty minute power naps that she had been doing before." Cassie sighed as the relief of getting some decent rest floated through her CPU. She was grateful for Starscream doing that for her and secretly hoped that everything would turn out alright for him.

"Okay, enough sparkling talk. How about you knockout? You can't tell me that you came to sit with us just for the gossip." Shalon said smirking.

"Well, I was wondering about something. Will you be making regular trips the Nemesis?" Shalon laughed at his question.

"You want to know if we will bring more friends." Chelsea said laughing. Megatron had just come through the door of the rec room and saw the four of them sitting at their usual table.

"Femmes, Shalon, I thought you said you would be waiting in our quarters." She stated to her.

"I got sidetracked. I am so sorry; can I make it up to you?" She asked as she rubbed her hands up and down his legs.

"I thought you were going to make it up to me about being a tease today." He smirked at his mate as she blushed and everyone laughed. "Well, may I join you?"

"Sure." They all said it together. Cassie almost commented that no one would dare say no, but thought better of it.

"So, what are you talking about?" Megatron asked. He picked Shalon up out of her seat and sat down placing her in his lap. Shalon h=just rolled her eyes and Knockout laughed at her. Chelsea shook her head and Cassie stuck her glossa out at her.

Shalon leaned down to the table and propped her chin in her hands. "Well, we were talking about possibly bringing a friend for Knockout the next time we came." Shalon replied as she thought about her words.

"Do we get to play matchmaker?" Cassie looked at the red mech as she thought about her question.

"It would be nice. I mean, Allie always plays matchmaker. It was her idea for Shalon to come after all." Chelsea said and thought for a moment. "Who could we bring?"

"How about Kiki? Shalon asked. It would be nice to have her viper partner with her.

"Shalon, you spend enough time with her when you do missions. How about someone that you get along with better. I mean you and Kiki don't always see eye to eye."

"What about Sara?" Chelsea asked.

"Sara, are you kidding? I mean I like coming here and I am not bringing that psycho with us." Cassie vehemently exclaimed.

"They do have a point, Chelsea. I mean you spend most of your time at the temple so you don't see what we do." Shalon said.

"She isn't that bad." Chelsea said.

"Oh yes, she is! Do you even get out in the villages and hear what people say about her? They live in fear of her, and the few lovers that she had taken she has killed them all, and I am not spreading gossip. It's the truth. She had serious commitment issues and clearly would not be suitable to what Megatron would want or even Alpha Trion's plans to add to the population of our race." Cassie stated. "One time I put her up in the orphanage for the night. The sparklings were terrified of her. I wouldn't let my own sparklings near her and I'm sorry, but I can't stand her. She grates on my nerves. She has no respect for anyone. She hates mechs! She has even made it known how she feels about them. Even Ultra Magnus avoids her at all costs!"

"She deserves a chance, don't you thing Shalon?" Chelsea persisted.

Shalon hesitated a moment before answering. "The one time that I went out with her and Allie, it was fun and we had a good time, but she is not someone I want to hang out with. I mean when we went out, they took me to the Arsarian district." Cassie looked at her horrified.

"What the hell were you doing down there?" Cassie asked.

"They went cage fighting! It was freaky especially when Allie engaged in it. I have never seen anything like it. Sara brings out a very dark side of Allie and I told Allie that I didn't want to be invited anymore."

"Really, that's what they do?" Cassie asked.

"One of several. The other thing they liked was sky diving. Now that was fun, even if it was done at night."

"I'll fly in a viper or raptor thank you very much!" Cassie said.

"Well I don't fly much anymore since I stay at the temple." Chelsea said. "I can't believe that Allie would go cage fighting."

"What is cage fighting?" Knockout asked.

"It is similar to the arena fight we used to have on Kaon but it is in a smaller area and they are locked in cages. The two opponents fight until one is down, usually permanently. It's not pretty and very violent. The Arsarian district of Autiqua is the only area left that still holds them. They have been banned or outlawed everywhere else." Cassie told him. Megatron listened as he thought about these femmes. He was interesting conversation. He was learning more about them and beginning to understand how they thought. He was also wondering if Optimus knew all of this about the femme he was bonded to.

"Does Optimus know this?" Megatron asked.

"No, she hides it from him, although I have noticed the last three times Sara has come in from her missions, Allie has rebuffed her recreational requests. I think Optimus is rubbing off of her since they are together again." Chelsea commented.

"Good, she doesn't need to engage in matter such as that." Shalon said.

"Why? I was in the gladiator pits of Kaon, so what if she does a little fighting?" Megatron replied.

"It's not that, but it is about her being a leader and taking stupid risks." Shalon said. "I know that I can be hyper and flighty, but I would hope that I am level headed enough to know the difference between a good fight and doing something stupid. Besides, we have a responsibility to our leader and to make sure that she is protected especially since she had become a political figure in the Realm."

"I agree with Shalon. We do have a responsibility to her." Cassie said.

"Okay, I know that Aura is not sending happy thoughts through the bond right now, but we really need to change the subject. I didn't take a vacation to talk about Allie or the nutcase, Sara. What about com.?"

"No, we all have bets that either she will kill Magnus or they will eventually realize that it is love they causes them to fight the way that they do and bond." Cassie said.

"In other words, you're in on the betting pool with the rest of us." Shalon stated.

"How about Ronnie?" Chelsea asked.

"Ronnie is like Kiki. She is too soft sparked. She wouldn't last one night on this rust bucket." Cassie said.

"Hey!" Megatron said.

"Well it's true. She would take one look and break down and start crying like those slags that we interrogate in the Realm." Shalon stated.

"She's not that bad!" Chelsea said.

"No, that's why Allie took her off the teams and now she processes paperwork and train in the safety of a controlled target range." Shalon reiterated.

"I wondered why she did that." Cassie exclaimed.

"Maybe we should just leave the matchmaking to Allie. She is infinitely better at it than us." Shalon said.

"Well, Knockout, we are obviously not equipped to take on matchmaking, but if I know Allie she will try to bring more femmes with her on each trip. I mean, Shalon wasn't in the rotation and she swung Shalon coming."

"Yes, I wonder though if she expected Shalon to come with us." Chelsea speculated.

"She a telepath. I can't help but wonder if she orchestrated all of this since the first time I came here. I mean the last time she didn't even try to rescue me." Cassie said.

"That was because you told her you were okay, and you were sending some nice feelings through the bond." Chelsea said.

"I don't know about you, but I have to go back. If Megatron is here, then that means Soundwave is in our quarters. Bye guys."

"Bye."

"Don't do anything I would do." Shalon winked at her.

"See you later." Knockout said.

"I have to go too, and Barricade is in the doorway looking at us. I think it is his way of letting you know it's time for you to go." Shalon said.

"Well, we need to check on Aura." Megatron said as he stood, placing Shalon on her feet.

"Bye Knockout."

"See you guys tomorrow." He said as he stood to bow at Megatron.


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay, another chapter down and I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. I am writing as fast as my schedule will let me. I have some programs coming up with my job so I may get a little busy. Please leave a review. I answer my reviews and I even check my old stories from time to time. Enjoy the story!_

They walked in to Aura sprawled out on the couch. Shalon looked down and saw that she had found a data pad to read and had fallen asleep while reading it.

"Should I wake her master?" She asked.

"No, we'll play for a while until we are ready for bed, then we will take her with us." Megatron replied.

Shalon walked to the chair and began undressing. Megatron's glittering optics followed her every move. He walked over to the couch, picked up Aura, and walked her to the berth room. Shalon had told her that she had put in a command for her to rest and recharge as much as possible until they could figure a solution to her problem. It wasn't easy to convince Aura but she had finally agreed. He quickly gathered some items from his drawer and stashed them in his subspace. When he walked back, Shalon was in position and ready for his attentions. He looked down on her head and marveled that such a petit thing would want him willingly. He couldn't remember the last time that a femme was this willing. Oh, He had mechs that craved power and would throw themselves at him as a potential mate, but he would never take one because of the vulnerability that it would invariably place him in. Shalon was not like that at all. Sure he recognized her draw to his power, but she was content submitting to him, yet she was strong and strong willed that if, should ever something did happen to him, then she could lead the Decepticons and fulfill his desire to rule. Besides, she was loyal and obedient to him and she was perfect in every way.

He walked behind her and wanted so much to spank her, but when he stroked her soft skin, systems heating up, he just wanted to bring her in closer to him. An emotion that was so unfamiliar choked in his vocal processor and he pulled Shalon back against him. Shalon gasped in surprise as she glanced up at him. He gently stroked her hair and inhaled her scent through his olfactory sensors.

"My lord?" He could tell that she was confused by his actions. It was so different than their normal foreplay. As he pulled her in his arms and sat them down on the chair he kissed Shalon tenderly. His actions frightened her because she did not expect this. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and drank in the sight of her sitting in his lap.

"Don't be afraid, Shalon. I just wanted to hold you tonight." He kissed her and she moaned as he deepened the kiss. Her hands went from the back of his neck to the finials and Megatron growled as he shifted her where she was straddling him. Shalon rubbed her center against his abdomen plating as he nipped at her lower lip. Her fluids were heady and Megatron loved the smell of her as his digits rubbed her between her legs. Shalon could hear Megatron's interface panel slide open and she quickly fisted her hand around his spike. He felt her soft smooth hand begin to pump him up and down and he jerked against her. Her breath mingled with his outtakes as they built themselves up to a maelstrom of emotions.

Shalon never let her eyes stray from his face as she saw and felt emotions course through their bond. She rose up and slid down on his spike. Megatron moaned deep in his vocal processor as she began to move up and down on him. Shalon arched her back and Megatron dipped his helm down to nip at her nipples. Shalon let out a low keening mewl as she rode him faster and faster while Megatron supported her with his arms. They held each other tenderly as Shalon rode him and felt the energy between them build. Shalon breaths came faster as she gripped him with internal muscles. Megatron knew she was close and he wanted to go with her as he arched upward as she came down on him and she screamed from the deep penetration. Shalon gripped him hard with her valve and wailed as she went into overload. Megatron followed her and both clung to each other as Megatron's chest plates unlatched and exposed his spark, Shalon's chest lit up and Megatron pulled her in for another intense overload that consumed the both of them. Afterward Shalon felt shattered but in the most wonderful ways. Megatron may not know what he was feeling, but Shalon didn't need for him to tell her with the bond they shared. She held onto his shoulders, her head resting against his helm forehead to forehead as both fought to bring cool air into their systems.

"Master," Shalon finally said quietly, "I didn't think you cared for the mushy, goody-goody interfacing." She smiled at him to ease the delivery of the words and was relieved to hear him laugh softly at her.

"I don't. I just needed to be inside you this time, not just me being in you." He said quietly. He grasped her hair at the nape of her head and pulled her face upward. "I just needed you this time." He hated that he had this feeling and with any other mech or femme he probably would have beaten them for making him feel this way; but Shalon had a power over him, a power that she didn't even know she possessed and Primus help him if she ever discovered it. Worse would be that his adversaries were to discover her power because they could use her and he would be forced to give her up. He couldn't afford to lose his position but he wondered if he could sacrifice her if he had to. He decided not to worry about it and just hold her. He kissed her passionately and she began to rub against him again. Megatron moaned as he moved them from the chair to the rug and swooped his helm down to taste her valve. Shalon cried out and thrashed against him, her keening mewls sending ripples of pleasure through him as he licked and fingered both her valve and port.

"Such a delicious way to be created." Megatron murmured. "To have both a valve and a port. I always enjoyed sharing my femmes because they go so crazy when they are filled by two at the same time. You still haven't experienced it. Tell me Shalon, who would you want to share yourself with?" He asked softly.

"I don't know. I guess I would trust your judgment in picking another mech." She said as he began to push his spike into her port. Shalon gasped and clenched his arms.

"Relax, baby. It will make it easier for you." He said against her ear. Shalon tried but her port was burning and he stopped to allow her time to adjust. Shalon gripped and flex her fingers against his arms as she tried to control her breathing. Megatron licked her lips as she opened her mouth for him and he flicked his glossa in and out. He nibbled on her lip and move deeper into her port. This time Shalon responded positively and he continued to fill her port slowly. When he had sheathed himself fully inside her, He pulled out one of the toys in his subspace and slid it into her valve. It completely filled her and the pressure was exquisite. He began to move and Shalon thought she would explode and screamed from the intense sensation. Megatron slid her legs over his shoulders as he placed his hands on her hips and pushed her body toward him, impaling her against his spike. Shalon unsheathed her claws and dug them into the floor through the rug as Megatron sped up the pace of his thrusts.

"Master, I'm not going to last!" She cried out as he growled. She gave out a high pitched keening sound, her body contorting in an inhuman pose as she overloaded. Megatron roared his release and Shalon thought he would crush her waist as his fluids spilt into her port. Neither saw Aura walk out and watch them and wondered if Shalon would break in two, but she was fascinated just as she was that morning that his body could fit so well with her petit one.

Watching them made Aura's body ached and longing fill her spark. She knew that her friends were keeping their concerns for her, but she wished to talk to Shalon more about what she was feeling. At least Shalon suppressing the pain had eased the anxiety where she could think a little clearer and some of the night's activities had started coming back to her. She remember Thundercracker teaching her the language of the wings and then she saw an image in her CPU where Thundercracker laid her back against the berth, but she couldn't remember who had pleasured her: Starscream or Thundercracker, but she did know that Skywarp had passed out due to the large intake of high grade.

She wanted to know what had happened so desperately. If anything, so she could go back to Starscream's quarters. She felt like an intruder being with the lovers, and was embarrassed that she found such pleasure being a voyeur. She watched as Megatron tenderly caressed Shalon's hair and ran his hand down her waist, aft, and upper thigh only to pull up on his knees and other hand to trail back up her inner thigh eliciting a moan from his mate. For a war lord, he seemed so gentle which surprised Aura because Shalon always talked about how aggressive he was with her. Maybe it was the bond or maybe it was just Shalon who could bring out this side. Aura did not know and she was sure that Megatron would never tell but they were certainly well suited for each other.

"_I would invite you, but I think my master is having a moment." Shalon told her._

"_I don't mind if Aura joins us, although I think she likes watching." Megatron said as Shalon relayed the message to Aura._

"_No, you two need each other. I'll go back and lie down." _

Aura turned and walked back to the berth as she heard the door close. She was happy for the couple, but deep down she wished she could stop the restlessness that plagued her, or at least find the one who had done this to her so that she could either kill him or complete that bond. She was fortunate that the bond had only been started. When Hook had come to examine her, although his touch left her cold, he did give her reassurance that since the bond was in its initial stages it would eventually die since it had not been completed. Aura had asked him what happened when couples did not complete a bond. His reply was that it was very painful in the beginning because one's spark long for the other. Also feelings, though faint in the beginning, were involved and that is why the pain was so intense. He told her that some bonds were strong from the very beginning and there had even been cases where one or both of the couples died from spark break, but it was rare. Hopefully hers was not that case since she couldn't remember who had done this to her.

The most compelling part of all of it, Starscream had accepted her answer concerning bonding. They had even interfaced and it was even very loving so why would he go and ruin a good thing? She didn't understand it and since that morning, she had not been able to communicate with any of them. It worried her that she couldn't hear them, especially Starscream and she didn't know how the investigation was going. Well one night down and two to go. In any case maybe something would happen soon to get her out of here. She put the data pad down next to the shelf and Aura climbed in the massive berth. One thing about being a war lord is that you get to have a massive size berth with a few extra amenities.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Barricade," Chelsea murmured.

"Yes, my love?" He replied.

"What would you think if I was carrying?" She asked.

"I would be please but only if it is what you want." He answered. Chelsea laid against his chest as they shared a data pad. She enjoyed the quiet times with her mate and now that everyone knew they could do it freely without fear.

"Well I am pretty sure that I am." She said quietly. Barricade sat up forcing her to sit with him as he looked at her with awe in his face.

"Are you sure?" What a stupid thing to say when she just said so.

She took his face in her hands, kissed him passionately and smiled that smile that all femmes get when they are internally pleased and ecstatically happy.

"I am very sure."


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry the last chapter was short. I had a hard time writing it, plus I decided to cook a nice dinner for my kids and then had my dad come and eat with us. I made my homemade lasagna that my daughter has a fit over. It was a hit as usual, one of the perks of being a former restaurant manager._

_Well, I hope this chapter clears up Aura's little problem, but I am warning that as usual I start writing and then I come up with something a little different or varied from what I originally sketched. Please leave a review. I did write in a sparkling just for Kimmie98. Hoped you liked it even if it wasn't Shalon who is carrying. I do read all the reviews. Enjoy the story._

All four of them were in the rec room sitting drinking their energon and filling each other in on the latest events that had occurred. Aura had spent three days in Megatron's quarter, but still she had heard nothing concerning the investigation on what had taken place the night that her memories were so sketchy. Megatron had not told her anything about where he would place her tonight and she was extremely nervous about the outcome. She wanted to go back to Starscream, but even the few times that Star had approached her today, it being the first time she had been outside of Megatron's quarters, she seemed hesitant to be near him. It felt strange after sleeping in Megatron's berth for three nights and she even somewhat would miss being with Shalon. Shalon had always had that special talent for being warm and engaging. It was why everyone on Allie's team loved her so much. It had been nice to share personal space with her even if the nights were accompanied with her mate. What surprised Aura even more that other than in the mornings when he placed her in the wash racks with them, he had not touched her. She still shivered at the personal intimacy that they had shared when he would roughly scrub her down and then he would interface with Shalon while she stayed huddled against the cold metal of the shower wall and watched. She didn't know if he was trying to desensitize her or was just displaying his superiority as their Lord High Protector. Personally she wondered if he just liked having someone to watch them interface, though he didn't engage with Shalon in their berth while she was there.

"Aura, now that all of us have been in Megatron's berth, how was your experience?" Cassie asked her. Firefox was doing much better and Isis and Shadow were starting to pull at things so the cassettes were having a wonderful time sparkling sitting for her. Ravage absolutely adored his siblings and Cassie had noticed that he paid extra attention to Isis. In Cybertronian culture it was not taboo for siblings to eventually bond and Cassie already felt that Shadow and Firefox might one day bond because when Soundwave last checked their sparks, it seemed that they were already trying got synchronize. Isis' protoform seemed to suggest that she would stay small like her older siblings and she was even leaning toward a feline body. It concerned Cassie a little but Soundwave said that, though unusual, there can be pairs of triple changers within familiar units and if Isis' wish was to be one then he would be happy to build her final form to meet her needs. Besides, Ravage preferred his feline form to his bipedal and only within the family did anyone know that he was a triple changer.

"I like that I stayed warm every night." Aura replied. The femmes laughed as Barricade approached and sat down next to Chelsea.

"Good morning Cade." Shalon greeted. She smiled at him as Chelsea weaved her hands into his.

"Good morning, little femme." He replied. He looked at Chelsea. "Did you tell them yet?" He asked.

"No, I just sat down before you came through the door." Chelsea replied.

"Tell us what?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, she is carrying. I picked up the form the other day." Shalon stated in a bored tone while everyone around her gasped.

"Shalon! That was our news! You are getting as bad as Allie." Chelsea exclaimed.

"Whose news is what?" All five jumped as Megatron approached. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they did not hear him approach.

"Chelsea is carrying." Shalon said it again as Cassie and Aura reached over and thumped her on the head. Barricade just shook his head and Chelsea's eyes flashed her anger. Megatron picked Shalon up and sat in her seat while plopping her aft down hard on his thighs. She huffed at him but smiled as she turned back to the group at the table.

"Congratulations, Barricade." Megatron said as he looked at Chelsea. "I hope that this is what you want."

"It is my lord." Chelsea said quietly. Megatron felt the mood change to one of sadness and he wondered if he had missed something.

"_I'll tell you later. Chelsea doesn't talk about it with anyone." _Shalon told him through the bond picking up on his curiosity. Everyone looked around as the tension became unbearable.

"Well Aura, are you ready to go back to Starscream?" Megatron asked to break the silence. Very seldom did he engage in rec room activities but since the femmes had a habit of trying to meet once a day he did like to join them occasionally. It was these times that he learned more about his mate and he secretly enjoyed the light banter and teasing that they did.

"I think so." She replied. Aura was still not sure about how she felt about the whole situation and as she looked at Megatron she sensed that he knew her discomfort.

"You don't have to go to him, Aura if you don't want to." He said softly.

"No, I want to, it's just that I still don't know how I feel about what happened." Understanding dawned on Megatron but he said nothing.

Aura was clearly uncomfortable so Shalon quickly changed the subject. "Hey Aura, what are you going to do about those extra cargo planes when we get back?"

"I don't know. I thought about converting them since we don't use as many as we used to." She replied.

"Oh, maybe you can get Omega to help you?" Cassie said slyly. The femmes laughed, even Aura.

"Hey don't knock it! At least I have a giant that is my own personal champion." Aura replied. Megatron was intrigued. Were they talking about Omega Supreme? He had thought that the giant sentinels had long ago been destroyed.

"Yes you do. I mean he practically purrs when you let him walk you around in his hand. It so sweet." Shalon said.

"Well he just a big softy. You have to look past that gruff exterior." Aura stated. The femmes laughed and Megatron and Barricade looked on and sighed air out of their vents.

"Shalon, when we get back what are you going to do about Runner?" Chelsea asked.

Shalon looked horrified. "I can't stand him. He's a perv! When I am at the base he follows me like a love sick puppy." Shalon shivered at the thought. "I should so flaunt that I have a mate now. Maybe then he'll get the idea and leave me alone."

"I don't know. He is pretty stupid if you ask me. I mean we keep telling him that we are not even the same race and he still hangs around." Aura said smirking at Shalon.

"Maybe next time you guys can come to us that way Megatron can scare him to death. I sure would like the perv removed from the base. I cringe every time I see him trying to look up the skirts of the youngling femmes. " Cassie stated.

"What!" Barricade said shocked.

"Oh yeah, his favorite place is to be under the stairs and look up the skirts. Even Allie has had to chase him away once. He's creepy." Aura stated.

Megatron laughed. "Maybe he's just determined." Shalon shoved at him and jumped off his lap.

"I don't think so and if you want nookie tonight you will take that back." She exclaimed as he laughed hard. Everyone else looked on in horror and fascination and even Barricade finally had to smirk.

"I'll take it back if you will come and sit with me." He finally replied. She promptly sat back down and wrapped her arms around his neck as she purred and hummed into his audial. Megatron swatted her thigh and she squealed and nipped at his neck. Chelsea rolled her eyes at the couple as her mate laughed and Aura turned pink in the cheeks at the blatant display.

"Well, I have to go. Have patrol duty and all that special stuff." Barricade stood up, kissed his mate softly on the lips, and saluted his leader. He walked to the door, turned back, and smiled once more to his beloved Chelsea before leaving the rec room.

"Unfortunately, I was between meetings and I need to get back." Megatron stood and placed Shalon back in her chair as he also bestowed kiss to her up turned lips and then walking away.

"I am going to rest. I have started feeling some nauseous and I think I will go lie down since I didn't recharge well last night." Chelsea stood up and walked back to her quarters.

"Well, I guess our daily get together is over. I'll just go and relieve Ravage and Frenzy so that they can get their work done." Cassie stood up. "Later guys." She said and walked away.

"Bye, Cassie." Shalon said. "Aura, are you coming back with me until Starscream comes and collects you?" She asked.

"Might as well. I need to get my few things together anyway." Aura replied.

0o0o0o0o0

Aura was nervous. Starscream had come and brought her back to his quarters and now they were standing awkwardly looking at each other. Neither said anything about the night at Thundercracker's quarters.

"Would you like something, Aura?" Starscream finally asked quietly.

"No, I just want to sit." Aura took a spot on the couch and Starscream walked around and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry that I was late coming and getting you. Megatron wouldn't let me come near you until today." Starscream moved closer and took Aura's hands. "I missed you so much, Aura. It has been horrible just knowing that you had to share a berth with that monster."

"It wasn't bad." She whispered. "He seemed content with Shalon. The only thing I had to endure was sharing the wash racks with them." She looked at her hands that were laced with his and worried. She felt nothing and it scared her. What did it mean? He was the one who started this mess and yet she felt nothing. Was she angry with him? Is that why she couldn't feel anything from him other than the trine bond that they had shared with the others? It didn't help that she was feeling guilt from him and she knew that was why she was holding him back from her.

"Aura?" Starscream said softly. "Can I hold you?" She looked at him and suddenly she realized that he was reacting to her emotions. They were easy to read on her face and so Aura sighed and moved closer so that he could take her in his arms. They sat there, Starscream smoothing back her hair from her face for several moments. Aura felt so unhappy and confused. Starscream could only hold her and try to sooth her fears, but neither understood the cause for those fears which made communication difficult between them.

"We'll get through this, Aura. I promise." Starscream told her softly as he tenderly caressed her face even as he felt her flinch.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Shalon growled as she jumped on top of her master. He rolled her underneath him and pinned her to the berth. She pulled up and nipped at his lip plates as he laughed at her feeble attempts to distract him.

"You are not going to win. I'm stronger than you." He growled at her and she laughed as she shivered.

"I don't have to be strong to take you, just cunning." She countered as she wrapped her legs and pulled her lower body up to rubbed against him. He forgot about how good of a contortionist she was as he pushed her back down and slid down her body. Two could play this game. He began to lick her valve with his glossa and her purrs became moans of pleasure. He then hooked his finger inside her valve and watched her jerk in reaction. She yelped as he hooked her roughly but then eased as he slid in deep and rubbed against that pleasurable node that always made her go wild beneath him. Her scream and arched back pleased him greatly and he began to rub over and over the node until he slipped in the two beads and turned them on. By then, her valve was dripping, the fluids running down to the blankets, and he head was thrashing back and forth. He slipped the third bead into her port and her hands went down to grasp his wrist joints.

"Megatron please. I need you inside me please!" She pleaded as she bucked up against him. He held off because he wanted to hear her cry and beg. He looked down at her and thought she was beautiful as she writhed against his berth pleading for him and no one else. He ran his fingers up the side of her waist and Shalon panted as her hands gripped his shoulders as he reached down and bit her shoulder. Shalon gasped and rubbed up against his body desperately trying to get him to enter her.

"Please, my lord, please Megatron, enter me now!" She cried out and he chuckled.

"Not yet, my sweet." He said as he nipped at her neck and shoulders listening to her cries and whimpers. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible even as he felt his spike placing pressure on his panel. Shalon cried out and pulled at his shoulders trying to get him to enter her. She needed him desperately and he was being an aft drawing out the foreplay. When his hand cupped her heated valve, Shalon lost it and screamed loud and hard as her system went into overload. This was what Megatron was waiting for as he quickly slid his panel open and his spike withdrew proud and ready and he surged fast and hard into her valve. Shalon gripped his spike with her valve as she felt another wave consume her and she arched wildly into her lover. Megatron drove hard and fast into his mate, his chest parting to reveal his spark as she crushed himself on top of her and heard her scream again as her chest lit up and Shalon passed out from all the intense sensations.

0o0o0o0

"Star, please." Aura cried. She was trying, she really was but the fear was gnawing at her that something was definitely wrong and she didn't know how to fix it. His touch left her cold and tears ran down her cheeks as she whimpered in confusion. Starscream was trying to be gentle as he caressed her skin tenderly. He kissed her tears and Aura felt her spark painfully breaking. She didn't want this and she didn't know how to tell her lover that something had changed because she was so mixed up and confused about it herself.

"Aura, what's wrong?" Starscream pleaded. In his spark he knew that something had happened but he had pieces of memories missing as well. He backed off and that is when he realized that Aura was shaking quite violently.

"Aura, what happened to you? He demanded. Only a bonded mate would shake this bad when that mate could not be with its intended. This didn't make sense. He was sure that he had not bonded with her or even started a potential bond. This confounded the seeker because he was there with her the whole time. The only time he had offlined was after Thundercracker had taught her the language of the wings.

"Aura, talk to me." He pleaded quietly. Her face was filled with anguish and her eyes were crystallized with tears. Her tousled hair shone in the fluorescent light and she was so miserable.

"How can I talk to you when I don't even know what is wrong!" She cried, but Starscream was beginning to see what was going on. He stepped back as he watched her face contort and Aura collapse to the floor.

0o0o0o0o00o

"Master, I know you don't like drama, but I am feeling something really wrong through my bond with Aura." Shalon said quietly. Megatron had finally taken the beads out and she was resting on top of him as they talked about their day. Shalon was satisfied until she felt very strong, frightening emotions filtering through their bond, but the one that was bothering her most was Aura's fear.

"My lord, something is very wrong." Megatron looked at her and then felt her feelings as she sent them from Aura.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked his mate as he thumped his helm against the headboard.

"I don't know but I have a terrible feeling that this is coming to a head and Aura is going to get hurt." Shalon jumped up but Megatron stopped her by pulling her down by her hips.

"If I intervene, someone is going to pay!" Megatron said softly. "I hate drama and I hate in fighting unless it is for the god of the cause." He grabbed Shalon by the back of her head and pulled her down close. "I also don't like being interrupted from my personal time." He growled at her. He kissed her hard and brutal and Shalon squirmed as she felt blood from where he had bitten her. When he released her she scrambled back, pain showing in her face as he rose up and slid off the berth.

"Well, are you coming?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

Shalon, still touching her brutalized lip, quickly found her dress and slipped it on, jumped off the berth and ran after her master. When she caught up he took her hand and dragged her down to the officer's quarters as they headed to Starscream's room. Shalon noticed that Thundercracker was hovering outside Starscream's door as Megatron overrode the security code and they walked in to see Aura cowering in the corner.

"How could you!" Starscream screeched. He was standing over her yelling.

"Enough!" Shalon cried. "This is not her fault!" Shalon ran over and tried to pull Aura into her arms, but Starscream pulled her away.

"Don't touch her!" He snarled and his hand went up in the air, but Megatron caught it and pulled him away.

"I wouldn't advise that if I were you." Megatron snarled very softly into his audial. Starscream's optics became as large as saucers as he realized just who had him. Megatron twisted his arm until Starscream gasped in pain and then flung him across the room into the couch. Megatron turned to Aura and looked at her shaking form. What surprised him though, was that Thundercracker had slipped in unnoticed and was pulling Aura into his arms. Aura clung to him as tears slipped down her face and Megatron realized just why Starscream was so upset.

"When were you going to let us know Thundercracker?" Thundercracker looked up at his leader and then to his Air commander and trine mate. He optics held challenge in them.

"It's not right." He finally said. "Starscream always gets everything and the rest of us gets left overs." Thundercracker looked down at Aura as he gently wiped the tears and cradle her in his arms. "She is so beautiful. I just wanted to touch her once. I didn't mean to hurt her. I only wanted…." Shalon could see the misery in his face, hear it in his voice, and her spark broke. He had fallen in love with Aura the moment he had seen her, but as usual, he wasn't given a choice in the matter. Aura cried in his arms and Shalon looked at Megatron pleadingly.

"_They're suffering my lord." _

"_He is a subordinate and he went against protocol."_

Before Shalon could finish her silent talk with her mate Starscream stood up and leaped at Thundercracker. Megatron stopped him before he could hurt Aura and pulled him back.

"No! I want him to pay! I trusted him and he stole her from me." Starscream screeched.

"For once I agree with you, but the bonding process has begun and I can't stop it without it becoming detrimental to Aura." Megatron stated.

"So he goes free, after you made an example of Barricade!" Starscream's optics flashed in rage. As he turned back at the couple hovering on the floor.

"No, he will not go free, and he will stand tomorrow morning in the command center for punishment, but for tonight they will be locked in his quarters." Megatron stood back as Soundwave and Skywarp walked in to see what the commotion was. They saw the couple on the floor, took in Starscream's fury, and Shalon's turmoil concerning the situation. Skywarp shook his helm sadly as Thundercracker looked up to see the disappointment in his optics but he held Skywarp's gaze with defiance.

Thundercracker had no intention of apologizing. Although his actions were last minute and his intentions sudden, he would never regret his decision. She was so beautiful and he had wanted her so badly and then he had touched her and felt her spark beating against his as he had taught her the language of the wings. It had only entered his mind fleetingly, but once the thought was planted he had not hesitated to act upon it, and now he could never regret it after she had responded so passionately with him.

Starscream was furious. He had planned to bond with her and instead his on trine mate had taken her from him. What's worse is that Megatron was going to let her go with him and there was nothing that he could do about it. The only consolation was that Thundercracker would be punished but that didn't mean anything to Starscream who had taken punishment many times to keep his trine mates from harm and this was how he would be rewarded. Bitter energon churned in his tank and Starscream finally had to turn away from the couple or risk disgracing himself in front of his audience.

"Get them out of here. I don't want to see them again." He wearily said and walked out of his quarters to give them time.

Soundwave and Skywarp stepped forward and gently touched Thundercracker's arm. He looked up and then Thundercracker carefully pulled aura up and supported her by her waist.

"I'll get her things." Shalon quietly said as she began to collect all of Aura's personal effects. She didn't want to leave anything to remind Starscream of Thundercracker's betrayal. Megatron looked at his mate and sighed through his vents. He was glad that they had adverted a potential violent situation but at what cost. Two of his lead command trine was hurting and this posed a very serious problem for the war lord.

Soundwave and Skywarp escorted the couple out as Shalon followed with Aura's bag. It was going to be a long night for all of them.

_So, did I surprise anyone? I surprised myself because when I first started this fic. I had always pictured Aura with Starscream so to change it in the middle of the story was a surprise for me too. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think._


	22. Chapter 22

_Okay, so chapter 21 was a bit different. I hoped everyone liked it and I promise you again that I do like ha[[y endings. Please leave a review. I enjoy reading them. It looks like I am close to 50 I would love a 100 but we shall see. Enjoy the story!_

Thundercracker very gently placed Aura on his berth. He sat back and looked at the beautiful tall femme that took up half of his berth. He still couldn't believe that she was here. He had fretted for three days while she had been locked in Megatron's quarters wondering what he was going to do when she finally came out. He had traded monitor duty with Skywarp to avoid his lord and Megatron's mate because he had sensed Shalon poking around and trying to find answers. He knew that he would have to reveal himself at one point, but when he had felt her fear and confusion he knew that he could not leave her to Starscream anymore. He noticed that since he had been near her his spark energy had evened out and her body had stopped trembling. She was in a light recharge and so he sat back and watched her, waiting for when he would have to grovel for her forgiveness. He vowed to Primus that if he had to take the rest of his life he would prove to her that his intentions were true even if they had been founded in deceit.

0o0o0o0o0

Shalon felt so sorry for the seeker as she walked back from taking Aura's bag to Thundercracker's quarters. His wings drooped dejectedly as he stood there with his back to the door.

"_My lord, he shouldn't be alone tonight. I fear he will self-implode if someone is not with him tonight."_

"_What do you suggest, my dear?"_

"_Can he come with us? I know that he had been invited to your berth in the past and that you don't dislike his form, just his snarky mouth, but he is hurting even if it is not a true love; and he needs someone that can relate. Besides I shared myself with you because I knew you were hurting the first night that we were here, don't let him go to a cold berth tonight."_

"_I guess he can come, but I want compensation."_

"_I thought earlier tonight was compensation."_

"_We'll discuss terms later, my sweet. Go get your basket case."_

Shalon reached up on her tippy toes and pulled Megatron's helm down to her level. "I want you to know that I have only ever wanted you. It started with dreams and now it is a reality, and I want you to know that when this universe burned away and nothing is left, that it will only be you that I will want to be with." She said so softly that to any observer it looked like she was nuzzling his audial receptor, but Megatron knew that her words were an affirmation of her love for him. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered back "Thank you. Now go get him and bring him back."

"It will help him and maybe save his trine." She whispered back softly and she kissed Megatron's cheek plate.

"You are always thinking about what concerns me. I never had a partner that only cared for me." He whispered back but she felt her fingers on his lip plates. "No, don't say anymore. All I have to do is feel it from you. That's enough for me." She said very softly and smiled with all the love and warmth that she could send through their bond. Megatron had always thought a bond was a weakness that couldn't be formed but as he looked at his beloved he realized that she made him stronger. Tonight could have been a major disaster and yet her quick thinking may have afforded them some damage control.

Shalon pulled back but held his gaze for as long as she could before turning and going back to Starscream. She pinged his door but he did not respond. She turned back to Megatron who sent her the override code through their bond. She put it in and walked quietly in to see him standing in the same place they had left him a moment ago. She walked over and laid her hands on his right shoulder. He flinched at her touch, but she held firm.

"Star, you don't need to stay here tonight." She said very softly. He didn't say anything for a moment but then turned suddenly on her giving her his most derisive sneer.

"What, the great Lord Megatron feeling sorry for his deceitful SIC? Are you here to stand in _her_ place? Is that what you are good at?" He had tried to force her back, but Shalon, whose size may be small but guts were great, held her ground.

"If you think that you can intimidate me then go right ahead and try if that will make you feel better, but I don't just bark, I bite too!" She said as she put her hands on her hips and gave him her most ferocious glare. "You forget I handle people twice my size all the time and you are small fries compared to what I am used to."

Starscream took in the petit femme and his wings slumped in defeat. He had gambled by trying to accommodate Aura and lost. "What do you want brat?" He finally said. Shalon's spark went out to the misery in his voice and she looked him in the face.

"Come on, let's go." She took his hand and pulled him toward the door.

"I really am not in the mood to play musical berths tonight." He said quietly.

"I am not asking you to whore yourself. I just want to give you some solace like I would for any Cybertronian that is hurting. Besides, if we keep our master waiting he might take it out on both if us." Starscream shivered as he realized just where she was leading him to but suddenly he smirked.

"I have a feeling that our 'master' has met his match in a certain little femme that had a way of wrapping anyone around her finger." He said slyly and Shalon grinned at the seeker.

"Well let's not test theory, shall we?" Shalon turned and pulled him out of his quarters and down the hallway. There were mechs watching them but Shalon didn't care. She was sure that the cassettes would gossip the latest news but at least one disaster had been avoided. She noticed that Megatron had not waited for them so she led the seeker to the elevator and up to the next level. The door opened to reveal Megatron standing by the windows and she felt Starscream tense at his massive presence.

"I see that it took a moment to convince Starscream, my love." Megatron turned around as Shalon floated toward her mate.

"Well Star being Star, it did take me a moment to convince him of my sincerity, but he is here now." Shalon purred she turned toward Starscream and motioned for him to step forward. "You here now honey and it's too late to back out so come on in and get comfortable." Starscream slowly approached the couple and Shalon held her arms out for him. He wanted to break down, he felt cheated, betrayed, and as he felt her arms wrap around his slender frame and hold him. He dropped to the floor and shook. Megatron turned. He had no time for theatrics, but he knew how it felt to see the one that you cared deeply for in another mech's arms.

Shalon held onto him as she whispered endearments in his audial. Starscream had never had someone to care for his feelings. Even now he felt Megatron turning away so why did her deserve this wonderful femme that could empathically sense his turmoil and hurt and with the right words make him feel so much better. He held onto her listening to her spark in her chest as she rubbed small circles in his back and wings. Wait, she was using circles in the same manner that his wing mates used to soothe his feelings. How did she know?

Shalon smiled softly as he pulled back. She didn't have the spark to tell him that she had read his CPU and she was glad that she had. She saw that he was more upset over the betrayal being within his trine bond than over losing Aura, and Shalon felt confident that he would overcome this unfortunate moment. She pulled him back and lifted his helm. She smiled down at him and tenderly kissed his lips. He grasped her head and pulled her in tight as he slipped his glossa in her mouth. Shalon let him kiss her desperately. She felt Megatron come around and kneel behind her as he pulled her back from the seeker.

"Don't you think you should ask permission first?" He told Starscream and then he slapped her on the aft hard startling her. She looked up and cringed at his expression.

"This is why I hesitated in bringing Starscream with us. He doesn't like to share." Megatron looked at her and then at Starscream. "If you want to play you have to follow the rules and ask first." Megatron told him softly. Starscream caught the or else behind his warning. Megatron pulled Shalon back by the hair and forced her into a kiss. Once the startled shock wore off, Shalon round her hands and thighs around her mate and clung to him as she grounded against him. Starscream watched with a wicked sense of longing. He had never been rough with Aura and yet it seemed she preferred his passionate roughness to his tender touches. Shalon bit at Megatron lower lip plate in retaliation for her previously mangled lip and Megatron growled fiercely as he laid her down on the floor and ripped her dress in two from the collar. Shalon gasped and pushed at him.

"Hey." She exclaimed. "I would have taken it off!" Her remark earned her a quick flip over on his lap with her aft up in the air and a couple of hard slaps.

"Finally, you do something I like!" She purred as she looked over her shoulder and he roared with laughter.

"Isn't there anything that doesn't faze you?" He purred into her ear.

"Not much, but you can try to find out if you like." She smirked back. Starscream was fascinated by their banter. He had never seen his master this happy or a little femme keep up with him. She was quick witted and she didn't let anything phase her. Maybe the shuttle was too plain for his tastes.

Shalon picked up on Starscream's change of mood.

"_I think we are distracting him from his anger."_

"_Well you do have a habit of distracting mechs."_

"_What do you want for me to do? I mean earlier you dominated me so nicely."_

"_Well you seemed to heat up with just a few swats. You want to show Starscream the chair?"_

"_As long as you spank me. He still has too much anger and I don't want him to anger you by hurting me."_

"_The crop has been in my subspace all week."_

"_Ohhh, spank away."_

Megatron pulled her over to the chair and placed her on her hands and knees with her palms on the seat of the chair. Starscream watched. He had heard snippets of the femmes conversation and had an idea of what the chair meant and his optics glittered as he watch Megatron take a cop out of his subspace.

"Starscream, are you interested?" Megatron asked as he saw the open lust in Starscream's optics. "I promised her that I would spank her. She doesn't trust you yet." Megatron trailed the crop over her skin and Starscream saw her skin prickle with goose bumps. "I will allow you to touch her, but don't kiss her yet."

Shalon shivered as she waited in anticipation for her master. Her head was bowed with eyes on the seat of the chair, her aft high in the air for her master, and her spark racing in excitement as her breaths came in erratic sequence. Her valve was already dripping and both mechs could smell her heady scent of musk and metallic hormones. Starscream thought she was beautiful waiting for her mate to strike. She had such utter trust that he would not hurt her….much. Starscream flinched at the crop whipped through the air and struck her aft. Shalon moaned in ecstasy and counted and thank him. Starscream was amazed that she was so well trained, but then she wanted this where others would fight or cry and beg. Another blow and she purred her thanks and wiggled her aft. Megatron continued and Shalon was breathlessly moaning and writhing against the chair as Megatron kept the crop coming down over and over on her aft.

By then, Starscream's system was burning as his fans were quickly over working themselves to keep up. Her aft was nice and red, but Megatron kept varying the strikes so that they would not permanently mar her soft white skin. Starscream wanted desperately to touch her aft, to see if it felt as warm as it looked. Shalon looked over her shoulder and saw the lust and desire in the seeker's optics and Shalon smirked up at him and Star though he would overload just from her face. He fell back on his aft and Megatron smirked as he watched his SIC lose control and overload at the site if him and his mate.

"_Seekers are such saps."_

"_Yes, but they are invaluable in battle."_

"_My lord, we haven't even started playing yet and he is in a daze."_

"_I think it is your beauty and talent for pain that dazzles him."_

"_Will he be able to keep up with us?"_

"_I think once the shock wears off he will."_ Aura laughed as she felt her lover caress her aft. Starscream perked up as he watched Megatron's hands.

"Master said you could touch." She reminded him smirking at his face. Starscream crawled over to her and gently touched the bright red spot on her right cheek. Shalon moaned as she felt both of their hands as they touch and Starscream even gave her cheek a little slap as she moaned and wiggled from his touch.

"She is so responsive. I thought… in the command center…that it was an act, but she loves this." Starscream said with awe in his voice that the couple shared a laugh and Megatron pulled Shalon up and rested her hands on Starscream's chassis. She immediately went to his seems and pulled at the circuits under his armor as her teeth attacked his neck plates.

"She has never been double penetrated, Starscream." Megatron murmured to his SIC and Shalon moaned at his words. " I want you on the bottom."

"With pleasure, my lord." Starscream pulled her against him as he attacked her lips. He nipped roughly and Shalon growled into his mouth and plunged her glossa in his mouth cavity. She scratched at his interface panel until her released it and his spike unsheathed. It was long, though not quite as thick and Shalon shivered with anticipation. She pushed him back as she pulled her mouth from his, and straddled his thighs.

"I want to make you feel so good Star." She purred in his audial as she lined herself with his spike and slid slowly down. Starscream thought he had died and gone to the Well of Sparks. She felt so good and tight as he felt Megatron beginning to stretch her port, preparing her for his penetration. Shalon moaned as she very slowly began to ride the seeker. He loved how her lips curled into a sweet smile of pleasure and her head thrown back against Megatron's chassis. She was absolutely adorable had her tiny frame vibrated with pleasurable energy and Star gasped as he gripped her waist. She slowed for a moment as Megatron pushed up against her back and then bent her over placing her hands on either side of his shoulders. She slipped her glossa in as she moaned and for a fleeting moment it reminded him of another night with his trine. He pushed the sudden burst of anger and focused on the current femme above him as Megatron slowly began to penetrate her. She flexed and then gripped his spike as she panted against the pain trying to relax and where Aura had been scared and afraid, Shalon welcomed the burning pleasure/pain as her master filled her. Both panted excitedly as Megatron fully sheathed himself and offlined his optics to savor the moment before moving in and out very slowly. Shalon began to roll a low keening wail from her vocalizer and Starscream moaned as it vibrated through his chassis. The floor was somewhat uncomfortable but Star didn't care because he was in the most perfect bliss possible.

Megatron hastened his thrusts as Shalon started screaming her pleasure and encouraging the mechs both beneath and behind her. Shalon's screams echoed throughout the living area and Megatron grabbed her hips and roughly began to pump her so hard that her face contorted in a pain like ecstasy and Starscream gave a growl like scream and overloaded. Shalon soon followed as Megatron felt her grip him tight and shouted his triumphant growl as he overloaded into her. He carefully pulled out and collapsed to his side as she pulled away from Starscream to cuddle her mate. They all panted as their fans kept running at high capacity. Shalon panted between the kisses she bestowed on her mate.

"Thank you… my lord…thank you for pleasuring me…I am yours always…" Each phrase was said between pants as she stroked him both physically and psychologically. Starscream again was amazed at how intelligent she was that she just knew what to say to appease the egotistical war lord. They were truly made for each other and Starscream felt a sadness that he had lost Aura to someone else, but in hind sight maybe she wasn't the one for him because he wanted what they had.

Shalon was coming down from her overload, but she sensed that Starscream was more settled than when he first walked in here. She rolled to her other side and smiled at the red seeker.

"You are feeling better." She simply said.

"Yes, thank you. You were right. I needed to be out of there until I came to terms with what had happened." He told her softly. "Have you always have had this insight?" He wondered.

"It has served me well through training. My father says that I get it from my mother." She pulled his helm closer and kissed him lightly. He tried to deepen it but she pulled back with a simple warning in her eyes. Megatron smirked at Starscream as he pulled her back against his chassis.

"Thank you again. I think that now that I have seen the two of you together, and I am starting to remember little things that I didn't want to see before between Aura and Thundercracker." He said this with such sadness and Shalon felt for him.

"There are other femmes and Allie will give them a chance, Star. Maybe it is for the better because Aura did have some reservations about things." She said softly.

"I know, but I still don't have to like how she was taken from me." He stated.

"Yes, but Thundercracker is part of your trine, and you are bonded to him; so you are going to have make some decisions and forgive yourself for hesitating and him for deceiving you. If you don't it will affect you during battle and Megatron will not accept that." She said quietly while Megatron was agreeing with his mate.

"I do feel better and thank you again. I know that I keep saying it because you are right. I would have fumed and schemed and plotted and eventually I probably would have found a way to turn this on you, master, and thus pulling something stupid and foolish. Since I have helped Cassie, I have found a certain peace that I haven't felt in such a long time. I like the focus and I like that it has strengthened our trine. You are right. I have a lot to process and I am glad that you and our master took me in tonight." He said quietly.

"Good. Now that you two have had a little pow wow, can we please go to the berth room?" He pulled himself up and took Shalon with him. She held her hand out and Starscream took it as he pulled up too. They walked to the berth room as Shalon smiled wickedly up at her master.

"No." He said.

"Why?" She pouted.

"We have played enough for tonight. If we have another round you will be sore in the morning." Megatron stated.

"I think I recall you saying that before and I still got my way." She said slyly as she began pulling at his seems and hearing his fans kick on. Starscream smirked.

"You had to have been a seeker before your transformation." Starscream replied and Megatron burst out laughing.

"She was." He said when he finally was able to say it between laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aura woke up on a berth. She didn't remember going into recharge but she felt somewhat better and finally at peace. Her spark seemed more settled and it confused her because she didn't know why. As she became more aware, she felt a warm metal body curled against her and she slowly and very carefully turned and saw Thundercracker behind her. She started to pull away but the sudden jarring in her spark startled her and Thundercracker quickly onlined as he felt her fear. His arm immediately drew her closer and she stiffened.

"It's okay, sweet spark. No one is going to hurt you." He murmured the words in her hair and her spark pulsed to greet his as Aura cried out.

"No, no, this can't happen!" She cried out as tears formed and rolled down her eyes.

"Please baby, don't cry." Thundercracker tried to hold her to him but she resisted. Thundercracker finally rolled on top of her as he gently cradled her head. His legs settled between hers and Aura arched up into him as heat flooded her body.

"I'm here. I'm not going to ever hurt you again. Please Aura, give me a chance." He quietly murmured in her ear. Aura finally calmed as she looked at Thundercracker.

"You did this to me." She said in horror. "You took away my choice and did this." Fresh tears started forming as pain filled her face. Thundercracker's face plates contorted as he felt the gut wrenching pain and betrayal that Aura was feeling.

"I didn't mean to." He whispered so brokenly, "but I don't regret it. I just hope that one day you may forgive me." He optics offlined as he dropped his head in shame against her breast. Her body shook as sobs took over and she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried her spark out.

They stayed like that for a while until Aura finally let go. "What happens from here?" She asked fearfully.

"I don't know. We are locked in my quarters for now, and in the morning I will probably be taken to the command room to be punished for my actions." Aura shivered at his words and her hand came up to his face. He turned his helm and kissed her hands as her breath caught in her throat. His heated, pleading look heated her system and she moaned as he gently rubbed his lower body against hers.

"Don't." She cried softly.

"Why? We are both suffering from the initial bonding process and I need you so badly right now." He kissed her forehead. "I promise to be gently." He whispered as he kissed her cheek. "I will love you so completely, Aura." He kissed the silent tears away as she began to shake.

"How can you love me?" She said so brokenly that Thundercracker thought he would shatter from the pain emanating from her. He continued to hold her and sent all the love and longing that he had felt since the moment he had first seen her.

"I saw you walk out of Soundwave's and Cassie's quarters after you had delivered their sparklings and I knew then and there that I loved you. It wasn't me falling in love, but I just knew in that instant that I loved you. I didn't care about you past because I knew that we would learn each other together if I could get a chance just to court you , but then you greeted Starscream and Megatron made his decision and I felt my whole world drop under me." He paused for a moment as he caressed her hair and face. Thundercracker dipped his helm and kissed her shoulder through her dress and Aura gasped. She was so scared but his touched ignited a fire within her body and she was powerless to stop him.

"the night that we went to your quarters, was all that a lie?" She whispered.

"No, Starscream had been ignoring the trine bond for some time. Sky and I were genuinely missing him. I just thought I could get you out of my system if I could have just one night with you. I thought I could control myself. I never meant to take your freedom of choice." Aura felt moisture against her shoulder. She turned her head to see a mixture of optic fluid and energon seeping from his optics and her spark broke from feeling his anguish.

"I never meant to hurt you. I would never ever want to, but you were so responsive and it felt as if I could feel you within me before I ever bonded with you." He said brokenly and Aura's tears mixed with his. "I only thought it at first and then I just couldn't, but when I was teaching you the seeker language all I could think about was making you mine." He whispered spark wrenchingly that Aura shuddered as the intense emotions filtered through their bond.

"I'm so sorry, Aura." He kissed her lips so softly that Aura thought she imagined it at first. He touched his lips again to hers and Aura instinctively reached up to him. He caressed her lips with his as he slowly, gently and Aura sighed. Thundercracker took advantage of it as he flicked her dental plates with his glossa and Aura's sigh turned into a gasp. He dipped his glossa into her mouth as he palmed her face. Thundercracker had braced himself on his elbow joints under her shoulders and Aura felt so loved and cared for and but he could still feel her fear under all the new feelings she was experiencing.

"I will dedicate my life to you." He whispered in her ear when he let up from the drugging kiss.

"Don't say that. Don't make promises that you can't keep." She replied back to his statement.

"Then I will dedicate everything that I am when we are together." He countered.

"I don't even know if I want this. You took my choice away from me and that is what scares me the most. Will you take other choices from me when you declare this dedication to me? Will I just become a trophy or a sparkling carrying machine for your pleasure because I am not these things?" She whispered fiercely to him as she tried to free herself from him.

"Even now, you hold onto me and I have yet to be able to get up!" She cried into his shoulder as he dropped his head over hers.

"I can't. I have ached for you and right now I can't let you go. I can hold back from trying to bond, but I can't stop touching you. I would rather my spark stop beating than let you go." Aura shuddered as his vivid words created even more heat and she felt her defenses caving, but she felt so guilty that in the end she had felt nothing for Starscream and all Thundercracker had to do was look at her and she felt alive and aware of herself as a femme.

"We can't go anywhere right now, Aura. Let's take the time to know each other." He murmured as he kissed her shoulder. He looked up suddenly. "Have you had a shower? I have a small wash rack but it is very serviceable. Shalon brought your things so I have everything you need."

"No, I took my last one this morning with Shalon and Megatron." She still could shiver as she thought about the last three days and Thundercracker wondered if Megatron had hurt her.

"No, he didn't. Other than his embarrassing scrub down of my body he didn't touch me." She whispered and then looked at him confused. "You did ask me, didn't you?"

"No baby, you didn't but I was thinking it." He murmured. He nuzzled her shoulder with his olfactory sensor as she reached up to instinctively caress his helm but quickly jerked her hand back when she realized what she was doing.

"If I refuse the bond, it will be painful for both of us." She finally whispered. "But if I don't…."

"I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you." He finished for her. Aura looked at him.

"This goes against everything I believe, Thunder. I don't just do things impulsively." Her fingers stroked his lip plates. "But I feel like I'm dying inside if I try to go against what I am feeling. I am so conflicted about this." She cried out as Thundercracker lifted her leg to give him closer access to between her legs.

"Do you think that I wasn't! All I know is that we were there together, touching Star and we were in synch with each other. I didn't stand a chance in pit against you. I almost wished that you had never come and then I would be free of this torment." Thundercracker cried back hoarsely. He felt her tremble and he cursed in Cybertronian causing her to jump.

"I can't give you up." He whispered fiercely. "You might as well send a message to your friends to come get you because I am not letting you go."

Aura was in hell and the most shameful part is that she was burning for him. It didn't help that he wouldn't let her up. She was so scared, but realization dawned that it was not him that she was afraid of, but of her letting go and taking a chance at being happy. She had always maintained control and here she had been put in a situation that she couldn't control. Should she take a chance because clearly he had taken a chance and in the morning he was going to pay dearly for it. She looked at him with all the fear, hope, dreams, and even yes, love as she trembled with the realization that if she didn't take a chance she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Thundercracker felt her emotions, but it was her eyes that melted him. Humans had a saying for it- the eyes are the windows of the soul and in that moment he saw her spark and his painfully rejoiced that she just might let him in. He slowly lowered his helm and very gently caressed her lips with his. She opened her mouth in invitation and Thunder greedily accepted. He smoothed her dress up over her hips, ripped the lacey barrier aside, opened his interface panel and slid smoothly into her as she cried out.

She was so tight and Thundercracker immediately thrust inside her over and over. She was extremely wet and her body was hot and ready for him. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Thunder please. I need you so much." She sobbed out as tears streamed down the sides of her face and into her hair. Thundercracker whispered endearments to her telling her how beautiful she was, how extraordinary she was to him, and how his life was meaningless before her. He would face punishment over and over if it meant having her in his berth and at his side for the rest of their lives. Aura arched and cried out as he continued to pound into her and Aura felt her spark reaching out for its mate. Thundercracker answered the pulse as his chest split opened and they quickly spark bonded. Aura screamed out as color danced through her eyes and along the back of her CPU. In that moment she remembered the first time. Seeing it through his spark and Aura finally understood his desperation. They both endure a very intense volatile overload as Aura bit down on the metal plating of his shoulder to keep from screaming her vocals out. Thundercracker shouted to the heavens as he collapsed on his beloved mate.

They both remained together with Thundercracker's spike embedded deep within Aura and his spark still exposed. Aura caressed his helm for the longest time as he just laid there cycling air through his intakes.

"I understand now." She whispered after the longest time.

_Well that is my take on that chapter. I have to teach tomorrow and then I have to go up the mountain and hear my daughter in her concert. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I might get a short one posted tomorrow or I might not. It won't be pretty since Thunder had got to face the music. Please post a review. It means so much to me._


	23. Chapter 23

_I hope that Chapter 22 cleared up some things. Now the chapter that Starscream receives justice for Thundercracker's treachery, let's see how this chapter goes. Please take a moment to review because I do read __**all**__ of my reviews and sometimes I even reread them. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Just to let you know, I started this chapter on my break after my morning grades, grading papers, student disciplinary write-ups, and starting lesson plans for next week. How's that for time management! _

_P.S. I have to let you know this; Thundercracker gets real sappy in this chapter!_

Thundercracker woke up to the alarm he set for his chronometer. He felt warm and at peace and as his systems booted up and optics came online he realized why he felt so at peace within his spark. His love was recharging peacefully on top of his chassis, her breaths puffing regularly out of her mouth and warming his neck, her hands curled around his waist as she slept soundly. Her red/gold hair spilled gloriously around her and tickled the underside of his wings as he laid there and watched her. She was an angel, a light sent by Primus to warm his spark and she was here, finally, in his quarters for him to touch, hold, and love until his deactivation. Thundercracker watched her tenderly. He would never regret what he did though he knew that her would have to repair the bond with Starscream, and there might never be a chance to resume the friendship that they had once had, if you could call it a friendship; but in time he hoped that maybe, for the sake of Skywarp, that he might forgive him for what he had done. He could only hope though realistically he knew that it would never be the same.

Aura stirred against him. By nature she was a morning person, used to getting up and starting her day before the shift began just to catch slackers that tried to sneak in late for their shifts. She knew without having a window that it would still be dark outside though the sun would be coming up very soon. She felt something underneath warm and smooth and she was sprawled awkwardly over a strong sleek form. Thundercracker! As memory returned Aura realized where she was and her body tensed. She felt the arm wrapped around her stiffen in reaction and she pulled her gaze upwards to meet the red optics of her mate. She saw everything through him and felt the warm reassurance of being in his presence.

"Good morning." Thundercracker whispered.  
>"Good morning." Aura lowered her eyes.<p>

"No, don't do that." She looked back up at him as he caressed her face. "I want to see your eyes." He quietly said. He looked at her green eyes. They were so unusual for a Cybertronian and the smoky emerald green of them were so vibrant.

"I love your eyes." Thundercracker said quietly. "They vibrate your intensity and last night, they looked like crystals when your tears fill them." He pulled her up, feeling the pressure of her weight against his cockpit. "You are so beautiful." He murmured into her hair before he smoothed it away from her face to kiss her lips tenderly.

"You keep saying that. I think you are biased." She said softly as she smiled very shyly at her mate. She could feel him in her spark and it felt so strange. She wasn't quite ready to admit that it felt right but it did feel warm and reassuring to know that she wasn't alone or lonely. She looked down at his face as she softly touched his lip plates, the vents on his forehead, the antennae, and finials. He shivered at his touch and smiled up at her.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" He asked softly.

"I think so. I am not real enthused about going to command center this morning." She looked down and then back up in his optics. "I guess Lord Megatron will make you a public example just so no one else gets any ideas." She said quietly. "Will it be bad?"

Thundercracker threaded his fingers through her hair. He liked how his fingers would snag a tangle and then he would gently work it out. He took his time answering her question. "He had Barricade whipped until he offlined and unfortunately we do not have another femme to take your place for Starscream but I think that he will not permanently deactivate me. I just worry about your reaction." Thundercracker softly stroked the skin on her arm. "Make sure you close down the bond between us. I know you know how from the bond with the femmes. I am told it is very similar. I don't want you to suffer with me. If you have to, turn away if you can't handle it, but Megatron doesn't like tears and he will not show mercy unless it benefits him personally. The night that he had Chelsea and Barricade whipped, and he had it done with an energon whip on her, the only thing that saved their lives was Shalon's quick thinking. Fortunately for us, this was not personal done to Megatron, but as mean and cruel as he can be, he does believe in fair punishment so I am hoping that it will be the same punishment that he had for Barricade. It just not going to be pretty for a few days and Hook doesn't use pain killers so I will be in terrible pain the first day after."

Aura smiled. "I have pain killers and I even have them in a syringe so if you need something to work immediately, I have it. It's a perk of being cross trained in different fields." Thundercracker smiled. His beloved mate was so resourceful and this time she had willingly taken a step toward making their bond more permanent last night. He had had his work cut out convincing her, but she had finally accepted him and given him the most intimate gift that a mate could ever give, love. He could still feel her fear, taste her hesitation with each kiss, but her eyes also held a glimpse of unbridled passion that could tame a mech's wildest dreams. She was his beginning because he came alive the moment Primus had sent her to him and she would be standing at the end, holding her aged hand and willing to walk to the Well of Sparks with him. She was glorious and respectful, free spirited and focused all together. He loved her and everything in his life pieced together around her.

0o0o0o0o0

Cassie had just come from the wash racks with Soundwave. He had filled her in on everything that had occurred the night before. Sometimes she hated that she was not as in tuned with her telepathic abilities like Chelsea and Shalon, but even they had not seen what was coming concerning Aura's situation. She could believe it though. Deep down she felt that Primus had had a hand in this because it was so rare for a couple to love each other at first sight, but she had known that Aura was deeply trouble about Starscream's desire to bond since their relationship had never been that serious on Cybertron. Aura had confided in her that they had always been close friends that shared intimacies, yet when Starscream discussed bonding, Aura feared that it was a desire to bond out of loneliness instead of love. Aura felt that to do so could ruin what they had together, but if he was willing to wait and the relationship developed into something stronger she would have gone through with it.

Aura was like that. Now, even with her choice taken from her, Cassie had a feeling that Thundercracker would take care of her. He was one of those cons who thought everything through even if this decision had been made in haste. Cassie respected that he was willing to stand punishment. Soundwave told her that he accepted Megatron's word gracefully. Punishment in the Decepticon ranks was very physical and sometimes detrimental to one's health. Cassie secured the sparklings and checked that Rumble would be coming to watch them. Rumble was not happy that he had been asked to sparkling sit for he would rather glory in someone being punished especially when it was a vain seeker, but Cassie explained that she was needed there due to Aura and he grumblingly obliged.

"_Sweet spark, where are you?"_

"_I am in command center, why?"_

"_I am on my way as soon as Rumble gets here. Has Megatron sent for Thundercracker and Aura yet?"_

"_No, he is waiting for the morning rotation so that everyone will be here. I suspect he will have a speech ready after this scandal."_

"_I understand. I love you."_

"_I love you my spark."_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You know, we don't have to be there this morning." Barricade walked over, squatted down and wrapped his arms around the huddled form that had just gotten through relieving herself of last night's energon. He could tell that she was exhausted from the upset and he felt helpless because he couldn't carry the burden of morning sickness. Secretly he didn't think he would do to well if he was to endure it. Even now, the rancid odor permeated the wash racks and Barricade's tanks were churning.

"Do we need to go talk to Hook about this?"

"No, I need to talk to Aura, but she is not in the best stable position right now. Maybe when all of this is over with Thundercracker she will get back to herself." Chelsea leaned back against the cool metal wall of the wash racks. Already she felt better now that what had bothered had come up, but the violent upset to her system was leaving her feeling weak. This was definitely a mechling. As ironic as that thought could be, only a mechling would be this insensitive to her body. Her thoughts turned sad as she remembered carrying Metronus. He had been such a difficult carriage. She had been sick from the very beginning, and the transformation process from the oracle had not helped. Added to that was the fact that Doc was clueless on how to deliver him. The early days had been very terrifying for all of them.

"My darling spark, you can't dwell on the past. We have a future now." Barricade walked back in and picked her up from the floor.

"I am not an invalid, Barricade. I can walk." Yep, the carrying hormones were definitely over working themselves. Barricade had noticed her moods and how unstable they were.

"I mean it, Barricade. If you are going to coddle me I will ask to be placed in different quarters! I did this once before without you!" She yelled. Her vision was swimming and her head felt like cotton and she didn't need him fussing over her.

"Chelsea, I love you, but I am not going to be your punching bag while you are carrying." Barricade set her down on the berth. "After this is over you are going to get checked out whether you like it or not." Chelsea started to argue and then thought better as she felt his mood. Maybe she had pushed him too far with her bitchy attitude.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel real good right now." She reached up and cradled him against him. "I'll try not to take it out on you, but I can't promise. It just goes against my nature to be nice when I don't feel good." Barricade laughed and kissed her on her forehead. She crinkled her brow and laughed.

"What, not kiss on the mouth?" She teased.

"Not until you wash that taste out of it." He teased back.

They finished getting ready and Barricade tried to coax her into at least sipping a little energon that he had brought from the rec room. She tried and succeeded into getting a little down, but chose not to take too much since she was already nauseous again.

0o0o0o0o0o

Shalon followed her master to the command center. She was not looking forward to what would occur this morning, but knew that it was inevitable. She had sent warm reassurances to Aura, but had realized that Aura had shut her end of the bond down. At least Thundercracker had advised her to close the bond down and Shalon was impressed that he cared enough to prepare her. It was just frustrating that she could not talk to her to see if she was okay, mostly though to see if she had started working to complete the bond that had been initiated.

She stopped just inside the door as she noticed that there was a large assembly of mechs. She knew that her master had planned this. After having Starscream share their berth the night before, Megatron had made some decisions concerning the femmes and their role here on the Nemesis. Once made, he had closed her out of the bond. It made her angry at first but when he explained his reasoning behind it and that it from listening to hers and Starscream's conversation from the night before that had influenced his decision it made her feel better that he listened. If one believed Starscream, then they would think that Megatron never listened to any of his officers, but Shalon was learning that it was not so much that he wouldn't listen, but he chose only to listen to those who did not unnerve him. Starscream had a habit of annoying mechs and femmes and she could see why Megatron would use him as a source of retaliation and Shalon hated that Starscream instigated it with his defiance.

Cassie walked in behind her and Shalon turned in greeting. She could see Chelsea and Barricade down the hallway moving slowly. Even from the distance, Shalon could see that Chelsea was very pale and holding desperately to her mate. Shalon sent a mental note to Cassie and Cassie turned to take in Chelsea's appearance.

"_My lord, Chelsea is not well. Do you want me to send her back to her quarters?"_

"_Only if she wants it. I would prefer everyone be here today."_

"_Yes, my lord, I will talk to her now."_

"Chelsea," Shalon said in greeting. "Good morning. Are you feeling alright?" Shalon asked her.

"No, but I am not going back. Aura needs us to support her this morning. I know what that is like. If it hadn't have been for you, I don't know how I could have survived his punishment." Shalon understood her need to be here so she didn't say anything about going back to her quarters. Shalon looked at Barricade.

"I'll make sure she is alright." He said quietly. Cassie stroked his arm reassuringly and then turned Shalon towards the center.

"He will want you to stand at his side as his consort. Can you handle it, Shalon?" Cassie asked her.

"I am going to try." She replied.

"No, don't try. He will punish you if fail him on this. Do it. Clear your emotions and hold yourself proud. Don't let anything break you. Channel Allie's leadership skills that she had taught you to get through this."

"He's going to punish Thundercracker for his treachery against Starscream; it's not going to be the end of the world." Shalon stated.

"Yes, but this is the Decepticon's way and it is brutal. So steel yourself to be ready for it." Cassie said softly. "You need to take his side and be there. Whatever you do, don't question him in front of his soldiers or he will punish you with Thundercracker."

"I understand." Shalon said quietly. What was a consort? She had never been one for political roles and titles but apparently by becoming Megatron's mate she had been given some kind of decoration. Shalon wasn't exactly sure if she was ready but she had no choice.

Megatron had sat down on his throne and Shalon slowly made her way to his side. She knelt down at his feet and waited for his acknowledgement. He was signing off data pads and reviewing the night's surveillance and so he let her stay in her crouched position for a moment. She finally felt his touch and she raised her face to see him smiling at her.

"Where do you want me to stand, my lord." She said softly and smiled.

"I have sent for Thundercracker and Aura. They will be here momentarily. You will stand to my left. Soundwave stands on my right at all times during these meetings." She nodded as he motioned for here to stand. She immediately came to stand to his left as Aura and Thundercracker were led into the command center by Thrust and Ramjet. They were walked to the center of the room and Aura immediately kneeled before Megatron. Thundercracker was slower at showing his respect.

"Aura, you may take your place with Chelsea and Cassie. Thundercracker, you understand the wrong that you have done to Starscream by stealing Aura from him. I am the one who decides where the femmes are placed. If you had come to me with a reasonable argument it may have avoided all of this unsavory treachery. We save deceit and treachery for our adversaries, not for our trines or where it may affect us in our performance within the Decepticon ranks. I will not stand for it." Megatron went on and on about the importance of being focus for the cause and yada yada yada…..

Thundercracker listened only partly. His main focus was Aura who was standing with her comrades. Soundwave stood to the right of Megatron and Shalon was to his left. He noticed how protective Barricade was as he stood very close to Chelsea. She seemed to tremble as she relived the terror and Megatron finally looked at Thundercracker to see that he had accepted his choice for punishment. Of course there was no choice about it. Thundercracker's hands were already cuffed and both the taller conehead seekers stood at his side ready to obey their master. Megatron nodded his head and the two seekers walked him to the wall with the metal pole sticking out and up. Thundercracker held his wings high and proud as he walked with the other two seekers. He was not ashamed that he had been caught and there was nothing that could say to change the atmosphere of the room. Ramjet hooked the center of the cuffs to the hook like pole where he could not get away.

Barricade pulled Aura against him. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"You can turn into me if you want to." He said very quietly. She continued to stare at Barricade before she felt Chelsea stroke her arm. She looked at her. And Chelsea wrapped her arms around her waist in a hug.

"This won't be easy to watch." She told her.

"I know, but thank you for being here." Aura said quietly.

Everyone gathered around as Aura saw a mech, she thought his name was Swindle, bring an energon whip and present it to Megatron as he took it from him. Aura watched as he walked around eyeing his mechs until he handed the whip to Starscream. Aura's eyes grew and her breath hitched in her throat as she watched him walk over to stand behind Thundercracker. He turned the whip on and raised the energy level up to a higher setting. Everyone watched some eager to hear the cries or screams that the seeker would emit. Aura just wished it was over as she buried her shaking hands around her body. Barricade brought her in tighter against his body and tried to shield her from the prying optics of the mechs who watched her for any reaction.

The first lash was the worse. Thundercracker flinched as it scarred down his back and even with the bond closed he could feel Aura's reaction at having to watch. The next one he wanted to cry out but instead he bit the insides of his cheek plates to keep from losing his focus. The whip kept coming after the first two lashes and Thundercracker finally let out a grunt. The whip kept coming as everyone watched. No one said anything for fear of upsetting their lord and master. Aura flinched with every lash for her lover. She could tell he was holding it all in, but he had convinced himself that it was worth going through the punishment to be with her.

The lashes continued and Aura wondered if Megatron would ever stop. Thundercracker's back and wings were a myriad of stripes with energon streaking from the nasty gashes but still he had not screamed or cried. Megatron watched as his mate stood there rooted still in her place the only tell-tale sign was that her breaths were somewhat ragged as she watched the gruesome scene play out. The lashes continued and Aura wanted to cry for her lover. The tears started in her eyes and she finally had to turn into Barricade's chest as she heard the first cry emit from Thundercracker and a tear slipped down her face. Her hands dug into her sides and Chelsea wrapped herself around her back. The lashes kept coming and now they could hear Thundercracker's cries mingle with the electric charge that permeated through the air from the energon whip.

Shalon wondered if he would ever let up, but she knew her lord would continue until the seeker offlined from the punishment. This was one responsibility that she wished she did not have to endure, but Cassie was right. She put herself in this place by willingly taking Chelsea's and now she had to take the responsibility that came with being spark bonded to a powerful war lord. She flinched as Thundercracker's cries turned into hoarse screams. The whip had torn away the armor and left the circuits and sensitive plating that was underneath. Shalon wished Thundercracker would pass out so Megatron would stop the torture but the proud seeker held on as if proving that his punishment was worth winning Aura.

The lashes continued, Thundercracker's screams diminishing as his body began to give in to the pain. His wings slumped and the streaked gashes across them were tinged with pink energon. The last strike came down and Thundercracker finally gave in to the darkness. It was over as Megatron exhaled air through his vents and motioned for the coneheads to take him down and drag him to the medbay. Aura shivered between Barricade and Chelsea as she regained control of her emotions. Megatron walked over to the group and Chelsea moved back so that Megatron could see Aura.

He lifted Aura's face up to study her as he looked her in the eyes. "I trust that you have forgiven him for the treachery that he did to you?" Megatron asked softly.

"I don't know yet, but he has promised to care for me, my lord." She said quietly to him. Her lips quivered from nervous tension as he continued to study her.

"Thundercracker is loyal although this has definitely hurt his image as a Decepticon. Now tell me, do I need to worry about you or have you accepted your position as his mate?" He asked.

"I have accepted my place as his mate." Her words came out hoarsely as her body shook from Megatron being so close. She couldn't help it. She had trembled when he had cornered her in the rec room and here in the command center with every optic trained on her she openly shook from his intimidating presence. "I have accepted that he will never regret what he did to me and that I have to find peace with it." She said softly.

Megatron studied her a moment more then finally turned to address the room.

"Decepticons, today we have learned the price of what happens when one takes from his fellow officers. It has also brought to attention what this war has taken out of us. We have lost our home, the Allspark has been destroyed, and we have very little to show except that our enemies do not have much more than we have. Now we have an opportunity to bring another generation into existence but after these recent events it has come to my attention that we need to establish some ground rules that will both protect the femmes that are willing to visit, and keep our ranks from dissolving into chaos. From now on, I will no longer tolerate treachery among ranks when it can demolish our power on the battlefield. We will be united as warriors and soldiers not divided because we allow our libidos to lead us. The femmes will be treated with respect and as officers you will be awarded one as long as there are no others vying for courting rights. Unfortunately, we do not have extra quarters therefore; as previously, all femmes will come under my protection. If I so choose and they agree then they will go to an officer. No more will I allow officers to undermine each other. We will keep discipline within the ranks or I will terminate anyone who does no heed my orders."

Megatron turned back to Soundwave and everyone dismissed to go to their duties. Aura looked at Chelsea as Barricade escorted them back to the corridor.

"I have patrol, Chelsea, but I am trusting you to go get checked out." He kissed her and nodded in acknowledgement of Aura's presence before he left to go to the lift. Cassie walked over to the femmes and wrapped her arms around Aura.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I don't know. I feel better than I did last night, but I don't know anything about Thundercracker except he is so intense about the way he feels about me. Last night, was frightening and wonderful all in one moment, Cassie, and yet I feel like I am going against everything that I am by being impulsive. Am I going crazy?" Aura asked her quietly aware of all the mechs going by on their way to their duties.

"No, you just never had anyone to truly love you. It can be a bit disconcerting. When Soundwave was hit, I was being courted by another mech. It was so crazy because he did everything to sabotage my outings with the other mech that I finally just confronted him. A week later I was bonded to him and I have never looked back. Love can be like that and these mechs are all or nothing type beings because they never know if they will come back in one piece or not. I am sorry that your right to choose was taken and even with Megatron's speech I still feel that you were cheated." Cassie said softly.

"Thank you Cassie, but believe it or not I do really feel better. I have accepted Thundercracker and I am going to try to make the best of the situation." Aura reassured her softly.

"Good. If you need to talk, I am always there for you." Cassie said and hugged her. "Now I am off. Rumble's a sweetie but he will be on pins and needles to get the latest scoop if I don't get back to relieve him from sparkling sitting." Cassie waved one last time and left quickly down the corridor.

Aura turned to go back to her new quarters. She had her head down in thought when she bumped into Starscream. She jumped back but he stopped her. They looked at each other for a moment before Starscream finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean to take it out on you." He said softly. Aura looked at him as tears formed.

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you up front that I was troubled, but I was afraid that you would hate me." She whispered fiercely to him. "I value our friendship Star, but I did have reservations about being bonded. I just was afraid to tell you." Her hand went up to palm his face but he flinched. A tear slipped down her face as she hung her arms limply at her side.

"So what happens now?" She asked.

"I don't know. You are bonded to one of my trine mates and I just don't know what I think about that. To say that I am okay with it would be a lie, but I now realize that maybe things happen for the best. Last night I was blessed to witness love between two very powerful and intelligent beings and I am ashamed to say that if we had bonded I can't help but wonder if we would have been truly happy." Starscream looked down then he looked back at her. "If Thunder ever hurts you, you let me know and I will deal with him."

"Okay, I think." Aura smiled at Starscream as he squeezed her arm and left for his duties.

_This chapter took a while to write but I hope you like it._


	24. Chapter 24

_Don't forget to leave a review so that I know your thoughts and feelings about the story I am writing. I really enjoy reading them. I hope you like this story. I have enjoyed writing it. I am trying to wind it down, but then I come up with more subplots so let's see how this chapter goes._

"What did Lord Megatron mean when he said that there were no extra quarters and that we would be under his protection?" Aura asked the next day at their table in the rec room.

"He means that any femme that comes to the Nemesis will sleep in his berth until he finds a suitable mech for her." Chelsea replied.

"Well, I hope he gets a bigger berth because I don't share with just any femme." Shalon said as she thought of Saraphina. Cassie laughed out loud and hard turning all the heads in the rec room toward her.

"Well, you are the one who just had to mate with a war lord. Next time maybe you will think before you act." Shalon missed as she swatted at Cassie who continued to laugh at her.

"How's Thundercracker, Aura?" Chelsea asked. She was concerned for her friend after having to endure a similar experience. At least Megatron hadn't taken it out on Aura.

"He's in pain. When I left this morning, he was resting on his stomach. His wings were a mess. It seems that Starscream took great delight in inflicting as much damage as possible to them. Right now, Thunder doesn't even want me to touch them and Hook did repair them, but he's sadistic!" Aura exclaimed.

"Can you believe that he wants to take a femme?" Shalon told them softly. She didn't want any mech over hearing what she was saying for fear of it getting back to the medic.

"That just gives me chills knowing that he is an officer and a devoted servant to Megatron. Megatron could very well reward him with one of our comrades." Chelsea stated cryptically.

"Well I hope that it won't happen soon. Do you know that we only have a week left before we leave to go home?" Cassie asked.

"I know. That doesn't leave much time to get to know my mate." Aura said quietly. She didn't know how she felt about that because she barely knew the seeker. She had only been in his quarters for two nights and he had been out of it most of yesterday which was understanding since his punishment had been early in the morning. He was resting now because he was scheduled to take the late night patrol since Skywarp had to do double duty to cover him yesterday. That was how she had found out that Skywarp's wash racks connected with theirs.

"Is Thundercracker up yet." Shalon asked.

"He is just recharging so that his internal repairs will finish faster. He has late patrol tonight." Aura said.

"Well, if you get bored, you can always stay with us." Shalon said as she smirked at Aura.

"I don't think that I will get that bored, but thank you for the invite." Aura responded as Cassie laughed. "I need to get back. I promised Thunder that I wouldn't stay long." Aura stood up and went over to the dispenser. She poured a cube to take back to Thundercracker. When Aura turned around she noticed that Starscream had walked in and was heading toward her.

"Good morning, Aura." He said very politely.

"Good morning, Starscream." She whispered back.

It's funny how quiet everyone gets when they think that they might over hear juicy gossip. Aura felt awkward standing there waiting for his move. When he continued to stand watching her, she decided to excuse herself.

"Starscream, if you will excuse me, I need to go back." She said.

"I'm sorry Aura; I was distracting you from your duties. Was your night well?" He asked very politely. Typical of Starscream, Aura thought. He was fishing to see if she would come back crying to him, but there was nothing for her to cry about.

"My night was good, thank you for asking. If you don't mind…." She said just a politely.

"No, have a good day." He said in parting.

"Thank you, you too." She replied.

Aura quickly exited the rec room anxious to avoid anyone else. She walked to her quarters and opened the door. Thundercracker was resting on his stomach careful not to touch his injuries. Hook had done a wonderful sadistic job with patching his wings and back, but it was Aura gentle touch that had soothe the pain. She had given him a mild sedative and his internal repairs system had done the rest. The energon would help Thundercracker to regain his strength and get him ready for tonight's patrol.

He turned his head as he heard the door swish open and then close as she promptly walked in. He pulled up to his elbows as he saw the cube in her hands.

"Hey, have any trouble this morning?" Thundercracker asked.

"No, ran into Star though." She said as she sat the cube on the table next to the berth. "I think he was fishing to see if I would come running back to him. He seems to bounce between hoping I come back and glad that we didn't bond because he's decided to hold out for the perfect mate." She smiled wryly at Thundercracker. "Did you do that with me?" She asked.

"Did I do what?" He asked back to clarify her question.

"Did you hold out for the perfect mate because I am nowhere near perfect?" She said.

"You are perfect for me. That's all that matters." He pulled her closer to him as she sat down on the berth.

"How do you know?" Aura had resigned herself to her situation but she still could not believe that a mech could just instantly love her. It seemed though that he did because she could feel his love through their bond. It amazed her and frightened her that he loved her the way he did. She reached out and touched his face plates. It was just a few days ago that she was with Starscream and now she was here with him, her mate, her spark mate, and she felt like it was a dream.

"_I knew immediately you were the one."_ Aura gasped as he crawled on his elbows over to pull her head down to his level and gently kiss her. As he softly caressed her lips, teasing them with his glossa, Aura remembered that first night where he had overloaded her just by kissing her and her body began to heat at the memory. Thundercracker pulled back and looked at her pink stained cheeks and smiled wickedly.

"I can do it again if you want." He quietly whispered it to her. He had startled her because she had forgotten that he could feel her emotions. It was so new for her. She dropped her eyes.

"No don't drop your eyes. I don't want a slave. I want an equal in everything." He breathed her scent in and gently stroked her skin with his lips. Aura gasped as tingling sensations prickled her skin and she laid her head down next to his on the pillow. He legs came up to tangle with his as he moved her under him.

"I think you like looking down on me." She said shakily. He smiled as she stroked her shoulder.

"When my back is not as tender I'll let you take the top." He smirked at her as his helm dropped down to gently kiss her. Gentle, it was a word well acquainted with the seeker she realized in awe. He may be a cruel aerial soldier in the sky but when he cared about someone he believed in being tender, gentle, soothing, and passionate.

"I can't believe that you love me." She said with awe in her voice.

"Why? You have seen my spark. What more would it take?" He asked.

"Nothing, I mean… I am so plain compared to the others and you think that I am beautiful. Maybe I need to borrow your optics because I just don't see it." As she said this she began mapping his face and putting every little detail to memory. She knew his spark now, but she wanted to know the little intimate details that no one else should know but her. Thundercracker kissed her softly, just brushing his lips across hers. She reached up and pulled his helm closer to her as she tentatively touched her glossa to his lips and Thundercracker shuddered in ecstasy as he deepened the kiss and sent little sparkles of electricity through to her. Aura jerked in reaction as she felt the energy all the way to her valve. She sighed into his embrace as her legs wrapped around his waist careful not injure his healing wounds. Thunder sent another pulse of energy and Aura cried out as her valve filled with fluid and began to leak down between her legs and wet her dress. Thunder could smell her and gloried in her uninhibited responses as she writhed against him. His glossa swept in to her mouth, tasting and exploring her as one of his hands rubbed her back and his other supporting his weight careful not to place pressure on his wings. She pulled his head in tight and sucked hard on his glossa eliciting a growling moan from her mate and Thundercracker pulsed another round of intense energy through his mouth as he heard her scream into his mouth as Aura overloaded hard. She bucked against him ad she wrenched her mouth away and panted as sensation after sensation swept through her.

A while later…

"How do you do that?" She laughed weakly as her body still did not want to work properly.

"I discovered the talent a while back and have perfected it with my trine." Thundercracker smirked at her as he watched her rest her head next to his helm. She watched him for a moment smiling as they basked in each other's gaze.

"You are so beautiful." He finally whispered.

"I feel beautiful when you look at me like that." She replied.

0o0o0o0o0o

Shalon ran into the berth room and jumped on the berth. Megatron grunted as he caught her before she could hurt herself on his fusion cannon and armor.

"You know you could be a little more tactful and discreet instead of jumping all over the place." He said dryly.

"I know, but it just wouldn't be any fun." She said cheekily. She grabbed his helm with both hands and plunged her glossa in his mouth cavity. The kiss was veracious and long as Megatron pulled her under him. She wiggled and squirmed and tried to fight with him, but he had her pinned.

"Now I remember you owing me for some favors I did for you." He playfully stated as she tried to buck up against him to distract him. Megatron saw through her little act and pinned her tighter until she gasped more from pain than from excitement.

"Mercy, my lord." She finally gasped out. He looked into her smoky pain filled eyes as he said, "Mercy? Mercy is for the weak my sweet. You should know better than to ask me for mercy." Shalon couldn't move and as his helm bent down and bit her shoulder she cried out from the pain. She had made a mistake in asking for mercy but she would not do so again. Shalon took a deep breath as she looked him in the optics.

"Master, I will give you anything." She said softly.

"I know, but don't ever ask me for mercy." He returned softly as he eased his hold. Shalon pulled up and gave her master a long drugging kiss as he wrapped his arms this time affectionately around her.

"I am sorry my lord, I didn't mean to upset you." She said softly. She smoothed her hands over the vents on his helm. "I really am. How can I make it up to you?" She asked softly. Megatron's optics took on a steely look and a wicked little smile crossed his face and Shalon realized she had just played into his hands.

"Now, how can you make this up to me?" He pulled her into his arms as he took some stasis cuffs out of his sub space. Shalon eyes grew wide as she looked between him and the cuffs. Before she could place any distance between them he took her wrist and clasped the cuff around it. Then he clasped the other in the cuff.

"My lord, Megatron?" She asked as he took a chain out of the drawer. He ran the chain between her hands and raised the ends of chain up until Shalon notice a ring in the ceiling. Her breaths came in pants at this point because this placed her in a very vulnerable position. When he had hooked the ends of the chain on the ring, Shalon's knees barely touched the berth. Megatron turned her around where her aft fit snuggly into his abdomen.

"You see my dear, you are made for me and therefore you will cater to my every wish, every need, and every desire." He whispered against her ear. Shalon shivered as she felt him rip away her clothing until she was completely at his mercy. His dental plating scrapped across her skin as she writhed against his chassis as he explored every inch of her.

"My lord, please." She whimpered. As she tried to free her wrists, but the cuffs held tight. Megatron briefly left her on the berth as she heard him shuffle around some items in his drawer. When he came back, Megatron placed a cuff around her ankle and then one around the other ankle. She felt him spread her legs wide and connect the ankle cuffs to a pole that kept her legs from closing. Megatron dipped his fingers into her valve and withdrew her fluid out on them. He brought them to her port and began stretching her port.

"My lord, please….Oh Primus…Megatron!" She shouted as she tried to squirm but couldn't get away from his fingers.

"Now my dear," He breathed into her ear, "are you going to ask for mercy?" He stretched roughly and Shalon started panted hard to keep from screaming. The burning was intense but then she felt him slide the beads in her valve and one in her port. She whimpered scared to tell him that it was too much, but excited that it was something different and new that he was doing to her. He ran his hands up and down her body as the beads began to vibrate in her. He moved back from her a moment and then he was back again as once again used her fluids to lubricate her port. As she began to relax into his touches, her valve now dripping wet, she wondered what would be next. She didn't have long to wait as she felt a large plug begin to push into her port. It was burning and she tried to relax, but it was very difficult.

"My lord," She cried out. "Please… it is too much…. Megatron! No… please my lord." She screamed and tried to get out of the cuffs, but he laughed at her feeble attempts. He kept pushing the plug in until he had the widest part in and he port closed around the narrower part of the plug. She was panting and a fine sheen of perspiration coated her skin. She felt him reach for something else and she saw a long spike like toy in his hand with straps attached to it. He wrapped his hands around her as he brought the toy up close. She couldn't move her legs and could only squirm as he brought the toy near her valve and Shalon cried out. He gently inserted it and filled her completely. He took the straps and belted the toy securely where it could not slip out and then he turned it on. The vibrating beads, the plug, and the vibrating spike in her valve were too much and she went into overload as she screamed out.

"Now, my dear, I have to go to my afternoon meetings. I trust that you will be in the same position when I return to night." He smoothly said in her ear.

"Megatron, no please don't leave me like this." She cried as she tried to get her hands free. Megatron just laughed as he watched her feeble attempts and relished her feelings of desire and fear through the bond. He was going to enjoy his afternoon as he saw the tears roll down her face. She may pout when he returned this evening, but he would make it up to her.


	25. Chapter 25

_I know, I was a little heartless on that last chapter, but Shalon was getting a little too big for her britches, and it is nothing like being bonded to a sadistic war lord. Hee, hee, hee. Oh well, we will have to see what happens next. _

_Please take a moment to review. I love them and sometimes I eve write in suggestions. Thank you for supporting my writing and enjoy._

Shalon was in a panic. Several hours had passed and she could not get out of the stasis cuffs. Her body was so sensitized that even the change in the air control systems in the berth room caused her to overload. Her face was streaked with dry trails where tears had fallen helplessly for no one to see and her master had yet to come back. She had briefly thought about calling one of her friends, but to involve them would have meant a sure and swift punishment, and so Shalon hung from the ring in the ceiling sending mental messages to her master to please give her some relief. She had quit trying to break free, the cuffs chafing her skin, and just hung limply trying not to trigger any of the terrible unfulfilling overloads that her body had so far endured. Maybe she had teased him too far, but this was brutal in her opinion because she was left alone and afraid, and he knew because he could feel it through their bond. She prayed that he would come back, that nothing important distracted him and that she could say sorry and to coax him back into a pleasant mood.

Fresh tears filled her eyes and Shalon cursed at herself for being so weak. It was foolish to cry because tears had no effect on her mate. She had seen all the femmes and mechs through their spark bonding to know that he had wasted no effort in killing them and tears had little effect, but even now she couldn't help that although a true adventurer and brave fighter, she was still one that was moved to tears and unafraid to shed them when the mood hit her. He was going to laugh, but she didn't care as long as he came back soon.

The air controller came on to circulate the air on the Nemesis and Shalon cried out. If she was very still she could keep the overloads at bay and the vibration would pleasure her at a mild level, but when there was any subtle physical change in the room, her over sensitive skin would react, thus her crying out, and the movement, though subtle and slight, was just enough to cause her to go into overload. Her breaths became irregular, and her body would shake, causing a tremendous friction against the beads and vibrating spike. Shalon hoarsely screamed as her body went into another overload. It was while she was overloading that Megatron chose to walk in.

"Please, my lord." She whimpered brokenly because her voice was almost nonexistent, her throat sore, and her body shivering from over stimulation. Megatron slowly approached and crawled on the berth to kneel behind her body. Shalon cried out as the movement on the berth stimulated her and she could feel the energy building low in her body.

"Megatron please!" Shalon cried as tears gathered in her eyes. She felt his body come close but not in contact and her body yearned to feel it against her. She trembled, waiting for him to say something, do something, anything but instead he stayed still watching her. Finally he moved just behind her, a touch closer, but still not touching, but Shalon could feel his magnetic field and her body overloaded just knowing he was that close. Her hoarse cries fueled Megatron's desire for his mate as he finally wrapped his arms around her, unhooking the chain and letting her arms fall down as he unlocked the cuffs. He caressed her face tenderly as he reached down and unhooked the ankle cuffs from the bar and then unlocked them. Shalon started to pull at the mechanical spike, but his hand stopped her.

"Not yet, my sweet." He spoke quietly but firmly as he laid her down. Shalon cried out as her skin touched the blankets on the berth. Megatron dipped his helm down and began nipping at her breasts as he palmed her aft and bent her leg so that his body moved closer to her core. Shalon arched up into his touches as she thrashed her head back and forth. Megatron moved over her entire body, kissing every inch as she cried for her mate to end the torture. He gently unbuckled the straps slowly as she moaned and cried and as he very, very slowly pulled the spike out but then pushed it back in Shalon bucked so high that Megatron thought she might crack in two. He pulled it out as he opened his interface panel. His spike instantly unsheathed itself ready and proud as her moaned and pants for him ignited the energon in his systems. He quickly slid into her dripping wet valve, feeling the plug push through the thin metallic membrane wall and Shalon hoarsely screaming as she clung to his shoulders. He pulled out to the tip and thrust quickly back in as she met his thrusts. Megatron kissed her deeply as he gathered her in his arms giving him leverage to thrusts quickly and deeply. Shalon wrapped her arms around his neck and held on fiercely as he moved faster and faster and Shalon cried out as another intense overload rippled through her body. Megatron thrust faster and faster until he followed her.

When both had calmed down, Megatron smoothed the hair from her face.

"I hope that you enjoyed that as much as I did." He said softly. He cradled her face as he pulled her close and draped his arm around her waist. She was still shivering and didn't answer him.

"So, I finally have found a way to curb that tongue of yours." He said. Shalon felt tears prick in her eyes as she tried to pull away, but Megatron held tight. "I don't care for sulking, Shalon." He quietly said in that tone that broke no arguing. She kept her mouth shut still reeling from the burning intensity of sensation coursing through her system. She willed the tears away but could not rid herself of the lump in her throat. He shifted her closer if that was possible and a whimper escapes her vocals. "Shalon, I don't like this." He warned. Her hesitation to talk to him finally spilled over in their bond and Megatron understood. ""I won't punish you for talking to me." He finally said.

"Why?" She finally asked.

Megatron stroked her arm and she moaned from the contact. He didn't speak for a while and Shalon shivered miserably as she waited.

"I don't like anyone who begs for mercy." He said after Shalon didn't think he would answer.

"But I didn't mean it that way." She replied.

"I know that now, and I overreacted, but I won't apologize for it." He told her. Shalon tried to move to get away but he wouldn't let her. She sighed as she gave up. He chuckled as he felt her surrender.

"As much as you hated being left bound, I have to admit it was an exciting feeling you through our bond when I was in strategic meeting this afternoon. There were times that I almost moaned as I felt your overloads." He whispered it in her ear as he sent images of how he felt this afternoon. Shalon moaned and rubbed her aft against his groin and he laughed softly into her ear. "I know, it was how I felt. You don't know how many times I almost cancelled those damned meetings and come back running to you, but it was an exercise in self-control for both of us."

"Well you weren't the one tied up and helpless. What if one of your officers had come in?" She looked over her shoulder at him and he saw how the tears in her eyes made them look like sapphires.

"No one would have come in." He reassured.

"But what if we had been attacked. I just don't like being left alone defenseless like that." She said in a low voice. "How do I trust you?"

"I would never let anyone hurt you, Shalon. You are my mate. I am not going to apologize except that I wanted to up our games and you gave me an excuse to do so." He said as he stroked and tried to sooth her. He knew how upset he had made her, and he could have punished her differently, but his ego and his desire to test their bond had gotten the better of him. Even now, she couldn't resist him even though she was trying and it fascinated him that he could feel her emotions now so strongly. He wasn't going to make promises and he knew that she knew, and it didn't help the situation, but she had to understand just what she chose to embrace by bonding with him.

"I am not the type of mech who promises roses and fairy tales, Shalon." He said softly. "What you see, here and now, is what I am; a product of the mines and a gladiator of the pits. I am not going to change."

Shalon turned on him quickly. "Did I ever ask you to change? Did I once ever ask that? I may be young and yes, sometimes I can be naïve, but I am not stupid. I knew what I was doing and I knew what I wanted the moment I laid eyes on you. So please, don't turn your insecurities on me because you have to feel that our relationship needs to be tested." Megatron's jerked in surprise to her words. He had not thought she would pick up on his need to test their bond. "Like I said, I am not stupid. I just don't have all that added armor to protect my spark like you do." She stopped to collect her thoughts as she sifted where she was lying on her side facing her mate. "Allie, Aura, even my mother, they had their choices taken from them when the oracle transformed them into these cybernetic bodies. I came later. I remember my Cybertronian body. I remember the pink and royal blue form that I was, but I wanted to be like my mother. She is so beautiful, so breathtaking, that even my father was helpless against her soft voice, quiet ways and gentle beauty. I had a choice and I picked to be like her. She is a wonderful role model, but I learned that although I have her grace, I inherited my father's zest for life. I am not going to change who I am and I don't want to change you." Shalon sighed. "I am not asking you to love me. I don't expect that at all, but I just want to be a part of your life if you will let me in. Not much, just a little, at least enough that I can give you something that this war you rage can't give." Shalon looked him in the optics. "I am sorry about the way we were bonded." She whispered. "I feel that part of that was my fault. I didn't tell you that in this form I have no armor to protect my spark. All I have is my protoform and then the biologic skin. Maybe if I had explained things we could have had more time to explore what is between us, but I don't regret us bonding. I will never regret that. I just want to be able to give you what you want-what you need."

Megatron listened not with his processor, but with his spark. She wouldn't say she loved him, that wasn't their style and the word could threaten to crack their relationship, but he understood her even before her speech. What he gained from her speech was that she understood him better than he realized. She reached up and rubbed his forehelm, her hands ghosted over the vents and the crevices that she always liked to touch. As her hand palmed his cheek plate he turned his helm into her hand and kissed it.

"Shalon, I can't promise that I won't do that to you again. To be honest, I like the sensations that came through the bond from you, but maybe in the future we could play that game again without the intent to punish." He said this as Shalon watched his optics and saw that he was sincere. She smiled, reached around his neck, and pulled herself close to his face.

"I accept your words." That was as close to an apology as he was going to allow towards her and Shalon was not going to pout about it. "And I will try not to upset you by asking for mercy in the future. But I only meant it in jest!" She said the last part very fast and he laughed at her. He rolled her until she was resting on top of him. He always preferred to be the dominant partner in interfacing, but more and more he was wondering what she would be like on top.


	26. Chapter 26

_I had a hard time writing the last chapter. That is why it was so short. I also had to clean house, cut my yard, and make homemade mac and cheese for my kids as well as work at the food bank Saturday morning. I am well and truly exhausted, but happy that I was still able to write chapter 25. Less than a week to go and I am sketching out the next story. I hope that it is interesting and that it will tie these first four stories together. Well enjoy the chapter and the story._

Shalon was very quiet at the table. Chelsea noticed it since she had felt some strange sensations and feelings from her yesterday. She was watching the young femme now.

"Shalon, what are you planning for your last night?" Cassie asked. She was planning to have some special time with Soundwave, Already asking the twins to spark sit, and putting the lock to good use on the berth room.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it much." Shalon replied.

"Chelsea, what about you?" Cassie asked.

"Barricade and I have spent every moment we can together. So each night is special. I haven't thought much beyond that though." She replied to Cassie's question and both noticed that Shalon was not talking or acting like her usual self.

"Shalon, is everything okay?" Chelsea asked quietly.

Shalon looked at her and the others for a moment blankly but then answered, "I'm fine. Why would you ask?"

"You just seem occupied." Chelsea said.

"I had a rough day yesterday." She stated.

"How?" Asked Aura.

"I just… I… Do you argue with your mates?" She asked.

The femmes looked among each other, concerned about her question. "Shalon, is everything alright?" Aura asked. Chelsea looked alarmed as she stared at Shalon.

"What did he do?" Chelsea asked before Shalon could respond to Aura's question. Shalon looked at Chelsea thoughtfully before replying. "He didn't hurt me if that is your concern. He just tells me that I can talk to him and says that I can share a difference of opinion yet he… he… I don't know. I don't know what to think." Shalon was frustrated because she could not get her emotions into perspective.

"He is a war lord, Shalon and a leader. Allie would be better equipped to talk to you since she is bonded to a leader, but Shalon you must be careful. You are bonded to Megatron and if you agitate him then it could make your life miserable." Chelsea looked at Shalon with sympathy.

"I know, we did talk last night. It is so hard though because he is so proud. I just want to give him a little happiness. I don't expect him to love me."

"I know how hard it is to love someone like that." Chelsea said.

"No, we don't use that word." Shalon exclaimed.

"But you do love him." Chelsea persisted.

Shalon looked at her with unshed tears and a lump clogging her throat. "I do love him." She whispered so softly that Chelsea almost did not hear the words. "Primus, help me. I can't blurt it to him or shout it to the universe. It would make things so difficult."

"No, I suppose it would." Aura said. "Thunder is so attentive. I know that a lot of it is because he is a seeker, but there is still so much I need to learn and we only have four days left."

"You need to make sure your bond is strong before you leave or you will suffer without your mate." Cassie told Aura.

"We have been spark bonding each night since he has taken me in." Aura said. "Sometimes that is all we do." Aura said the last part softly and her eyes took on a dreamy quality. Aura liked the physical part of her relationship with Thundercracker, but it was the spark bonding that gave such depth to their relationship. Aura had to admit to herself that she did find her mate very attractive and exciting. She still marveled at his passion and those kisses! Aura still shivered in remembrance of those drugging kisses that her mate loved to give.

"It is important to seal the bond before we leave." Chelsea reaffirmed to Aura.

"I know. He said the same thing this morning to me." Aura replied.

"Shalon, you need to make sure yours is strong too because we never know when we will be back." Chelsea told them.

"He only ever instigates the spark bonding, Chelsea. Since that first time I don't dare try." Shalon told her.

"Well you need to try to make him understand that the bond needs to be strong so that the need doesn't consume you when you are apart. Traditionally bonding ceremonies were held on Cybertron and couples would take time off to make sure they were completed. If a mech or femme couldn't get the time off then they would work short shifts to get time quicker." Chelsea said. "Just instigate it very carefully as if you can't help it."

"I'll try." Shalon softly replied. "But…Nothing…"

"Shalon, talk to us. We can tell something is off." Cassie said.

"Everything is one sided in this relationship, but don't get me wrong. I expected it to be like that. What is difficult is that he wants me to be myself as long as I adhere to his way of thinking and it just doesn't work that way."

"In other words, be yourself, but you belong to me." Aura stated. "Well, have you informed him that he belongs to you in this bond."

"I would like to live through this bond, Aura!" Shalon dryly replied.

"No, have you told him that both of you have to work at it." Aura persisted.

"We did talk last night and things seemed better this morning. I just get scared sometimes that it is not working out between us."

"What exactly happened yesterday to bring all of this on?" Chelsea asked.

"He tied me up and left me in a delicate position while he went to his afternoon meetings." Shalon said.

"Well, that isn't too bad. He used to do that to me a lot and he didn't just tie you up did he?" Chelsea asked.

"No, he used…. Toys…" Shalon admitted embarrassed.

"Toys? What do you mean?" Aura asked but the heated glares she received backed her off. "Oh, never mind."

"Shalon, you didn't panic did you? I mean I know you don't like being placed in vulnerable positions, after all I did do your psych profile for Allie." Chelsea said.

"I did panic and he relished feeling it through the bond as well as other…things." Shalon admitted. All the femmes looked at her and said, "Oh."

"What was is reasoning for doing this to you?" Aura asked.

"He was punishing me for being too cheeky and then he said he wanted to test our bond." She replied.

"And how do you feel?" Chelsea softly asked because she had a feeling what the core of this was about.

"I don't know. I give him everything and I accept him completely, but yesterday he was fueled by my fears and that scares me because I don't like being placed in a situation that I am unable to defend myself. I was completely his to do whatever he liked, Chelsea, and there was nothing I could have done to stop him if he chose to be unnecessarily cruel."

"Maybe I could run from him, never come back here." Shalon said after a long pause.

"No, honey, that wouldn't work. He would find you, you would suffer loneliness that no other mech can fill, and both of you would be miserable. You have to face your fears of vulnerability if you are going to make this bond work." Chelsea stated to her.

"We could send Saraphina to hunt him down and kill him. It would end a war and solve your problem." Cassie said dryly. The femmes laughed.

"No, it would make Shalon depressed." Chelsea replied.

"I have to go. Thundercracker is getting off the night duty and will want me to be with him this morning." Aura waved, stood up, and quickly exited.

"Believe it or not this is the first morning the children slept in so I must go since I feel them waking and will want their breakfast." Cassie got up and waved as she left the table.

Chelsea and Shalon looked at each other. "Barricade has morning duty. Want to come to our quarters and hang out with me today?"

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do." Shalon replied.

0o0o0o0o0o00o

Aura walked back to her quarters. She could feel that Thundercracker had already beaten her to the room and knew that he was waiting for her. Since he didn't hang around much after his punishment in the command center he had primarily taken to staying close to her side so when she opened the door to find both him and Starscream glaring at each other Aura quickly rushed in to stand between the two proud seekers to keep them from tearing each other apart.

"You did not follow the approach as you were supposed to Thundercracker, and I will not stand for risky or unnecessary moves that could leave a member of your trine open." Starscream was shouting.

"I followed orders exactly Star and you know it. You are just trying to come up with some excuse to force extra practices on me and Sky! Come on, Starscream we have been doing these procedures for thousands of years. Why are you questioning them now?"

"Boys, please is all of this necessary?"

"Yes!" They both shouted at her and continued to argue. Aura didn't know what to do. She stood there between them about to burst into tears because two of her most beloved mechs were fighting. "Please," She would try to say to get them to focus on her but they continued and even took a few swings at each other. When Starscream raised his null ray at Thundercracker, Aura cried out and immediately stepped into Starscream's arms to try and stop him. Starscream looked shocked for a moment before she reached her hands up to his helm and brought his lips to hers. Starscream's shock wore off as he grabbed Aura's waist and kissed her back, but Thundercracker jerked her out of Star's arms and pulled her roughly by the hair to him. Before he could scold her or yell Aura did the same to Thundercracker by grabbling him and kissing him hard and passionately. Aura ground her body against her mate as Starscream came up behind them both, dipped his helm, and nipped at Aura's shoulder. Both mechs pawed at her hungrily as they ravaged her body with their dentals and Aura gasped and squirmed from the ministrations.

"Mine!" Thundercracker would growl as he pulled her to him only to have Starscream press into her back forcing the embrace to tighten. Aura had one arm wrapped around Thundercracker's neck while her other was stroking Starscream's thigh. Her moans were caught in Thundercracker's mouth as Starscream palmed her breasts, pinching the nipples into tight little nubs and Thundercracker squeezed her aft, running his fingers across her port. They could smell her arousal and both mechs collapsed with her between them onto the floor as Thundercracker began to rip away at Aura's clothes. Starscream attacked from the back and soon they had her completely at their mercy as Thundercracker's fingers began to trace her valve as his mouth bit and suckled at her breasts. Not to be left out, Starscream began to attack her port and Aura screamed from all the hands on her body. Thundercracker quickly muffled her screams with his mouth as he pulled her on top of him. By taking the bottom he was relinquishing all control to Starscream, but he hoped that it could begin to heal their broken trine. Aura was mindless as Thunder began to pulse energy from his lips into her mouth. She screamed as her first overload hit her and Starscream moaned at how responsive she was to touch. He stretched her port as he used her seeping fluids from her valve to lubricate her. His mouth nipped and scraped along her back as she thrashed her head back and forth against him.

Thundercracker lined his spike to her valve and slid smoothly inside her eliciting a shout of triumph from her. Starscream watched as she began riding Thundercracker hard, each downward stroke on his spike ending with her slamming her aft to is thighs. Star purposely pulled at her port to slow her movements as he scissor her port to prepared her and then he released his spike while grabbing her hips to still her movements. She looked over her shoulder at him as he grinned wickedly back at her and pushed roughly in to her tight port. He knew he was being cruel, but he didn't care. She wasn't his any longer and if she wanted to play the two of them together then she should be prepared to suffer the consequences.

"Star, ease up. You are hurting her." Thundercracker panted. The sensation of both of them so close was driving Thundercracker's magnetic field crazy. "Star," He tried again. "Star please, she' crying." Thundercracker stated. Aura was indeed crying because the burning hurt was so intensified and she was powerless to stop Starscream. She whimpered and cried as he continued to push hard into her and then when she felt him pull out to the tip, she embraced herself to be ready for the first thrust. It was like fire had consumed her port as he brutally thrust into her and she screamed as her valve sent bolts of pleasure to her CPU and her port screamed of violation. She tried to get away but both mechs held firm, star using her hips as handles as he pounded her port. Aura cried and screamed as the terrible energy built in her body and her first overload hit her. The mechs kept thrusting into her as they felt her tighten around them.

"Please," Aura cried as the kept riding her hard. "Please, not so hard Star." She whimpered

"Why," He finally grunted. "You wanted this by interfering." He kept up the brutal pace as Aura resigned herself to her fate. Star leaned over her and bit into the soft tissue of her shoulder holding her with his teeth as energon dripped down. Thundercracker reached up and began to lick at the spilt fluid as Aura cried and whimpered between them thunder's glossa so close to Star's face. Aura's valve and port began to tighten again as her second overload to over. Thunder opened his cockpit and unlatched his spark casing as Aura's chest began to glow. Before Starscream had time to realize what was happening, he felt his spark's protective code override and his was opening as well to merge with theirs. Thundercracker sent out a strong pulse and Aura and Starscream screamed out in pleasure as both went over the edge in overload. Thundercracker cried out as his body succumbed to the intense sensations of their overloads and all three blacked out as their bodies forced them into recharge.


	27. Chapter 27

_Well I think I surprised myself on the last chapter. I had originally sketched it out for Skywarp and Thundercracker, but I just had to put a little angst in it and give it a twist. I hoped you liked it. Please enjoy the next chapter and leave a review._

Thundercracker's systems rebooted and his optics came back online as he looked over his mate to see Starscream already awake.

"I'm still mad that you stole her from me." Starscream stated.

"Yes, but we needed the merging whether you liked it or not." Thundercracker replied. Maybe now they could fly a little better at peace with themselves.

"She's leaving in four days Thundercracker, what will be your next excuse to get us together?" Starscream sneered at him, disgust evident in his tone. The mechs looked at each other as Thundercracker cradled his beloved. Starscream looked at Aura as Thundercracker held her. He saw the tenderness in the mech's optics and realized that there would never be another chance for him with Aura. He may not like how they got to be in this place, but Thundercracker was his trine mate and he had to either let go and forgive him, which was a foreign concept to Starscream or he would never be able to fly as a trine again. As much as he hated the situation, he loved to fly and be brilliant at it so he conceded within himself to make an effort to forgive.

"You really do love her, don't you?" He finally said.

"With my entire spark." Thundercracker replied quietly.

"Then maybe it is better that she bonded with you." Starscream finally admitted. "Skyfire wanted to bond with her. I remember we had argued about it. It had angered me that he was plotting to take her. He even had suggested a trine but you know as well as I that trines only work among seekers so that maybe it was Primus intervening when we were split apart the first time. Maybe this is Primus' way of telling me that she was never meant for me." Starscream mused out loud to Thundercracker.

"I am really sorry about how I did things." Thundercracker stated softly. "But I don't regret her."

"I know but I still don't have to like it." Starscream replied back just as softly. They continued to sit on the floor with Aura between them, her head and shoulders cradled in Thundercracker's lap as he stroked her hair back from her face.

"Do you ever wonder why I chose to bond with you and Skywarp?" Starscream suddenly asked. Thundercracker looked up from Aura's face, optics focused on the red seeker as he listened. "I chose you and Skywarp, even though I was the younger of the three, because I felt I could trust you." Starscream looked down into his lap as he fiddled with his fingers. " Out of the three of us I figured I would be the one to betray the bond, not you. I think that is what hurts the most about this whole affair." Starscream looked up at Thundercracker. "Why didn't you just come and tell me?" He finally asked the question that had been plaguing him the most.

Thundercracker thought about the question. Why didn't he? He had wondered that himself several times. Why had he chosen the more difficult path? "I don't know." He finally said. "I guess I was afraid to ask for her. You were wanting to bond and I assumed it was that serious. I just didn't think it through that well."

"Well it is in the past now and she is bonded to you." Starscream stated softly. "But I wouldn't mind blowing her circuits again sometime. Thank you for sharing her even if this was not our intent."

"I think she orchestrated this interfacing." Thundercracker smiled ruefully. He was still in awe that she had handled them so well even if Starscream had been rough with her. "Next time, can you not be so rough?" Thundercracker was still concerned about her health.

"I will apologize about that." Starscream said. "I was taking my frustrations out on you through her. I shouldn't have done that. It was one of the reasons I wasn't letting her touch me when she tried. I know that it hurt her but I didn't trust myself at the time."

"So, where does this leave us?" Thundercracker asked, still not sure where he stood with his old friend.

"Well we have to fly together or Megatron will slag us until we offline, so why don't we take it one day at a time." Starscream suggested.

"I am inclined to agree to that." Thundercracker said.

"Do you think that she will want another go?" Starscream asked.

"If she does, let's comm. Warp and ask if he wants to participate. I know he has been worried about us."

"Warp worried?" Starscream asked incredulously. "What had the day come to when that air head actually worries."

Thundercracker laughed. It was the first real laughed that he had shared with Starscream since the night he had claimed Aura. "I think he was more worried about not flying together than us killing each other."

"Well that figures. He always did like violence." Starscream stated.

Aura stirred from recharge. She felt Skywarp in the bond and realized that they had merged while she was part of them. She opened her eyes to see Thundercracker looking down at her tenderly. As she looked over her shoulder she saw that Starscream was still there.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"We're better." Starscream said. "Thank you Aura, and I am sorry for being so rough earlier."

"It's okay. I am okay as long as you two are speaking civilly to each other again." She said.

"We are." Thundercracker replied. He leaned down to nuzzle her and kiss her lips as she felt Starscream smirk.

"Come here." She said quietly to Starscream. He crawled over and she caressed his face as he lightly kissed her back. Skywarp bounded in and almost tripped over them as he slumped down to his knees and greedily grabbed Aura and kissed her hungrily. She laughed against his mouth as the seekers began to explore her once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassie brushed out her hair. Soundwave would be home soon and she was most anxious to be in his arms again. There had been very little time for intimacy and she wanted to make the most of it while the sparklings were down for a nap. She thought about how busy the little ones made things and how crazy the home seemed now that they were starting to crawl. Where most human children took months to develop a skill, sparklings were stronger in their joints and could master it in weeks. Already, Shadow had disappeared twice and if Firefox hadn't cried her little spark out for him then they never would have found him the air vents. Soundwave had sparkling proofed their quarters, but the second time Shadow had snuck out the door as Ravage walked in and that time it took the entire day as well as having to inform Lord Megatron what was occurring so that none of the other mechs would shoot first and question later. Needless to say that Cassie being a governess was used to wayward sparklings, but obviously the crew of the Nemesis was not. Secretly she pondered these events in her spark knowing that one day her babies would be grown and she would have blackmail rights when her babies had babies. The best part of it all was when she overheard Rumble and Frenzy making a pack with each other not to play any more pranks unless done in vengeance. She and Soundwave both laughed until they had tears and Soundwave even saved them a special cube of high grade that he hustled out of Skywarp.

Cassie was grateful to spend her time with her mate even if there had been some drama, but she cherished her moments with her family and dreaded when they would have to split up, she with the sparklings, and he with the cassettes; but at least they were grouped together and had a familiar support unlike other mechs and femmes. Cassie had poured two cubes of energon from the dispenser in the rec room and brought them back to their quarters. She had just laid the sparklings down, and she could feel Soundwave approaching. He had an early morning shift so he would be off for the afternoon and Cassie had showered and refreshed so that she would be ready to greet her mate.

Soundwave entered silently as always, but Cassie drew upon his inner quiet strength as she felt his magnetic field merge with hers. She started to turn but he stopped her while wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands on her abdomen. She leaned her body back, her head resting on his shoulder as she placed her hands over his.

"Have a good day at work?" She murmured into his neck and smiles, placing a soft kiss on the corded circuits just beneath the malleable metal.

"Yes, I see you have too. No mischief today?" Soundwave asked.

"Nope. Now that I have placed location collars on Shadow and Firefox I haven't had any trouble." She shivered. She and Soundwave both hated using collars, but the two little ones were always disappearing. Isis was so quiet and happy to stay in one place, perfectly content to have boundaries, and Cassie cringed thinking about when it came time for her turn to rebel.

"No disappearing acts today, my lord." Soundwave always found it amusing that she used that title with him when they were equals, but Cassie insisted because it was a form of title used in the Realm and it was second nature for her to say it. Cassie felt his lips brush along the lines in her neck and his hands rise to cup the swell of her breasts. He had been patient this whole month, only catching snippets of affection from her as they fought to get the sparklings on a regular schedule. Now with just a few days grace he was eager to have his mate for some alone time with her as he pulled her tight against him and nipped at her shoulder through her loose nursing blouse. He noticed that she was leaking and could smell the diluted energon that her body produced for their sparklings and it fueled his desire to see her open and vulnerable to his optics. No words were spoken or transmitted through the bond as Soundwave turned her and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to his berth and sat her on it as he lifted her blouse up and off. He then reached around and unhooked the nursing support that gave her heavy, energon filled breasts support and carefully helped her out of it. Cassie looked up at him, somewhat embarrassed because he had not seen her body since fully unclothed since she was carrying and suddenly she felt shy concerning the changes, but Soundwave stopped her hands as he kissed her tenderly on her lips, Cassie opening up so that he could enter her mouth. Soundwave marveled at her body in this form. Primus had given her the ability to sustain her sparklings without the need of making the so called "energon formula" that in her original Cybertronian body could not produce. With the Alllspark gone, this new form that the femmes had could sustain a new generation of Cybertronians and give hope to their race.

He cupped her breasts, engorged with life sustaining energon and dipped his helm to taste her. He could smell where it had dried on her skin and his systems heated with anticipation at what it must be like to taste energon from her body. He thought briefly of the human term "titty baby" and wondered if human males felt this primitive need to suckle at their mates' chest after giving birth because it certainly was a new experience for Soundwave. He could feel her hesitation, sense her unease about her body but Soundwave like the rounded curves and marveled at how well her body had gone back in shape. It was a testament to how well femmes were built, and as Soundwave's glossa made contact with her skin she shivered. The sparkling's mouth were greedy as they would latch on, but it always amazed her that her body could tell the difference between her babies and her mate.

Cassie moaned as she felt his mouth suckle at her breasts. She knew that he was curious, she had seen him watch her many times as she nursed their sparklings, and even the cassettes were avid voyeurs, their curiosity overriding their embarrassment. Soundwave suckles and nipped at her breasts and Cassie moaned as she wrapped her legs around his body. She wished that he would finish undressing her and get on the berth with her but it had been so long since they had had a private moment she didn't want to rush him.

Soundwave took his time exploring her. He was in no hurry even if he could sense his mate's eagerness. After suckling and tasting her sweet energon he pushed her back and slid his hands to her aft as he very slowly pulled her pants down to her feet that were still dangling from the berth's side. Soundwave cupped her heel as he took one leg out of its encasing and then the other. He gently placed kisses in the arch of her feet as Cassie moaned again and gripped the sides of the berth. He rested her legs on his shoulders as he drew up and slid her more fully on the berth. Cassie felt him nip at her inner thigh as he joined her on the berth and then his helm swooped down and she felt his glossa taste her valve. The suddenness of the sensation flooded her and she cried out as he began a very slow, tortuous rhythm with his glossa. Cassie whimpered and squirmed as he held her down. Soundwave could tell by the way her valve was contracting that she was close to overload. He slid two fingers into her and bit down on the bundled of nerves at her valve's entrance hearing her scream as she overloaded hard and he lapped at her fluids. When her breathing had calmed, Soundwave crawled up her body, his interface panel opened and spike ready as he aligned his body with hers and entered her.

Cassie smiled with tenderness and love as she felt her mate enter her physically and connect with her mentally. She knew that in moments he would initiate their spark bonding and she wanted to savor ever delicious second that he gave to her. In this she did feel sorry for Shalon because her mate, though dominate in nature, was gentle and sweet, but Cassie also had faith in Shalon that she would eventually tame her mate. After all, it took Cassie several million years to reach the point where she trusted her Soundwave without fault so Shalon would have to learn a few lessons and try a few tricks to keep her mate happy.

Cassie thought became mush as Soundwave chastised her for thinking about Shalon and Megatron, His rhythm becoming rougher in retaliation to her thoughts. Cassie gasped as he nipped at her ears, neck, and breasts even biting down hard on her shoulder as he began to ride her hard and Cassie cried out as she felt her second overload approaching. Cassie ached to have the closeness of the spark bond, her need overriding everything else as her chest began to glow and Soundwave answered her need by reciprocating her desire, his chest unlocking, the protective case sliding back in the hidden compartments of his chassis, and Soundwave lower his spark to hers through the thin membrane of her skin.

Cassie felt Soundwave pride in their sparklings, his love for her over flowing in abundance toward her and Cassie cried out as her overload over whelmed her. Soundwave reassured her that she was beautiful and desirable even after her body enduring birth and she felt grateful to have such a wonderful, loving mate. She sent out pulses of love and gratitude to her mate for his wonderful support of her and as their systems calmed the couple telepath endearments to the other, lovingly touching each other in their need to reaffirm their love and desire for the other.

0o0o0o0o0o

Barricade rested Chelsea's head on his shoulder in the wash racks. It seemed his afternoons were spent lovingly consoling his mate after she was violently ill. Chelsea reassured him that this was normal in the early stages of carrying and some femmes even stayed sick throughout their pregnancy. Barricade couldn't help but worry because he hated that she would be returning to her home in this condition and he would be helpless to prevent it. At least after she was violently ill she did calm down and even returned to her old peaceful state until the nauseous feeling would return late at night. Humans called it morning sickness, but the name was sorely lacking since it could develop at any time.

As she rested against him, Barricade smoothed back her hair, and took a cloth out of his sub space. Recently he had begun carrying one just so he would be ready should she need it.

"Thank you, my love." She weakly said as she took it and wiped the perspiration from her brow. "I would love for it to be wet in cold water, but I don't want you to move." She said softly and looked up to smile at him.

"We are not in a hurry." She replied. "Knockout took my patrol since I explained to him why I have been late in the afternoons. I switched with him to take the late night/early morning patrol so I could be with you when you are not well."

"You are so sweet to me. Wait!" She weakly laughed. "Where is my mean tempered highly strung, lethal infiltrator that I fell in love with?" Chelsea suddenly said with a glint in her eyes.

"He is groveling at his mean spirited highly hormonal, irrational mate." He replied as he kissed her on the nose of her upturned face.

"So does that mean that we have become Autobot saps in our older age?" She said laughing.

"As long as we do it in here, in secrecy, where no one will ever know, then I can at least be able to show my face in the rest of the base." He returned.

"Aren't you worried that Soundwave might find out?" She teased. That was one of their biggest nightmares long ago.

"Nah, I think I have enough blackmail info on him concerning a certain cassette that I might be able to negotiate a deal." Barricade replied and Chelsea laughed.

"You know," Chelsea thought for a moment, "that if these walls could talk, they would have some secrets to tell."

"What would they say? I only see a couple who is deeply in love with each other." Barricade said softly. Chelsea looked at him with all the love shining in her eyes.

"I do love you." She softly mouth to him.  
>"I love you." He replied back. They held each other for a long time before Chelsea shifting again.<p>

"He looked like you." She said softly. Barricade knew instantly who she was talking about and stiffened, but listened to her. "He looked like you in everything except he was not quite a dark. His color was a bluish black rather than the black and silver you are." She talked very softly as Barricade's spark ached. He had seen through her memories their son that he had been robbed of meeting, but as much as it pained him he knew that these few moments his mate needed to talk about him. Everyone else pitied her, but Barricade understood and supported her and she was finally finding a healing peace that only he could give to her through his love. His hold tightened around her even though she did not cry like she did that first time, but Barricade wanted her to feel his love while encouraging her to talk.

" I remember when Doc upgraded him to youngling. He was so excited to be getting an alt mode. Allie was so mad because that first night he stayed out all night racing up and down the roads, but he liked the night. He loved to race. He would have gotten along with Knockout except he was not vain like Knockout." Barricade listened to her melodic voice as he stroked her arm.

"What else did he like?" Barricade asked.

"He loved Shalon. She was just behind him, a little younger, but both were so excited about life. He also was very protective of Shalon little sister. She is still just a youngling now. He stayed every night by her nursery. I often wondered if he was still alive if they would have been meant for each other." She softly speculated. Barricade only listened since she was talking about people he had never met.

Chelsea fell silent again, and then after a while, "I think I need to get up or I am going to ache later." She pulled herself up and Barricade did the same. They looked at each other and then Chelsea went to the laboratory and washed her mouth out and rinsed her face. She looked back at Barricade and smiled.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you." He replied back.

_I have to work an extra day tomorrow so I don't know if I will post anything or not, but I wanted to get this posted so you would have something to read. Please take a moment to review. _


	28. Chapter 28

_I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. Please take a moment to leave a review. I like to read them all and I even respond to them as long as you don't mind. Enjoy the chapter._

Shalon was reading one of her master's data pads while sitting on the couch. It was early on the evening and she was waiting for Megatron to come back from a scouting mission. It was rare for the lord to go on one, usually leaving it to his subordinates, but this particular mission must hold great importance if he chose to go with his mechs. Shalon waited patiently since it was the last night that she and her friends would be on the Nemesis. She would miss her mate dearly but she was ready for a change because she was used to action and schedules and after a month of being submissive to her lord she was ready to go back to work.

Megatron walked in and Shalon looked up with a smile. It was not as spontaneous nor was she as quick to jump up and greet him and suddenly Megatron wished for her to be like she was before he had conditioned her to be the perfect mate. He also noticed that her eyes began to hold a sadness that he could not quite get rid of when they were together, and he saw that the luster of her hair was not as vibrant.

"Good evening Shalon." He greeted quietly.

"Good evening my lord." Her eyes cast down as she bowed to her master and suddenly Megatron wasn't happy to see her anymore. He didn't want to play games with her like he did nor did he want to force her submission. With a heaviness of spark he realized that this feeling that he had been carrying in his spark for her was love and it terrified him. It was not the kind of fear of losing in battle or against an opponent but the fear of loving someone and having to give them up. He had been trying to change her and she let him because she loved him, but now seeing the sadness of her magnetic field he realized that it was her freedom of life that had captured his spark. _She_ did not have to be here. She chose to be here with him even from the beginning.

He could see the worry in her eyes because he had stopped by the door just to observe her. It wrenched his spark to know that he did this to her. Just once he wished he could take back the other day because he had finally found her true fear and used it against her.

"My lord, is something wrong?" She asked not taking her eyes off the floor. Her question brought Megatron out of his reverie and he crossed to her. He raised his hand and lifted her face by her chin but she still did not look directly at him. He had done this and now he regretted it. His other hand came up to palm her cheek as he studied her.

"Shalon, how was your day? I understand that you spent some time with Chelsea." He stated quietly.

"I did my lord. She is having a hard time with the sickness and I sat with her until Barricade came in from patrol." She said. She never once looked up at him.

"Shalon, will you at least look at me?" Megatron whispered and she finally looked up. Her doe eyes sad and lonely as she stood there with his hands on her face. Megatron gently took her lips with his and kissed her tenderly as she gasped from the soft, intimate touch. He only let up a little, his mouth barely inches from hers. "I'm really am sorry about the other day." He whispered and Shalon blinked as if she thought she was dreaming. "Can we start that day over?" He asked very quietly. "I miss your laughter."

Shalon began to tremble as she watched his face for mockery or trickery, but his optics seemed to be as sad as hers and she felt tears trickle down her face. She quickly reached up to scrub them away but his hands beat her to it.

"No." She cried as she tried to turn, but he was there to stop her. "I can take many things from you, my lord, but if this is another game…" She cried out as he wrapped her in an embrace and held fast.

"No games, Shalon, I am just tired of trying to manipulate you." He felt her legs give out and he picked her up and walked her to the couch. He settled down with her in his lap and he continued to hold her tight as she cried into his chest.

"Why now?" She asked when she had better control of herself.

"It hit me tonight that you are leaving tomorrow." He said as he looked over her shoulder at the wall. "I didn't want you to leave with us lonely and upset at each other." He stroked her hair and rubbed down to her back. "I want this last night to be us loving each other. No games, no manipulations, just us together."

Shalon thought about what he was saying. It would be weird to have dream with him that they were a normal couple. "I just don't know, master."

"No master tonight. I want us to be equals in everything. You belong to me and I to you, okay?" Shalon reach up to touch his face plates,, her fingers ghosting over the gears that she could feel beneath his cheeks and jaw structure.

Megatron could see hope flare in her eyes, he felt elation through their bond as he tenderly touched and caressed her. He picked her back up and began to walk her to their berth.

"You pick the night before I go home to make up." She said softly. "What made it tonight?"

"I walked in and you looked so lonely. It broke my spark to know that I had reduced you to this." He said against her neck. She shuddered as she felt his glossa trace over the veins in the neck. She grasped at his neck as he placed her on the berth and then crawled up against her. He licked along her neck and bit down on her shoulder. She explored along his shoulders, gently twining her fingers in his circuits beneath the armor. She arched up into him as he pushed her dress up and cupped her aft beneath it. Shalon whimpered as she felt him touch her valve but he moved on to finger her port and then slide along her thighs and Shalon moaned from loss of his fingers on her valve.

Megatron slid her dress off as he came back and palmed her breasts. The mounds filled his hands and he dipped his helm to suckle and nip at their peaks. Shalon cried out as she found sensitive seams along the transformation lines of his hips and he jerked in response. Megatron growled as he swooped down and bit her shoulder hard making her cry out as she drug her nails down the armor of his back. Her nails sounded as if they were scoring down a blackboard, but Megatron loved it as he growled and moaned over her and rolled her on top of him.

His sudden change in position surprised her and she looked down into his optics as she straddled his hips. "I have been wondering what it would be like with you on top." He murmured as he squeezed her breasts and then moved down to pull her legs and completely open her to him. She gasped as she heard his interface panel slide back and his spike extend and she raised up to line him with her body. She slid down on top of him smoothly and quickly and Megatron groaned as liquid hot heat enveloped him.

Shalon quickly established a rhythm and she enjoyed the freedom of being able to touch him as he would arch up into her. Shalon moaned, she dipped her head down and captured his lips as her glossa mingled and played with his.

Megatron felt her valve tighten around his spike and he arched up to meet her downward strokes. Her mouth played with his but she finally said softly, "I like you better on top." She purred softly. "I am just not completely comfortable in this position." Megatron quickly flipped them around and began to pound into her.

"Is this what you wanted?" He growled.

"Yes, my lord." She gasped. She reached up and pulled his helm down to her. "I love you." She whispered brokenly not caring if he would hate her or not. He kissed her as he grabbed onto her shoulders and thrust hard and deep into her. She cried out as he bit down hard on her shoulder and growled "mine" into her ear. She felt the energon dripped down from the wound on her shoulder but Megatron licked up the droplets as he kept pounding into her. Shalon moaned and gasped as he lifted her legs and bent them back over his shoulders as he pulled her tighter to him.

"You are mine." He whispered over and over and Shalon loved him for possessing her. She rained kisses over his face and everywhere that her limited position would allow her to. She pulled at his back, squeezed his aft as he thrust roughly into her.

"Please, Megatron." She said and he shuddered as his name fell wonderfully from her lips.

"I need you, please Megatron." She cried and Megatron unlatched his plates that protected his spark. He opened himself to his beautiful mate as her chest lit up and they merged their sparks together binding them to each other.

"I love you." She cried out and Megatron shouted as the most powerful overload consumed his system. He thrust one last time as she squeezed him hard with her valve and screamed.

"Mine." He said softly to her recharging form as he came back online and his systems rebooted. "My love, my life." He said softly into her hair.

He had always been possessive over the things that he strongly felt for. The Decepticon cause, his weapons, all the things that he would never allow any to touch. To add in a sentient being would not be that different. She would be worshiped above everything that had ever come before. He would love her as she loved him.


	29. Chapter 29

_Okay, yes Megatron in my stories can love, but also remember there are a few other words in there that he associates love with. 1. Mine. He does not share, 2. Possess, again he is not going to give it up, and 3. There will always be strings attached. So don't have a heart attack yet! He is, after all, still a war lord. Thank you for the reviews. I enjoy reading them. Maybe I might make a hundred. Don't know just have to watch, read, and review. Thank you so much. I have enjoyed writing these stories._

_One other thing is that I was sorry that the last chapter was so hurried. I wanted to post before I left for school yesterday. Thanks again!_

_One more point, Megatron did say he was sorry, but Shalon did not hear him tell her he loved her. She was in recharge! He's not that crazy yet._

Astrotrain was on standby. Shalon had packed up the day before so all she needed was to double check. She did leave a small picture in Megatron's drawer hoping that he would find it after she was home so that he would have something from her for his berth room. She walked by the chair that had been moved to the corner of the living area and realized that she would miss her mate and the time that they spent together. She was finally at peace with herself and thankfully Megatron seemed happy too. That was all she had wanted. She wanted him to have happiness with her. Maybe next time they could try for a little more, a sparkling perhaps. There was still so much that she wanted to share with him, and since last night he had seemed more than willing.

This morning she had woken up to him still in the berth with her and they had enjoyed the morning activities rather well. Megatron seemed that he had made peace with himself and his place in her life and that was all she had wanted.

Shalon was busy thinking about how she would miss being here and did not hear the door swish open. Megatron walked in and watched her as she wondered from the desk in the corner to the couch and then jumping when she noticed him standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't hear you." Shalon said she smiled at him before lowering her eyes.

"Don't. I told you last night, no more of that when we are in these quarters." He said softly and she raised her eyes to look him in the optics. He walked to her and pulled her to him as he kissed her.

"Are you going to miss me? He teased. Typical was what Shalon thought. He was always testing her feelings before allowing any of his to show and she was the foolish one to admit that she loved him, though she suspected he may have said it when she was recharging, but she could feel the love emanating from his side of the bond and she returned it with all the love and warmth that was her being.

"You know that I will miss you." She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed the plating of his nose. He smiled as he cupped her face and planted kisses all around her mouth before swooping in to explore her mouth with his glossa. She eagerly accepted him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and rubbed herself against his armor.

"Enough, Shalon or we will be late." He finally said panting. She smiled her wicked little smile.

"You should never start something that you can't finish, my lord, and I packed last night." She purred as he groaned and then Megatron pulled her against him and slammed them both against the wall as he ran his hands up her skirt to find that she had nothing beneath it. His optics grew large at her implication and then he laughed.

"You little minx!" He growled before her pinned her with his body. She was ready and wet for him as he opened his panel and slipped into her hot wet valve.

"We shouldn't be doing this! Astrotrain is below, waiting for us." He said as he began to thrust into her. Shalon panted her approval into his audial receptor as she held his waist in a vice like grip urging him to go faster. Megatron did as his mate bid and thrust hard and fast as she moaned and cried for her lover to send her into overload.

Megatron groaned as he knew that they would be late but as he felt her valve tighten against his spike he just did not care. He heard her shout out his name as she went into overload and he quickly followed. His only regret was that they didn't have time to spark bond because he had grown quite fond of her spark reaching out for him. Primus she was everything that he had never imagined in a mate and she belonged to him. Never in a million years had he would have dreamed that Primus had made the perfect mate for him. Until her, he had never given much thought to Primus, but maybe there was more than just being a war lord and he looked forward to her next visit.

"You know, I don't ever think you have been late for anything." She finally said softly. She has been told about his OCD tendencies about tardiness and what happened to any mech that was late. He laughed loud and hard at his little mate. He would sorely miss her when she was gone and it angered him that he had to let her go.

"Promise me that you will come back every chance you get." He softly said as he released her from the wall. She felt him slide out and as they quickly cleaned themselves.

"I will always come back for you." She replied after they were ready and she was dressed. Megatron escorted her down to the entry room where the elevator was to take them up level to leave. She held onto him for as long as possible before boarding Astrotrain with the others. She would miss him terrible, but was still happy to be heading home. She noticed that it seemed that over half of the base was escorting them back to the boundaries of the Diego Garcia base. Shalon looked out the little window and counted at least thirteen of the cons and recognized well over half.

"Why are there so many going with us?" Shalon asked.

"I don't know." Replied Chelsea. "Astrotrain, so you know why?"

"Megatron seemed in good spirits this morning when it was discussed and he is letting us go for once." He replied. Shalon noticed that the command trine was leading and she was happy that Aura had helped them work things out. Aura had told her that it would take them time to trust each other again, but at least they were talking. Soundwave and his aerial cassettes were next while Megatron, Astrotrain, Hook, and Knockout were in the rear. Shalon also knew that that the twins were in deck along with Ravage and Ratbat. Cassie had the sparklings secure although Firefox was whimpering since she had to be placed in her own seat. They had tried to seat her where she was facing Shadow, but nothing short of placing them together would ever satisfy her. Isis was content and in her own little world, and Chelsea was seated and quiet though very pale. Shalon hoped she would make it to the rendezvous point before being sick and upsetting Astrotrain. Aura looked a little pale too and Shalon wondered if everything was okay with her, but decided not to ask. They would have plenty of time later to talk and Shalon also knew that Allie planned to go to the hall first before they went back to base.

The ride was not too long, thank goodness because both Chelsea and Aura looked like they were going to lose their 'cookies' and Cassie was fidgeting because of fussy sparklings. Shalon was developing a nice throbbing headache and wished she could have taken a different flight. Even Astrotrain had become sullen as he thought about how much he missed the quiet thrill of a lone flight and everyone was very happy to see land.

Shalon already missed the quiet solitude of Megatron's quarters and wished that they could turn around and go back. Cassie picked up on her feelings and reach over to squeeze her hand.

"I know. I felt that way the first time I made this trip back to Diego Garcia." She said.

"Does it get better? I mean we are not even on the ground and I already miss him." Shalon said. Astrotrain felt sorry for the petit femme. She and Aura were newly bonded and they would miss their mates. Astrotrain stilled marveled that Lord Megatron had taken a mate. No one on the Nemesis had seen that coming, well maybe Soundwave, but he didn't count since he was a telepath. Still, the last few days had seen their lord actually smiling and it had been a long time since anyone remembered the war lord laughing, but they had witnessed it quite often for the last month and Astrotrain hoped that his mood would not blacken after she had left.

"It does, and it doesn't help that you are picking up on every one's feelings while we are together in this shuttle." Cassie stated as she felt her sparklings demand to be unbuckled through their bond with her and then tried to telepath their dad, but he told them emphatically no which started their whimpers once more. Shalon had to agree mentally with Cassie that all the fussing and Aura and Chelsea being motion sick did not help things, but soon they felt Astrotrain descend to the ground and Shalon let out a sigh of relief which she felt Megatron laughing at her through their bond. She sent back warmth and love and told him it wasn't him that was causing her mood but all the craziness that was going on in the shuttle.

Aura and Chelsea could not get out fast enough and Shalon almost laughed at the comical expressions as they lodge themselves in the doorway trying to get out. Shalon let Soundwave sprint in and they both helped Cassie unbuckle the sparklings. Shalon just managed to catch Shadow but Firefox slipped by and ran out the door causing all kinds of uproar that didn't help with the tension between the two factions.

It was Optimus Prime that finally caught the little femme sparkling as she squirmed and kicked at her captor. Allie walked over and took her from her mate as all the Decepticons watched menacingly at the couple.

"Your mother has already warned me about you. Where's your little Shadow, little one?" Allie walked her over to Soundwave who took her back while scolding the little femme. Cassie walked out holding a squealing Shadow as Shalon carried Isis on her hip.

"Thank you, Allie. We are going to have to sparkle proof everything. Firefox and Shadow are terrible." All the cons groaned at her statement as they watched the family gathered and reunited.

"Aura telepath me and told me that you had three instead of two." Allie walked over and looked at the family. She smiled as Ravage curled around Shalon and Allie reached down to the shock of all the Autobots and patted Ravage on the head.

"Well, Ravage, It looks like you are going to have a little partner. You will have to teach her well when she is older." Allie could tell that Ravage was beaming at her words and she felt something like warmth emanating from Soundwave. Allie smiled at the family. _"If we keep coming maybe you can talk Megatron into negotiating talks between factions and save us from this awful war. _She thought to Soundwave sure that he would pick it up. He nodded slowly to show that he had heard and accepted her words. She smiled back one more time. She had left her bond open and as she walked back she could tell that Optimus was smiling behind his mask.

"Allie, as you can see the femmes are back, safe and sound, just like we negotiated." Megatron stepped forward. This time both Allie and Prime stepped forward. Allie saw two of the mini bots start to raise their weapons but Optimus held his hand out to stay their actions. The cons, though twitchy, did not raise their weapons. Shalon walked to her lord and turned facing the couple opposite from their site. Allie could see the love and pride that Shalon held for her mate and Allie had to mentally agree that she had done well even of her was a Decepticon war lord. Shalon, like her, would never settle for second best.

"Ready to go home." Allie asked softly. Shalon looked at her and then at Megatron who palmed her face, and this time shocked everyone, as they shared a mental moment between each other. It was all that Megatron would allow in public, and then Shalon walked to Allie as the others walked over and Soundwave helped transfer Firefox to Aura while Ratchet slowly came forward to gather Aura bag.

"Thank you, Ratchet." Aura said. She turned back and sent Thundercracker a mental note saying goodbye and he mouth silently to her that he loved her and take care. She smiled and sent back her love and warmth to him as she turned and nodded to Starscream and Skywarp.

"Take care, Aura. Be safe." Starscream told her as Skywarp did his goofy wave and smiled.

"Don't worry. I may be a commander but I have the best job. I run the bases." They laughed as she bounced a fussy Firefox on her hip and Thundercracker couldn't help but imagine how beautiful she would be with his sparkling bouncing on her hip.

'Okay, everyone said their goodbyes?" Allie asked. She smiled at her girls as they looked at their mates once more. Chelsea and Barricade embraced one more time as Allie heard a soft "Be safe", and Cassie sent one more message of love to Soundwave and the cassettes. Shalon looked longingly at Megatron, and though Megatron tried to hide it, Allie could feel him send a wave of love back to the petit femme who smiled. Optimus watched it all as hope flared in his spark that the war might be close to an end, and elation burst through him as Allie shared what she had telepathically picked up from the war lord and the little femme. Optimus had been so worried about the little femme, but Allie had faith in her apprentice and Allie was right. Shalon had won his spark through cunning intelligence and perseverance. Optimus was proud of the her even if she was not under his command, he was still Prime and a leader of his people and her hard work and willingness to love someone, even like his brother, who had fought against his own people, brought hope to a race that once thought they would die out after the Allspark had been destroyed.

Allie pulled Aura aside to talk to her. "Aura, Wheeljack is setting the gate as we speak, but he says that the solar flares from the red sun are interfering. We need to have our defensive equipment ready." Allie stated.

"I have already adjusted the setting to mine, and the rest have their on the tops of their bags. Thank you for the heads up this morning. It made things easier since we also have to take account of the sparklings. Shalon has made modifications to the carriers since Firefox is fussy and placing Shadow with her is the only way to calm her." Aura said.

"I asked Wheeljack to send us directly to the Hall. Piper is setting the modulators up and the cloaking modulator will be fully activated. My only concern is the solar flares. It could alter our course or we may be fine, but regardless we need to be prepared."

"I agree." I'll have everyone prepared to break into teams if we should end up in the wrong coordinates." Aura said.

"Make sure that Cassie is covered. We can also use her position if we are close to Jung ho territory. She is good at her job and can play off the sparklings as orphans until we are in a secure location."

"I'll see that it is done." Aura replied turning. The cons and the bots were still standing their ground. It seemed that Megatron wanted to see the gate open before recalling his mechs.

Allie walked to the center and stood her ground. "Megatron, the gate will open shortly. I am sure that you are waiting until we are seen off. Thank you for your consideration and thank you for allowing my femmes to see their mates. When the time comes, same contact frequency? About same intervals?" Allie asked.

"I am inclined to agree. It worked very well with our schedule. My mechs are curious, though, will others come?" Megatron asked as his mechs perked up at their lord's question.

"There are more, yes, but it is up to them to come. I don't force them or coerce them to come and it is their choice whether which base they want to stay on." Allie said the last part with a bit of edge to her voice. She understood full well the difference between an Autobot femme and a Decepticon femme would mean to his mechs. Optimus stepped up next to her in support still leery of Megatron's motives.

"Megatron, the gate is opening." As Optimus spoke they could see a swirl of light and a gate appearing. "I think it is time for your mechs to move out. We are done here."

"We are done when I say we are done." As Megatron spoke, Allie saw how close the gate actually was.

"Megatron, you and Optimus need to back away," but before Allie realized it, the gate's system made a static like noise and the femmes felt the electrical discharge. All three sparklings began to cry and everything swirled around until darkness engulfed all that was within fifty feet of the gate. Allie and the girls knew what had happened and immediately recognized the Hall, but to Allie's horror, Optimus, his mechs, as well as Megatron and his mechs had been pulled through the gate with them. Allie also noted that Colonel Lennox, his me, and the new appointed director of operations and special liaison for the president, Charlotte Mearing.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Boy, could Shalon state it well when she wanted to.

_So I can guess you will figure it out that the next story is going to be different. I am hoping that a forced truce between two factions can end a war. Let's see. Please take a moment to review. _


End file.
